Crystal Springs
by SafyreSky
Summary: Jack has an awful secret; with the North Pole melting and his new life threatened, he's forced to share. The solution? His family back home in Crystal Springs. With an ancient threat targeting Jack's family AND Christmas—using his sister, Jacqueline, unbeknownst to everyone—including her—to spread chaos, healing old wounds won't be easy. At all. (Post SC3. MAJOR OC's Warning).
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Never, ever in his _very_ long life had Bernard ever been as angry as he was at this very moment.

But then again, never had he ever been sent off on a 'vacation', as Scott had put it when he _first_ brought it up in January.

Bernard saw it as more of a 'forced-against-my-will-to-take-a-very-long-torturious-stress-leave-and-be-totally-cut-off-from-work-for-who-knows-how-long' type thing when everyone finally convinced him early November. And though he'd never admit it, he did enjoy the solitude. And for a little bit, he maybe did unwind and quite possibly, dare he say it, _enjoy_ himself.

Enough was enough, though. Santa thought that Bernard was completely cut off from the workshop, but despite Santa's ignorance, not every elf liked Curtis as their head-elf, and even though Bernard seemed like he was always working, he _did_ have a social life and some very good friends.

Every so often, Judy would visit and update them on what was going on. Mrs. Claus herself sent him letters, too—he wasn't _totally_ out of the loop.

Which was a relief, since Santa had thought it wise to leave _Curtis_ in charge while he was gone.

_"Glad you finally agreed, Bernard! The vacation will do you some good. Don't say a word! Number two and I have already worked it out! Curtis will take care of everything up here!"_

_"The Keeper of the Code?! You can't be serious."_

_"Hey! I've been number two before, in case you forgot."_

_"_EX_-number two elf, in case _you_ forgot."_

_"Bernard, stop worrying! This will be a great opportunity for both of you! Curtis can get some experience as head-elf, in case you decide to settle down with your lovely lady elf one day. You can relax, wind down, and take it easy, you know?"_

_"This is a terrible idea."_

Somehow, though, they had convinced him to take a small leave, and he listened—_stupid!_ He thought to himself.

Well, not _totally_ stupid. He and his elfiancée had enjoyed themselves. This week, they were supposed to head down to the states. But then, _of course_, Bernard's relatively enjoyable vacation had been stopped abruptly in its tracks thanks to the _latest_ shenanigan.

Stopping his angry march for a moment to focus in on Elfsburg, he disappeared in a shower of gold sparks, reappearing a little ways away from the elf city surrounding Santa's workshop.

Leaving _Curtis_ in charge, honestly! Sometimes Santa really irked the curly haired elf.

He knew something bad would happen, and it did—Jack Frost decided to mess around with Nature _and _upstage Santa! Which of course landed old Frost-Face community service at the North Pole, because Santa just had to be so _willing_ to give him a second chance!

That was the last he had heard, until about an hour ago, when Judy had appeared and told them about _everything _that had happened.

And somehow this was Curtis' fault; Bernard _knew_ it.

Now, enough was enough; it was time he restored some order and got back to work.

He marched towards the edge of the hill that surrounded the city, past the large snowbanks, the very lively snowman—

_Wait, what?_ He thought, suddenly stopping. No elves ever came up here to build snowmen. He turned around and stared at its life like face. There were so many things about this snowperson that screamed troublesome winter sprite—the blue coal eyes? Coal was _not_ blue, as far as he was concerned.

Especially since the blue coal eyes were looking _right back at him_.

"Hiding out, Frost, huh?"

"No no no wait—!"

Before the snowman could say anything else, Bernard blasted it. Powdered snow exploded everywhere, the twigs flying off in the wind. A person was thrown into the snow, a shower of fluffy white dust lifting up as she—she?—fell.

"—wrong Frost," she murmured.

"Jacqueline?"

"Yes…" Jacqueline replied from the snow pile that had previously served as her snowman disguise.

He hurriedly climbed over the large snow banks (loosing his footing several times), and grabbed her pale hand, pulling her out of the deep drift.

"_Muchas gracias_, Bernard," she said, dusting the fluffy flakes off of her white dress.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you know. I'm pretty sure you were supposed to be halfway to the states by now."

There was silence for a moment, as the two teen-like figures stared at each other. Of all the people to run into outside of Elfsburg…

"I guess you heard about what Jack did?" She said, breaking their awkward silence.

"He froze Laura and Neil and locked them in a cupboard with Lucy, who is probably scarred for life now, _and_ tricked Santa into performing the Escape Clause! Judy couldn't tell me much about what it was like with Frost as Santa—she couldn't seem to remember—but she seemed shaken up."

"I'm not surprised. It wasn't a pleasant timeline…" the young sprite visibly shivered, a pained look on her face.

"You remember?"

"I still had—have—my connection with him. While he was Santa, guess who was Jack Frost? It was exhausting and on top of that, nobody believed me when I told them that he wasn't _supposed to be_ Santa. They all thought I was _insane_."

There was another silence, the head elf at a loss for words. It would appear that he didn't even know the _half_ of what had transpired. The sooner he got back to the shop, the better.

Determined, he broke the silence this time.

"This has been a _lovely_ chat that _I_ don't have time for! I've got a workshop to reorganize, an elf to patronize, and Mother Nature _knows_ how many other problems I'll have to fix, after what Frost did. No offense." He threw the last sentence back over his shoulder, once more resuming his march down the hill.

"Oh, none taken. You're always much more polite than most people who talk to me," she murmured.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around.

"Why _are_ you here though? And I apologize if that came off as rude," he added, as an afterthought. Jacqueline had enough issues; today especially seemed like an off day for her.

She waved it off. "Don't…don't worry about it, B-man. I woke up this morning looking like this," she said, gesturing to her white dress and brown hair. "I was feeling _much _more tropical than usual, as well. Since they weren't my feelings, I assumed that it was…Jack. I think something might have thawed him out."

Bernard hesitated, slightly taken aback. "That's not possible."

"Exactly. I wanted to see for myself, but...I don't know if I could face him just yet. Not after the Day of Darkness."

The Day of Darkness, every immortal remembered that; the day Jack Frost left his home and wreaked havoc on all of them, nearly destroying their sacred city.

"Reasonable enough. Well, I'll be off now."

"Wait! Bernard? Do you think…maybe you could do a favour for me?"

He raised an eyebrow, and cocked his head forward a bit—he'd listen.

"Could you tell me? Tell me what happened when you find out? Tell me if it's true; if Jack really _has_ thawed out. Please."

He stared at the troubled sprite, who—though same in elemental temperament as Jack—had always been very opposite said Legend, and _very_ concerned for her family.

"Sure thing," he said, smiling a tad. She had helped him _quite a bit_ in the past. It wouldn't hurt to repay her. It was quite honestly the _least_ he could do.

"Thank you," she replied, watching the elf take his leave.

She frowned.

If Bernard confirmed her suspicions…things would change. Drastically.

With a deep breath, weary of the thousands of things that could possibly happen (assuming she was right about…_him_), Jacqueline turned on her heel. In a brilliant burst of snowflakes and blue sparks, she was gone; nothing but a pile of snow with two forlorn sticks telling of her presence there that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello again, friends! I've been planning Crystal Springs in my head since the movie came out. I had to mold the city, shape the characters, figure out a lot of my theories and make them all fit, and work out a lot of Jacqueline's characteristics to mold her into the complete opposite of an insert-yourself Mary-Sue-Now she's nothing like me or a Mary Sue, thank god. Well, I hope she doesn't come across as one in this little story.**

**Hopefully I got Bernard relatively in character. I know everyone pulls the 'grumpy head elf' bit but he's probably most definitely a sweetheart, I mean he's great with kids and pretty sassy (as seen in TSC :p).**

**Any pointers on his character are lovely; remember, this is only the prologue! I promise you when I finally do start updating regularly, the chapters will be longer and have much conversation. Finally, I get to unleash the Frosts on Jack, and see how their relationships change once he makes a reappearance.  
><strong>

**Side note: Meet the Frosts is a good prequel to this, but they can be read separately, mind you.**

**And as always, reviews and the like are love! Drop a line, tell me your thoughts, send me smileys, give me virtual food, tell me how you enjoyed the prologue!**

**TL;DR**

**I got to post the story I've always wanted to post finally, won't be updating regularly after next Monday, however; be patient, lovely people. Reviews are nice! :D**

**_Edited as of September 18th, 2014. I do hope this prologue is as much to your likings as the previous version was! I'm much happier with it, now. Enjoy the rest of this ficlet, new and old readers alike! And thank you, so much, all of you who made this possible, for your support, kind words, and love. I hope that the Frosts and the lively Cast of Characters that comes with Crystal Springs hold a special place in all your hearts, as they do in mine!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

**I do not own ****_The Santa Clause_**** movies, Jack Frost, Bernard, or any other character mentioned here as they are portrayed in ****_The Santa Clause_**** universe. I'm not making any profit off of this. I ****do**** own Crystal Springs, as well as Jacqueline. Please do not use without my permission**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Eleven months.

It had been eleven months since Jack had _almost_ permanently replaced Santa and achieved his old life-long dream of being recognized and glorified by people everywhere.

Eleven months since he had been defeated-by a little girl, to boot.

Eleven months since he had been thawed.

And surprisingly, Jack felt great!

Well, nearly.

After being hugged to death by all the inhabitants of the North Pole, Santa delivering the gifts and baby Claus being born, a meeting had been called for the twenty-sixth of December. The Council of Legendary Figures had no idea what to do now. The meeting lasted a _while_ and was pretty boring, except for when they actually focused on the issue at hand—Jack.

_That_ was when it had gotten interesting. Mother Nature was positive about the change; as was Father Time. Both of them believed it was permanent. Santa, on the other hand, was adamantly against it.

It was back and forth between Santa and Mother Nature for a while, the other figures watching with interest, Jack occasionally trying to interrupt.

_"He froze my family, took over the North Pole, upstaged me, and suddenly he's wearing white and you want me to believe that it's a good change?! I don't think so! I've given him way too many chances!"_

_"Santa, please, you must trust me. Jack has been thawed and I can assure you it is permanent; he won't be trouble anymore. Now, I'm not saying that he shouldn't make up for what he did—that's a must, and we will get to that—I'm trying to tell you that—"_

_"I get it, alright? But I don't think we should just go all willy nilly and accept him!"_

_"Oh, give it a rest, Santa. Mother Nature is right, I'm done with the evil things! I've never felt so coherent and, and, _awake_ in a while—"_

_"Oh, please…"_

The banter went on for a while, and chaos ensued. His spot on the council was on the line, and Jack had been devastated—until someone unexpected arrived…

_The doors had burst open, and in came Bernard. Everyone stopped talking, staring at the former head elf._

_"Bernard! You're back earlier than we thought!"_

_"I'm surprised I even left for as long as I did since from what I heard, no good came from me being gone! Where's Frost?"_

_Bernard looked around, locking eyes with Jack._

_"So it _is_ true, then. You _have _been thawed out. I didn't think it was possible."_

_"That makes two of us."_

That had been enough for Santa; he reluctantly accepted the change as soon as Bernard agreed with Mother Nature, explaining how he had heard about everything and someone who had told Bernard that Jack may have been thawed out.

And so, with that, Jack was once more sentenced to community service—but this was intense. He was constantly watched by either Bernard or Santa, (not Curtis, who was put back in research and development), and was tossed here and there, working hard alongside the elves as well as Santa himself.

There was gift wrapping (which he was exceptionally good at—gifts so pretty he pretended that they wouldn't be unwrapped violently by little children everywhere), repairs to the houses, shops, and other buildings of Elfsburg, cookie making, and then decorating (yet he snacked more than he did decorate), and on top of all that, his proper wintertime duties. Mother Nature checked in on him once a week, and slowly but surely, he gained more time to himself, and regained the very flakey trust of everyone that he hadn't had in _centuries!_

He was even solidifying relationships—finally, he was friends with Santa. Carol even had him babysit little Buddy (though babysitting wasn't his favourite task, too many diapers, schedules, and _very_ smelly).

So why shouldn't he feel great? He was appreciated, recognized, trusted, and he liked it, he _liked_ the good feeling!

There was just one little problem…

Jack lacked the Frost.

His powers seemed to have shorted out. His icy breathe was barely there, his snowballs were _pathetic_; he couldn't freeze anything!

At first, he told himself it was only temporary, they'd come back, he'd be dancing under a snowfall again in no time!

Instead, though, it had just gotten worse.

The North Pole slowly got warmer; and by June, it was very noticeable—the North Pole was melting.

And Jack was ashamed of himself.

The elves started wearing less layers, until they were walking around in breezy skirts and shorts, shoes sans socks and sandals on their feet. The icicles he had so carefully crafted were dripping, getting smaller and smaller; even _Santa_ and the Missus pulled out summer clothes that hadn't seen the light of day in quite some time!

He couldn't tell them, couldn't tell _anyone_ that _the _Jack Frost, master of ice and snow, Legendary figure, had no powers—that he was about as useful as a _mortal_.

But it was costing him greatly. They were starting to suspect him of going back to his old ways; people looked at him suspiciously again. Carol had tried talking to him, but he dodged the subject. At every Council he attended, they brought it up, and he narrowly would avoid it.

Now, though, he was very much close to admitting the truth and spilling the beans. Everyone was suspicious of him again, and finally, Santa had confronted him.

_"Jack, c'mon! You've been dodging our questions for months! Everyone's starting to think you're going back to your old ways, and frankly, I'm starting to believe them. You and I both know what happens if the ice cap melts."_

_Jack was appalled. "Santa, I'd never force the Deliquesce on you! On anyone in the pole, or the world, for that matter! I couldn't watch the pole and Elfsburg be destroyed, along with Christmas! You got to believe me Santa, please! As a friend… please."_

_"As Santa, and including your track record prior to this year, I can't rule it out. That's why we're having an emergency meeting, right now. As a friend… I've seen you change, I know you're good, but you won't tell me why it's like Hawaii here! Nobody wants to see Santa in shorts, not even himself. I want to help you, Jack. And if this is how you'll accept help, by force, then so be it. My office in ten minutes. Be there, Jack."_

And he looked at Jack with pleading eyes, before leaving him alone.

And so now, here Jack stood. Watching the elves work hard, the spirit was high; but all Jack felt was troubled and sad.

"Frost, there you are! C'mon, the council's waiting," Bernard marched out of the workshop, very close to dragging Jack back inside and towards Santa's office.

He stopped playing with his pathetic snowball, and sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, the council didn't need to send you to babysit."

Bernard's eye twitched, as he bit back an unfriendly retort. "Well let's get going, c'mon, I've got a schedule to keep…"

Jack followed him in, walking as if to his own personal death sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-There you have it! Chapter One! I didn't realize how short it was, so SURPRISE! I shall unleash Chapter Two upon you anywhere from next Monday to sooner... depending on how I feel and on how _you_ feel. (Wink, wink!)**

**So now we have the canon characters! I have to admit, I'm kinda proud with how I'm writing them! They don't seem totally OOC at all! I think I did Santa justice, but do tell if you think something is off. **

**And Jack. Thawed Jack Frost. Now we know his terrible, awful secret and the consequences of his pride LEGASP. Thawed Jack is a lot of fun to write, because we don't know exactly how he'll act or how he'll be, so we can take creative liberties, which I have done. Jack's going to still hopefully have his "I'm a charming, seductive debutante and I am flawless!" attitude, but he'll be very troubled and afraid, as well; he even gets a sob fest later, and that was fun to write. **

**What do you think of thawed Jack so far, hmm? I tried to imagine myself as him, just turned good and a looming task ahead and no powers and wow poor Jack.**

**I can happily say we're past the flashback slash catch up period of the story, and now we're moving on to the good bits. You'll love the council meeting guys ;)**

**Thank you for the support, my lovely readers, I appreciate every fave, watch, follow, etc. I especially love your reviews, lovelies! so keep them coming, they fuel my desire to write this ol' thing! :D**

**Tell me your thoughts, feels, interests, anything! I love to hear from you all!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own _the Santa Clause,_ nor do I own Santa Claus, Jack Frost, Bernard, Mother Nature, Baby Claus, Carol/Mrs Claus, or any other Legendary Figure slash character as portrayed in _The Santa Clause _universe. I do, however, own the concept of the Deliquesce in this context. Please do not use without permission. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The Council of Legendary Figures sat on the plush chairs and couches in Santa's office. The Easter Bunny bickered with Cupid, as usual. Tooth Fairy watched from the sofa, adding his twenty-five cents in every so often, glancing at Sandman sleeping. Santa was deep in discussion with Mother Nature and Father Time, a worried look on his face. Carol sat nearby, paying attention as she played with almost one-year-old baby Claus.

Bernard cleared his throat as they entered, a hush descending among the council once Jack came into the room and stopped. Bernard rushed to his post by Santa, hands behind his back, ready to watch the proceedings.

"Jack, how lovely to see you," Mother Nature began, "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Fruit killer…" Easter Bunny murmured under his breath, Cupid snickering.

Under normal circumstances, Jack would've shot a snarky retort. Now, the only thing he wanted to say was _if only._

When he didn't take Easter Bunny's bait, they looked at him, slightly concerned.

"You okay buddy?" Tooth asked.

"I'm fine, never been better…"

The whole council was silent, looking at Jack. He _really_ didn't look good.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's begin, shall we? I hear by call this emergency council meeting to session, to discuss the only issue at hand here. The warming conditions of the North Pole and lack of response from councilmember Jack Frost."

He flinched, visibly, breathing in deeply.

"What's going on, Jack?" Santa began.

He just shook his head, silently.

"You need to give us a reason to why this is happening. If you don't tell us, the Deliquesce _will_ happen, Jack. The Pole would be exposed, the magic lost, Elfsburg and the workshop destroyed. And if you offer no explanation…"

"We'll all be forced to assume the worst," Mother Nature finished for Father Time.

The council hummed in agreement and nodded.

"Jack, buddy, it looks that way to us!"

"It's obvious that you're _still_ trying to take down Santa!"

Jack scoffed. "Santa is my closest friend, Bunny. I don't _want_ to take him down!"

"But ya did last year…"

"Dude, you're not helping," Tooth Fairy murmured.

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious…."

"Cupid is right, though! Jack has always been sabotaging the workshop, you all saw! Maybe he's just waiting for his opportune moment, before he strikes the heart of Christmas!"

"You're just still bitter over the Easter of '64…"

"Here we go again," Tooth sighed.

"You sent a blizzard with whiteout conditions to North America! You crushed ALL THE EGGS, and don't get me started on the hail in Berlin—"

"ENOUGH." Mother Nature said. "Jack, I am truly sorry for this. We want to help you, we really do. But you keep dodging our questions, Jack. You and I both know this year was supposed to be a white Christmas for the North. Instead of snow, it's wet and rainy!"

There was silence, everyone looking at Jack.

"C'mon, Jack. As a friend. Just tell us," Santa begged.

"I… I Can't. I just—"

"Then we will have no choice but to suspend you, Jack." Mother Nature said solemnly.

"Ha! We should've done it _last year!"_

"Shut up, Bunny," Cupid warned.

"Nawh, c'mon! Why should I! You're all standing here, questioning him like he's a two hundred year old faerie, but we all know what he's capable of!"

"You know what," Jack said, standing. "I'm getting real tired of this. I have done nothing for the past year but help Santa all I can, try to make myself a better man, and I know, okay, I know it won't make up for all of the bad things I've done—"

"Like forcing the Escape Clause."

"Or the pocket watch incident?"

_"Easter of '64…_"

"The Day of Darkness!"

"Stop! Alright? I get it. I am a terrible person. I 'vet wrecked a lot of things and destroyed a lot of relationships and messed up really bad. But I have worked too hard for this. I can't be suspended—"

"Why Jack? Why not. With the eminent threat of the Deliquesce upon us, and you _not_ giving us a reason to the warm weather here, we have to assume that's the case!"

"But it's not! You wanna know why this is happening?!" Jack said, angrily standing up, "I lack the Frost, okay? My powers refuse to work properly, if at all. I can't even freeze dry my hair, as if this white suit is enough! I look _ancient!_ I can't frost the window sills, I can't even make a decent snowball; I'm surprised my normal magic hasn't left me either! I am as useless as a mortal and I didn't want to tell because what am I without my powers? How can I be Jack Frost when I lack the Frost?"

The whole council sat, stunned.

He shook his head. Jack had hit his lowest point. He felt like crying.

"Oh, Jack…" Mother Nature said walking towards him.

"Wait, so let me just get caught up here," Santa began. "Jack can't use his powers. They're just _gone._ And because, because Jack isn't as frosty, Christmas is being threatened?! Why is it always Christmas?" Santa said, bewildered.

"You see, Santa," Cupid began, "Jack is very important to Christmas. Those polar ice caps? Only he can really keep them frozen and safe."

"If his powers have shorted, the ice doesn't have its usual magical stamina keeping it up. And because of that, the Pole starts warming."

Santa was bewildered. "Jack, we've got to find a way to fix this. Mother Nature, can't you do anything?"

She shook her head. "I've told you before, I can't interfere with other councilmembers powers; especially his."

The council was silent for a moment, thoughtful.

"Wait," Easter Bunny said, "What about the Legate Law?"

"The what in the what now?" Santa asked.

"The Legate Law," Jack said. "Every Legendary Figure is required to have a second in command to step in if needed."

"Kind of like me, to you," Bernard mentioned, trying to help Santa understand. "Just on a way bigger level."

"Does everyone have a Legate?"

The council nodded.

"My niece, Aphrodite."

"My youngest kid, Blossom."

Santa was surprised. "Even Sandy? And Tooth?"

They both nodded.

"What about you and Father Time?"

"I have my apprentices, Day and Night; and they have their three trainees, each."

"Why I was a Legate once, myself," Mother Nature began.

"You _were?_"

"Sure was. Mother Gaia was the first Mother Nature. Back when she was around, I was just Tara, her protégé. Then I became Mother Nature."

"So do you have a Legate?"

"Spring, of course."

"Spring? Like the season?"

"My Aunt Spring," Jack, who had been quiet, volunteered.

"Your _Aunt_—you have an _Aunt_?"

"Three actually. Aunt Spring, Summer and Autumn."

"So there's more figures? Than just us?"

Nearly every councilmember nodded.

"We thought you knew that," Sandy said, awake and alert.

"I didn't…"

"Santa, there's a whole city filled with legends like us. Crystal Springs. We are not alone."

"There's sprites, gnomes, faeries, leprechauns—"

"Eugh, the leprechauns…" Easter Bunny murmured.

"And they all live there. We all live there."

"Woah." Santa sat back, taking it all in.

"Oh, Scott, wouldn't it be nice to visit there one day? I bet Crystal Springs is beautiful," Carol said.

"Ooh you should definitely come down one day! I'd love to have you at the garden—"

"Can we get back on topic, please?" Santa said, getting everyone's attention once more. "So basically, Jack has a Legate. A Legate who's got the same powers as he does?"

"Precisely," Father Time said.

"And his Legate can fix the polar caps?"

"It doesn't really work like that," Jack said, cautiously.

"She could very well repair them—albeit, temporarily," Sandy said, "She doesn't have enough practise to permanently sustain them."

"But that's better than nothing," Santa pointed out. "Let's do it."

"No!" Jack said, to stunned looks everywhere. "I can't. I can't face her."

"Jack… who exactly is your Legate?"

"My sister, Jacqueline. But she'd never forgive me."

"You won't know unless you try. At this point it is the only option available to us. So, I decree that we enact the Legate Law. Legendary Figure Jacqueline Frost will take over for Jack, until we find a solution to this power shortage. Perhaps she may even have an answer. All in favour?"

Reluctantly, Jack nodded; Santa raised his hand, smiling. Easter Bunny and Tooth followed fast, Cupid whacking Sandy (who had fallen asleep once more) on the head with his bow.

"What, what, what?"

"We're enacting the Legate Law on Jack."

"Oh Jacqueline… okay…" Sandy's hand went up, Cupid, after a sassy eye roll, following suite.

With a nod from Father Time, Mother Nature slammed the gavel.

"Motion carried."

Jack had already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Hola! I Almost forgot to upload this because today does not feel like a Monday, grah...**

**So here we have it, the Council Meeting. I've made it to Chapter 6, and have just begun Chapter 7. If I get to Chapter 10 by Monday next week, I shall most definitely update again. Hopefully!**

**I hope it's clear that Jack left after he voted. He gets very feelsy and angsty in the next three ish? Chapters ;)**

**As per usual, drop a line my lovely readers! Especially if you're still reading The Santa Clause stories, this fandom is very seasonal. Once November rolls around, we pop out of the snow, like daisies! (four for you if you caught both references).**

**And another 4 for you if you catch the subtle mention of another story in this chappie ;)**

**Reviews are loved, quite a bit!**

**(Speaking of which, one of you lovely reviewers had your PMs turned off! I couldn' reply to your review, but I wanted to tell you that YOU ARE THE SWEETEST, what a lovely review. You're all sweet, tbh :3)**

**DISCLAIMER**

****I do not own _the Santa Clause,_ nor do I own Santa Claus, Jack Frost, Bernard, Mother Nature, Baby Claus, Carol/Mrs Claus, or any other Legendary Figure slash character as portrayed in _The Santa Clause _universe. I am making no profit off of any of these stories, they are merely for my amusement as well as yours, as the reader. _ I do_, however, own the concept of the Deliquesce in this context, as well as the aforementioned Jacqueline Frost and the concept of the Legate Law. Please do not use without permission.****


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Why is Jack so reluctant to see his sister?" Santa said. The others had left him with Mother Nature, who was calmly explaining things to him. He couldn't _believe_ Jack had a sister!

"Actually, wait, backtrack here. Jack has a sister? He has a _family_?!"

Mother Nature nodded. "He has a wonderful family. The Frost's. Blaise, his father, is a heat sprite. The Frosts are royalty on his side. His mother is Winter, my youngest daughter."

"Winter? As in, the season? _You have kids_?"

"Adoptive, you could say. Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. They are a lovely bunch, though there is _quite_ a bit of quarreling. Even after they've left the nest!"

"There's so much I don't know," Santa murmured.

"And that's why we brought an expert for you," Bernard said, walking into the room.

"Santa, there's somebody I'd like you to meet. Officially." He stepped to the side, revealing his companion.

She was a girl who appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen mortal years. Her hair was frozen into curls, pinned back a bit behind slightly pointed ears, framing her warm face. Bright blue eyes stared at Santa, a rosy bush on her cheeks. A clingy floor-length dress made of deep blue ice hugged her body, the bodice a lighter blue, similar to icicles. The sleeves had poofed up on her shoulder, then draped down into a lovely wide sleeve. She looked _slightly_ similar to Jack.

"Jacqueline Frost, I presume?"

Her cool exterior dropped, and she smiled brightly. "The one and only," she said, curtsying.

"It's really cool to meet you in person, Santa. I promise I'm usually on the nice list. _Usually_…"

Carol giggled in her corner, Santa smiling. He got up from his desk, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

Walking around, she took in the lovely area, bright red sofas and wide windows, shinning in the room. The fire crackled merrily, the scent of cinnamon and cookies in the air.

"Jacqueline, sweetheart, sit down. You can look around later; we have important business to attend to."

Smiling, Jacqueline gave Mother Nature a quick hug, sitting down in the chair indicated by Santa.

Crossing her legs confidently, she leaned forward, looking at Santa.

"So I hear you're new to this whole shebang," she murmured.

"This whole Legate thing, yeah. Crystal Springs, other legendary figures… what a bombshell."

"I can help you there," she said, playing with a little race car on Santa's desk. "Where to begin is the question?"

"Well," Mother Nature volunteered, "the first order of business would be to inform you on what the council delegated."

"Jack's powers have shorted out," Santa said.

"The polar ice caps are at risk of melting," Bernard added, "The Deliquesce could very well happen."

"So, to temporarily save Christmas, we are enacting the Legate Law."

"Okay. We'll start there. Santa, I am a Legate. Legates are second in command to Legendary figures, and we are required to step in or take over if anything bad were to happen. We have the same powers, similar names, look identical, all in case of exposure—so mortals aren't confused as easily."

"And you're his sister."

Jacqueline nodded.

"I thought you were just one of Mother Nature's sprites or faeries or…"

"Technically I am. Except that she's kinda my grandma…"

Santa's jaw dropped at the bluntness of the statement. He couldn't imagine Mother Nature, who looked so young and _not_ grandma-like, being a grandma!

"Then there's our mom, Winter, and dad, Blaise, who could be a king but isn't. There's also the Twins…"

"There's more of you?"

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "The Twins are heat sprites, Santa. It's just me and Jack and mom who're all wintery. We're known as Cyrokinetic Sprites. Or Winter Sprites, since we do the snow thing too, not just ice."

"How come he's never mentioned you before? Any of his family?"

Jacqueline saddened, hugging her torso. "The Day of Darkness."

"What?"

"The Day of Darkness. A long, long time ago, in Crystal Springs. Jack got into a fight with Blaise. They fought, he hurt Blaise and Winter. And then…" Mother Nature hesitated, looking at Jacqueline.

"I chased him outside. I was only maybe three or four hundred. I didn't know why he as leaving. He was my big brother, my teacher… he… icicles… It was _bad._"

"Then he ravaged Crystal Springs and caused a storm that lasted for days."

Santa was in shock. "I didn't think he was that evil back then…"

"He was terrifying. And he hurt us all. Emotionally, physically, spiritually. It was rough. We all only fixed ourselves up recently," Jacqueline said. She collected herself, before continuing. "Legates share a link, a very special link. We can go into each other's minds, we feel what our other half feels… and we can block it out. Which Jack did, most of the time. I know he has been thawed. I felt it that day. And I can tell you what he's feeling."

She looked at the people in the room, collecting her words, so to speak.

"Jack is afraid. He left us for centuries, not even so much as a visit. He hurt us, and now he _knows_ and is aware of it, whereas before, the evil kinda blocked it out."

"How do you know that he feels that way?" Carol asked, very intrigued.

"Because it's how I'm feeling right now."

She gulped, staring at the caring faces around her.

"I… I don't know how to feel about seeing him again, so soon. I was so angry… and knowing about that alternate timeline, when he was Santa, makes me even angrier. I hope I can put it aside… but I don't know if I can."

"Awwh, sweetheart," Carol murmured, pulling up a chair beside her. She felt such a motherly instinct towards this sprite of hundreds of years. Jacqueline smiled, appreciating the gesture.

"At the same time," she murmured, "I'm happy. I haven't seen him in so long, and he was my mentor, the only other person ever who could understand what was going on with me. He made me laugh, he had fun with me… I don't really know what to feel. Part of me wants to punch him, but part of me wants to hug him."

"Oh, I know how that feels."

"I also kinda wanna throw up…"

"Oh, honey, let me tell you a story about the day I married Santa…"

"I'll let you two ladies take care of Jacquie here, then. You don't mind the nickname, do you?"

Jacqueline shook her head. "My friends call me that, it's cool with me."

"Excellent!"

Santa got up, determined.

"Scott, where are you going?"

"To find Jack," he said, leaving his office, "I'm gonna talk to him, then you can see him, Jacquie."

She nodded. It was now or never…

* * *

><p>Jack had wandered outside, in one of the quieter, secluded corners.<p>

For a while he was alone, until he heard the flip flop of footsteps behind him. Santa joined him, leaning against the railing. He watched the elves walk by, laughing and chattering, waving hi, their sparkling cheeks rosy and merriment on their faces.

"I couldn't possibly see all this destroyed, Santa."

"I know. I understand that now. You know, Jack, you could've told me sooner."

"I know, I know. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I couldn't admit that I was powerless. _Literally_. It's rotten."

"Oh, so it was a pride thing," Santa murmured, finally understanding.

Jack nodded, rubbing his fingers back and forth on the railing. "I have a reputation, you know. I'm Jack Frost, charmingly gorgeous rogue who freezes anything and everything, bringing snow everywhere! Well, I'm supposed to be. But I haven't even been able to make a measly snowball, Santa, nothing! It's terrible being powerless."

He sighed, angrily turning away. Santa followed him, hands in his pockets. Jack slowed his pace down, matching Santa's. It was silent for a bit as they walked through the streets, the elves waving and asking how the two legendary figures were.

"Santa, you're a family man."

"I guess you could say that…"

"No, you are. You have a lovely wife and baby boy, then there's Charlie and Lucy and Neil and Laura. You all get along and, and _everything_."

Santa shrugged, "They're my family."

"I have a family."

"Why don't you talk about them?"

"Because I haven't seen them in some fourteen hundred odd years."

Santa let out a low whistle.

"I left them, Santa. I abandoned them. I was blinded and careless and I hurt them. My mom's probably encased herself in ice… my father's probably seething. He was right about me the whole time, you know."

"Right about what?"

"He had a brother… and his brother was devilishly evil. He kept seeing signs of that in me, as I grew up."

"You don't say?" Santa said, kind of sarcastically. Jack was over boiling with self-confidence and cockiness, typical villainous traits.

"Well Santa, I don't mean to brag but I'm quite the guy. Charming, seductive, confident; with ENORMUS POWER in my own right! Well, usually," he murmured.

Santa laughed quietly, rolling his eyes. Typical Jack, so full of himself.

"And then there's my sister."

"The Legate."

"Yes, Jacqueline. She's already here, too."

"How do you know?" Santa asked, bewildered—she had just stepped into his office no more than ten minutes ago.

"She and I have a connection. When we want to, that is. I can sense her," he mumbled.

"Tell me more about her," Santa said, as they stopped at the corner, waiting for the polar bear to signal them to cross.

"She was-is my little sister. Adorable little imp," Jack began, smiling. The polar bear let them cross, and the two men continued walking.

"I taught her everything I could, you know. It was so much fun, having the attention, being a young adult and playing with her, throwing her in the snow, chasing each other with little abominable snowmen."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad! You sound like the both of you were close, I'm sure it'll be like that again—"

"It won't be. She'd never forgive me. Not since the Day of Darkness."

"The Day of Darkness, ya know, everyone keeps telling me about it but nobody has explained it to me. Well, fully explained it."

"Who told you what?"

"A… _guest_ in my office told me a bit about it. You left that day, hurting your family, and caused a really bad storm in Crystal Springs."

Jack laughed, darkly. "That's the kid version of it," he mumbled.

It was quiet as they left the busy parts of the village, the warm air rustling around them, entering the more secluded, semi-melted forest.

"It was bad, Santa. I was bad. My dad, he confronted me that night. I was messing around with nature, and he had had it. It wasn't right, he said. Your uncle did things like this too and he was diabolical, started a war that lasted centuries, revealed us to mortals... You know, that sort of thing."

"I bet frozen Jack didn't like that."

"Not at all," Jack continued. "I yelled back at him, telling him that that had nothing to do with me, accusing him of not trusting me or… loving me, I guess. Mom was in tears in the corner, telling us to stop. But both of us are too stubborn to give up a fight. I told him how unfair it was that Santa got this big holiday when it should be _my_ time to shine, my time to be known everywhere, why he got more recognition then I did."

Santa took all this in, trying to put himself in Jack's shoes—though it wasn't exactly successful.

"I… I try not to remember it. I was so angry, and it escalated, I lashed out at him… with icicles. And I missed and hit my mom."

"Ooh," Santa said, flinching. "Daddy probably didn't like that."

"Oh, he was shocked. I was throwing them everywhere, and he had to fight back. A lot of burns, that's for sure. I ended up…" Jack paused, finding it hard to keep going.

"Jack, if you can't keep talking—"

"No, I started, and I need to tell someone, Santa. I can't stop now."

"Okay," Santa said, putting his hands up in surrender, "I'm listening. You ended up…"

"I ended up pinning him to the wall, icicles all around him. He had cuts all over his face, his suit was torn… I was probably just as bad, mind you, my suit burnt up in places, icicles in my hands, exposed skin all red and yucky…"

Breathing in Jack continued. This next part was hard.

"I left the kitchen, then. Past the staircase to the door. I was going to leave, for good, and find a way to be known by all."

Santa could see where this was going. "Your sister…"

"She came down the stairs… and I can never forget this part, it…"

He shivered, the memory forcing its way to the forefront of his mind, replaying in all its dark and malicious glory.

_The kitchen was nearly destroyed, his dad was pinned down, his mom was on the floor, holding her scratched sides; Jack left, angrily. How dare they tell him to stop trying to reclaim his spotlight, how _dare_ they!_

_He marched out of the kitchen, to the hallway, shooting icicles at his dad's office door, out of spite._

_"Take that, old man," he mumbled, unintentionally freezing everything around him as he went._

_That's when he heard the little pitter patter of feet coming down the staircase._

_"JackJackJackJack it's loud down here, what's going on, Jack… Jack?"_

_She had come to the base of the stairs, in her white snowflake patterned long sleeve shirt and pajama pants, her hair thawed and tied in poufy braids. She stopped, almost falling, and looked up at him._

_"Jack? Are you okay?"_

_He growled, and kept going towards the door. He was so close…_

_But Jacqueline, fearful for her big brother, followed._

_"Jack why are you leaving? I was gonna ask you if you could sneak outside with me and build a snowman!"_

_"No, Jacqueline," he said loudly, startling the girl who stopped, sliding barefoot on the marble floor._

_"Jack where are you going?"_

_He ignored her, going to the door._

_"Are you leaving?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Are you coming back?"_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_She stopped, scared. _

_"You're leaving forever?"_

_"Jacqueline, come here, please!" Winter called out, weakly._

_"Don't follow him Jacqueline!" Blaise shouted, sharply._

_"Jack? What's wrong with mommy and daddy?"_

_"Nothing. They're fine, unfortunately," he had mumbled the last bit under his breath._

_"Please don't go, Jack, I'm scared!"_

_Ignoring her, he left, opening the door. He could feel the wind speed up with his command, the snow start to fall, then pick up, and a blizzard quickly forming. Dark clouds appeared outside, turning the sky black. He screamed, a rage filled shriek, the storm intensifying._

_Jacqueline ran out behind him shortly after, looking at the sky, the billowing snow, tears on her face._

_"No Jack don't go! Mommy and Daddy are hurt! Please Jack, go fix them!"_

_"Jacqueline, get lost! I'm leaving. I need to leave, so I can take back winter. You wouldn't understand."_

_"Jack, this is bad! You're being a bad boy you're gonna be on the naughty list, Jack!"_

_"I don't care about a stupid list. That Santa Claus, he's taking over my season!"_

_"Jack, please! Don't leave me!" She had chased him down the pathway, the winds breaking the rose bushes, the thorns flying, scratching the small just about four hundred year old girl in the face. She was crying._

_"You're my only friend, who's gonna play with me and teach me?" _

_They had reached the wrought iron gates, which sprang open with a powerful blast of cold wind. _

_"Jacqueline!" a scream came. Blaise was chasing Winter, who held her sides, trying to see through the storm. They were far away from the gates, but they could see the outline of the two siblings._

_The scream was faint for Jack and Jacqueline, however. Angrily, Jack had turned to Jacqueline._

_"Not me, Jacqueline. Not anymore. Now go away!" he had said, angrily, and the icicles shot out of his hands, their sharp glistening tips flying right to the little girl, whose wide blue eyes opened in fear, and she screamed as the icicles went right through her little torso._

_The snow started turning red. There was so much blood…_

"She chased me outside. And I hurt her. I… hit her with icicles. They… went r-right t-t-th-hrough her torso _there was so much blood Santa oh gods_," far away from society now, Jack let the tears roll down his face, and crumpled in the snow, crying.

_Definitely_ something he wanted to do in front of Santa.

Santa, confused and shocked, stared at the pitiful figure in the snow—surprised that there still was some snow. Despite how bad it was, what he had done, physically hurting his family like that, Santa could see that this was no act. This was true, honest to God remorse and self-pity. Santa knelt in the snow, rubbing Jack's back.

"It's okay, Jack, it's fine."

"No it's not, Santa!"

"Well yeah, obviously, but I'm trying to reassure you…"

"Well you're doing an _awful_ job."

"Would you can it Jack? Let me try at least. Now quiet, let me think…"

Jack sat in the snow, head between his legs. Santa sat beside him, his legs spread out and a hand stroking his beard in thought. How could he console his friend?

"It didn't end there, you know," Jack mumbled. "It went on for days. I had caused a terrifying ice storm, with billowing, cold, and cutting winds. It tore up a lot of Crystal Springs, froze everything solid. I nearly destroyed the town."

"Well, Jack… gingerbread burns sometimes," he said, beginning slowly, testing his words. How to reassure this frosty sprite?

"Yeah, and…?"

"People make mistakes."

"People don't usually go out and stab their sisters and nearly destroy a whole town with their magical powers."

Santa looked at Jack. He was making this really hard.

"I just… I just wish that I could go back, and make amends with my family. Make sure the Day of Darkness never happened…"

"Well you can't. But what you can do is start making up for it, Jack. Back at the pole, in my office, is a young… is she young? Well to you she is, I guess… anyways, back in my office is a young girl, sitting with Carol, anxious and scared. A young girl who has lacked a brother for hundreds of years. She's just as scared, too Jack. You may not be able to go back in time, but you sure can start to make amends, now."

He paused, watching Jack's face. A tear or two escaped his eyes, and he breathed in. _Good job, Scott, it isn't all a load of tinsel,_ Santa thought, congratulating himself.

"You're a changed man, Jack. You proved it to me. I see you as family now, too, Jack, and if I can see that you've changed, then your family sure can, too. And it all starts with Jacqueline. She's waiting for you, Jack."

He nodded.

It was now or never.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Crystal Springs Monday! I didn't even realize this was going to be the chapter posted today. I'm still on chapter Seven, and it's half a filler, so my mind was very far away from the Day of Darkness. Here you all go! The Day of Darkness in all it's gruesome, angsty, HOW COULD YOU SAFYRESKY HOW COULD YOU POOR JACQUIE AND WINTER AND BLAISE AND AH I CAN'T EVEN! glory! :D**

**I may or may not update next week; it's reading week so I'll have more time, but my finger is kinda weird right now and I have half my midterms plus an essay this week, and the other half after next week. I'm not sure if I'll have time to finish Chapter Seven and Chapter Eight, which is what I'd like to do because I think Chapter 9/10 is when the Frosts at the Pole go home to Crystal Springs and I get to unleash Winter, Blaise, Fino and Fiera on Jack. **

**Up next (possibly): the siblings meet and chaos ensues ;D**

**Reviews are loved! Feel free to angrily rant in the review about how this chapter made you feel because wow it is dark and sob fest and feelsy man I'd be angrily ranting in capps in the review section, too!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

******I do not own _the Santa Clause,_ nor do I own Santa Claus, Jack Frost, Bernard, Mother Nature, or any other Legendary Figure slash character as portrayed in _The Santa Clause _universe. I am making no profit off of any of these stories, they are merely for my amusement as well as yours, as the reader. _I do_, however, own the concept of the Deliquesce in this context, as well as the aforementioned Jacqueline, Winter and Blaise Frost _and_ the concept of the Legate Law. Please do not use without permission.******


	5. Chapter Four

** Chapter Four**

Jacqueline sat apprehensively, listening to Mother Nature's briefing on the warming conditions of the North Pole.

She was still quite nervous to see her brother. Thankfully, though, before scooping up a cranky Buddy and whisking him away for nap time, Mrs. Claus had eased her worries. Well, maybe. Hopefully. Jacqueline didn't know if she could keep her emotions at bay, because the thought of seeing Jack again made her think of all the trouble caused by his departure and the anger and resentment and sadness and questions and—

_Focus, Jacqueline!_

She shook her head, repeating over and over in her not to feel, to be calm.

"So Jack's magic actually keeps the North Pole secluded and safe?"

"It also keeps the magic within the Pole. Now, with his powers shorting out, the ice is melting; we don't know how long it will be before it melts completely."

"The Deliquesce…" Jacqueline said.

"Precisely," Mother Nature said. "Jack's magic keeps them sturdy and cold. Your mother was able to do it, too," Mother Nature said.

"Then why couldn't she—?"

"Well, firstly, Winter isn't Jack's Legate. Secondly, she passed that magic down to him; she couldn't save these specific ice walls even if she tried to."

"So how do you know I can keep them up, until we sort out Jack's power failure?"

"Because, Jacqueline, I know _you._ You can do it. However, it is only a temporary fix. Your magic isn't yet that strong enough to keep it laced together."

"But how am I gonna do it? I don't know how Jack does it, I don't know…"

"It's okay. I'll teach you."

The two timeless women turned around, not noticing Jack and Santa entering earlier. Jacqueline gasped.

"Jack," she said, breathlessly.

"Hi, Jacqueline…"

He had… changed, Jacqueline noted. Not much, but it was there. His features looked a little more weathered, much more similar to her dad than she'd care to admit. What she would admit was how _weird_ he looked totally defrosted. His hair was brown and mussed, like he had tried to get his spikes back but failed miserably. His suit was white, practically blinding; Jacqueline saw a faint, warm blush on his cheeks. Like she had always had.

Jack was having a slightly similar thought process. Well, _slightly. _Jacqueline had changed, _a lot_. She was a full grown sprite now—or just about. He figured she had to be around seventeen or eighteen hundred, by now. She was of an average height, her hair long down her back, frozen into curls. She looked all done up, too, in her long, fancy illusion neckline dress and _puff sleeves_ over long, wide sleeves. It was radically different from what she wore as a kid. _Is she at a Legendary stat already?_ He wondered. _And when did she learn to dress so sharply?_ Her face still had some of the baby roundness, though it was barely there.

In the long run, she had grown up.

And Jack had missed it.

"Are they okay?" Santa wondered, whispering to Mother Nature. The two sprites were staring at each other, eyes rapidly moving up and down. Both of them looked shocked.

"Santa, they haven't seen each other for nearly fifteen hundred years. Jack may not have changed, but Jacqueline most definitely has."

"This is so weird to watch…"

Mother Nature turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, sorry, I'll hush…"

"Hmm, you're right though. This _is_ awkward…"

The Cyrokinetic spirits still hadn't moved. Mother Nature decided to intervene.

"Shall we get to work, children?" she said.

Jacqueline shook her head first, snapping out of her trance. "Yes. Work, that's right. The polar ice caps."

"Children?!" Jack mumbled, taken a back.

"We are children to her," Jacqueline mumbled icily. _Focus. Be calm. No anger._

Smiling, Mother Nature gestured to the seats.

"I best take my leave, shortly, so I'll be brief. Jack, you know how the ice cap magic works. Jacqueline doesn't. Help each other out, alright?"

They nodded, Mother Nature smiling.

"Good. Santa, I trust you'll be okay with these two?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Perfect! If any of you three need anything, just shout for me, okay? And Santa, thank you, on behalf of the council, for hosting us tonight. Until next time," she said, waving and disappearing with a bright flash of light.

"I hate when she does that," Jack murmured.

"Ugh, I know, could it be anymore bright and blinding?" Jacqueline replied.

Jack smiled at her—she returned it, very fast, then looked away.

"Well I'm going to go check on Carol, you know your way up to the ice cap, Jack. Take care you two. Jacqueline, pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise, Santa," she replied, curtsying.

"We'll get a room made up for you straight away."

And with that, Santa smiled and left.

"After you," Jack said, gesturing to the door.

"_You_ know the way up. I'm following you."

And with that, the two left for the ice cap.

* * *

><p>This was the most cumbersome walk Jack had ever experienced in his life.<p>

Jacqueline was silent, and stiff; she hadn't said anything to him since they left. She walked beside him, a little bit away, though. He couldn't feel her mind out; she was blocking him out, on purpose. He squinted, noticing her lips mouthing a series of words very, _very_ fast.

_Don't feel. Block him out. Don't be angry. Be calm. You got this Jacquie,_ she mumbled to herself.

Not one to handle an awkward silence, Jack cleared his throat. He opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say; but everything he thought of sounded wrong.

"So how about the weather?" he said, frowning. _That wasn't a good opener at all, Jack._

"It's _warm_." Jacqueline said, looking at him funny.

"Oh, yes, that's right," he murmured.

Jacqueline shot him an icy glare, turning around, and repeating her mantra. _Block him out. Don't be angry, keep calm and carry on, you got this Jacquie. You got this…_

"Whose fault is that, though?"

The silence returned, and Jack had to admit to himself that he had _absolutely no idea_ how to talk to his sister—that was a sassy come back, albeit true. She wasn't the little playful girl anymore.

"You've grown so much, you know."

Jacqueline clenched her teeth. "You don't say? I mean, it's not like I was going to stay a four hundred year old for fourteen centuries."

Jack shrugged, nonchalantly. "Never really could picture you all grown up, anyway."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow. "You could've easily pictured it if you hadn't—oh, never mind, we're here." _Keep calm, Jacquie, keep __**calm.**_

They had reached the outskirts of Elfsburg, where the thick, crystal blue ice walls would be in front of them, stretching on in a nearly endless dome. Only problem was, it was slushy all around them. The sound of rushing water could be heard from a distance, the bottoms of Jacqueline's skirt and Jack's pants getting drenched.

"Yuck, my dress is getting _soaked_…"

"Oh, dear, we can't have that," Jack said, sarcastically—he couldn't resist, she was being _such a girl._

"Oh really? Well at least I'm not wearing white," she murmured, pointing at Jack's browning pant bottoms, smirking right back at him.

"Well you know what, I think we should try to… fix… this…"

Jack turned around in his slush pile, looking at the walls. They were definitely thinner, and less shiny. He could feel the magic slipping out through the walls, very slowly, but it was there and it was happening.

"Okay…how do we fix this then?" Jacqueline said, hitching up her skirt and looking around.

"Ah, yes, let me teach you. It's a special skill, called ice whispering."

"Ice whispering?"

"It's—it's a very advanced technique, of course. Look, watch, and then follow my lead."

Smirking, Jack trudged through the slush, placing his hands on the icy wall. It was wet and cold—not a pleasant feeling. He reached out to the ice—and got nothing.

"Ooh, having trouble there?" Jacqueline smirked, her hands placed on the ice.

"No, I'm just—alright, fine, _yes_ I'm having trouble. I forgot…" _forgot how useless I was and how mortal I feel and how unfair it is that you're already catching on…_

Suddenly, a loud cracking sound echoed around them. Startled they both looked up, a piece of ice falling down right between them.

"Okay, this is really, _really bad,"_ Jacqueline said.

"No kidding," Jack murmured, in shock.

"How can I temporarily fix this?"

"You just put your hands on the ice, and feel it out. You'll know what it's saying, the ice tells you. Well, these walls do."

"Feel it out? So like, find all the crack and crevices and just…freeze them?"

"The ice will tell you how. Chop, chop, we haven't all day," Jack said, looking for a safe spot to sit. Finding none, he shrugged and crossed his arms, waving his hand back and forth slowly, telling Jacqueline to get moving.

Eyes narrowing at Jack, she glared, before turning to focus on the wall.

_If looks could kill…_ Jack thought. He watched her now, quietly.

She focused on the wall, eyes closed, fingers spread out. A light blue glow surrounded her hands, the icy walls lighting up. She grinned.

"Gotchya," she said, triumphantly. She only just lifted her hands before smacking them right back on the wall. Frosty blue magic shot out of her palms, fingers frosting over, and spread along the ice, the walls thickening. The dome was coated with her icy magic, and glowed brightly, before solidifying. The far off water sounds slowed down, before turning into a slight drip.

Jack could feel the levels of magic leaving dwindling, finally becoming nothing but a slight trickle.

It was solid now, but it wouldn't last. Jacqueline got off the wall, looking at her hands.

"Whoa. That was _sick_…"

"Eh, it was pretty good for a first timer…"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Well I could've done better myself, you know. I'm a professional."

"Oh… too bad you couldn't if you wanted to, because, ya know, you can't even make an _ice cube _right now."

Jack flinched, watching Jacqueline's retreating form. She was walking fast. Trudging through the slush, he followed her down the hill.

"You really have grown up. A lot."

"We established that, Jack," she murmured, angrily. _Oh no, Jacquie be calm, c'mon, we're almost back, and you can hide in your room…_

"Jacqueline, wait up! I'm not exactly as _young_ as I used to be."

_There goes the cool,_ Jacquie thought, snapping

"You're not as young as you used to be? Oh, _please_!"

She stopped and looked at Jack, square into his eyes.

"You know who else isn't as young as they used to be? Me. Everyone always says, oh hey, you're nearing eighteen hundred? My oh my, what a time to be alive! Glory days you know! Where you go out with friends and have fun, mess around with your talents, stir up some trouble, don't waste those centuries, they say!"

She stomped down the mountain, Jack trying to keep up.

"At least, that's what they would say if they didn't fear me! How do you think I feel Jack, hmm? You're not as young as you used to be? Well flash freeze, lookie here! I'm all grown up. And you missed every moment of it. My big brother, who I looked up to, left me and never came back."

"Jacqueline, I—"

"Oh, don't even try Jack. Fourteen hundred years. Fourteen hundred. I was at home, by myself, with mom sad and hurt; she couldn't even LOOK at me for two hundred years, couldn't _bear _to see me all because I was your backup, your spare tire. I reminded her of you. Nothing I did made her smile, nothing! She was encased in her iced suit of, of despair and sorrow, and who had to deal with that? _Me_."

She breathed, nearing the village square.

"Have you ever, in your life, felt even a _little_ bit of remorse? Ever thought, as you messed around with timelines, frosted up the ecosystem, threw things out of balance, how that affected _us?!_ People in Crystal Springs looked down at me. _Oh look, here comes Jacqueline Frost, poor dear, did you see what her brother did! Oh my, maybe she's the same way! Look at her all frozen and icy! No, children, don't go near her!_" she mocked, angrily stomping into the heart of the village.

Snow had started to fall, slowly, at first; now, though, it was speeding up. The elves around, hard at work, were happy—until it rapidity increased and they saw the snowy sprites appear, Jacqueline frighteningly angry.

Jack, meanwhile, was speechless.

"I was all alone, my whole life. I thought I wasn't good enough, not for anyone, I'd never amount to anything or prove myself to anyone because _you_," she breathed in, angrily grunting, her hands glowing, snowballs appearing in her palms.

"You, LEFT US. LEFT ME." she said, throwing a snowball with each word. By now, the elves were watching, slightly fearfully, backing away a bit as the snow became a blizzard.

"Jacqueline, I thought it was what I had to do! I felt so upstaged and underappreciated—"

"Oh my _god_ you cannot be serious. YOU felt underappreciated? How about me? Or mom or dad? Especially mom and dad! You didn't have to deal with the repercussions of your actions. I did, and let me tell you it _wasn't_ fun. I hid from our parents for _weeks_ afraid they'd blame me since _you _weren't around!"

She was in tears by now, the snowballs getting bigger and bigger. Whacking Jack harder and harder.

"Nothing was ever the same! _Nothing_! Mom finally started to act like a normal immortal being, instead of a robot, five _hundred_ years later! The poor Twins, never knowing why their mother was so sad all the time, why their dad was angry constantly and so fiercely protective!"

She breathed, stopping her barrage of snowballs, rage filled eyes narrowing at Jack.

"Mom refroze herself, Jack. And while you can't _possibly_ understand what that _implies_ since you were frozen all your _life_, let me _tell you _it is not a fun thing at all. She was cold and aloof and sad and it took the twins and I centuries to open her heart a little bit more."

"I don't know if you've noticed but now I understand how it is to be frozen—

"Oh, but that's right! You don't even _know about the twins_ because you cut us all off and never said a word to us!" Jacqueline said, completely cutting him off. Tears were streaming down her face, snow billowing around her, her sleeves and dress bottom thrown back, hair following the pattern.

"Mom and dad, choose to not tell them about you. And how confused do you think they were, wondering why mom was constantly sad, why dad was furious?! Pretty _frostbitten_ confused, let me tell you!"

She stomped towards him, ice forming below her feet. "And all that time I felt unwanted. Neglected. Fear. All because I thought I was doomed to forever live in your evil, shadow. Almost _every_ friend I made always left me when they found out about my other brother! And now, suddenly, you're all _good_ and _unfrozen_ and guess what? I have to help you but of course, you don't even think about how much hurt you caused and what you caused, no, it's all snow forts and snowmen! Let's just talk like it never happened!"

At this point, it was apparent that Jacqueline was rambling. She knew it, too; all her thoughts were jumbled and mixed up and spurting out of her mouth unprecedented and out of order but she couldn't stop, she was so _furious_!

She had to leave. Any longer and the blizzard would destroy the town square.

"It did happen, Jack," she began, her voice cracking, "And you best start remembering that."

And in a shower of blue sparks and snowflakes, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I ALMOST FORGOT IT WAS MONDAY, You can all thank etiquette-faux-pas for reminding me when she replied to my PM :P (I'd reply back but FF tells me you've disabled your PM feature! So here, I got the message and would reply but can't xD)**

**So Happy Crystal Springs Monday! I know Monday is a yucky day for a lot of people, so here's to hoping some more frosty angst (and a cameo from another loved OC in the fandom next monday ;D) makes you feel better. I promise the next chapter will be the last of the angst piles! ;)**

**I managed to get up to Chapter 9 last week, between studying and essay writing (let's face it I did it all last minute), so next Monday you shall get Chapter Five! Hopefully by then I'm at Chapter 11! **

**As always, reviews are much appreciated! I absolutely love hearing everyone's thoughts on my OC's, the plot, how in character the canon characters are, and especially how you feel. You, me and Neil can all sit down and have a feelings inventory session.**

**I accept ranting, raving, keysmashes, questions (I will answer them but NON SPOILERY :D) and long reviews that say all the things :)**

**Enjoy your Monday, everyone! And if it's Family Day for you as well, have a lovely day with your famjams! We're seeing the Lego Movie, today, here at my own "Frost Mansion" (except it's not a mansion, sadly. Just a house!)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_ or it's sequels, nor do I own Mother Nature, Jack Frost, Santa Claus, Carol, or any other mentioned canon characters. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost as well as the Frost family; any resemblance they bear to any person/place/or thing is purely coincidental. I also own the concept of Legates and The Deliquesce as it is used in this context. DO NOT USE THEM without permission from me. I am making no profit off of this story; it is merely for the enjoyment of myself and you wonderful readers.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Jack was in shock. He had no idea what to do or say; his mouth hung open as he stared at the spot his angry little sister stood in a moment ago. The blizzard speed up, then toned down, once more turning into a thick snowfall. The elves had all stopped their work, staring at the sprite. Jack barely noticed when Bernard stepped up behind him, having seen the whole exchange.

"Alright, back to work everyone! Nothing to see here! Just family business, not to worry… chop chop, let's get going!"

The elves got back to working, wiping snow off their wagons, clearing walkways—Jacqueline had done a wee bit of damage.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't really know…"

Bernard rolled his eyes. "Boy, do you _ever_ have a way with women."

"Look who's talking! I'll have you know I'm quite the heartbreaker, ladies practically _swoon_ over me—"

"I didn't need to know that. Nor did I particularly _want_ to. What I would like to know is what caused Jacquie to go off the wall like that."

He placed his hand on Jack's elbow, steering him towards the workshop.

"I was stupid. I think. I don't know, I was just being myself and she snapped—"

"Well _there's_ your problem."

"Hey!"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! What happened out here?!"

Santa had intercepted their path, seeing the damage left in the square. Snow was everywhere, things were tipped over—it was a little bit of a mess.

"Where's Jacqueline?"

"She disappeared, sir."

"What? Oh, no, that's not good…"

"It was my fault," Jack said. He was beginning to look awfully troubled.

"We were on our way to find you."

"Good thing I found you instead. I can handle this, Bernard."

Nodding, he left the two Legendary Figures, going towards the kitchen.

"Let's go talk, shall we?"

Jack, silently nodding, followed Santa to his office.

* * *

><p>Nobody noticed the smaller than the norm elf behind the cocoa shop, watching the whole exchange.<p>

What a display of anger that had been. It could be just what his master was looking for.

Sneaking away from the hub, he found a secluded spot and, checking to see if the coast was clear, closed his eyes and disappeared in a flurry of red sparks. Only higher up elves could do that; and while Kasper was a very, very, _very_ low elf, special circumstances had allowed him to do this.

Special circumstances being his master, of course.

He reappeared in a dense, dark forest; it smelt of ash and rotten eggs. He stood outside a dark, small structure. Buried away in the woods, it was built of dirty brown stone and looked to be a small castle.

_I meant to be inside,_ he thought, trying once more to teleport. He was still getting the hang of this.

Finally inside, he walked down the deserted halls, to a large, red door. Breathing in—and promptly coughing—he grabbed the brass knocker, slamming it down.

"Enter." A dark voice rang out, the doors opening for him.

Inside, the windows were covered with thick, red velvet curtains; scorch marks stained the stone ground and the walls. Shelves filled with glowing vials and potions, ingredients and trinkets filled the room. Directly in front of him was a large, boiling pot of what looked like lava—and stunk like it, too. A large chair, shrouded in darkness, was backed towards him. He could hear the rattle of the invisible chains coming from his master's wrists, as he sat in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"S-s-sir," Kasper said, "I think I found what you were looking for."

The chains rattled, his master's shadow moving up.

"_Did_ you?"

"Y-yes, sir. Jacqueline. Jacqueline Frost, she's at the North Pole."

"I am intrigued; go on," he mumbled, turning the corner, chains rattling. Magical chains, they were; invisible, for starters. Hidden somewhere in the stronghold was their base. The chains stretched throughout the palace, but when he went towards the front door, they would pull him back here.

A prisoner in his own castle—but a very scary one at that.

"Jack Frost seems to be having a power shortage, and so the Council enacted the Legate Law, sir."

The man chuckled, darkly. "Oh, this gets better and better. Have the two met yet?"

"Oh, yes sir. And it didn't go well at all, she was furious with him when I saw them come down the mountains. It was a scary, powerful display of anger. Like you said to find."

"Excellent. Very, very, superb. She may be just what I need…"

He walked over to the lava bowl, his face illuminated creepily by the glowing hot light. His red hair was long, his matching beard bushy and scraggily. His red eyes held a glint of malice—if looks could kill, everyone who saw him would be dead.

He waved his hand, and saw the fight happen once more, in his vat of lava. Kasper stood on his tiptoes, glancing into the pot.

"Back _away_, you fool!" a hot blast of air hit his face; he stepped _very _far back. "This stuff is hot, and _not to be trifled with_."

He cackled, watching the fight appear in his pot and replay.

"Such anger…resentment…hurt… such porcelain, winter like beauty…" he sniffed the pot, a small, blue string coming out of the fiery depths. He pinched the string with his thumb and forefinger, twirling it around his other digits.

"Oh, she is brimming with resentment, and anger… hmmm yes, this will do quite well! Well done, Kasper," he chortled, flames erupting from his fingers to cover the blue strand. The flames engulfed it—or so he thought; a piece shimmered brightly, shoving back the fires.

"Uh, sir…" Kasper said, weakly, pointing to the strand.

"Eugh, what is this!" he gripped the string hard. "Hope. Well, that won't do, positively disgusting, _hope_ and _love_."

Angrily, he tossed the string back into the pot, the image of the pale girl, angry and tossing snowballs, shooting up into flames. Kasper shielded his face, while the whole room was briefly illuminated.

"This will be quite a lot of work. Time to get down to business!" he laughed loudly, and evilly, cackling as he went to his shelves and grabbed some vials and ingredients, throwing them into the pot.

Kasper watched, fearfully.

"Soon I'll have my revenge," the evil man murmured, his loud, malicious laughter ringing through the halls. "Soon."

* * *

><p>Jack once more sat in Santa's office, Santa across from him, shoving aside the papers. He poured hot cocoa into two glasses, passing one to Jack.<p>

"Thanks," he mumbled, gripping it hard and staring down into it.

"What happened out there?"

"What didn't happen is more like it," Jack mumbled, sipping the hot liquid.

"We had fixed the cap, temporarily—well, she did. And we were talking and she flipped on me. Santa, I didn't…don't know how to talk to her, and so I teased her a bit, and I may have said a specific phrase that ticked her off. Mind you, it was an awkward walk anyways. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife…"

"Jack."

"What?"

"You gotta fix this."

"I know," he said, quietly. "I know I do. But I can't sense her or feel anything from her."

"What?"

"We have a connection, it lets us feel what the other is feeling, it's mild telepathy… it's a Legate thing."

"My number two elf has telepathy," Santa murmured.

"Well yes, I know, but this is a _slightly _different kind. Anyway, normally I can sense her, figure out where she is, but not right now. It's silent."

Jack sighed, staring into the hot chocolate, twirling it around with the stir stick.

"Santa, she's so angry. I don't know… how will I ever repair this?"

"Of course she's angry, you abandoned her and the family for fourteen centuries."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Jack, don't worry. She snapped on you, right?"

"I feel like we should be using a bigger word, something more aggressive and explosive—"

"_That_ bad?"

"Uh-huh. She was saying a lot. How I left and hurt them, how she grew up alone, scared, how she felt unloved and unwanted, and a lot of other words like that. She talked about how furious my dad was, how sad my mother was—she refroze herself, my mom. She choose to freeze her heart, Santa, because of _me_."

Santa grimaced, looking into his cocoa.

"It's a lot Santa. Living in my shadow, being feared when all she wanted was a friend…"

"You were that friend once, weren't you?"

"I was, I guess. We played a lot, I taught her as much as I could." A ghost of a smile graced his face.

"Maybe she still wants that friend. Maybe she still wants you to be that friend. You have a chance, Jack; don't waste it. When she calms down, see if you can get a read on her. I'll get my number two elf to help with that, she and Jacquie are very good friends, maybe she can help you find her."

"I sure hope so," Jack murmured.

That part of his mind, where the glowing blue string was that led to Jacqueline, was quite blank.

And that couldn't possibly be good.

* * *

><p>Jacqueline reappeared by the ruinous remains of Olden Elfsburg. A long, long time ago, an elder race of elves had inhabited this area; however, they had abandoned it—though no one was particularly sure why—and the snow piled over the decaying stones, trees growing around it. It made the perfect hideaway, and the only reason she knew was because of the snooping she had done on Jack over the year. Mind wise, of course.<p>

She followed the snowy path, stopping by a huge tree with an old swing tied to the thickest branch. The snow ebbed down, falling fast but no longer a blizzard. She wiped the snow off the swing, and sat, openly crying.

She could not _believe_ she had gone off like that. But it was all Jack's fault, and his snarky mouth and stupid comments and wow she had missed her big brother.

_Wait, what?_ The wind picked up and then dropped. It was true; though she was angry and hurt she had missed him.

_Jacquie… _

Jacqueline frowned for a moment; she had shut out Jack from her mind… so why was she hearing someone call her in her mind?

_Jacquie, you dummy, open up. It's just me, Elle._

Well this was embarrassing. Jacqueline was in no state of mind to talk to anyone; how did Elle get in?

_Elle I don't really wanna talk right now. How did you get in?_

_You blocked out Jack but not me. Well, kinda. I mean, it was hard to find you but I managed._

_Oh._

_Where are you? Everyone's worried; you might have damaged town square a bit._

_I'm not telling. I don't wanna talk right now. Sorry about the square, though… did I do a lot of damage?_

_Um… no?_

_You hesitated!_

_I don't think you wanna hear the truth right now, it'd just make you feel worse._

Oh great, Jacqueline thought, sighing and hiding her face in her hands. Her cheeks were warm and wet with tears, still falling freely from her face.

_Jack's worried about you._

Jacqueline didn't reply, trying to hide her face more—but that wouldn't stop Elle, not at all.

_C'mon Jacquie, just open up a bit so we at least know where you were. Don't make me go over there!_

Jacqueline snickered, a small smile on her face; and that was all they needed back at the Pole.

* * *

><p>"Looks like she's let her guard down," Jack said.<p>

"For a bit. Better hurry Jack, or you're going to mess up again," Elle said.

Jack had to admit, he was a little wary around Elle. Santa's number two elf and Bernard's belle, she was a force to be reckoned with when you didn't mess around with her mind using magic. Which was hard enough, since she was telepathic. Of course, one of Jacqueline's closest friends _had to be her_. Boy, did Jacquie choose them.

While frozen, Jack may have messed around with Elle a _lot_. The year had been really rough, since she was pretty pissed off at him. But even she had trusted him—albeit barely. It was enough that she didn't attack him on the spot, which was a relief for Jack.

And she was the only other person who could reach out to Jacquie.

"I'll make sure I don't."

"Good. And get her back here safe, she owes me a coffee date."

Elle gave Jack one last _don't mess it up_ stare before leaving the study.

"Oh…" Jack mumbled, briefly feeling Jacqueline's connection and finding her location, before the walls came down again.

"Oh what?!"

"I can't believe I didn't guess she'd be there…"

"Be where?"

"Don't worry Santa, I got this. I'll bring her back and we'll start trying to fix this whole power shortage and melting problem!"

And with that, Jack disappeared from the office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN SURPRISE! DOUBLE UPDATE! WHAT?**

**I left you all on Monday with a very feelsy chapter, and while reading through the story I realized that the next chapter was basically filler. so, I thought, why not double update? Voila! I did. Enjoy your filler chapter, children. Monday I shall update with even more feels and then back to our usual schedule!**

**Despite being a filler there's a lot of stuffs in this chapter. I introduced Kasper, as well as my baddie :D Who is he? What does he want? WHAT REVENGE ON WHOM?!**

**THE PLOT THICKENS**

**A big, huge thanks to etiquette-faux-pas; Elle is her lovely OC from ****_The Emissary Clause_****, her fic, and when she asked to borrow Jacqueline for a few chapters, the two OCs friendship became canon for me and suddenly Elle was in ****_Crystal Springs_****! While Elle will be playing a bigger part than I thought, the focus will still be on Jack and Jacqueline, as well as the Frosts come the double digit chapters.**

**And a shout out to WinterFrost15 who mentioned that the song Hey Brother by Avicii was literally the song perfect for Jack and Jacquie, and so I looked it up and IT IS OH MY GOD IT IS HOLY CRAP check out the song! :)**

**And please, if you're reading out of season, do leave a review! Tell me how it was, rant, rave, ask questions, breakout, key smash even! See that little box? Tis yours to pour out your feelings in ;)**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET I WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE OF JACK AND JACQUELINE'S CONENCTION**

**Being Legates, the two of them are connected in a special way. They can give access to their mind, thoughts and feelings at will; they can also block the other out (which Jack did while frosted up). They also can talk to each other in their mind and find the other, if they don't block each other out.**

**So that's there if anyone was curious ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own ****_The Santa Clause_****, nor do I own Jack Frost, Santa Claus, Bernard or any other canon characters used in this chapter. I am merely borrowing them and make no profit off of these stories; it is purely for my amusement and enjoyment as well as the reader's. I do not own Ellington Connelly, aka Elle; she belongs to etiquette-faux-pas and I am merely borrowing her and shall return her unharmed and unscratched.**

**I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, the Frost Family, Kasper the Elf, as well as the aforementioned evil baddie whose name has not yet been unveiled. I also own the Deliquesce and Legate Concept as mentioned and used in this context. Do not use without my permission and proper credit.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Elfsburg and the surrounding area of the North Pole was rather large; there were many nice little inlets to be discovered. Peaceful spots, where all was quiet. Maybe a frozen river, a nice forest-filled area, or some old ruins from old settlements—though it was hard to say whether it was elves that had lived there or some other creature.

Jack had had plenty of time to search for these areas, during the free time he had earned more and more of as he had proved himself throughout the year.

His personal favourite was located in a sparse forest. The trees would thin, and a pathway—which may have once been a road—would appear. The trees here were large, dwarfing the shapes of ruined old houses covered with snow. One of these shapely ruins had a lovely large tree out front. The tree packed the snow tightly onto its thick, large branches, an old, forlorn wooden swing secured tightly to the thickest one.

He had come to this swing often, and sat, watching his snowflakes fall—until they got smaller and smaller and then became practically non-existent. Then he'd sit in the swing and wonder what happened, and perhaps why it was happening to him.

Maybe it was a cruel joke of Mother Nature's or Father Time's.

But when even _they_ didn't know why his powers shorted out, he had to rethink.

And so he sat here and just _thought_, whenever he was feeling particularly emotional.

It's how he should've known Jacqueline would be there. Sure enough, as he found the road and saw the swing, there she sat. Her back was towards him, the icy blue dress vividly standing out against the blanket of white that surrounded them, her curly, frozen hair trailing down her back. The blizzard she had begun had ebbed down into a nice snowfall.

His feet crunched in the snow as he walked behind the swing set, watching his sister slowly sway the tiniest bit back and forth, like a breeze.

It was silent for a while, before both of them began to talk at the same time.

Jack chuckled, "Sorry, I talk too much."

A small smile spread across her face, eyes flicking behind her.

"I… I wanted to apologize. I know that won't make up for fourteen centuries of hurt and loneliness… nothing can ever make up for how much of a bad big brother I turned out to be. And I know words don't mean a thing, it's _actions_ that show but—"

"S'okay, stop it…you're rambling. I'm sorry, too. I knew I was angry. How could I not be? But all that anger, and frustration at myself, at you, at the whole city back at home, just built up and I guess it was only a matter of time before I snapped."

"Well at least you got to take it out on me, you lucky duck!"

A small blast of snow hit him in the face.

"Yuck, you caught me with my mouth open!"

"Oh, stop it! You're _so_ full of yourself," Jacqueline said laughingly, pushing herself on the swing a bit more.

Smiling, Jack ran in front of her small line of flight and began packing snow against the tree, making himself comfortable.

"I'm an amazing person, it's hard not to—" more snow hit his face, "—okay, I'll stop!"

His smile left then, and he thought, pensive for a moment.

"Everything you said, though. It was true, wasn't it?"

"Mom was sad for… a while. Sometimes, she still is. Dad was angry, furious… but he calmed down a few centuries later, and now I think he just misses you. A lot."

"And the twins… who are… we have more siblings?"

"Yes. Fino and Fiera. They're little hot heads. Quite literally."

"They never learnt about me?"

"No. Mom and Dad and Grandma thought it was best to keep it like that. They do know about you now, though. They're curious kids, and explore the house a lot. Came across an old photo album in the library… and came to me asking questions. They wondered for a while why I didn't have a Legate. Guess they never thought that maybe I was one."

The snow fell, slowly, the silence stretching on.

"You're going to blend in with the ground soon, ya know."

Jack looked at his white suit and grimaced. "Don't talk about the suit. I miss the icy blue. I'd trade this for your dress in a heartbeat."

He elicited another giggle, a victorious smile on his face.

"You're not curvy enough to pull off a dress like this, Jack."

The silence fell again, Jack's mind wandering. It wandered to the very edge, where he could see the shimmering blue line that was his connection with his sister, ignoring the severed lighter one beside it.

"Everything you said about yourself, too. Living in my shadow… being feared by the city… feeling neglected, unwanted… I wish I could've—"

"There's not much you could've done."

She could feel his consciousness lurking at the edge of the shimmering strand.

"Do you mind if I—"

"You won't like the feelings."

He let himself tap into her mind; the past, what she felt… was feeling, allowing himself to feel the same way… and immediately regretted it. Pain, both physical and mental. Shame. Sadness. Fear.

A series of images flashed through his head—his mom sad, his father old looking and worn out…a little girl trying so hard to do well, but being shut down by the people around her…the overwhelming need to cry…two younger heat sprites…their intuitive questions…

But most of all, the physical pain in his gut, as if he had been stabbed several times over in several different spots.

The physical feeling of loss, plain and simple.

He pulled away, quickly.

"Told you so," she murmured, fiddling with her hands, face hidden.

"Jacqueline, I'm... oh God, I am so sorry!"

He heard a sniffle, and before he knew it a pair of warm arms were around him, hugging him tightly. She fell to her knees, buried in his shoulder.

Hugs. He hadn't had a hug since Lucy left after Christmas last year.

His sister's hug was different, though. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, wishing she was that little four hundred year old girl he could pick up and run around with again, throwing her into snow while she pitifully tried to make a snowball as good as his.

He had missed her grow up and now she was a young lady, too big to gather in his arms again, too big to throw her into really far snowbanks… he had lost so much, and now he realized how bad he felt for it, how much he wished he could turn back time and watch her grow and mature and learn how to fully use her powers and meet his twin siblings right when they were born…

"I'm so sorry, my dear, dear sister. So, so sorry."

"It's okay," she sniffled, "I forgive you, my stupid brother."

Their hug seemed to last a while. Both of them didn't want to let go. Jacqueline didn't want to lose her brother again, and Jack had just gotten his sister back… he felt an overwhelming need to protect her at all costs.

Finally, after one last squeeze, he let go of her, and she plopped down in the snow beside him, dusting the ice off her now white dress, wiping at her face.

"I missed you. I was angry. So, so angry, and sad, and hurt. But honestly, I'm just really glad you're back."

"I missed you too, lil' sis. I never thought I'd say this, ever in my life, but I'm happy to be back. Happy to feel all icky and gooey and warm and thawed out and melted inside."

She laughed, sniffing. "It isn't that bad of a feeling you know. Being warm on the inside is the nicest feeling in the world for me. It always has been."

"It's… hard for me, I guess."

"I don't doubt it. You were frozen for so long, that having all the normal good emotions back is going to be rough. But you've handled it well this past year, I think."

"I thought I felt you snooping around…"

She shrugged. "I was curious… I wanted to know if you really had been melted and stuff. I have eyes everywhere," she said, menacingly.

They were silent, for a time; watching the snow fall.

"It wasn't that bad at first. When I was still working, ya know? But now it's harder. I feel _mortal_ without my powers," he said, shivering.

"It's only temporary; it has to be."

They sat in the snow a while longer, the flakes falling slower now, nearly stopping.

"What if it isn't temporary?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if… what if I had to be frozen and evil to be powerful?"

Jacqueline thought for a moment. She shook her head.

"Impossible."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well… I'm basically you, right? Well kind of… not really…you know what I mean, right?"

Jack nodded, crossing his arms.

"I've never been frozen in my life, and I have vast power, like you do. Did. I don't need to be frozen to use it, you know?"

"I guess so… but what about Winter?"

"Winter _is_ winter, it wouldn't matter if she was frozen or not."

Jack shrugged. She did make a fair point. He couldn't really compare themselves to the season of Winter, even if she was their mother. For a little while longer, it was silent.

"I'm glad you're safe, Jacqueline."

Jacquie glanced at her brother, wide eyed and flushed. "Oh. Right. Sorry for running out like that, I just…"

"Don't worry. I'm just happy you're okay. _I'm_ safe from the wrath of two angry elves and a worried old guy."

Laughing, Jacqueline followed her brother up, and they headed down the hillside, together, entering the forest.

"For the record, today is all snowballs and snow angels. But tomorrow, we're getting down to business," Jacqueline said, looking up.

Jack followed her gaze. The polar ice cap was strong, but he could see the faint crevices coming back. The dancing lights weren't as bright.

This was getting bad.

"I know. We need to fix this, and _fast_."

"Then let's hope we can find the answer to your problem fast," the younger sprite replied, bunching up her dress in her hand and marching back towards the town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Happy Crystal Springs Lundi! Here is the last of the Frosty Sibling Angst pile I promised you! Jack finally smartened up.**

**Next week you have a Fluffy chapter and then THE PLOT THICKENS**

**I do hope everyone's day is okay! I just got back from my break and we finally have a house! I'M NOT HOMELESS NEXT YEAR GUYS!**

**Yeah, not too much to say about this chappie... I wrote it wayyy back in December, actually; I've been working on Crystal Springs since just before finishing Meet the Frosts. **

**I'm on Chapter 11, so we're still good for your usual Monday update!**

**I'm almost at 15/20 reviews! Help me get there, guys! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, about cutesy feels anything, really! And thank you for the continued support! :D**

**Short chapter is short but the next one makes up for it in length and character inclusion and power using. Let me tell you it is hard to describe redecorating a room with your icy powers...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_ movies, nor do I own Jack Frost. I am not making any profit off of this; it is purely for my enjoyment as well as you, the reader's, enjoyment. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost; as well as the Legate Law/Concept. Please do not use Jacqueline without my permission! (I'm open to anyone using the Legate Theory, so long as permission is obtained and credit is given where it is due).**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The next day, Jacqueline stretched, and rolled out of the plush, red bed. She yawned, running her fingers through her brown hair, leaving behind a trail of frost that curled the strands and froze them in place.

The two sprites had gotten back a bit past dinner and had eaten together, catching up. Then, she was shown her room.

It was _very_ Christmassy.

Warm reds and greens decorated the large room, gold trimmed sideboards tying them off. The window was large, facing the snowy backdrop behind the workshop, covered by thick red and gold curtains. Soft chairs sat by a fire place, a couch as well. Barely noticing yesterday, she had collapsed instantly. But today, the cinnamon smell was overpowering and the décor was definitely more than a little conspicuous.

"I think it's time to redecorate a tad," Jacqueline said out loud, standing up.

Breathing in, she placed her bare foot down, ice swirling out from under her foot, coating the floor. The light blue tendrils laced around the furniture, infused with magic as well; the red and greens changed to light and dark blue, silver trimmings replacing the gold. The magic crawled around the curtains, covering them, turning the fabric dark blue and pulling them away from the frosty window, letting in the light. The shaggy carpet turned from red to blue, the dark floorboards bleached a chilly white.

The bedframe changed into a clear, frosty piece; the chairs and side tables joining the icy furniture theme.

Moving her hand in a swirl, the bases of the tables smoothed themselves out, snaking around the original pedestal elegantly.

Fingers pointing at certain objects, her hand guiding an icy wisp to a piece of furniture, Jacqueline watched as the magic wove into every area of the room, finally settling. Satisfied, she surveyed her work.

"Ugh, still smells like cinnamon," she murmured, her nose crinkling. It was a nice scent, but _very _overpowering in the North Pole.

As she contemplated whether or not slipping away to find some kind of air freshener was a good idea, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she beckoned, sitting on one of the icy couches.

"Cocoa is here," Judy said, entering the room.

"Oh, yummy!"

The elf looked around the room, slightly surprised.

"You've done a bit of redecorating," she said, putting the tray beside Jacquie's couch.

"Do you like it? It was just so Christmassy in here, not wintery enough for me at all…"

The elf laughed. "It's very nice. Is that comfortable?" she asked, looking at the supposed solid icy couch.

"Sit in it and see," Jacquie said, helping herself to the cocoa, and winking.

Judy sat down, shocked when she sunk into the sofa.

"How did you do that?"

"It took a lot of practise," she said, drinking the cocoa and dynamically springing into her closet.

Getting up, Judy picked up the tray, making to leave.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen," she said.

"Actually, I heard there was a nice café in the town that has the most delicious pancakes! I'm dragging Jack, too, so don't worry about us," Jacquie said, her voice drifting out of the walk in closet.

Judy giggled. "Good luck getting him up, he sleeps like a log."

Jacquie's head peaked out of the closet, her hands tying up her mane of frozen hair.

"I have my ways."

The elf smiled. "If there's anything else you need, just let me know!"

"Well, I can't really make the duvet and comforters and sheets as fluffy as I'd like. You wouldn't happen to have a white comforter and some nice blue sheets floating around, would you? Oh and a nice warm duvet, too…"

"Blue as well?"

"Yes Please!"

"You got it. I'll have housekeeping up here with your bed stuff later today," she said.

"Thanks!"

Smiling, Judy left the room, closing the thick, now ice door behind her.

Finally dressed, Jacquie swooped out of the closet, skating across her floor and grabbing the door—not before she stopped to admire her craftsmanship.

Think snowflake designs were etched all over the door, swirls twining with the magical icy carvings.

"I _knew_ watching _Frozen_ would pay off in more ways than one," she said, swooping down the hall to Jack's room.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock-knock-knock, knock, knock.<em>

Groaning, Jack turned over, hiding his head under the blue covers.

"Jaaaackkk wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake _up_!"

Why on earth was she so excited?

"C'mon Jack, we got a ton of stuff to do!"

"Go away," he shouted at the door.

"Not until you get up!"

"At this god-awful hour?"

"It's only eight!"

"Exactly!"

"Don't make me go in there, Jack."

He snorted. The door was locked, how could she possibly get in?

"I'd like to see you try," he mumbled, closing his eyes and snuggling into the pillows.

"You asked for it," she murmured.

It was quiet for a bit. Peaking open one eye, Jack turned around once more… and nearly screamed.

Jacqueline was standing by the head of his bed, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Do you mind?! Didn't you learn about _privacy?_"

"Privacy is a privilege only given to winter sprites who aren't nearly powerless and haven't left their little sister alone for fourteen centuries," she said, not missing a beat.

"Ouch."

"The truth hurts," she said, jumping on the bed. She landed on her knees, and stared at Jack.

"_What,"_ he bit out, slightly irritated.

"Taco Jack," she replied. Before he had the time to even process the mention of crunchy Mexican food, Jacquie reached over and shoved him, rolling him in his blankets and off the bed. He hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Well that was a rude awakening," he said, fighting his way out of the covers. "I think I may have _broken_ something…"

"Oh you precious, fragile creature," she bit back sarcastically. He stared at her, wrapping blankets around his lower half.

"Okay, I'm up and awake and quite possibly bruised; now shoo, I need to get dressed."

Smiling, she hoped off the bed and down the raised portion of the room.

"Today is gonna be intense, so suit up and meet me at the Elfsburg Grille in…ten minutes. I hear they have great pancakes," she said, smiling and leaving the room, cheerily waving.

Grumbling, Jack made his way to the bathroom, bed sheets abandoned just outside it.

Knowing for sure that Jack was up, Jacquie smiled, and gently shut the door, almost running into a gaggle of little elves.

"Shoo, guys, he's _not_ pretty in the morning," she said, winking. Giggling, they ran off in a hurry.

Jacquie grinned, making her way to the exit.

She was really looking forward to those pancakes.

* * *

><p>Town was already a bustle, this early in the morning—though she was sure the elves had been up for much longer. Jacqueline admired their up-at-sunrise work ethic.<p>

The café was close to the workshop, a blue building with small bistro tables outside the display window. _Very_ small tables, in fact. Giggly, Jacquie sat down on the small wooden chair.

She had only been to the pole a few times, mostly to help fix Jack's shenanigans. Every time she was at the Pole when she was off duty, however, she got all giddy and excited. The place was magical, and adorable, and so filled with spirit and cheer…

She frowned. She could feel something different, though… like a slow tap, dripping magic out of the Pole.

She grimaced, looking up.

"What's so interesting up there?" A voice said.

Looking back down, Jacquie noticed an elf, much smaller than the others. He was standing at her table holding a small silver cup, a sheepish smile on his face. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and looked slightly nervous.

"Nothing much, just the ice dome sky…thing…"

The elf smiled. "You're Jacqueline, right? Jack Frost's sister?"

"The one and only," she said, staring at the young elf.

"Perfect! My name's Kasper, I just started working here a few days ago… um, Abby said you liked cocoacinnos and so I made you one special," he spoke very fast, offering her the cup.

_What an interesting little elf,_ she thought, grabbing the cup and sipping.

"Mmm. It's very good," she said. The elf smiled brilliantly, nervously looking down.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, quietly.

"I hear there're good pancakes here," Jacquie began, trying to break the strained silence. The young boy jumped, as if he had just remembered where he was.

"Oh! Yes! Abby makes them really well," he said. "I'll get you some," he finished, running back into the shop.

"Two orders, please!" she shouted back, smiling.

The elf was quite peculiar; she had never seen him around. She made a mental note to ask about him. But it was nice to see someone as nervous as she was—today was going to be a long day.

She sipped the chocolaty beverage again. It was _really_ good.

"I wonder what he put in here," she murmured, shrugging and sipping, waiting for Jack to appear.

* * *

><p>Kasper gulped, putting in the order for fresh pancakes.<p>

Making sure Abby wasn't looking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial.

It was three quarters full, the inside red and green, swirling and glittering. His master had given it to him, instructing him to find whatever beverage Jacqueline was drinking, and pour it in. he had been very explicit about it—this much and only her beverage and no others.

_Did you do the deed,_ a curt voice in his head said, startling him.

_Y-yes, sir. I gave her the potion in her breakfast cocoa. _

_Excellent._ The voice disappeared after that.

Shivering, Kasper grabbed the pancakes and brought them outside.

He hoped this plan worked.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon, typically a break time for majority of the elves. Instead of eating in the kitchens or talking with their friends in other departments, a crowd of them had gathered in the main village square, slowly throughout the day. Something <em>quite<em> interesting had been happening in the large space outside the workshop all morning, different enough to catch their amusement.

"Snowballs!" Jacqueline yelled, standing with her arms crossed and body rigid and straight, a determined look on her face.

Jack sighed, cupping his hands together and searching for the magic inside him. He slowly brought his hands apart and—

"Nothing, still."

"Icicle!"

Bringing his hands together, he slowly pulled them apart as if he were pulling a sword out of its sheath and—

"Nothing!"

"Snowman!"

Twirling his hand as if he were a ribbon dancer, he attempted to make a snowman.

"What kind of snowman is _that?_"

"It's not."

"Ice breath!"

He breathed in, deeply, feeling his face get cold, and breathed out—nothing. Nothing but cold air.

"Your breath seemed colder that time…"

"Jacqueline, c'mon! Don't patronize me, you know what it's supposed to look like!"

This had been going on for three hours, at the most. Perhaps four. Jacquie would shout out a snow or ice related power and Jack would try to do it, and nothing would happen. Nothing but a pathetic, breaking ice piece or a lump of a snowman. The elves had all been watching, intrigued to see someone bossing Jack around and Jack just going with it.

Jack lay down in the snow, groaning over dramatically and covering his eyes with his arm.

"We're getting _nowhere_ with this," Jack said.

"Well, it's a start…"

"How long have we been doing this now?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Three hours!" an elf shouted from the street.

"Thank you little elf man," Jack said, groaning. Again.

"Don't they have jobs to do?" he murmured.

Right on cue, a cheery voice rang out from the steps to the work shop.

"There you all are! I was wondering why the break rooms were so empty! C'mon, it's not going to be as fun to watch now, looks like Mister Frost has just about had it."

Smiling, the elves all dispersed at the warm, polite coax. The two winter sprites turned their attention to the steps.

"Oh no," Jack mumbled, Jacqueline grinning happily.

"Elle!" she shouted, waving.

"Jacquie!"

Elle, Santa's new number two, ran and hugged her icy friend, Jacquie returning it fully and happily.

"You've been in town for a whole day and not once have you said hi to me! I'm _insulted,_" she said.

"Duty called," Jacquie said, winking.

"How is it going?" Elle asked, smirking at Jack's prone, white figure, back down in the snow.

"Great," he said, sarcastically, "just _great…_"

"It must be, since you've been distracting my elves all day. I had to hold back Bernard three times, it took forever to get him to let me deal with the crowd."

"Still stubborn as ever, I guess?" Jacquie said, sitting down beside her brother's head, picking up snow and sprinkling it on his face.

"Don't do that," he mumbled, spitting snow out of his mouth.

"Of course," Elle said, "But nothing I can't deal with."

"He's smitten! He'd do anything for you..." Jack said, still in the snow.

Elle smirked. "I know."

She turned her attention back to Jacquie.

"So when's our coffee date, hmm? You owe me one!"

"I know, I know." Jacquie said, standing up and offering her hand to Jack.

Mumbling a thanks, he got up and stretched, exhausted. He had been drilled all morning and was more than a mite bit peckish. Now would be a great break time... Elle's untimely appearance was perfect.

"Oh, why don't you two friends catch up now, hmm? It _is_ lunch time. Go have some sandwiches, a cookie; perhaps a cocoacinno. Take your time!"

"Oh no you don't," Jacquie began, "we've got to keep…"

She paused, suddenly, completely freezing—no pun intended.

"Jacqueline?" Jack asked, noticing her stop and stand completely still, like a statue.

"Jacquie? You okay there?" Elle asked, concerned.

"Does this normally happen to her?" Jack asked.

Elle, who would've normally glared at Jack, and probably thrown back a sassy retort, shook her head.

"I can't feel her mentally at all!" she replied.

Jack searched desperately for the thread he could take to Jacquie's mind, and found…nothing. It was as if it had completely vanished.

"The link, our link! It's… missing…"

Elle moved closer to Jacqueline.

"Jacquie?"

Looking closely at her friends eyes, she noticed them…flickering. The warm blue was _gone_, and turning…red? Gently putting her hand on Jacquie's shoulder, she gave her a little nudge.

Suddenly, the icy sprite's hand shot up, a blast of wind shooting Elle a good few feet away.

"Elle!" Jack said. He watched her get up, kneeling in the slow—at least she was okay, Bernard would've bit his head off. He turned his attention to his sister.

Jacqueline's eyes were closed; she was breathing heavily. She twitched, her hands going up again. Jack watched as she flicked her wrists, icicles appearing in her palms.

"Get down!" he shouted at the onlookers, diving in the snow—he felt the icicles whiz right over his head.

Rolling over, he saw Jacquie moving towards the center of the square. By now, any elves transporting items knew _they_ had to move. The abandoned carts of bouncy balls, toys, balloons and decorations were scattered in the streets; Jacqueline, with a wave and push of her hand, blew them all over the square.

With little 'huahs' and 'rahs', she shot icicles out of her hands, hitting the windows of the shops, glass sprinkling everywhere. Flicking her wrists some more, she blew away the wooden tables and chairs. They landed on the ground forcefully and broke.

"Jacqueline, what are you doing?!" Jack shouted. Scrambling out of the snow, he chased behind her, trying—and failing—to redirect her snowballs.

Elle scrambled up, stopping an elf running into a workshop.

"Quick, go call Santa, and Bernard. Get a nurse, something's wrong with Jacquie," she said.

"Got it!" the elf said, running into the workshop with renewed purpose.

"Everyone!" Elle shouted over the winds, "Get inside! Quickly!"

Hissing, the winter sprite turned towards Jack.

"Get out of my _way!_" Jacquie's voice was icy; a deep undercurrent to it. She moved her hands back, palms outstretched, shifting her weight.

"Uh-oh," Jack said. He recognized that move.

Smirking, an evil, scary, very un-Jacquie like smirk, she pushed forward, a burst of ice particles and frozen snow spraying from her fingers.

Something was wrong with Jacqueline.

His little sister had gone berserk, and he needed to protect the elves and—

"Jacquie, what are you doing!?"

Elle had caught up, and was right in Jacquie's line of fire.

Jack _needed_ to protect Elle. He needed to protect his sister from herself, too. Willing all the magic he could feel inside him towards his hands, his first and foremost thought protecting everyone, he drew them forward and up, putting them in front of his face. A very thin, flimsy shield of ice followed his trail. He braced himself for the impact, throwing himself in front of the curly haired brunette beside him.

The shield absorbed the brunt of Jacquie's attack; the other three quarters, however, broke through the icy shield and hit Jack. Face stinging, he hissed in pain, lowering his arms and looking at Elle.

"Stay here," he said to Elle, making his way towards his sister.

"Heck no," Elle said, stubbornly following Jack.

"Fine," he growled. "Stay close and try not to get injured, I rather like living and don't want to be killed because you got hurt."

He speed up before Elle could reply, getting closer to Jacqueline; she turned towards them, in front of the Merry-Go-Round. She stretched out her hand, about to throw an attack—but froze, like she had before it started.

Jack stopped, Elle nearly crashing into him.

"Watch it!" she said, moving to see her friend.

Jacquie had stopped, her breathing heavy, then speeding up. Her face fell, the red disappearing and her warm, blue eyes—scared and confused—returning.

"Jacqueline!" Jack shouted, running towards her, Elle close behind.

The young winter sprite collapsed, unconscious, right into Jack's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I ENJOY CLIFF HANGERS**

**Please don't hate me yet! We've finally revealed the biggest plot point-Jacqueline's attack. I can guarantee these'll happen again, mewhahahaha.**

**Happy Monday everyone! I've written a fair bit over the week, and to answer your question bmmr (I hope I put enough m's in there) Jack and Jacqueline head back to Crystal Springs in Chapter 11. I know, it's still quite a while away, but a fair bit of plot has to happen at the North Pole before I can send them back to Crystal Springs. But you'll all really like that chapter when we get there!**

**Anyway, at the rate I'm going I could have the whole story done by next month, quite possibly. And if that were to happen, I'd start updating twice during the week-but for now, since I'm only on the end of Chapter 11, which is about the middle, we'll stick with the usual Monday scene.**

**Borrowing Elle from etiquette-faux-pas has been wonderful! She's a lot of fun to write with Jacquie, and on top of that, combining her work life now as well, it's so much fun! So thank you, Ana, for letting me steal Elle for a bit ;)**

**As usual, any questions, comments, concerns, venting, do tell; that's what the little white box is for down there. I'll answer any questions, too-so long as they're not spoilery! ;)**

**(If you're a guest, though, you have to wait until next Monday for an answer, so have patience! I do reply! :P)**

**And thank, thank, THANK YOU for all the support and kind words and venting and I just love you all, all you reviewers and followers and favers, and I love hearing from you! Please, do drop a line and chat with me! I like being social :3**

**Next week you'll all see what happens with Jacquie and the mess she made bwahaha...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own ****_The Santa Clause_**** movies, nor do I own Judy, Abby, or Jack Frost. I am not making any profit off of this; it is purely for my enjoyment as well as you, the reader's, enjoyment. I do, however, own Kasper and Jacqueline Frost; as well as the Legate Law/Concept. Elle belongs to etiquette-faux-pas; I am merely using her character and returning her relatively unharmed. Please do not use Jacqueline without my permission! (I'm open to anyone using the Legate Theory, so long as permission is obtained and credit is given where it is due).**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Jacquie! Is she okay?" Elle asked, kneeling in the snow beside Jack, who had caught Jacqueline carefully as she fell.

She lay on his lap, motionless. Her eyes were shut tight, her face unmoving; she was breathing heavily.

"Jacqueline! No, no, no, _no!_"

Elle counted the seconds in her head, as Bernard ran towards them, Santa following in shock.

One second.

"Elle! Are you okay! I swear Jack, if you let anything at all happen to her—"

Two seconds.

"I'm fine," she said shooing Bernard away. Three seconds. "Where's the nurse! Or doctor! Someone who can give Jacquie medical attention!"

Four seconds.

"Coming," Santa said, joining the group. "What on earth happened?"

Five seconds.

Suddenly Jacqueline shot up, breathing in heavily and gasping for air.

"What…why am I on the floor? What happened? Where am I?! How did…"

"Shh, Jacqueline, it's okay," Jack said, gripping her shoulder tightly. She got up, slowly, sitting forwards.

"What do you mean what happened?! You went _berserk_!" Bernard shouted.

"What do you mean I went berserk, I was talking to Elle and now suddenly I'm on the ground, gasping for breath! I don't remember anything aside from that!"

"You should know! Look what you did!"

Getting onto her knees and shoving past Jack, Jacqueline looked at the town square.

It was _chaos. _

Shattered glass was scattered on the ground, the remains of icicles sprinkled amongst the shards. Piles of snow littered the floor unevenly; a box of decorations was flipped over, tinsel spread out everywhere chaotically. Balloons and bouncy balls drifted through the battlefield, elves peeking out from behind walls and doors, surveying the damage.

"Oh my _God._ I did this?!" Jacqueline asked. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion, her face turning red, as if she were about to cry. She collapsed limply beside her brother, still staring wide eyed at the damage. The little tables she had thought so quaint, were thrown around, broken into pieces.

"Bernard," Elle began, "it's not her fault!"

"How is it not? I _saw_ her do it! She blew you five feet across the square, what if you had gotten hurt?"

"Oh, _please_ Bernard. I love you, but I can take care of myself! A blast of wind isn't going to take me down. Jacquie would _never _hurt me."

"She's right, Bernard," Jack said. "Elle's one of her closest friends. She didn't do it on purpose! One moment Jacqueline was her usual happy chatty self, the next she just _froze_, and it was like she was possessed! Her eyes were all cold—"

"—for tinsel's sake, Bernard, they turned red! I saw with my own eyes!" Elle said, exasperated.

"Her eyes turned _red?!_"

"My eyes turned _red_?"

"Okay, okay. Everyone calm down," Santa said, a nurse elf arriving at the scene.

She knelt beside Jacquie, taking temperature and assessing her vitals, checking her head as well.

"I don't remember what happened," Jacqueline said, desperately, waving off the little elf nurse. She got up, Jack and Elle booth lurching forward to offer help. She shooed them off as well, standing and holding her head.

"Alright. I believe you. Are you sure you're okay?" Bernard asked, watching Jacquie sway a bit before righting herself.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Did I hurt anyone?"

"You hit my face with—" Bernard, Elle, and Santa all glared at Jack, collectively cutting him off.

"Everyone's fine," Jack finished abruptly.

"But this mess is going to set us back by two days, if we're lucky! Maybe more!" Bernard said.

"Nonsense, we can get this cleaned up in no time," Elle began.

"No," Jacquie said, stopping everyone. "I made this mess, even if I don't remember it. I'll clean it."

"Jacquie, should you be using your powers so soon after fainting?" Santa asked.

"She's as stubborn as me, Santa. Don't even bother," Jack murmured.

"I'm very sorry for damaging the town and hurting you all like this," Jacquie began, walking towards the middle of the mess, talking to everyone who had witnessed the attack. "I have no idea what happened. I remember nothing. But I'm not gonna let this ruin the day or set you all behind. Stand back, everyone."

And breathing in, like she did in her room earlier, she lifted the hem of her dress, stomping her booted foot down on the ground. Icy, blue magic curled out from around her foot, stretching around the damaged areas. The shattered glass and icicles swirled together, the magic guiding them back to their original walls, combining them into clear, sheets of ice and locking them in place.

Focusing on the windows, she shoved her hand forward, forcefully. The ice coated the spaces where the window should be, freezing in place. Pointing her finger at the window and jabbing it into the air, the icy points and rigid crevices smoothed themselves out, solidifying and clearing—the windows were good as new.

Twirling her hands, she sent the wind to the broken tables, her icy magic following suit. The tables floated towards her, the clear blue tendrils freezing them over. Another finger jab, and the ice smoothed itself out once more. The tables sparkled, clear as ice with a warm, blue glow and lovely twirling legs. The chairs, swooped up and fixed by her icy touch, matched.

She gently willed the tables down, smiling elves carefully moving them back to their original spots.

"And now," she said, "to take care of the messy transport spills."

She stretched out her hands, the light breeze following, collecting the balloons that floated about and the balls that rolled around the square. Elves, catching on, flipped the empty carts back over, the wind gently depositing the globes back in the respective carts.

The square was shaping up, looking good as new again—with a more wintery touch now. Smiling, Jacqueline walked back to the group of four who had been watching, silently.

"Not so behind anymore, I'll bet," she said.

"All that's left are some of the broken decorations," Bernard murmured.

"If there's any that are still in one piece, we can use the pantograph to churn out some good as new ones," Elle added.

"We should only be behind by an hour, not even."

The two head elves got to work, sending some elves to the pile for tidy up, salvaging the intact ornaments and sending them to Research and Development with some of the Elfgineers.

"There's just one more thing," Jacqueline murmured, looking at Santa and her brother.

"I think you covered everything," Santa said, impressed. Jack nodded, agreeing—he was beyond speechless.

"The snowdrifts I accidently made. I can get rid of those, but I wanted to take a little… creative licence," Jacqueline murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about ice rinks?" Jacquie asked, a sparkle back in her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Go right on ahead," Santa said, smiling.

Grinning, Jacquie once more stomped her foot, sparkling blue magic swirling out from below. She spread out her hands, blasting the sparkling magic around, propelling her as the tendrils laced across the uneven ground, a brilliant ice rink being made.

Twirling, she turned her attention to the edges of the rink, blasting snow from her palms. A small snowy wall began to form around the rink. Surveying her work, she pointed at her shoes, turning them into skates, and glided across the ice.

"I hope this makes up for the damage," she said, skating by the snow stacks and with a touch, spreading a beautiful twirling pattern around them, creating stunning icy Corinthian columns.

"Wow."

She smiled, faintly, skating away from the two Legendary Figures. She was trying hard not to show it, but she felt very tired and her head hurt awfully.

"Was that safe for her to do?" Santa whispered to Jack.

"I have no idea. You go do… whatever it is you do. I'll talk to her and get her to the Elfirmiry."

"Good. I'm going to go and send a few letters. Drag her by force, if you have to."

"Oh, I plan on it," Jack said, watching Santa walk away, determined.

Jack hopped onto the ice, using his normal magic to make himself skates. He glided to where Jacquie was, hiding her head, shielded behind her hair.

"That was a little risky, don't you think?" he said.

"I just… I can't believe I did that. I had to fix it as soon as I could."

They skated in silence for a bit, Jacquie quiet.

_What happened?_ She asked, silently.

_I don't think any of us really knows. _

_I don't remember anything. One moment I was talking to Elle and helping you up, the next I was on the floor, with a bunch of people around me, and gasping for breath._

_You need to go to the Elfirmiry, Jacqueline._

She nodded.

_I have this terrible headache… _

"C'mon, let's get going."

They skated off the rink, where Elves had started to clamber onto, laughing and gliding back and forth.

At least she managed to fix what she destroyed.

Leaning on Jack and holding her head, they slowly made their way to the Elfirmiry.

* * *

><p>Doctor Hismus had come in and looked over Jacqueline. She had hoped that they'd find something wrong with her—but everything appeared to be normal, aside from her massive headache.<p>

She was told that rest would be best for the rest of the day. Jack, who would've been overjoyed at the break, was instead very concerned. He had walked her back to her room and made sure she was in bed, before going back to his room; he kept checking in on her, too; mentally of course. She had stayed in her room the rest of the day, her meals brought to her—Jack was ruthless in his refound older brother duties.

It was very weird. Just three days ago, she had still not heard from her brother, and now, here he was, constantly in her mind and just down the hall.

She sighed.

_Are you okay?!_ It was Jack, of course.

_I'm fine, I just sighed, and that's all. Why do you insist on checking in on me whenever you hear the littlest noise?_

There was a long moment of silence, before she finally got a reply.

_I lost my sister, out of my own selfishness, for fourteen hundred years. I don't want to lose you again, just three days after getting you back._

Jacqueline smiled, nearly crying.

_Thanks_ she whispered, going back to the book she was reading, cuddled up in her duvet on the floor by the fireplace. The coldness helped alleviate the pain a bit. She was surprised the headache had lasted this long though; a whole _day_. It was absurd.

Disrupted from her make belief world for a moment, Jacquie looked up from her book. Someone was knocking on her door.

"Come in!"

"Jacquie!" It was Elle, bursting through the door and marching in the room, a white envelope clutched in her hand.

"Hiya Elle," she murmured from her blanket pile near the fireplace. Elle looked over the couch, seeing her friend huddled under the blanket, a book in her hand.

"I'm surprised you're still in your room, I thought you'd drag Jack back out there again today."

She grumbled. "I would but he has me under room arrest, basically. If I even move or sneeze or sigh, bam! There he is, in my head! Asking if I'm alright!"

Elle laughed, sinking down beside her friend. The winter sprite was curled up in a blue, fuzzy blanket, everything covered, her face peeking out.

"That is so weird to hear. Jack being considerate and whatnot."

Jacquie shrugged, manoeuvering herself to sit upwards while still wrapped in her blanket.

"I talked to Santa," Elle began.

"That's nice."

"He told me Jack got you to go to the Elfirmiry. I don't know how he did it! You say I'm stubborn but ever since coming back here, and knowing you as a winter sprite instead of a teenager with really cold hands and a Disney obsession, I think you may even have _me_ beaten out for stubbornness!"

"Both are still true statements though," Jacqueline said, smiling. She loved Disney dearly, and her normal body temperature was right at zero degrees Celsius.

The two were silent for a minute, staring at the leaping flames.

"Jacquie, what was that yesterday?"

She shrugged, saddening. "I have no idea. I don't remember anything."

"At all?"

"One minute I was talking to you, the next minute I was on the floor, gasping for air. That's all I remember."

"That's what everyone's told us; it's what we've been telling the elves, too. But that doesn't stop the rumours, of course."

"I just… I donno. I'm worried. I guess. But like, it was a onetime thing, right? So maybe it won't happen again!"

"It hasn't happened before, has it?"

"Never in my eighteen hundred years."

"Then maybe it _won't_ happen again. I mean, seriously; what could possibly have caused you to go bonkers like that?"

Jacquie shrugged, the blanket falling to her waist. She was still in her dress; Elle wondered how she did it. Granted, she loved the dresses, but sometimes, tights and a long shirt were nice. Especially when snuggling in a blanket. Cute elf fiancé optional.

"Oh!" Elle said, her train of thought reminding her of the envelope in her hand. "I almost forgot!"

She handed it to Jacquie, who grabbed it, questioningly.

"Mail? For me?"

"Yup. Santa gave it to Bernard and Bernard gave it to me, and told me to give it to you as soon as I could. Which is a relief, since I've been looking for an opportunity to check up on you since yesterday night, anyways. I've been holed up between the decorating department and research and development since yesterday," she said, sighing.

"Sorry," Jacquie murmured, getting up and making her way to one of the glimmering tables.

"No worries," Elle replied, "it's just like every other day."

"Except that I went crazy and destroyed the town square."

"Right, there's… that…"

Bummed out, Jacqueline looked at the envelope. Her name was written in pointy letters, bright orange ink gracing the page. She smiled.

"Who's it from?"

"My dad. So probably the whole family," she murmured, taking out the envelope.

The page started with the same orange pen and pointy writing. Under the small orange paragraph was a crystal blue paragraph, with loopy cursive. Jacqueline's smile grew larger, her eyes sparkling.

_Dear Jacqueline,_

_We miss you quite a bit already at home! How's it going up North? The Pole is a magical place, can't recall when the last time I was there was, but boy do I remember the atmosphere. I'm sure it's changed quite a bit—did you know the workshop molds itself to every Santa? Not including the changes each Santa makes during the duration of his career!_

_Before your mother takes over the letter, as I'm sure she's itching to do, (she won't leave the office, and while I do love her, it is quite odd having her read over my shoulder), I wanted to ask about… your brother. Has he really returned to normal? Why have they enacted the Legate Law? _

_Your Grandmother hasn't stopped by for a long visit as of yet, though she sent a bird to your mother. We're very proud of you, you know… but also very worried. Stay safe, okay?_

_I miss you quite a lot; the twins are a handful, and not as helpful as you, my snow angel. _

_Hope this finds you well and soon, I look forward to an answer—I'm wrapping this up quickly, your mother has her pen—_

_Oh dear she's yanking the paper away send help—_

The ink smeared a bit. Her mom must've really wanted to write her. The writing changed to a loopy cursive, the warm orange ink replaced with a lovely light blue, almost crystal, gel pen.

_Ignore your father, he's being silly, as usual._

_I am not! She's in my chair…_

_He is so and he should stop writing over my shoulder!_

She could almost imagine their playful shoving. The two of them had been much more touchy-touchy in front of the kids since last year. She choose not to picture the kisses she was positive got her dad away from the parchment, and turned her attention back to her mom's portion of the letter.

_Hello Jacqueline darling!_

_It's only been three days and we miss you quite a bit. The house is fairly warm without you around, I feel like I'm going to melt any minute now! How is the North Pole? Are you eating well? Are you comfortable? Did Mother Nature tell you why you were summoned? All she told us was that they had to enact the Legate Law._

_But is it true? Has Jack really thawed out? I know you told us last year, but now you've seen for yourself. How is he doing? Is he adjusting well? _

_I also wanted to give you a bit of motherly advice. I know you are quite mad at your older brother, and dreadfully sad. Please, don't let that get in the way of restoring balance; don't let it control you. Mend bridges, my dear. Perhaps then one day he will come and visit. You two were so close; it can be like that again. I know it… though I can't quite feel him—severed connections and all._

_The twins are curious, as always. They haven't stopped asking me all sorts of questions they wanted to ask you! I told them to save the questions for when you return, whenever that may be—be warned! They send their regards._

_They've had quite the busy day today! Fino made friends with a bunch of stray cats. They're lovely little animals, though I'm not sure how they got in. I'm sure he had something to do with it. _

_Fiera decided today to help out around the house, like you do. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted. She looks up to you so much! I let her help me do some cooking. I left her alone in the kitchen for fifteen minutes, and when I returned, she had made a lava cake!_

_Though she didn't realize lava cakes were not supposed to be made with, Ahh… _real_ lava._

_I miss you so much, my darling! Send my regards to Elle and Bernard, please. _

_I hope to hear from you soon, sweetheart._

_Your Loving Parents,_

_Winter and Blaise._

"My parents miss me. They send you their regards," Jacquie said, smiling. "Apparently Fiera tried to cook again. She made a lava cake…"

"Oh no. She used real lava, didn't she?" Elle said, beginning to laugh.

Joining her friend, Jacquie nodded.

"That must've been something during coffee time…"

"That also reminds me! You still owe me a coffee date!" Elle insisted, poking Jacquie in the side.

Jacquie looked at the timepiece on the mantel. "It's just about four. I'll answer this and then we'll go, how's that sound?"

"Yes! Finally! You think you'll be okay to go out though?" Elle asked, gesturing to the snowy sprite's head.

"I should be fine. The cold floor helped a bit; now it's just an annoying throbbing."

She paused while grabbing her pen, pursing her lips thoughtfully.

"I hope Jack doesn't mind."

"He has no choice! Your body guard's gonna hafta go through _me_ if he wants to keep you confined to your rooms. I've waited way too long for our coffee date, Jacquie!"

She smiled, turning back to the letter.

"Besides," Elle continued, "I could always use the age old 'fresh air always helps any illness' excuse. It's fool proof."

Jacquie smiled. Catching up with her friend may do her some good.

Maybe it would help her forget about what had happened the previous afternoon.

Whatever _it_ had been.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad,<em>

_Sometimes the two of you amuse me so much, you're like two teenagers, I swear! Besides, dad, it's polite to offer a lady your seat._

_The Pole is very magical. It's so nice being up here, I've never felt so much spirit in my life!_

_I'm sure by now Grandmother has come by and told you what's going on. Or, at least, she will have by the time this finds you tomorrow morning. Jack is indeed thawed out, and about as normal as ever. He's still pretty full of himself, but he's really sad and upset. I sense a lot of remorse and regret from him, though he tries not to show it._

_It doesn't help that he seems to be having a power shortage at the moment. He can't make a snowball, freeze things, form icicles or cause blizzards—nothing. We practised all morning and it was pathetic. He feels pretty useless, and I don't know what could possibly be causing this power shortage myself._

_Because of his…malfunction, the North Pole is melting. Literally. When I arrived, the elves were in shirts and t-shirts, skirts and dresses; really thin, summery ones. It was like Hawaii or something up here! Even Santa was wearing shorts! Turns out, Jack's magic is vital to the North Pole staying frozen and safe. The Deliquesce is at risk of happening and I can only stall it. Jack has to fix it, which brings us right back to square one! He can't, because he lacks the Frost._

_Then there's another… problem. There was an incident yesterday._

_I'm sure Mother Nature has heard from Santa and told you, so I want to tell you that I'm okay, I just have a really big headache. I don't remember doing what I did but I got the story from everyone else. I fixed it right as rain as soon as possible, and don't worry mom, I went to the Elfirmiry after—Jack made sure of it. He hasn't left me alone since._

_I miss everyone just as much! Tell those little heat monsters I miss them too._

_Poor Fiera; I'm sure she tried her hardest. _

_Your Loving Daughter,_

_Jacqueline._

_PS-Don't let the cats into my rooms!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Interesting fact, the letter writing was never originally in the story. It kinda weaseled it's way in there, so yeah. That's a big, fun thing in the story now!**

**Happy Monday! :D**

**I hope the transition from the ice rink scene to Jacqueline in her room reading and whatnot showed the time lapse well enough. Originally it was right after the incident, but I found that two days at the Pole didn't suffice, so I made another day pass between the two scenes.**

**Anyways, Crystal Springs comes closer and closer! I'm still on Chapter 12... Winter was giving me a tad of a problem, but I worked out the kinks and let's hope I can stay ahead enough to constantly update for you all :)**

**(Side Note:The doc manager's looking a little weird lately, I have such a problem uploading fics, argh. Anyone else having an issue? Get yo shit together, !)**

**As always, drop a line! Leave me a review! I accept rants, raves, fangirl/boying (and will probably join you), pointers, tips, and various forms of key smashing (kshcshfvuids or perhaps qwertyuiop or maybe you're more of an asdfghjkl; person, that's the keysmash I use, myself! :)**

**Tel****l me what your favourite part is!**

**Here's another one...when Jack finally meets his famjam again, what would you readers like to see? I love hearing other people's stories with my lovely characters :D**

**Next chapter is the coffee date...look forward to it, and thank Ana for actually letting me borrow Elle and being awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, Hismus, or any other canon characters mentioned or owned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost. Any resemblance they bear to any specific /thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Elle slowly pulled open the icy door. She looked down the halls, left and right; the coast was clear.

"No sign of big brother Frost anywhere, we are clear to go!" She dashed out the door, Jacquie following behind her, smiling.

_Where do you think you're going?_

"Whoops," Elle murmured, hearing Jack in Jacquie's mind—thank goodness for telepathy.

"Forgot about that," she continued, entering Jacquie's mind.

_I'm taking your sister out for fresh air. Deal with it._

_Elle what do you—she needs rest—!_

_I'll be fine Jack! I've been cooped up for a day, I need to get out._

_See? She said she'd be okay. Now bug off! She needs girl time._

And with that, Elle blocked Jack from Jacqueline's mind for her.

"Hey!" Jacquie said.

"You'll thank me later," Elle replied, linking arms with Jacqueline and dragging her back to the café.

Jacquie smiled, knowing her friend was right.

* * *

><p>In the far away forest, the angry man paced back and forth in his prison.<p>

The dosage hadn't been enough.

Angrily, he swung his fist, flames blazing behind him, and punched the wall. Another scotch mark to match the rest.

He needed this to work, in order to get his vengeance; he had been so close with the other one, for so many centuries, but that had nosedived at the last possible minute! He couldn't fail with _this_ one.

He waved his hand angrily, and suddenly, a frightened Kasper appeared.

"S-s-sir…"

"How much of the potion did you use?"

"A quarter, like you told me too, s-sir…"

"That wasn't enough. How much of the vile is left?"

Shakily, Kasper reached into his pants pocket, pulling it out. The man yanked it out of Kasper's hands, glaring at the still full contents.

"Why is it still full?!" he demanded.

Kasper was shaking, stepping back a bit. "Nobody has seen her since yesterday, sir…"

"Well you are going to see her. I don't care what you do, but if you want to see _you know who_ again, you'll find the frozen girl and give her the potion. Half the bottle, this time."

"I'll do it. Just don't hurt Polly, p…please…"

"As long as you do as I say. Give the Frost girl another dosage today. _Stronger_."

And waving his hand, he poofed Kasper away with a new vile.

"Soon they will all regret the day they locked me away. I was meant to rule, and I will regain what is mine no matter _what_ it takes."

* * *

><p>The town square looked much better today. The ice rink was filled with elves, the windows slowly being repaired—ice windows were nice, but normal windows were preferred. The square sparkled as the two friends made their way to the café arm in arm, bistro tables sparkling.<p>

Kasper watched them approach, having been on the lookout all day for Jacqueline. Seeing them sit, he ran to their table.

"Hello Miss Elle! Hello Miss Jacqueline! It's very nice to see you around again. What can I get for you?" he asked, eagerly.

"A coffee and a cocoacinno. Abby knows how to make the coffee," Elle replied, smiling.

"Sure thing Miss Elle!" he scurried into the building, leaving the girls to themselves for a bit.

"He seems eager today," Elle murmured, watching as he came out seconds later, holding two silver cups in his hands.

"Coffee for you Miss Elle, and my special cocoacinnos for you, Miss Jacqueline!"

"Thank you, Kasper," Elle said, smiling.

"Oh it's no problem! Especially with how nice you've been to me, Miss Elle. Enjoy the drinks! If you need anything just shout!"

Watching the elf scurry away, Jacqueline stirred her cocoa, remembering her earlier speculations about the small elf.

"Who is that elf?" Jacquie asked, sipping her cocoa.

"Kasper. He's… a special case, I suppose," Elle said, stirring her coffee—despite being an elf, she still had a taste for the caffeinated beverage. It very much bewildered all of the other elves, especially Bernard.

"Oh?" Jacquie said, raising a frozen eyebrow.

"You look like your brother when you do that," Elle murmured, sipping her drink. "He's a little elf, Kasper, much smaller than everyone else. He's been bounced from department to department."

"Is he a miniature Curtis?"

"Pfft, not at all. He doesn't mess up what he does. He's very good at nearly everything, to be honest. It's just… the other elves often complain about him getting underfoot, or in their way. We've put him in R and D, wrapping, the naughty and nice center, toy building, baking—and every time, more than one elf complains that he's in their way and useless."

"Ouch."

"I know. I've been trying to get him somewhere where he won't be a bother, and turns out he makes a great cocoa. So, I asked Abby and she agreed to let him work at the Grille. This way, he's out of a big environment and somewhere smaller."

"Does he get nervous around crowds then?"

"I think so. He's a jumpy, shy elf, which is totally weird around here. There's also the... should I be telling you this?" Elle asked, jokingly.

Jacquie nearly choked on her cocoa. "I have no plans to usurp Santa in the near future, I just want this headache to go away, really."

Laughing, Elle poked her friend playfully. "You never know," she said, eliciting a small smile from Jacquie.

Elle turned her attention to the window, frowning as she watched Kasper eagerly help Abby.

"You see, he has a little sister," Elle began, "And he's always trying to take care of her as best as he can. She disappeared recently though."

"What?"

Elle shrugged. "One day she was walking with Kasper to work, the next, poof, it was just Kasper, who looked very shaken up. He said his sister was missing, and had no idea where she went. He went on about some kind of fire, too."

"Oh the poor thing," Jacquie said.

"We investigated, though. Their house wasn't burnt up or anything. Everything was fine. So naturally, the rumours started."

"Don't tell me the other elves actually think Kasper had something to do with his sister's disappearance," Jacquie said.

"They watch too much CSI: Elfsburg. I think they forget that it was a _fictional_ series the drama elves made a few years back."

Elle sighed. "I felt bad for him and so I've been personally seeing to it he's somewhere where he won't be yelled at or hear the rumours. Bernard and I have been trying to figure something out, but the Elfficers haven't found any new leads. It's like she never even existed!"

"How odd," Jacquie said.

"This whole place is strange, even after getting used to it."

"Speaking of strange," Jacquie began, switching the topic, "How on earth did you convince Bernard to go on vacation?"

"How did you know it was me?" Elle said, smiling.

"How could I not! I've known him for nearly ten hundred years and not once has he taken time off or a leave or anything. So when we heard about the 'vacation', my family was pretty shocked. I knew it had to be you, there was no way Santa and Curtis could've convinced him."

Laughing, Elle drank her coffee.

"Well, once I settled in here and we got to work, it got busy. So busy that Bernard and I barely had time to see each other. We really hadn't settled in at all. With each other, I mean. Or had any time together without work worrying us. So, I talked to Santa one day about a leave, told him to use any amount of reasons to convince Bernard. I figured it couldn't hurt to go on a vacation and give Curtis a second chance. I mean, he was older and wiser and I didn't think he'd mess up _again_. I never saw what happened coming!"

"Nobody ever sees Jack's shenanigans coming. And when they do, it messes everyone up," Jacquie murmured, drinking her cocoa.

At least his shenanigans were in the past.

Now she was just worried about _her_ shenanigan. That she couldn't remember doing at all.

Shoving the worries aside, she focused on her friend.

She could worry about herself later.

* * *

><p>Santa sat in his office, reading some letters. While the elves in the Mail Department usually took care of the letters, there were a few Scott enjoyed reading himself and answering himself, as well. One of these was from his niece, Lucy.<p>

Since last Christmas, she had kept up a hearty correspondence with her beloved Uncle Scott, and he found he was enjoying it tremendously. She asked a lot of questions about Buddy, and Jack as well. He also updated her on what everyone at home was doing; with her letters came letters from Bud and Sylvia, which Lucy picked up and mailed with hers. It was a treat for both Scott and Carol.

In return, Scott would tell her all about the workshop. What was happening, what toys were being made, how Buddy Junior was growing up, how Comet was doing; lately, she had been asking about Jack, as well. So, Santa had told her all about their budding friendship and all the good Jack had done.

Until the Deliquesce, as he had learnt it was, began to show. He expressed his concern, telling her about Jack's power shortage and the melting, and Lucy wrote back; now, he was reading her letter.

_Dear Uncle Scott,_

_I'm glad that you figured out what was wrong with Jack, at least. See? I told you he wasn't evil anymore! I hope he's okay, and that Mother Nature found a way to help him. _

_Mom won't let me put up the tree just yet, she says November is still a little early. December's next week though and Uncle Scott, I just love Christmas! I want to make the house as pretty as the North Pole! It's the most amazing place in the world!_

_Do you think we can go again this year? I'd love to, Uncle Scott, I could help Carol babysit and help the elves and even see Jack and make sure he's okay!_

_I'm being extra good, too, just in case!_

_Love, _

_Lucy_

Scott smiled. What a kid!

The smile turned into a frown, however, when he reread the letter.

"Bring them all up again?" he said to himself, putting down the letter and taking off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

It would make Carol so happy. Heck, he'd love it, too! But there was so much going on this Christmas…Jack's power shortage, The Deliquesce, and now Jacqueline's incident…sure, it was a onetime thing, but what if?

Perhaps when things toned down, he'd bring them all up. Heavens knew Carol's parents were asking, too. Even from far away they spoiled their grandson, and had grown a soft spot for Lucy too, what with her delivering the mail for them.

For now, though, it was too hectic.

"Santa I don't know what to do," Jack said, bursting into Santa's office, as if to prove his point.

"About what? What happened?"

"It's Jacqueline. She went out with Elle! What if she goes crazy again? What if she gets worse? What if—"

A worried, frantic Jack. This was possibly the oddest thing Santa had seen all day.

"Whoa there Jack, calm down—"

"I can't! She won't listen to me and I—"

"Jack, can it, sit, will ya? She's a teenager! I think. She's not _going_ to listen to you, trust me. I know."

"But the melting, and the crazy, and the head ache and Elle—"

It was going to be a long few minutes.

* * *

><p>The two friends had sat and talked well past Elle's break time. It was nearing six when they finally realized the time.<p>

"Oh dear, I'm expected for dinner in a half an hour," Elle murmured, getting up from the chair.

"Expected? What is this, the seventeenth century?"

"Ha, ha. Funny. No, Bernard and I have been trying to have dinner together as much as possible; it's really hard with work and all."

"You could just have dinner with me, he can wait! Girl time is important, too," she said, winking and leaning back in her chair.

"Jaquelineeee," Elle said, shoving her chair a bit.

Jacquie lost her balance and fell backwards, blue material everywhere.

"Ha!"

"Rude!"

"But totally worth it, you were asking for it! Who am I to ignore gravity?" Elle said, offering a hand to her friend.

Grabbing it, Jacqueline began to get up—then yanked Elle down in the snow beside her, face first.

"Mmff mf mff!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you through the snow."

Righting herself, Elle gathered some snow in her hand, throwing a snowball at her friend.

"Sure you wanna challenge me, of all people, to a snowball fight?"

"You suck," Elle said, taking Jacquie's offered hand and getting up, brushing the snow off her clothes.

"Shall we?" Jacquie asked, offering her arm.

"Of course."

Arm in arm, the two friends walked into the workshop. The place was bustling, as usual. Various stuffed animals were hung on the hooked assembly lines, circulating their way through the workshop. The conveyer belts brought countless toys from the testing facilities on the upper level down to the main floor of the workshop, where they were tweaked and sent back up then finally sent to wrapping. The whole building buzzed with happy sounds and was filled with cheer.

"You know, I know that you're gonna be busy helping Jack and all, and I'll be busy with work, but we should really have that _Lord of the Rings_ marathon you promised me. Not to mention, I need to get you into Star Trek…"

Abruptly, Jacqueline stopped short, letting go of Elle. Elle, who had been about to launch into an _"I don't care if you don't wanna I wanna and you promised AND you're my friend so deal with it"_ type speech, turned around—and stopped short when she saw Jacquie completely still, twitching and breathing heavily once more.

"Oh no…"

It was happening again.

Jacqueline was about to go berserk, and Elle had led her right into the workshop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-oh no oh no OH NO**

**WHAT OH DEAR THE WORKSHOP**

**SHIT'S GONNA HIT THE FAN OH NO**

***coughs***

**Ahem. Right. So Happy St Patrick's Day! If any of you are the type to use it as an excuse to drink and be crazy, please be safe! I, for one, am hiding in my dorm room all day today. Everyone around me is already drunk, it's terrible and loud and I have heard some very profane things!**

**But to summarize this chappie of Crystal Springs:**

***EVIL BADDY INTENSIFIES***

***CUTENESS INTENSIFIES***

***FRIENDSHIP INTENSIFIES***

***INCIDENT INTENSIFIES***

**Side note: did I ever mention how much I _love_ cliffies? :D**

**Anyway, I managed to make it through Chapter 13, though I'm having a lot of problems with this arc of the story. I want a bunch of stuff to happen but can't quite seem to place anything properly! Chapter 14 is starting interestingly, and hopefully I can write it out this week and hit Chapter 15. That's my goal. I like to be at least 3 or so chapters ahead of the Story you guys have so far at all times, so I know I can constantly update.**

**And to all you Elle lovers and Elle's creator, Ana, herself: I PROMISE ELLE ISN'T GOING TO GET INTO TROUBLE OKAY SO BREATH EASY.**

**That little white box down there is open to rants, raves, keysmashes, book recommendations, fanfic recommendations, funny jokes, smiley faces and fangirl/boying EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEs and OHMIGOSH es. Tell me how you feel guys, let's do a feelings inventory sesh ;)**

**Favourite parts? I quite enjoyed writing Elle as a 'spy' at the beginning *snickers***

**PS Has anyone read the FanFiction Story guidelines? I did just now and ho boy I'm laugh...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS <strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned or owned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person or persons is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Elle watched as her friend twitched, eyes closing.

This was not going to end well.

At _all._

She snapped into action, right away; it didn't look like she could stop what had started. Last time, stopping Jacquie was a losing battle; she just kinda snapped out of it on her own. Elle could only hope this one wouldn't last as long.

"Elves! Clear the area! Jacquie's having another attack!"

The surrounding elves, who had noticed the winter sprite freeze up, began to move out of the way, running when they saw Jacqueline turn around, her eyes once more turning red, the blue disappearing completely.

"Elle! What's going on?"

"Bernard! Grab Jack and Santa, Jacquie's having another meltdown!"

"Elle, get out of the way!" he yelled, watching as Jacqueline raised her hands and aimed for the toys in transport.

"The toys! Elle, can we stop her?" Bernard yelled, running through the crowd of elves to get to her side.

"We tried last time, it doesn't work! She just…snaps out of it!"

Jacqueline shot icicles out of her hands, once more. The two head elves ducked, the icy projectiles whizzing over their heads, stabbing the pulley systems in the suspended assembly lines. They jerked to a stop, teddy bears swaying back and forth.

"She's attacking the toys!"

"I _know_ that!"

"We need to stop her," Bernard said, awkwardly speed walking towards Jacqueline.

"We can't! Jack and I tried last time! It was useless!"

Bernard kept going, determined to save the production lines.

"Jacqueline, that's enough!" Bernard began.

The icy sprite turned at him, glaring.

"Go away!" She shouted—her voice sounding odd; cold and icy with a deep undercurrent.

"As head elf I can't stand by idly while you destroy everything!"

"Just _watch me_," and, lifting up her hands, she blasted him with snow, throwing him across the workshop.

"Bernard!" Elle shouted, fighting the winds Jacquie summoned, trying to get to him. He was encased in a pile of snow, struggling out of it.

With an evil, un-Jacquie like smirk, she breathed in, her face turning cold blue, and brought her hands to her mouth, blowing out. Icy, blue mist spread around her, slowly creeping around the workshop.

"Get back down!" Elle said, throwing herself on Bernard, both of them landing in the snow pile, face down. They could feel the mist creep over their backs, making its way to the toys.

The conveyer belts stopping, the ice clung to the toys; when the fog cleared, the two elves looked up.

Bernard's jaw dropped; Elle gasped.

The toys looked like something out of _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ They were completely encased in ice; jagged and sharp, they looked like solid ice porcupines, spikes around their backs; the teddy bears looked like they wore icy battle armour.

"This…this is bad," Elle said, pulling herself out of the pile of snow.

"You don't say?!" Bernard said, sarcastic and scared.

Elle nearly smacked him, before turning to watch Jacquie. There had to be a way to stop her.

Said winter sprite was guiding the cold mist around herself, spreading it to all the toy lines. Every toy in sight was touched by the haze, frozen and chilling in looks.

Suddenly, Jacqueline froze once more. The red disappeared, her blue eyes returning, tired, fearful and confused. The mist dissipated, her hands falling at her sides as she fell down unconscious once more.

"Jacqueline!"

Elle looked up; sprinting down the stairs was Jack, running to his sister; once more catching her as she fell.

"Is Jacquie all—silver bells, what _happened?"_

Santa stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at the disaster below him.

The elves had scattered, leaving the floor nearly deserted. Bernard and Elle were caught in a huge snowdrift, struggling to get out; Elle determined to get to her friend. Icicles were stuck in the gears of the suspended transport lines, and hanging from them were the scariest toys Scott had ever seen.

The conveyer belts were in quite the same shape. The icicles were jammed into the control panels, the conveyors stopped and the toys reduced to great big balls of spiky ice.

"How long has it been since she fainted?" Jack asked frantically, still holding a limp Jacquie.

"One minute or so… last time it was only seconds before she woke up," Elle said, joining Jack beside her.

"We need the Doctor, someone get Hismus!" Bernard shouted, joining Santa at the base of the stairs.

A few elves scurried away, the others gathering around Jack, who had shifted Jacquie up so she was leaning against his torso.

"She's not waking up, she's not waking up!"

"Jack, calm down, okay? She'll wake up, alright?" Bernard said, trying to reassure himself too.

"But Bernard, it's been two minutes now," Elle said, searching for a pulse. "Last time, it was seconds. Five seconds. I counted!"

"Coming through, make way! Doctor on the floor! Excuse me, pardon…" Hismus had finally appeared and dropped down across from Jack.

"Alright, let's check her vitals… what happened, another panic attack?"

"Panic attack?! That was _not_ a panic attack! She was _possessed!"_

"_Bernard!"_ Elle snapped.

"Hmm… she's breathing… her heartbeat is steady, a bit speed up… perhaps she has a minor concussion?"

"She didn't hit her head when she fell, I caught her in time…"

"We need to get organized," Santa began.

Elle looked at one of the clocks on the wall. It had been about five minutes…

Jacqueline gasped, suddenly and loudly, her eyes flying open, shooting up.

"What... What… I don't… remember… Oh no. Oh _no._ I'm on the floor again…" she looked out into the workshop, and screamed.

"What in the name of Mother Nature are _those_ things!" she said, pointing to the toys.

"Jacqueline, calm down…"

"Miss Frost, I still need to take your blood pressure—"

"Oh no… did I… I did that, didn't I?" she asked, her blue eyes looking around.

"Well…" Elle began.

"Yes, you did," Bernard cut in.

"But it was an accident! She didn't mean too—"

"Didn't mean to, look at the place! If I didn't know better, I'd say a frozen Jack did this!"

"Santa! I'm sorry, but she is _not_ evil!" Elle insisted.

"I'm…I'm not so sure anymore," Jacquie said, quietly.

Everyone instantly silenced themselves.

"Jacqueline, you're not evil," Bernard said.

"Then…what's happening to me?"

* * *

><p>Jack had dragged his sister to the Elfirmiry, insistent that she get every test possible done.<p>

Thankfully, Bernard hadn't jumped on her like he had last time. Jacqueline assumed it's because he had witnessed the…attack.

She had apologized to both of them for throwing them across the workshop and into a snowbank, and had apologized to Santa profusely for the toy drawback. He seemed to be in shock; he said not to worry, and insisted she get to a bed immediately. Jacqueline had turned back and watched Elle boost the elf morale, Bernard assign tasks, and the elves eagerly thawing the toys, trying to work fast and move quickly to be as little behind as possible.

She looked forward, then back again. Her last sight before turning the hall to the newly refurbished and relocated Elfirmiry was Santa talking with Bernard and Elle, the three of them frantically rushing towards his office.

She was poked and prodded quite a bit, temperature taken multiple times; it was hard to assure Hismus and the Nurses that she didn't have hypothermia and that the freezing point of water was, in fact her normal temperature.

Hismus told her that he thought it could be many things. Perhaps stress, or the shock of seeing her brother again. Or maybe she moved to the Pole too suddenly. Perhaps a change of scenery would work? He deduced that she needed some healing time, time away.

When she was able to go back to her room, she promptly hid under piles of blankets and thought.

She had come to the Pole to help Jack, to save the Polar Ice Capps. And instead…

_You've put everyone behind by a few days at least, you're forgetting periods of time and apparently during those forgetful moments you go crazy!_ She thought, squishing a pillow.

So, Jacquie thought. She ignored all the knocks at her door, ignored her brother's mental prying, and tried to figure out an answer.

She couldn't stay at the Pole any longer. She was risking everyone's safety; these… 'Panic attacks' had only begun upon her arrival north. But then there was the matter of Jack's power shortage, and the Deliquesce.

Suddenly, Jacqueline had an idea.

A wonderful idea.

Though it was risky. Were they ready to do this? Was it really time for forgiveness?

It had been for her. Perhaps, then…

Determined, she threw off the covers, and walked over to her frosty table, opening a drawer and pulling out some parchment and an icy blue fountain pen.

She sat down, and scribbled out a letter.

* * *

><p>"She's not evil! Trust me, I was there!"<p>

"Elle, it happened twice within forty eight hours! How could you possibly keep defending her?"

"Because she's my friend! Bernard, Santa, please. She wouldn't do this intentionally, I know it."

Santa sighed, placing his glasses on the desk and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

They had been at this for quite some time now. None of them knew what to do—Elle insisted that Jacquie wasn't evil, and that banning her or kicking her out of the Pole was way too severe a punishment. Bernard wanted to make her happy, but also wanted to keep everyone safe; Santa was caught in the middle of it all. On the one hand, Jacqueline had done a lot of damage. But on the other, she was genuinely sweet and didn't seem evil—she never even remembered doing the damage that resulted from her attacks. And of course, the Deliquesce and Jack's power issues were there, too—and Jacqueline was the only person assigned who could help fix _both_.

This was generally why nobody noticed the door open up, just a crack—they were too busy trying to figure something out.

Jacqueline stood on the other side, a blue eye peering in—she could tell this wasn't the best time. Curiosity overwhelming her, she kept the door slightly ajar, cloaking herself and listening. She knew they were talking about her.

"Elle, we have to consider the possibility that maybe…" Bernard paused, lost for words.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe… there's a little bit… _more_ to the Legate Law than just stepping into your Legendary Figure's shoes."

"What are you not telling me," Elle demanded, hands on her hips, glaring at Bernard.

"There's more to it?" Santa questioned.

"Well, to my understanding, the Legate Law is about balance. They balance each other out."

"Jacqueline always fixed Jack's mistakes, before the thaw," Elle murmured.

"Exactly. But when he thawed, he turned good. And now he's powerless, and we've all seen Jacquie's power levels."

"Bernard, no. I know what you're going to say and I disagree. She's my friend!"

"Elle, she's my friend too! I'm as worried about her as you are. But maybe the balance bit goes a little further than we thought. Maybe if one of the Frost Legendaries is good, the other _has_ to be evil to balance it out. Maybe…" Bernard stopped.

"Wait, so you think that now that Jack's good, Jacqueline is turning _evil_ to balance it out?" Santa questioned, shocked.

"No. That's not—no, she's not freezing herself!" Elle protested.

"We can't rule it out," Bernard said, dejectedly, squeezing Elle's shoulder.

Jacquie flinched, clutching the letter she held to her chest, feeling her face burning and trying to stop the tears from coming out. One dropped, anyway. She knocked on the door, sliding into the room, clearing her throat.

"Jacqueline!"

"Why are you out of the Elfirmiry?!" Elle demanded.

"Because I don't like hospitals and I feel fine. Just… headachy."

"You should be resting. How'd you even get out of the Elfirmiry so easily? Hismus is ruthless with his patients…"

Jacqueline shrugged. "I walked."

She came further into the room, passing the letter to Santa across his desk. "I've made a decision on behalf of the three of you," she began, fidgety. "I know you don't know how to deal with me right now… I don't know either. I thought out every possible solution I could. If I stay here, that weird 'crazy evil Jacquie' thing might happen again. But then, there's the Deliquesce and Jack to worry about, too."

The three were silent, waiting for Jacqueline to continue. Hands folded in front of her dress, she fidgeted nervously.

"Tomorrow I'm going to temporarily refreeze the Polar Ice Cap. Then I'm going home."

She held up her hand, stopping any protests.

"I talked to a few people while in the Elfirmiry. They said that maybe some time off would be good, a change of scenery… and so, I thought some time with the little firecrackers and my insane dad might help out, and maybe a nice, cold hug from my mom. And an "everything's going to be alright Jacqueline" from her, too."

"But what about the melting, and the power shortage, and the—"

"It's only for a bit, Santa. Everyone's agreed that family may help right now."

"There's just one problem," Bernard began.

"What?"

"Jack."

Jacqueline paused, preparing herself for the reaction she knew she was going to get next.

"I'm bringing him home, with me."

She got the reactions she was looking for; well, two out of three. Santa almost chocked on his cocoa; Bernard's jaw dropped, a look of surprise and perhaps worry on his face. Elle, however, had a very knowing look on her face; her small smile gave it away.

"I think that's a great idea," Elle said.

"Wait, what?" Bernard replied.

"You heard me," Elle said, "It's a great idea!"

"Uh, hello? The Day of Darkness. Remember that? Yeah, I don't know if Winter and Blaise are going to like their long gone son appearing at their doorstep fourteen centuries later _after that fiasco!_" Bernard finished.

Jacqueline paused, smiling sheepishly.

"You haven't even talked to Jack yet, have you?" Elle asked, though she _knew_ Jacquie hadn't.

"I'm going to after this. I think it'll be good for him, too. Crystal Springs is a magical place, said to heal. Hence the name. And he misses the family dreadfully. It may take a bit of coaxing for him, but as soon as I hear back from my parents, we'll get going."

"Jacquie, I think it may be best if… for the time being—until you get your reply—you stay in your rooms," Bernard said carefully.

"Did you just ground her?" Elle asked.

"I think it might be best, in case she goes berserk again. This way we can minimize the damage and we don't get as behind in production."

"I agree. I'm grounded. I'll stick to my books and Jack's room."

"Are you sure this is right?" Santa asked her.

Jacquie nodded. "Positive. We'll go home for a few days, Jack and I will try to figure out what's up with him. We'll be keeping tabs on the Polar Ice Capps, as well. We'll be back soon, too. Once I know for certain that the likelihood of me flying off the handle and forgetting it completely is gone."

"Well, if you insist, Jacquie. I'll get this mailed out as soon as possible," Santa said, getting up with the letter and making his way out of his office to the mail centre.

They watched Santa leave, Jacquie about to follow.

"Jacqueline, wait," Bernard said.

She stopped, turning around.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he began.

"Bernard, save the lecture. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing. You should know that I am capable of anything, _especially_ after helping you not get lost in Seattle."

Elle smirked, knowing full well that even though Bernard would've found her, no matter what, Jacquie's help definitely speed up the process.

"All right, all right. I get it."

"And don't worry, no hard feelings about being grounded," Jacquie said.

Bernard rolled his eyes.

"If I don't see you before you leave—though let's face it, I probably will," Elle began.

"Should I feel threatened? Because I feel threatened."

Jacquie laughed, winking at Bernard. Elle whacked him on the arm, playfully.

"I need girl time too, okay?"

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "I know."

"Right, anyway, Jacquie, get better, okay? We'll keep trying to figure out what's going on with you up here. We'll find answers, we have to."

She gave Jacquie a hug, the chilly sprite smiling.

"I will. Thanks, both of you. Now I should probably go talk to Jack," and with that, Jacquie left the room.

Alone at last, Bernard hugged Elle from behind, kissing her head.

"I hope you know what Jacquie's getting herself into."

"I know everything," she murmured. "Besides, she needs this. Her whole family does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-SEE? I PROMISED ELLE WOULDN'T GET IN TROUBLE AND SHE DIDN'T. Speaking of said character, I hope she's _in _character (this is a question for you Ana) as well as Bernard...feedback's appreciated!**

**Now we enter the chapters I struggled to write! I'm 3/4s through chapter 14, though it's being a bit troublesome right about now. There's a crucial part I gotta go over and then I can get well ahead again, hopefully! For now, I shall still give usual Monday updates. Hopefully...**

**Anywho, not much else to say about this chappie. As usual, that white box down there is open for your feedback, thoughts, feelings, keysmashes, and vague one worded reviews like "interesting" or "hmmmmm good luck talking to Jack, Jacqueline, LOL" or whatever. **

**I love your reviews and feedback and support and love you all! *throws out kisses an hugs and cookies***

**Happy Crystal Springs Lundi! Until next week, friends :3**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned or seen above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person or persons is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. In this context, the Deliquesce is an idea that belongs to myself. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Now, Jacqueline faced the final hurdle.

Jack.

She stared at the blue door in front of her; she didn't know why she was hesitating. It was just a closed door. Jack wouldn't mind coming home…right?

She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before she had the opportunity to.

"Jacqueline. Why are you out of your room?"

"Can we talk? I mean, I _need_ to talk to you. It's…important. Extremely important."

He opened the door, gesturing her inside. She walked in slowly, clambering towards the tall bed, and climbing on it.

"I've been thinking…"

"That could be dangerous," Jack murmured, perching himself on the baseboard of his bed.

Ignoring him, she continued. "We haven't had any time to practise for two days, because of…"

"Your… illness?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

It was silent for a minute, Jacqueline biting her lip and twirling a frozen strand of hair around her finger.

"It is a slight drawback. We have the Deliquesce to worry about _and_ my power outage. They do go hand in hand!"

"I know. Like I was saying, I was thinking of a solution to all three of those problems. If I stay here, I can help you and prolong the Deliquesce, until you get your mojo back and we can fix this, permanently."

"My _mojo?_ I have my mojo!"

"I wasn't talking about your ego, you pompous git," she shot back, slightly irritated.

"Nor was I," Jack murmured, brushing off the name calling.

"That's not on a need to know basis," Jacqueline said, fast, realizing where Jack's mind was at.

Jack shrugged, grinning impishly and resisting the urge to reply to that in an _inappropriate_ manner.

"That sounds alright," he said instead. "What's the catch to that option?"

"If we stay? There's a very likely chance of the… _illness_ reminding us of its existence."

"Oh?"

"I realized that it started once I arrived here, up North," Jacqueline continued, cautiously.

"Oh."

Jack felt like he should know where this was going. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, though.

"And how do you plan on solving both those problems, hmm?"

"Well… I'm going to go home."

"Home?"

"Yes, home. To Crystal Springs."

"Crystal Springs?"

"Well yes, that is where I live."

"To…Frost Mansion?"

"Um…yes."

"Oh, okay. Right. So when will you come back here?"

"We'll come back when the incidents stop, and when we have you relatively fixed."

"I'm sorry, we?"

"Yes, we. I already wrote home. You're coming with me Jack."

"To Crystal Springs?" he said, uncrossing his legs and standing.

"Yes."

"To Frost Mansion?"

"_Yes_."

"Both of us?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said."

"Oh no. I'm sorry, Jacqueline, I don't think I can."

"Jack, it's the only option. Some down time at home to heal, then we can focus on your powers—or lack thereof, and I can get away from where the incidents keep happening."

"I can't. Jacqueline, you know what I did. How could I possibly face Blaise and Winter? And, and, the twins, Pinto and Pieria?"

"Fino and Fiera."

"See? I don't even know their names! I've never met them!"

"I know that, I told you that a few days ago."

"Exactly! Jacqueline, if I go home, I—when you confronted me, that was scary. Explosive. Facing mom and dad and the siblings I've never met, it's bound to be much worse!"

Exasperated, and still a little headachy, Jacqueline sighed.

"Jack, you won't know unless you come home. Eventually, if you stay thawed, you're gonna hafta come back."

"I know, I know…it's just…" he began, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Just what?" she asked, rolling over and supporting her head on her hands, glancing up at Jack.

"I miss them. I miss them so terribly. I want to…I want to make things right. But what if they don't?"

Jacqueline sat up, staring earnestly at her brother.

"Jack, it's been fourteen hundred years. Believe me when I say this: they want to make things right. And this, Jack, this is your chance; we go home and you see mom and dad and make amends, and meet the twins, and reconnect."

Jack sat, thoughtfully.

He remembered his conversation with Santa a few days back.

He had a chance. It started with Jacqueline; now, it was time to move on to Blaise and Winter.

His parents.

"Okay. I agree. I'll go with you. This is my chance to fix things. I can't—_won't_ waste it. Not again. Not _ever_."

"Great. As soon as I get the reply, we leave."

And with that, Jacqueline rolled off of Jack's bed, and slowly walked out the door, turning down the hall to her room.

Jack sent a very frail, nearly non-existent breeze to close the door.

He was going home.

Not to the lonely old flat, but to the lovely white mansion; to a loving family.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

><p>The reply came almost instantaneously; a few hours after she talked to Jack, a messenger elf came running with a response.<p>

"Here you go Ms. Frost!" The little elf said, cheerily.

Mumbling a thank you, she opened the letter, reading it quickly.

_It's about time. I'll marshal up the troops. See you tomorrow morning._

_-Dad_

With an expected time of arrival, Jacqueline got down to business.

* * *

><p>Blaise Frost sat in his office, rubbing his chin and staring at the piece of parchment before him.<p>

He had already sent off the reply as soon as possible; his little Jacqueline needed them.

And so, apparently, did Jack.

Sighing heavily, he scanned the letter again.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I had another incident today. _

_I don't remember any of it; I'm starting to get scared. I talked to a few people. The doctor has deemed them 'panic attacks' and believes it is because of the 'massive amounts of stress' I'm under, with Jack's power shortage, taking care of the weather, and the Deliquesce. I think they're nuts, and that it's not a panic attack. We can talk more about everything once I'm home._

_See, I thought a lot, and I decided that the best way to continue helping the Council with the Deliquesce prevention, as well as Jack, would be to go home, to you and the hotheads._

_With Jack._

_Please reply as soon as possible._

_Love,  
>Jacqueline<em>

Blaise recalled the very emotional night nearly a year ago, when Mother Nature came to their house, asking for their help with what Jack had done this time. He recalled his wife's words when they were in the mall, after a particular emotional meltdown. Mother Nature had said that perhaps Jack would come back. Blaise had doubted it; his precious Winter looked at him, a challenging expression on her beautiful face.

_"If he did…what would you do, Blaise?"_

Blaise realized now that he never asked her.

He himself was done being angry. Fate had his ways, that blasted wisp.

But how about Winter?

And Fino and Fiera?

Granted, they had never met Jack. They had only learnt about him in the last year or so.

And Jacqueline seemed to have forgiven him already; he had gotten that vibe from her letters.

Now Blaise was contemplating something he would never, ever do in his endless life.

He contemplated not telling Winter.

"Dadddddddd!"

Turning around on his chair, Blaise watched as his office door burst open, Fiera running up to his desk, Fino close behind.

"Dad mom says dinner is ready—"

"Why have you been cooped up all day? We wanted to play fire tag—

"Fiera, dad's probably been busy with work stuff—"

"_What_ work stuff, Fino?"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_" Blaise said, laughing. "Slow down you two. I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay!" Fiera said, running out of the room.

Fino stayed across from his father's desk, staring wisely, hands behind his back.

"You okay dad? You look awfully tired. I didn't mean to keep you up _that_ late last night, I just really wanted to finish the story—"

"No, it's okay, Fino. It's like you said, just work stuff."

The little boy shrugged. "If you say so."

"Fino, c'mon!" his twin yelled in the distance.

"Mom's worried too, dad. You should get outside today!"

And with that, Fino ran off to join his sister, nearly crashing into his mom on the way out.

"Sorry Mommy!"

"It's okay, sweetheart. Tell your sister you can start eating, we'll be right there."

Fino blasted out of the office to the promise of food the dining room held. Smiling, Winter came into Blaise's office, shutting the door quietly. She stood in front of her husband's desk, a sweet smile only for him gracing her face.

"Winter, darling, I told the kids, I'll be right there."

"I know," she said, sitting on the plush chair in front of his desk. "I'm just… very concerned. You've been in here since the postage came this morning. Is it Jacqueline?"

Ah. Leave it to Winter to see right through him.

"Eh, partially…"

"Jack? Oh dear, what's happened?"

Blaise jumped out of his seat. "Oh, Winter dearest, nothing bad! It's…uh…Jacqueline's coming home. And so is Jack."

"Oh dear, are they well?"

"Jacqueline keeps having those incidents Mother Nature told us about… the ones reminiscent of Jack's frozen days."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," Blaise said, sitting back down in his seat, slouched.

"Has she gotten checked up? It's not like her to act like that!"

"According to the letter, she did go to the Elfirmiry. They recommended time away, thinking that she was having some form of panic attacks…"

"So she chose to come home, then?"

Blaise nodded, running a hand through his vibrant red hair. Usually, it was on fire—literally. However, in his current state of turmoil, it was as tame as could be.

"And she's bringing Jack."

"Yes, she is."

"When do they arrive?"

Briefly, Blaise hesitated; he had given them a time—tomorrow morning. The sooner, the better. But what should he tell Winter? The truth?

She would worry; he knew her so well. He could already tell, just by looking at her. Her forehead was wrinkled, she bit her lip, and the telltale fiddling with her thumbs—the usual signs of her worrying—were all there.

"Sometime in the next two days," he lied.

A very small nod was his reply.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yes. I'm just… Jack's coming with her, Blaise."

He nodded.

"Jack's…coming home."

* * *

><p>That night, Blaise lay face up in bed, staring at the ceiling; his wife curled into a slight ball against his side, his arm around her shoulders. Her familiar coolness was comforting to him, the rise and fall of her chest soothing.<p>

Blaise could not sleep. His brows were furrowed and his mind was in chaos.

The twins had been rowdy, finding out that Jacqueline was coming home with their unknown older brother. The amount of questions they asked wore their parents out; getting them to bed was a hassle.

Finally, they had curled up into their twin sized beds, and gotten sleepy.

Blaise had breathed a sigh of relief; now he could finally rest.

Or so he thought.

He sighed, Winter stirring at his side.

"Can't sleep?" she murmured, tiredly.

"My mind is running a hundred miles a second."

She rolled over, blue eyes staring up at her husband, long black hair down and splayed out around her face.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he said, kissing her head.

She smiled, nudging him. "That's not what's got your mind befuddled, Blaise darling."

"Au contraire," he said, hugging her tight with one arm. "You are right, though. It's not the only thing on my mind."

It was silent for a moment as Winter waited for Blaise to elaborate.

"Winter, you remember last year how you asked me what I'd do if Jack came back?"

"Of course. And you said you'd do whatever makes me happy."

"It's all I ever want to do, make you happy," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'm not… angry anymore. I want my eldest son back home."

"Yes, I know," she said quietly.

"Winter… I never asked you what you'd do."

"Do if Jack came back?"

"Mhmm," he said, frowning. "What… what would you do, Winter? What will you do?"

She was silent for a while, playing with the fingers on Blaise's free hand.

"I… I don't know," she said, shocked. "I mean… I guess I just feel numb. I read the letter, you gave it to me. But it's so hard to believe he's coming home. It's such a foreign thought…"

"I know. It'll be different."

"Blaise, I'm afraid," Winter said, drawing herself closer to him, her head on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"I…I've never told anyone, not even you or Mother or my sisters…but it often feels like he… doesn't exist. I can't—the connection."

"Ah, that's right."

Not only did Jack share a connection with Jacqueline. There was a family connection, too. Every mother had it—they were connected to their children in their mind, and soul. Strands much like the ones that connected the two wintry sprites connected Winter to Jacqueline, Fiera, Fino, and Jack.

But Jack had done something unthinkable.

He had severed his connection with his mother.

Or so everyone thought.

The truth, that Winter concealed, was this: she had cut the connection first.

Blaise was the only one who knew.

And perhaps, on some level, Jack.

Severing connections was a thing of actual myth. It was unheard of—nobody did it. So when Winter found she could do it, she was shocked—but it helped to alleviate the pain of her firstborn leaving.

"I split the connection between us, and now it's nearly as if he was never born. If what Jacqueline has said is true, I…"

"Go on, Winter darling."

"I need to fix it. But will Jack want to fix the connection, too? Blaise, what have I done?"

He could feel the tears on his bare shoulder.

"Winter, my dear, shh, it's okay. You did what you thought was best. When he comes back, we'll try to fix it. Please don't feel guilty.

"Blaise, I just want to make things right."

"And we will, dear. We will. I promise."

Moving his hand over her tiny waist, Blaise dragged his lovely wife closer to his warm body, engulfing her in a large, protective hug. She rested her head on his chest, returning the embrace just as hard.

"Tomorrow, I think I'm going to do some yard work." He'd wait outside for their arrival, and judge for himself.

"Alright," Winter mumbled, the tears dried, her voice sleepy once more.

"Don't worry, Winter. I have you. It'll all be okay."

He felt her nod against his chest.

"Blaise?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you," she mumbled, falling asleep.

"And I, you," he replied, squeezing her and shutting his eyes.

Sleep would come now; everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived, and with it, a large crowd had gathered to see the two sprites off. They had given the sprites a wide berth of space, with Santa standing beside Jack, Bernard by his side. Elle stood with them, chatting with Jacqueline.<p>

Jacqueline herself stood beside Jack, who was nervous beyond belief. They didn't have any bags; he just wore his suit—sans the frost—and Jacqueline wore her frozen dress, as usual.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Elle asked.

"It's the best I can think of. Elle, Bernard, I am so sorry for putting you behind so much," Jacquie began again.

"Oh, it's okay, really."

"How is it okay…?" Bernard began, interrupted with an elbow from Elle, who quickly shushed him.

"Ignore him. We got relatively back up to speed, really."

"Elle's right, actually," Bernard said. "We did fix things up faster than I expected. We're only behind by a day or so now, which is much better than the week it was before. Just…focus on getting better. And fixing your brother. That's what's most important. The Deliquesce needs to be stopped."

"If it isn't stopped, we'll lose the magic. So no pressure, eh?" Santa said, patting Jack's back.

"Ha, right… no pressure…"

"Lighten up Jack. I know you'll manage. You and Jacqueline will find a way to stop the Deliquesce."

"Of course we will, nothing stops a Frost."

Santa rolled his eyes.

"We'll fix it, Santa. I've grown quite attached to your lovely home here. I couldn't possibly see all this destroyed."

Jack got serious for a moment, looking Santa dead in the eye. "I will stop at nothing to save Christmas for you. _Nothing._"

"I know, Jack." Santa said. And quite uncharacteristically, the two Legendary Figures hugged.

"Awwhhhh," The elves surrounding them chorused.

"Now one last thing," Jacqueline said, walking out of the covered area, and staring at the icy dome above.

"You got this," Jack said, appearing behind Jacqueline and placing his hands on her shoulder, squeezing.

But then, the strangest thing happened.

As Jack placed his hands on his sister's shoulders, there was a bright blue light. Jack could feel the familiar icy magic hugging his hands, floating around his sleeves. He gasped, staring at what was happening. Jacqueline, likewise, did the same.

"Keep your hands there, Jack," she said, as she wiggled her fingers, icy tendrils appearing.

"Why?"

"I wanna try something," she said. "Focus on the Ice Capp, and freezing it over."

"Alright," Jack said, closing his eyes and focusing only on the icy walls.

The swirling icy magic in Jacqueline's palms grew brighter, and bigger. Smiling, she put all her power into it. Jack, though he didn't know it yet, was doing the same.

The swirling blue light and snowflakes blasted up, hitting the middle of the ice cap. It grew around the centre at the top, slowly stretching out and spreading across the walls, until all of the North Pole and Elfsburg were coated in the shimmering light blue light.

It brightened considerably, then disappeared, blue sparkles falling down and turning into the gentlest of flurries.

There was a very long silence.

"Did we just do that?" Jack asked, hands down, staring up into the flurry.

"Yeah, we did." Jacqueline replied, standing in much the same position.

"What _was_ that?!" Santa asked.

"Iunno," Jacquie said, dumbfounded.

"That was _amazing!_" Elle shouted, the elves clapping along with her.

Bernard looked puzzled for a moment. He was trying very hard to remember the long ago meeting the Council of Legendary Figures had when Legates were first established. That seemed so familiar… shaking his curly head, he snapped out of his trance.

"Alright elves, enough is enough! These two got to get going. We're still behind on production, let's get moving!" he said.

"Say goodbye then back to work, elves," Elle added. Smiling, the elves swarmed Jack and his sister, hugging them and running off in different directions.

Santa came up beside Jack, once more, leaning in near his ear.

"Nervous about going home?" Santa whispered.

"Extremely," he whispered back.

"If you need anything, just call. I'm here for you buddy. It'll be fine."

"I know," Jack said, absent mindedly.

Santa stepped back, giving a small wave and a warm smile.

And with that, the two siblings linked arms, still in a daze. The snowflakes started swirling around them, faster and faster and faster, until a bright white light engulfed them, and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>As the flurry cleared, Jack's jaw dropped.<p>

"Welcome back to Crystal Springs," Jacqueline said.

Jack let out a low whistle.

Crystal Springs was gorgeous, it was simply put. They had appeared on one of the large hills surrounding the city. In the far off distance, Jack could see the other mountains and the rushing waterfall, which split into the four rivers at the base, mermaids giggling and flirting with the immortals around the rivers. The water faeries spectrum of blue glows followed the river, the sparks of the other elemental faeries floating gently around their areas. Trees of all colours, supporting large amounts of snow, grew along the roots of one humongous tree somewhere in the middle of the town, sprouting between the buildings and houses, the mansions and cottages.

Jack could _feel_ the thousands of types of magic in the air, as he watched the small specs of people walk back and forth in the distance, going about their morning routine. The market square was set up, a colourful splash in the distance.

He could barely take in the architecture, as it were. Every house, cottage or mansion was personalized to the creatures who lived there. Vibrant colours, bold architectural statements, and flamboyant material reflected who lived where.

It was magical.

"Not what you expected, hmm?"

"I…it's been so long, I completely forgot how whimsical Crystal Springs was."

Jacqueline laughed, rolling down the snowy hill.

Smiling, Jack walked behind her rolling body, as she landed in a large snow pile at the base of the hill.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"For now, yeah. I got a lot of explaining to do at home, though," she said, sighing.

There was a long silence, both sprites thinking about what had happened back at the North Pole.

Jack had felt as though his powers were back in that moment. He looked at his sister, about to ask for her thoughts, when he noticed her frowning.

"Am I supposed to be consoling right now?"

"Normally, yes, but I'll make an acception for now."

Getting up, she dusted the white flakes off her dress, making her way through the snow.

Jack followed, hands in his pockets.

Jacqueline turned a corner, where they came across a quiet street, evergreen trees on either side. The snow fell gently, as they made their way down the incline, and slowly, a large mansion began to appear.

Jack stopped suddenly, staring at what was before him.

It was a large, three story mansion with pristine, white bricks. Willow trees swayed on the property, a lovely gazebo off to the far right. Rose bushes dotted the winding path to the veranda, still blooming despite the season.

Jacqueline waltzed right up to the gates, walking through as they opened for her. She stopped and turned around, looking at her brother.

She had never, ever seen him look as scared as he did now.

"Jack?"

"Jacqueline, there's no way I can—I can't. I can't."

"Yes, you can," Jacqueline said. "I'm here for you, all right?" she held out her hand, waiting for him to cross the threshold.

Breathing in, Jack stepped through the iron gates, and took his sister's outstretched hand.

"Welcome home, Jack."

As they walked up the path, Jack noticed a man rounding the corner of the house, his arms filled with firewood. Jack stopped and stared, Jacquie waiting patiently beside him.

The man looked equivalent to a fit mortal forty year old, perhaps. He wore a dark red shirt, the sleeves rolled up despite the cold weather. His pants looked as if they were made of molten lava, a fiery orange and perhaps a little bit too dressy to be outside doing yard work. His skin was somewhere between medium and olive, slight wrinkles on his forehead. His hair burnt—literally. Its flames shot straight up, matching his warm orange eyes. The man looked at the path, and noticed the two figures

Jack gulped.

The man walked towards them, his face a mixture of emotions. He dropped the wood and came down the path, face to face with Jack.

"Hello, father," Jack said shyly.

His father stared at him. Jack braced himself, fearing the worst but instead, Blaise's face broke into a weary smile.

He reached out and embraced Jack.

"Welcome home, son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ****THINKING**

**DANI WHAT BLAISE ISN'T MAD**

**NO. NO HE'S NOT (ANYMORE)**

**BWAHAHAHAHA. Ahem. Apologies for the late update, I was in emerge all morning/early afternoon with my friend. She's okay and so am I, if anything we're both exhausted!**

**I'd like to thank WinterFrost15 for one little piece of dialogue in this chapter...when Jacqueline calls Jack a pompous git xD WinterFrost15 used it in a review a WHILE ago and I had to have someone in the story call Jack a pompous git after reading the review xD So thanks, friend! (You should all totally check out her story Frost and Fire, btw. It's a slight AU to MTF/CS, and it's SO GREAT SO FAR gogogo read it :D)**

**I totally didn't realize that you'd all get this chapter this week, wow! Updates will still be as normally scheduled, since I have appeared to have made it to Chapter 16. Not sure how fast I'll be writing for the next little while, since it's exam season and I need to start hunting down a job for the summer, sighsigh. Any tips for job hunts?**

**As usual, please review and spill all your thoughts, feels, secrets, and general whatsits in that little white box :)**

**Happy CS Lundi! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own **_**The Santa Clause**_**, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned or seen above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost, and their home, Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person or persons is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. In this context, the Deliquesce is an idea that belongs to myself.****The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.**

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Blaise had gotten up early that morning, gently placing a still snoozing Winter on his warm side of the bed, tucking her in.

Getting dressed, he checked on the twins.

Seeing that they were still sleeping, he quietly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, throwing together the beginnings of breakfast—all Winter would have to do was throw it in the oven, on the stove—unless she let Fiera cook them by hand again. He desperately hoped _not_...

He had gone out early, finding little things to do while he waited for Jacqueline to arrive with Jack.

He had melted the snow on the pathway, melted the snow on the back deck, nearly set the deck on fire, quickly put it out, gently melted the ice that had formed as a result of that fire, and fixed the stains via magic.

Then he tackled the dead tree in the back. Spring had refused to give it life, saying that it was meant to die. And so, Blaise cut it down and chopped the trunk into fire wood. He had a feeling Winter was going to get her revenge on Spring with a very long winter this year.

It was when he rounded the corner with the wood, looking down the pathway, that he saw Jacqueline come up the track, with someone by her side.

He was maybe three and a half inches taller than her, and looked as old as Blaise felt. His hair was brown and messy on his head, suit white and sans frost. Yet still Blaise knew that it was Jack. He could tell that the strain of losing his powers had done its number on him.

A flurry of emotions ran through Blaise as he stared at his son, who stared back, looking petrified.

For a moment, Blaise was angry. Then shocked and perhaps a little weirded out. Then, he felt happy. And relieved.

He had done some wrongs himself, and it was about time he fixed them.

He just wanted his son back.

Almost throwing the wood down, he went down the pathway, approaching his son. He stopped in front of Jack, staring him dead in the eyes. The man flinched, eyeing Blaise wearily.

"Hello, Father," he said, nervously.

Holding back tears, he reached out and grabbed Jack in a warm, tight hug.

"Welcome home, son," he said.

Jack, meanwhile, was very confused. He awkwardly hugged back, in shock.

They let go, Blaise smiling as he stared at Jack, noting all the changes since the last time he had seen his son.

"I don't understand. Aren't you angry? Aren't you mad or upset or—a hug? I—"

Blaise chuckled, shushing his son.

"I'll explain in a moment." Blaise peered around Jack, looking for Jacqueline. The young Legate stood back a bit, watching her dad and brother interact.

"Jacqueline," Blaise said, opening his arms. Like a little kid, Jacquie ran and hugged her dad, enjoying the warm sensation his bear hugs left behind.

"Dad," she said, smiling. "I'm so relieved to be home."

"Here, come inside. Breakfast will be ready soon. Let's talk quickly, shall we?" Blaise said. Nodding, Jacqueline trailed her father. Blaise motioned to Jack, urging him to follow.

Still very confused, Jack followed them in through the large French doors.

The room they entered was spacious and wide, a magnificent glass chandelier sparkling in the hallway. A grandiose staircase led up to the second floor, light from the bright floor above pouring into the pristine hallway. Blaise walked to the left, passing the library and stopping at the door to his office. He opened it up and walked in.

"I'm gonna go see the twins," Jacqueline said quickly, breaking off and ignoring Jack's pleading don't-leave-me-alone-with-dad face.

She backtracked, winking at Jack and giving him a thumbs up, leaving him alone with Blaise.

Jack hesitated, then followed his father in.

The office was the same as ever. Book shelves lined either side of the wide expanse of windows, thick red velvet curtains pulled back from the windows, light pouring into the warm room. Soft chairs of various sizes in the same swatches of red were strategically placed around the desk and by the windows. Papers were strewn about small tables in little piles, pens and pencils left beside empty mugs.

Blaise sat behind his desk, slouching in his chair. He gestured for Jack to sit down on one of the seats in front of the giant oak bureau.

Jack looked at his dad, then down to the seat, and back again, quickly sitting down.

"A long time ago, I was angry. _Very _angry," Blaise said, the flames on his head growing a bit.

Jack gulped, crossing one leg over the other and hugging his knee tightly.

"But after a while, I stopped being angry. I couldn't."

It was silent for a time, Blaise playing with some loose sheets on the desk.

"I realized that somewhere along the way, I went wrong," he continued. "I was always… hounding you. Watching you carefully. I never thought about how it may feel for you to be constantly eyed suspiciously by your own father. I know now that that's what I did wrong. I never showed any affection. And Jack, I am truly sorry for—"

"Dad, stop right there. If anyone should be apologizing right now, it's me. You were right in watching me. I was…" he hesitated, searching for the right words. "I was malicious. You were right all along. That's why you shouldn't be apologizing. I should. And I am. Dad, I am so sorry for everything I've done. I'm so sorry for not listening to you and for hurting you and mom physically and emotionally and, and…"

Blaise cut Jack off, hugging him once more.

"You're forgiven, Jack. Truly."

And so, Jack hugged his father back.

He felt so…warm. Not just because his dad was a very powerful heat sprite, and his hugs tended to have that affect. It was also because he felt happy. Accepted.

He was home.

And facing his dad wasn't as bad as he expected.

What he didn't know to expect was his younger siblings he had never met. Or his mom.

"Dad, I want to make amends with everyone."

"Good. That's excellent."

"Yeah, but…how?"

"What do you mean how?" Blaise said, sitting in the seat beside Jack, one leg on top of the other loosely, sinking into the plush fabric. Jack sat similarly now, still slightly tense.

"Well, I…I've never met the twins."

"Fino and Fiera."

"Right, I don't know what they expect. Do they even know me?"

Blaise smiled, as if he knew something Jack didn't, and chuckled to himself. "They'll make sure you know them, trust me. The twins are very hyperactive, more so Fiera than Fino. Did they know about you? Well…not until recently, of course. They put two and two together."

"They sound like my kind of people," Jack murmured.

Blaise smiled a bit, and continued.

"Now Winter is another matter entirely. A word of advice, Jack. With your mom, don't rush things. She's going to be a little hesitant and quite possibly spooked. Let her make amends with you at her own pace, all right?"

Jack flinched, but nodded nonetheless.

They sat in silence for a short amount of time, until they heard a scuffle in the hall, and a loud thunk—as if someone fell down.

"JACQUELINE!"

"YOU'RE HOME!"

"How was the North Pole? Was it magical?"

"Didya get me a toy?"

"Did you meet the council?"

"Didya tell Santa I've been a good girl?"

"Didya fix the melting?"

"OH OH OH DIDYA BRING BACK JACK? I HAVE WORDS FOR HIM!"

"Fiera you've never even met him how could you possibly—

"I am _very_ prepared for this, Fino!"

"Woah you two, calm down and stop squishing me, will you? Let me get up…"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"Right on cue," Blaise murmured, getting up. He opened the door and disappeared around the staircase, Jack following closely.

Just in front of the kitchen, Jacqueline sat on the floor, a boy and a girl in front of her.

Both shared similar features—roundish faces, warm amber eyes—very similar to Blaise's—and flaming hair.

The young boy, who Jack guessed was his little brother Fino, wore a pair of dirty overalls, a Band-Aid on his knee. He had a missing front tooth, and his hair burnt tall and high. He seemed calmer than the girl, who Jack supposed was Fiera. She sat in a short, sleeveless summer dress that went from a light orange to a light pink. A pink flower clip sat in her flaming bob, somehow managing to _not_ catch fire.

"Hey, kids, calm down! Jacqueline's had a rough few days, all right? Give her some space," Blaise said, arms crossed and smirking at the twins. Jack stood beside him, looking at them curiously—and they noticed.

Fiera sprung up, and walked right up to her dad, Fino following.

"Is that Jack?" She asked.

Blaise nodded.

Hands behind her back, she skipped over in front of Jack, and tugged on his suit jacket.

"Come closer," she said.

He leant down.

"Closer," she said.

He stood on one knee, face to face with the young heat sprite— who promptly smacked him in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he said.

"Leaving Jacqueline and mom and dad! That was very, very, _very _bad of you!"

"Fiera why'd you do that!" Fino said, running across the tiles to his sister.

"He deserved it!" she said, crossing her arms.

Rubbing his cheek, Jack looked at his dad. Blaise was slightly shocked, warily watching Jack; Jacqueline was on the floor, laughing.

_Some help you are,_ he said in her mind. She just kept laughing.

"I'm really sorry Jack, Fiera's usually like this and _that's not words, Fiera!_"

"He _deserved_ it, Fino!"

"But—"

"No, no, no, she's right.

Sinking back down to the twin's level, Jack looked at them, an eyebrow raised. The twins shared a look, leaning back slightly. They had no clue how he'd react and were slightly afraid.

"I like you two. You've got spunk, little heat girl," he murmured. "I would like the two of you to know that I am very sorry for leaving Jacqueline and Mom and Dad and hurting your feelings. It was very bad and I'm not going to do it again. Ever. Promise."

Knowing she was off the hook, Fiera grinned, and shook Jack's hand.

"Great! I'm your sister Fiera, and this is Fino, your brother!"

"Pinkie promise," Fino said, holding out his pinkie.

"What?"

"Pinkie promise you won't leave Jacqueline and Mom and Dad and now me and Fiera alone like that ever again."

Taken aback, Jack stretched out his pinkie.

"Okay, I pinkie promise."

"Lock it," he said, pushing his thumb towards his brother's.

Jack locked it.

Fino grinned maniacally, reminding Jack of himself and Blaise.

"What's the ruckus out here?"

Everyone in the foyer instantly paused, staring at the final member of the Frost family's stunned face.

Winter stared at the strange scene before her. Jacqueline was on the floor, tears of laughter in her eyes and a shocked look on her face—which was quite the odd combination, Winter thought. Blaise stood tall in front of her, the twins in front of someone else.

Could it be?

She moved forward a bit, to see if she was right.

And she was.

It was Jack.

Her son.

He was home.

He _existed_.

"Oh my goodness," she remarked, staring at him. He was a head shorter than Blaise, however he looked nearly as old. His face was tired, flushed with warmth; messy brown hair that looked as if it had had fingers run through it more often than not sat on his head. His normally icy suit was as white as snow, his pointy ears very noticeable.

Moreover, he looked totally defrosted and nearly normal

And every report Winter had gotten from Mother Nature and Jacqueline was, at that moment, confirmed.

Jack was thawed.

And he was right here, back at Frost Mansion, completing the family.

And Winter had no idea what she was feeling.

* * *

><p>Blaise looked at his shocked wife, who looked at their son, who stared right back. He was afraid to ruin the moment, but at the same time, was slightly concerned with his beloved's reaction.<p>

Jack, meanwhile, was very focused on his mother. A series of emotions graced his face. She hadn't aged a bit. She was still pale and looked as delicate as porcelain, dark black hair up in a large bun, a few tendrils framing her face, red lips slightly open in shock. Her blue eyes looked—well, he couldn't really tell how they looked. She seemed to be feeling a horde of emotions at once.

_Go slow,_ Blaise had said to him.

"Hello Mother," Jack said, timidly.

Winter, still in shock, walked up to Jack. She was just about his height (an inch shorter perhaps), and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Jack," she said, breathlessly.

The atmosphere was very tense; everyone sat, frozen, fearing what would happen next.

"Uh, yes! Yes, it's Jack, and he's totally thawed out, dearest!" Blaise said awkwardly, much to the relief of the twins and Jacqueline.

"Psst Fiera, did we set a place for Jack and Jacqueline at the table?"

"No, we didn't," She whispered back to Fino.

"Let's go do that now," he said, slowly moving to the kitchen. Fiera followed, more than happy to leave the foyer.

Winter still seemed dazed. Blaise looked at Jacqueline, eyes desperately seeking help.

"You know what would be great right now, some pancakes and a nice cup of hot chocolate…why don't we go discuss things over breakfast?" She said.

Blaise breathed a sigh of relief when Winter nodded, albeit still astonished.

"Yes…breakfast, that's…I hope there's enough, I didn't expect you guys to be home until Saturday…"

"Didn't dad tell you—"

Jacqueline was cut off by Blaise quickly shushing her.

"Come now, into the kitchen you two, before the twins eat all the good stuff!"

He shooed Jack and Jacqueline into the kitchen, making sure they were well ahead before pulling Winter aside.

"Blaise, it's him. It's really him."

"Yes, it is. You're not angry at me?"

"Of course not, why would I be?

"I may have told you the wrong date for their arrival…"

Winter raised an eyebrow, half-heartedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Eyes downcast, Winter shrugged. "I just… I don't know what to feel. He's back, Blaise."

"Yes, he is. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. And yes, I'm sure."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Blaise nodded, hugging Winter tightly.

"Mmm. Your hugs are so warm."

"I know, darling."

She tightened the hug, sighing into Blaise's chest.

"Don't worry, dearest. We'll find a way to fix everything. Promise."

* * *

><p>"Did you see how she <em>looked<em> at me?" Jack asked, as the two sprites went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, with like twenty different emotions."

"Is that bad? I think that's bad. What am I gonna do!"

"Well for now, you're gonna calm down, sit and have some bacon," Jacqueline said, walking through the warm, yellow kitchen.

Jack looked around, astonished at the lovely blue countertops and white cupboards…the stainless steel ice box…the large oven and stove, where the most delectable scents wafted from. The kitchen at the Pole was large and homey, but not as spacious while still being inviting as the one here at Frost Mansion. The backyard doors let out to the deck, light pouring in. various plants sat crammed on the cupboards, countertops and empty spaces.

"What's with all the plants? It looks like Spring threw up in here!"

"She and the other Aunts have made many excuses to come check up on mom. They bring stuff over and she puts it wherever there's space—so here, mostly."

Jack didn't mention that they probably brought these things over and constantly checked up on her for one sole reason—him leaving. And the effect he _knew _it had had on the family. How could he not know? Every word Jacqueline had thrown at him the day the reunited was ingrained in his head.

He nearly crashed into the large island, he was so lost in thought.

"Geez, Jack, and I thought_ I_ was the sick one."

"Oh, hush."

The white-haired sprite stopped, and stared at her brother.

"Look, Jack. You need to worry less, okay? Mom will come around in her own time. She's got every feeling under the sun running through her right now. Give it time, and you will both figure out how to mend connections."

Jack paused, thinking. Time. It was always _Time_ that blasted old man…

"Now can we please go and eat? If mom wasn't expecting us you can bet the bacon's almost gone by now."

_Someone's hungry_, Jack thought, following his sister into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Breakfast had been <em>exhausting<em>. Winter would constantly look at Jack, as if she couldn't believe he was there. Jacqueline and Blaise talked about the North Pole—the power shortage, the Deliquesce, and Jacquie's little mishaps.

The Twins were definitely draining.

They talked and talked, asking all kinds of questions—Fiera more so than Fino. Jack tried to answer them all, but they never seemed to run out.

Finally everyone finished; the twins disappeared to the backyard, the telltale sound of roaring flames and giggles soon coming in from the backyard door. Winter and Jacqueline finished clearing the table, Winter fussing over Jacqueline, glancing at Jack every so often, still disbelieving.

Now, Jacqueline had disappeared upstairs—probably to her room.

Jack was in the kitchen, leaning on the island and munching some bacon, watching his parents tidy up. Their chemistry never ceased to amuse him. They darted around each other gracefully, completely aware of one another as they moved about—it was like a dance, and if the winter sprite remembered correctly, boy could his parents _dance_.

Jack sniffed the air. He sniffed again—it smelt as if something was on _fire_.

"Um…I think something's burning," he said, mouthful of bacon.

Blaise looked up, glancing out the window. Jack couldn't see what was going on, but he could definitely hear it.

The roar of flames sounded from the distance, a large crack accompanying it. Shrieks of giggles drifted into the kitchen, sparks floating in on the breeze.

"Drat it, not again," Blaise murmured, running outside.

"Fino! Fiera! I told you to play _away _from the fences!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that normal?"

"Perfectly. The twins mean well, though they're not _careful_."

There was silence in the kitchen, Jack stretching and running his hands through his hair. Oh yes, that's right…no more frosted tips.

He groaned and sighed loudly.

"Your room is still upstairs, just the way you left it," Winter said quietly, the water running into the basin of dishes the only sound around them.

_"Dad, look at that flame!"_

_"That was me! Isn't it great?"_

_"Nu-uh, that was my flame!"_

_"It would be a great flame if it wasn't burning down the fence, you _know_ how the leprechauns get!"_

"We live near leprechauns?" Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

"They roam, and seem to have taken a liking to this part of the town. Probably because of the water faeries."

"Ah," Jack said in understanding. Doubtless attracted to the illusion rainbows made in the mist given off by the water. Those little gnomes would do anything for a pot of gold.

Winter paused, holding a dishcloth in one hand. She was searching for something to say, anything at all. But there was so much, and she was still so unsure of how to say any of it to her son. He was practically a stranger.

"I think I'll head up, then. It's been a rough few months."

She frowned, closing her mouth. "Um, okay. If you need anything just…tell your sister."

"Will do," Jack said, making his way back out into the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN HAI SORRY FOR THE LATES I was out with my Dad and Aunt and only got in about an hour ago. The good news is, though, that we finally have the house mostly solidified. And by that, I mean I for sure have somewhere to live next year, thank god! **

**Anyways HAPPY CRYSTAL SPRINGS MONDAY! The clouds are grey, the rain is pouring, the students are crying! What a lovely day! *sobs because exams***

**This chapter marks the beginning of all the chapters that gave me heck, AH. And all the fluffy frost chapters before I attack you with angst and final showdowns! I hope the layout of Frost Mansion is clear! If it isn't, then when I'm home for Easter I can take pictures of the Sims 2 version of the house I have, so you can get the idea of how it looks. The first floor is built around the foyer/staircase, to clarify this chappie :)**

**I hope Jack still seems in character (as in character as he is thawed) and that Winter's emotional turmoil and aloofness are very clear. (Side note: WinterFrost15 once more gave me the idea for someone to slap Jack in a review. The mental image of Fiera slapping Jack was too funny, I had to. I just HAD to. THAT'S NOT WORDS FIERA! xD She thinks she's such a responsible grown up, haha...)**

**I think that's all I have to say about this chapter. As usual, white box below is there for your convenience-pour out all the fluffy fangirl/boy squeals and the happy times and the parts you liked best, etc. I love every review!**

**{PS-Elle, etiquette-faux-pas' lovely OC that she has let me borrow, will only appear once more through the Frost FamJam Healing arc. Then she's back hopefully around Chapter 20/21. I haven't gotten there just yet, I've only just made it to Chapter Seventeen. I do believe Crystal Springs will be anywhere from 25-30 Chapters (I like round, even, divisible by 5 numbers). We'll see :) But do check out etiquette-faux-pas' fic, The Emissary Clause as well as WinterFrost15's fic Frost and Fire! Both lovely reads! I'm reading other fanfics n this section too and there's a lot of good ones!}**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

****I do not own **_**The Santa Clause**_**, nor do I own Jack Frost or any other canon characters mentioned or seen above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost, and their home, Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person or persons is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. In this context, the Deliquesce is an idea that belongs to myself.****The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Frost Mansion was about three stories tall. The first story was the living area; the second story was what Jacqueline had told him she liked to call the house of hotness. Jack understood why now, as he made his way up the blue carpeted stairs, holding the white railing—the second story was a _sauna_.

He let out a breath, wiping the sweat off his brow. The second floor was where the twins had their room, as well as their parents. How his mother managed to sleep comfortably on this floor, Jack would never know.

The walls were a nice warm oak colour, windows letting in millions of rays of light. The French doors to his parent's room on the left stood closed. The doors to the Twins room on the right, however, were wide open. Peeking inside, Jack saw a mess of toys and clothes, scattered across the floor, covering the dark wooden boards. Their twin beds were on opposite sides. He assumed Fiera's was the one on his right, with the pink canopy above it and matching sheets. Fino's, on the left, was more stoic. The covers were a light red, the comforter thrown on the ground and the orange striped sheets bunched to the bottom of the frame.

Sunlight poured through the open windows, the cold winter breeze sneaking in.

"Even with the windows open, it's still hot as heck up here," he murmured, backing out of the room.

He made his way to the twirling, spiral staircases opposite the landing. At the base of the see through stairs, he could feel the freezing temperatures from the third story. Smiling, he made his way up.

The third floor of Frost Mansion had belonged to him and his sister earlier on. When he had left, it became Jacqueline's floor—her suite, as she had mentioned at the breakfast table. He came to the landing and stopped, breath taken away.

Jack had personalized the floor with his own icy powers long ago. The windows were his work of art, glass and ice panes mixing with one another, creating what he liked to call an _art nouveau_ look. Jacqueline, however, had taken it upon herself to improve their floor even more.

On either side of the spiral staircases were thin icy columns, shimmering in the morning light. A large, beautiful icy chandelier hung in the middle of the hall, thousands of light particles dancing off the frozen fractals. The hallway sparkled; he was happy to see his icy plants still by the French doors leading to the rooms.

Their rooms were more like a set of lodgings, their own personal L-shaped suite, perhaps. The doors opened up to their very own sitting rooms, then led to the bedrooms through another door. The bedrooms were large and spacious; the bathrooms were at the base of the bedrooms, beside the landing, more or less.

To the left was Jacqueline's set of rooms. She had turned the door frame a light, icy blue, he noticed, his tall frozen plants on either side.

And to the right was his set of rooms.

His door was a dark black wood, ice plants on either side as well. He smiled, seeing that his white grand piano still sat in the hallway, as did the plush blue chairs and doors to the balconies outside. The only new addition was a coat of ice over the porcelain floor, a large snowflake etched in the middle.

Smiling at his sister's handiwork (secretly very proud, though he'd _never_ say it out loud,) he walked to his door.

It was the same door as Jacqueline's, only it was on the right. He held the silver doorknob and stared at the black frame and darker glass.

He hesitated. Why? He didn't know. He hadn't opened this door for fourteen hundred years. Perhaps that was the reason he hesitated. Shaking his head and snapping out of it, he held his breath and pulled down the handle, pushing open the door.

It was just the way he left it.

The thick blue curtains in his sitting room were shut tight, the icy lights on the wall lighting up as he walked in. The bookshelf was still in its corner in the wall, a blue armchair next to it. Sleek, black leather couches formed a sitting area; cold and empty.

Jack slowly walked across the room, pushing open the curtains. His icy lights dimmed themselves, the windows lightening up the dark room a tad.

He made his way to his bedroom door and opened it up, walking in.

Everything was the same.

He ran his hand along the surface of his vanity. No dust. Almost like he had never left.

He brought his hand up and stared at his forefinger and thumb, rubbing them together.

Not a spec.

"I kept it clean, in case you ever came back," a voice said.

Startled, Jack turned around, exaggeratedly holding his heart. It was just Winter, petite in the doorway, her black hair tied up in a bun, as always. She was still holding the dishcloth she had been using to wash the dishes earlier.

"You frightened me, mother!" he said, over dramatically.

She giggled, smiling softly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, really. You didn't scare me _that_ bad."

Winter smiled, fidgeting with the dishtowel. The two stared at each other for a bit, silent. Eyes downcast, Winter cleared her throat.

"It's…nice to have you back home, Jack," she said, and abruptly turned on her heel and left.

"Thanks," Jack said quietly. Lazily leaning on his vanity, he watched her leave.

* * *

><p><p>

_Why is this so HARD?!_ Winter thought, as she left Jack's room and made her way back downstairs

She had stood in the kitchen, watching his retreating form—it was like she was watching a ghost. She wanted to talk to him, and tell him how she truly felt. A moment of confidence had come to her, and she marched up the stairs to the third floor, just catching Jack going into his room.

And all she had said was "it's nice to have you back".

Frazzled, she walked past the parlour, then stopped suddenly.

A faint ringing was coming out of the room; Winter could've sworn she had seen some colours out of the corner of her eyes.

Backtracking, she pushed the ajar door open the rest of the way and walked in, hands on her hips.

The parlour was a light blue, airy room; a white fireplace faced the door across the room, a light blue settee and plush pastel chairs arranged comfortably in the room. Spindly light oak tables sat beside the single chairs, a coffee table with a bright bouquet of sunflowers by the doors.

What drew her attention, however, was the crystal ball by the bookshelf.

It was ringing and glowing green

And yellow.

_And_ red.

"Oh dear," Winter mumbled, shutting the doors to the parlour and running to the ball. Why on_ earth_ were all three of her sisters calling at once? Surely news hadn't traveled that fast about Jack's return.

Who was she kidding, it probably had.

She tossed the dishrag on the couch, and walked to the crystal ball, her hands hovering around it.

She placed her hands on the sparkling sphere, breathing in and closing her eyes; summoning her normal magic, she threw her hands away from the ball, to her sides. Green, yellow and red sparkles followed her fingers, pausing above the crystal ball. They shimmered and glowed, forming three separate magical call clouds.

Spring's heart shaped face came into focus first; her short, red hair framing her visage, bouncy curls entwined with colourful little flowers, a sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks. Her bright green eyes smiled, and she grinned excitedly, green magic shimmering around her image.

In the yellow magical cloud, her second oldest sister, Summer, began to appear. As usual, her sunny blonde hair was pulled up high into a pony tail, straight wisps framing her diamond shaped face. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled, a similar excited grin gracing her face.

Finally, in the last red bubble, a brunette appeared. Her hair was tied into loose braids, a thick fringe covering her eyebrows. She hid in her turtleneck a bit, a small smile gracing her round face, her brown eyes sparkling—it was her closest sister, Autumn, the second youngest.

"Spring. Summer. Autumn. What a surprise."

"Hey sis!" Spring's bouncy, silvery voice said, excitedly smiling.

"We heard Jack was back," Summer said, her fruity voice getting right to the point; Autumn nodded.

"News travelled quickly, then."

"Well not really," Autumn said quietly.

"Mom told Spring and Spring told us and so we decided we're coming over for dinner tonight!"

"Wait, what?" Winter said surprised, staring at Summer.

"We thought you could use the support," Autumn said.

"We know it's really tough to have him back after so many years of him not being here, I mean, like, he was your favourite and your firstborn and he _abandoned_ you just like that—"

"_Summer,_" Spring snapped, watching Winter's pale face fall, sadness once more becoming her prominent feature.

"Sorry…"

"What she means to say," Autumn gently began, "Is that we know how hard it must be for you right now, Winter. And so we wanted to go over and check up on you—"

"As soon as possible!" Spring finished, clapping excitedly.

"And we also really, really wanna see him. I thought that the curse said he couldn't be thawed out—"

"But he has been," Winter said, cutting off Summer. She looked bewildered, her peachy lips opened in a small 'o'.

"That's _amazing_," she said.

Winter nodded, eyes downcast. "I suppose it is."

Autumn raised her eyebrow, watching her younger sister's reaction. There was something she wasn't telling them…

"So then we'll come for dinner tonight?" Spring said, breaking the quiet.

"Not tonight! I have no time to prepare! The twins burnt down the fence and the house is beyond messy—"

Summer scoffed. "C'mon Winter. You're the cleanest of us all, I doubt it's _that_ messy."

"Oh _please_ Summer, you only say that because you're the messiest of us all!"

Winter sighed; Summer and Spring were _impossible_. She looked at Autumn, her eyes pleading for help.

"Maybe tomorrow _would_ be better," Autumn said, shushing her sisters. "I mean, it'll give Winter more time to prepare. And I can make pie."

"Will you make your apple pies?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Of course."

"Alright, then _tomorrow_ night we're coming over for dinner," Spring said.

"See you tomorrow!" Summer said, her cloud disappearing.

"Take care, Winter dear," Spring said, smiling and cutting the call.

"Thank you, Autumn."

The fall sprite smiled and nodded. "I've got pies to make. Until tomorrow, Winter."

And with that, the red cloud disappeared and silence once more reigned.

Winter sighed, collapsing in the nearest arm chair. Her siblings were coming over for dinner. Oh dear.

_I should probably warn everyone,_ she thought, getting up, dishtowel back in hand, and walking out of the parlour.

"Oh Blaise, dear…"

* * *

><p><p>

"Everything's almost as good as new, Bernard."

The Head Elf stood outside with Quinton. The North Pole was cold again, the snow gently falling. He and Elle had had a bit of cleaning up to do, still. Once the elves were reorganized and the toys began to be dried and fixed, with elf trainees helping keep the quota up (Elle's idea), he had grabbed Quinton and the two marched up to the outskirts and investigated the Polar Dome.

They had walked all around it that day, tapping and searching for cracks. But like Quinton had said, everything was good as new.

Back to where they began, Bernard stood beside Quinton, arms crossed; they stared at the icy walls.

"It's almost like they never even melted," he murmured.

"Well, whatever that was before they left certainly froze the dome over."

"But I told you what Mother Nature said. It's not permanent. Jacqueline _can't_ keep them frozen and contain the magic. Jack can."

"Which is why you don't understand why it's as if the Deliquesce has been stopped."

"Exactly," Bernard replied, a frown on his face.

"Well can't we just knock that problem off the list and enjoy the cold weather again?" Elle asked, approaching the boys on the hill.

"Elle! What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be down at the shop watching everything—_you didn't leave Curtis in charge, did you_?"

"What am I, an idiot? Besides, I thought you'd be happy to see me," she said, handing Bernard a thick folder.

"Of course I am," he said, grabbing the folder and opening it, skimming through the contents. "Elf morale up by 50 percent since yesterday?"

"It might be a new personal best," Elle said smugly, admiring her gloved fingers and smirking.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said, giving her a quick kiss and placing the files in his satchel.

"That's not all, though. You two have been out here so long, Santa was getting worried. It's almost dinner time," she murmured.

"Ah! That explains it. I'm a mite bit hungry. Bernard, Elle, I shall see you two back at the workshop," Quinton said, packing up the tools the two elves had been using and, with a tip of his hat, waving goodbye and starting towards the workshop.

"Bye Quinton!" Elle waved. Making sure he made it onto the pathways well enough, she turned her attention back to Bernard—who was once more staring at the icy walls.

Sighing, she walked up beside him and stared too.

"It looks fine."

"I know."

"I think it's fine."

"Me too."

"Then what's making you stare at the wall like it's got the answers to life?"

"It's what Jack and Jacqueline _did_ before they left."

"Oh, right. That weird huge blast of magical light," she murmured.

Bernard nodded, eyes roaming over the walls once more.

"C'mon, let's walk and talk," Elle said, softly grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the wall.

Gently following Elle's lead, Bernard squeezed her hand and began descending the hill with her, arranging his thoughts.

"What they did seemed so familiar to me. I think I read it somewhere. Or maybe it was something mentioned at the Council meeting sixteen ish hundred years ago."

"What Council meeting?" Elle asked.

"It was after one of the original Council Members disappeared. It was when Mother Nature—the current one—wrote up the Legate Law and the council officially named their Legates."

Elle shoved aside the thousands of questions that popped into her head, and instead focused on what had happened yesterday.

"You think that what they did was some kind of Legate thing?"

"The Legate Law is relatively new, and there are a lot of aspects to it that even the Legate's don't quite know themselves."

"So then that thing they did yesterday, was one of them?"

"I think so. And I can't remember what it was!"

"Well, someone will figure it out. Try writing Mother Nature or Jacqueline or someone, maybe they can help you out."

"Maybe," Bernard said, though still he wondered.

* * *

><p><p>

Jack's train of thought some few kilometres away was much the same as Bernard's.

He lay on his bed, his mind replaying the scene before they had arrived in Crystal Springs.

It was the strangest thing. When he went to reassuringly touch her shoulder, he had felt all her power there—as well as a little bit from deep inside him—converge and suddenly there was that large, burst of magic right from Jacqueline's palms.

What he found most interesting was that for some odd reason he could not let go of her throughout that whole thing.

He shot up excitedly, recalling something from a book or meeting long ago. Perhaps it was written in his books….

With renewed purpose, Jack got up from his plush, round bed and practically ran into his sitting room, towards the bookshelf.

As an ambitious, younger winter sprite he had sought to learn everything he could about his powers when Winter could teach him no more. He had snuck into Rosehaven, where the long lost myths and legends choose to 'retire' to, and found long lost winter spirits. He chronicled what they taught him and collected as many books as possible, sealing them into his secret room. Pulling a light purple book off the third shelf, he heard the gears shift into place, and moved closer as the bookshelf turned around and stopped—in a completely different room.

It was a very small room. A large amount of shelves with books and spare paper were crammed inside. Old wands and scepters lined the walls, a stick leaning against the window. Two plush chairs were crammed in the far side of the room—and Jacqueline was sitting in one of them, cross legged, books sprawled around her.

"Jacqueline?"

She looked up, startled, and stared at her brother.

"Jack?"

"What are you doing in here?" they coursed at the same time.

"Sorry," they said, again in sync.

"I didn't think anyone _knew_ about this place aside from me! How did you find out—?"

Jacqueline shrugged. "It was a mishap when teleporting. Though it did explain a lot. And taught me a lot, too. I added to some of your books; hopefully you don't mind."

Jack stared at her, slightly dumbfounded.

"Well come on. I know what you were intending to do. Grab a book; let's find out what in the blazes that was back at the North Pole."

Throwing off his suit jacket and leaving it on one of the tables, Jack grabbed a book and sat down beside his sister, settling in for a long day of research.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N-Happy Crystal Springs Monday! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's much shorter than the last few were, because it was originally part of Chapter 12-I felt like it was getting too long winded for myself (I like to keep chapters under 4,000 words, the max 5,000). **

**So we have an interesting Chappie! Winter feels, Jack feels, North Pole interlude, cutesy Bernora moments, a wild Quinton appearing (he's such a cutie. I have this headcanon that he and Bernard are biffles and do all these weird shenanigans together that could rival Elle and Jacquie's hijinks!), and then YOUNGER JACK THOUGHTS AND FEELS AND A FREAKING SECRET ROOM. What what!**

**So I promise you will have an answer to what that weird thing at the Pole before they left was _soon_. In the meantime, PREPARE YOUR BODIES FOR A FANCY FROST FAMILY DINNER, SEASON SISTERS INCLUDED! And then for some cutesy feels, and then maybe the bad guy giving us another snippet soontimes ;)**

**I do believe that's all about this chapter I have to say. As usual, the little white box down there is open for your thoughts, feelings, favourite parts, what you think or can see happening with the Frosts as Jack bonds with them more (I feel like Fino would subject him to a marathon of actiony movies or silly comedies and Jack would be so into it; imagine him babysitting the twins. Just picture it...)**

**Rants and raves totally expected too ;)**

**Until next week friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Quinton, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Waking up in his bed back at home was probably both the strangest yet nicest thing he had ever experienced.

Jack stretched, rolling out of the circular bed. His bare feet touched the icy blue floor, and the chill shot through him.

And gods was it nice.

He wandered to his bathroom, doing his usual extensive morning routine (it took a lot to look as delicious as he did), and stopped short when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

He looked _old_, his hair brown and flat on his head. Boy, did he miss his spikes. He ran his hand through his hair, willing frosty fingertips to work their magic and freeze dry—but nothing helped. It still sat flat; perhaps one shade lighter.

Sighing, he left the bathroom, throwing on his snowy suit. Still no icy fingers freezing over the white material.

He stared at himself in the mirrors, and frowned.

He and Jacqueline had researched and investigated yesterday night, yet nothing they found could explain what had happened at the North Pole. The weird power shift wasn't the only thing they were both looking for. Speaking only in their minds, they had been searching for any hint about his power shortage, anything at _all_. He felt positively worthless.

As if she had read his mind (which she probably had), Jacqueline casually wandered into Jack's room, clicking the door shut gently.

"Seriously? We need to talk about this privacy issue!"

Ignoring his comment, Jacqueline raised an eyebrow, staring at his reflection. "Really, you don't look too bad at all, Jack."

Her reflection appeared in the mirrored wall beside him, messy brown hair in a ponytail, still clad in her blue pajama pants and white tank top. At least she looked _young_.

"I look disgusting, it's terrible! Not a single shard of ice on my clothes!"

Smiling, she shook her head.

"Come with me," she said, running out into the large hall.

"Wait, why?"

"Just come with me," she said excitedly, dragging him to her room.

She wooshed through her sitting room, lighter in colour than his, with a chilly breeze blowing in through the sheer white curtains. She darted around the icy furniture, hopped over the plush couches and ran into her bedroom.

Carefully, Jack followed her, and peeked into her room.

A large, round bed was directly across from the door, a lacy white canopy with snowflake patterns sewn in hugging the bed. Clothes were on the floor, in various stages of frozen, books stacked beside her desk. She had a lot of pillows and blankets lying around—he'd never understand why a cyrokinetic sprite like her enjoyed wrapping herself up in numerous blankets and pillows.

Then again, the windows _were_ open.

He leaned on her whitewashed vanity, patiently waiting for her to finish in the bathroom.

"So, I was thinking about power sources yesterday night, and I think I figured out why you've lost your powers."

"Oh? That's—this is great news!" Jack said happily, smiling.

Jacqueline breezed out of her bathroom, dressed in what seemed to be her usual formal attire—the only difference, a cut running up her skirt, revealing knee length white leggings when it parted even a little bit. She was tying up her hair and grinning impishly, looking directly at Jack—though she hadn't yet frozen her outfit, as usual.

"It is! AND I think I may have figured out the thingy at the North Pole!"

"Really?"

She nodded, grabbing him and dragging him out of her rooms and into the hallway. Letting go, she sat cross legged, on one edge on the intricate snowflake design in the middle of the hall.

"Sit."

"I'm not a dog—"

"Please sit across from me? I have a theory."

Quietly, he obeyed, and sat across from her.

"Close your eyes and _feel_ Jack, and listen to what I say."

He looked at her, skeptically, before deciding to keep his mouth shut and listen. He closed his eyes.

"Now breathe in and out. Good. Listen to me, okay? Every sprite has a core. Something that they use as a kind of power source."

He knew that, of course; _everyone_ knew that. He hadn't ever paid much attention to it though, to be quite honest. He breathed in, slowly becoming aware of the slight static in the air—magic.

"Mine is fun. Happiness. The joy I get from making it snow somewhere. The red blush it puts on kids who are playing in it. The blanket of white that covers everything, making the whole world pretty and sparkly. When you were younger, yours was determination. Then pride. And for many centuries after, it was anger, and jealousy."

He flinched. "That sounds positively ugly."

"It was when you were here, and it only got worse."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime."

"You seem to have this all thought out."

"I do. And what you need to do now is find your core once more. Since you got all slushy, you've been confused and adrift; not sure what you feel, trying to make things work, just a big bundle of emotions. Now, we got to untangle those icicle lights and set thing to rights."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with what happened at the Pole?" Jack insisted.

"I'm getting there, alright? Cool it."

"No need to be _nippy,_" Jack murmured.

He could practically feel her glaring daggers at him. Shutting up, he motioned for her to keep going.

Closing her eyes again, Jacqueline continued.

"When you touched my shoulder, your core found its type of magic. And our powers _merged_," Jacqueline said.

"How could they do that? I have none."

"Au contraire, mon frère, you do indeed. What you don't have is a way to power the powers."

Understanding dawned on Jack's face.

"I think I see what you're getting at. I don't have a way to fuel my powers anymore because I'm warm and slushy. Because I'm not mad or angry—"

"Or bitter or jealous or manically evil anymore."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

Jacqueline snickered, reaching into Jack's mind.

"You're still everywhere, Jack. Your powers won't be back just yet—you'll have to draw from the atmosphere."

Drawing power from the atmosphere was a complex technique. The way magic worked was quite like a blanket, all attached to a centre. Each thread of the blanket was a different thread of magic—the more common the type of magic, the more strands of it there were. Naturally, since there were only three winter sprites in active existence, their type of magic was quite scarce.

"That may be hard…our magic isn't really that common."

In order to draw magic from the atmosphere, you had to be in an area with a high concentration of said magic. That's why everyone could use your basic magic—it was everywhere. For specialized powers, you had your core—it possessed the specialized magic sprites used, so that no matter where they were, they were never powerless. Since Jack's wasn't exactly sure of itself at the moment, Jacqueline was right. Power drawing was his only choice.

"I know it might be, but think of where you are right now. This is where we _live_ Jack.

He breathed in and out, feeling the chill on their floor. The entire level of the house was filled with the icy magic he and his sister used.

"It's a fixated point brimming with our magic."

"Exactly. That combined with power merging—"

"Wait, what? You're going to loan me some of your magic? Jacqueline, I couldn't possibly—"

"It's fine, Jack. I did my research. It'll just be a little booster so you can have basic elemental control while we figure out what your true core is driven by. Ready?"

Jack nodded, eyes still closed. He could feel the icy magic gathering around them, centering on the two snowy sprites, weaving around them and coming closer and closer to his body. The familiar chill of his magic coursed through his being. He breathed in, and ran his hand through his hair—and he felt the ice follow his hand. Smiling, he drew in more, feeling the cool magic embrace him, feeling his suit freezing over once more.

"Open your eyes."

Opening them, he saw his sister; her hair frozen in curls, clothes icy, a warm smile and blush gracing her face. She waved her hand over the floor, a reflective, round piece of ice appearing. She held it up to his face.

"I'm…I'm _me_ again! Oh, my gorgeous icy locks! I missed you… and no more white suit!"

"But look closely; notice anything different?"

Upon closer inspection, he noticed his face. It wasn't as icy as it had been before; no, it looked warm, a slight rosy stain on his cheeks—though not as old as he thought.

"You said you looked worthless. But Jack, you didn't look worthless. You look great—_nobody_ is worthless," she said, smiling.

* * *

><p>When the two siblings came down for breakfast, Jack once more appearing frozen, their parents were shocked.<p>

Blaise nearly chocked; Winter almost had a heart attack.

Jack reassured them that he wasn't _frozen_ frozen again. Jacqueline explained as they ate their food what had happened at the North Pole and what they had discovered as they read yesterday, Winter considering the temporary freeze of the Deliquesce carefully.

Blaise asked as much as he could about the power sharing.

"Now, do you know if it worked?" He inquired, mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Well, since I look gorgeous again, I'm going to say yes."

Blaise snickered.

"Well you do look way better now," Fino said.

"Yeah! You don't look like an old guy!" Fiera shouted.

"Hey! I'm not old."

"Oh please," Jacqueline said, "You're ancient."

Blaise chocked on his pancake, laughing; Winter looked up from her books and smiled, giggling slightly.

"Oh ooh oh, Jacqueline! Jacqueline! You're wearing your practise clothes!" Fino noticed.

"Are we gonna play elemental ball?"

"Snow fort destruction?"

"Run from the abominable snowmen?"

"We can later, if you want," Jacqueline said, cutting of the twins. "After breakfast, we're gonna see if Jack's powers are working again."

"Not right after breakfast," Winter said.

"Moooooooommmmmmyyyyy, why not?"

"Yeah, why not? We wanna see Jack do the magic!"

"And you will, of course. But I'll need a bit of help this morning. Your aunts have invited themselves over for dinner," Winter said.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Invited themselves? I thought you said you invited them."

"Well I didn't have much of a choice, really. You know how Summer and Spring are," Winter huffed.

"Wait, wait, _wait._" Jack said. "The Aunts are coming?"

Winter and Blaise shared a look, and nodded.

"Why?" Jack said, completely nervous.

"Well…ahm…"

"Because of you," Blaise said, relieving Winter.

"Me?"

"They heard you were thawed out and back, and they want to see you."

"Oh. Oh, dear…"

"What's so bad about the Aunts?" Fino asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Summer plays fire tag with us!" Fiera began.

"And Aunt Spring is so funny!"

"And Aunt Autumn's pies are to _die_ for," Jacqueline said.

"Well yes I'm sure, but they may not be too happy with me," Jack said, coughing and shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"Ohhh," Jacqueline said, understanding dawning on her face.

"What if they don't believe I changed?" Jack said. "I mean, look! I just got my frosty look back!"

"Well your face is warm," Winter said.

"And you haven't messed around with anything in a year," Blaise offered.

"But I look all frosted again!"

"Then maybe stick with a white suit tonight, Jack dear?" Winter said meekly.

Sighing in defeat, Jack nodded. Boy, was he _ever_ nervous.

* * *

><p>Jacqueline smiled impishly, standing out back in the snow, Jack across from her.<p>

"Ready to do this thing?" she asked.

"Much more ready than before," Jack replied, frosting over his fingers.

"All righty then," Jacqueline said. Behind Jack, on the porch, Fino and Fiera sat silently (for once) watching their older siblings with interest.

"Think fast!" Jacqueline shouted, shooting snowballs.

As they whizzed towards them, Jack breathed in, face turning blue. Smiling, he could feel the chill as he blew out, freezing the snowballs mid-flight and watching them drop to the ground, satisfied.

"Is that all you got?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Oh, mister tough guy thinks he's all that now that he's got the frost back, hmm? Well then…let's make things interesting," Jacqueline said, shifting into a defensive pose.

"Oooohhhh," the twins coursed, sipping their juice boxes and munching on a snack platter. It was for the dinner party later that night, but Winter was so busy cooking that her kids figured she wouldn't miss one of the many trays. Especially with Blaise helping her—he had lost the 'not me' game when Winter asked for help. (One day he'd realize what the finger on the nose meant. Maybe).

"Bring it on, Frosty," Jack smirked, cracking his knuckles.

Grinning, Jacqueline took off into the wind, tossing snowballs at Jack from every which angle.

Jack ducked and dodged, summoning ice upwards with a wave of his hand, stopping the snowballs in their tracks.

"This is baby stuff," he said.

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow, stopping up in one of the trees.

"Well then, it's perfect for you," she said, baiting him.

"Why you little…" Jack brought his hands together, satisfied when a snowball formed in his palms. He tossed it up, and threw his arm back, unleashing it at Jacqueline up in the tree.

Jacqueline hopped from branch to branch, dodging the snowballs that came faster and faster.

"Missed me, missed me!"

Smirking, Jack froze the snow in front of him, forming a long trail of ice towards the tree. Elegantly sliding down it, he touched the trunk. Immediately, the tree froze up, and Jacqueline slipped and fell right out of the shrubbery.

"What was that about missing you?" Jack smirked, a snowball appearing in his hand.

He threw it down at Jacqueline, who, laughing, rolled over and poofed into the snow—literally.

"Did Jacqueline just turn into snow?!" Fiera shouted excitedly.

"Looks like it!" Fino replied, happily munching on an apple slice.

"Clever trick, ma sœur," Jack said carefully, watching the snow for movement.

Giggles resounded in his ears, when a snowball hit him from behind.

He whipped around—there sat Jacqueline, grinning, balancing a snowball on her knuckles.

"Merci, mon frère," she replied, tossing the snowball at him.

He whipped his hand up, an icy trail following. The snowball slid on the icy ramp, rebounded and flew towards the twins—hitting Fiera right in the head.

Jack's smile faltered.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"No, don't worry; just watch," Jacqueline replied, winking.

Fiera's hair briefly went out, then came back. She blinked, her juice box forgotten—Fino burst out laughing.

"You think that was funny?" she said, reaching down into the snow beside her.

"Hilarious!"

"We'll see about that," she said, grinning as she threw a slushy snowball at her brother.

At such close proximity and with such force, upon impact, Fino fell right off the deck and into the snow below. A puddle slowly formed around him, as he stepped out of the melted mess, watching Fiera laugh. He joined her, both doubled over, gasping for breath.

"What was that?" Jack said.

"My core at work," Jacqueline said, winking. She formed another two snowballs in her hands and threw them at the twins.

Both of them looked up, straight at Jacquie—who innocently pointed to Jack.

"Hey! I didn't do that!"

Giggling, the twins rushed forward, tossing snow at Jack, while he dodged and tossed snowballs back—making sure he hit his Legate as revenge.

Soon, the four of them were caught up in a giggly snowball fight.

Jack gracefully tossed the snowy projectiles, elegantly dodging as much as he could and aiming with perfect finesse. Jacqueline darted everywhere, jumping with the wind every so often, landing in trees and shooting back, giving her siblings boosts with icy slides.

Fino and Fiera skated up the slides, melting into warm water behind them, grabbing as many of the snowballs Jacqueline made for them and throwing them back at her and Jack.

Never in his life had Jack had such fun.

The fight continued for a short amount of time, Jack momentarily forgotten about as the twins pelted Jacqueline, who had knocked a branch of snow on them. Their hair now looked normal, wet and auburn on their heads. Jack took the opportunity to toss a snowball right at Jacqueline's face.

She noticed at the last minute and ducked—and the snowball hit Blaise as he walked outside, trying to see what the ruckus was.

Everyone stopped instantly.

Jacqueline dropped the icy ramp she had magically made, Fiera falling off and into the snow. Fino dropped all his snowballs and hid his hands behind his back, whistling and looking anywhere but his father.

"Who was that?" Blaise said stiffly.

Fiera pointed at Jack.

"You little tattle tale!" Jack murmured.

Blaise hopped down from the deck, picked up some snow, and walked right up to his son.

"Did you do something with your hair, father? I must say, the flame looks extraordinarily bright today—"

Blaise dropped the slightly melted snow pile right on Jack's head.

"Why thank you Jack. I must say, your hair looks wonderful too! I love the dripping icicle look it has to it this afternoon…"

Blaise grinned, picking up more snow and turning to the other three kids.

"It's _on_," he said, and once more, the kids dissolved into giggles, running from Blaise, not wanting to be the next victim of his slush balls.

Jack laughed, pelting his dad with snowballs. Upping his game—and wanting to test the limits of his temporary power gain—he began to throw large amounts of snow out of his palms, almost burying his giggling siblings several times—if it wasn't for their blasted heat.

The bottoms of his pants were soaked. The flaming family members higher body temperature had melted patches of the snow, causing large puddles to appear—puddles that Jacqueline started freezing.

It was at this point that Winter, wondering why Blaise was taking so long to find out what was going on, walked out the sliding doors and onto the deck.

Blaise, not noticing Winter's arrival, was armed with four slush balls—the kids had tag teamed him. He ran towards the elder, frosty sprites, not looking at the ground. Suddenly, he slipped on one of the frozen puddles. Losing his footing on the slippery surface, the snowballs went flying as he tried to stop himself from crashing into the deck—and promptly hit Winter, right in the face.

Blaise stopped himself, holding onto the deck and grinning up at his wife, sheepishly.

"Oooohhhhhhhh," the Twins coursed.

"You threw a snowball at _Winter_," Jacqueline began.

"The literal _season._ You just signed your death sentence," Jack finished.

"Dad's gonna get in trou-ble," Fiera mocked in a sing song voice.

"Hush you four," Blaise whispered. "Winter, might I just say, that you look _radiant_ today…"

She raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile threatening to come out.

Blaise gulped, backing away as Winter raised her hands. The winds blew, and in front of her, a large wave of snow began to form.

"If I were you, I'd run," Jack shouted, the twins giggling as Jacqueline whacked him in the arm.

"Good idea, Jack," Blaise said, sprinting away.

Winter's smile broke out into a full on grin, as she pushed her hands forward, the wave of snow following Blaise. The kids scattered; Fino and Fiera scurried away from their dad. Jacqueline dove into the closest tree, Jack jumping out of the way.

Blaise was too slow, however; the wave of snow caught him, and knocked him down, burying him under a thick blanket of white fluff.

Laughing loudly, the twins scurried back, watching the pile slowly melt. Winter walked through the muddy battlefield, stopping at the top of Blaise's head.

The snow slowly melted, Blaise appearing, spitting snow out of his mouth. His body was covered, his hands and forearms poking out with his head, his feet sticking out at the end of his bed of snow.

He stared at Winter's raised eyebrow and grin, the twins hoping around beside her, Jacqueline kneeling in the snow, balancing on the balls of her feet.

"Winter, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

She laughed, a sound like bells, and grinned, her black hair wet and disheveled.

"Why yes, you have," she said.

"Well," Blaise said, grabbing her hand, "I just really, really, love you," he said. He pulled her down beside him, Winter falling into the snow with a loud squeal.

"JUMP ON DADDY!" Fiera screamed, hoping into the pile with them and laughing. Fino jumped in right behind her, Jacqueline following as well.

Jack watched, amused, staring at his giggling family.

"Am I the only sophisticated one here?" He murmured.

Fino peeked out of the Frost pile, and stared at Jack. He didn't say much; in fact, he offered out his hand.

"Come join us, Jack," Fino said, grinning.

"Fino, no offense, but I don't believe you alone could pull me in—_woah!"_ Jack was cut off as his brother, aided by their sisters, pulled him into the dog pile.

The six laughed for a bit, untangling themselves and getting out of the puddle of snow, wringing out hair and refreezing it, or trying to ignite it again—but to no avail.

"Look at what you've done to the yard," Winter said, hands on her hips.

Surveying the damage, Jack realized that the impromptu snowball fight had gotten a wee bit out of hand.

The perfect snow had been melted in odd places, puddles of water in various spots, some frozen into dangerous sheets of ice. Icy ramps sat half melted, surrounding the battlefield. The water was fast turning the grass muddy and the snow a yucky brown.

"It's not that bad," Jack said, as a tree branch cracked and fell down.

"My bad," Fiera said.

"Since Jack seems to be perfectly fine, the four of you are going to tidy up this mess. Oh, stop your groaning, girls; chop, chop. Your aunts will be here very soon. Fino, Fiera, lets melt those ramps, shall we? Jack, Jacqueline, fix up the icicles and make it snow. I want this backyard spotless."

"Then you four can go clean up before dinner," Blaise said, staring at the kids.

Jack was the cleanest of the four. He had mud in some spots, though he seemed pristine and spotless, nonetheless. His suit, however, was soaked.

Jacqueline's hair was in a state of half melted, half thawed; brown tendrils lay straight against white curls, her hair a giant puffball. Her dress was soaked, white in some places, iced over in others.

The twins were two mud monsters. Their flaming hair was drenched and flat, auburn on their heads.

"Ugh, you two need to be hosed down," Blaise murmured.

"Nawh, we're fine."

"It's a healthy layer of dirt, it helps develop the child's mind," Fino said wisely.

"You're eight hundred, that's not a child…"

"Yes it is!" Fiera said, sticking her tongue out at Jacqueline.

Winter smiled. "C'mon, let's get to business. Clean this up, and then Jack and Jacqueline, help clean up these little mud monsters."

"Let's go, chop chop!" Blaise said.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't off the hook yet," Winter said, smiling.

The kids got to work, laughing as Winter led Blaise away by the tie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-The amount of times these children mess up the backyard of Frost Mansion is _insanity_, really. Anyways, Hiya! Happy Easter Monday! Or perhaps just Monday in general :D**

**This is perhaps the fluffiest Frost Chapter yet, and that's _including_ the ones I've already written. I'm four chapters ahead, which is still good enough for me to not pause updates!**

**Not too much to say about this chapter. For starters, you've finally been told what the thingy at the North Pole was! Yay! Jack's SORTA got his groove back (but not exactly).**

**I hope you can all picture the snowball fight like I did. Lotsa of Jack ducking and shooting, lots of JAcqueline running, jumping and leaping, and lots of twins sliding on icy ramps Jacqueline makes for them.**

**There's actually a great song to listen to during the snowball fight, it's an orchestra version of Daft Punk's _Harder Faster Better Stronger. _I'm not sure what orchestra, or the composer, I think It's Walt something or other, but if you search "daft punk harder faster better stronger for orchestra" on YouTube, it's the top result! It adds to the chapter ;)  
><strong>

**Now back to the studying I go! Archaeology tomorrow, then freedom for the summer! And HOPEFULLY a job _somewhere_.**

**Until next Monday friendolas :)**

**PS-If you're feeling some more fluffy feels, I recently wrote a thing about Jacqueline and Elle [(c) etiquette-faux-pas] watching Frozen...and the ultimate obsession that results from that! It's funny and borderline crack fic to be honest but it's so perfect :D *shameless self promoting wut wut***

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

****I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost; as well as Winter's aforementioned sisters: Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.******


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen **

The evening came quietly, snow lightly falling, a nice breeze blowing throughout the city. Jack stood in his room, in front of his wall of mirrors, and straightened his tie.

He had had fun today. Even when his mom had made them all clean up the mess, Jack enjoyed every moment with his siblings. They had made the backyard top shape in no time at all, and had gone way over the top with the decorations for tonight. It just felt so good to be able to use his powers again.

Though they weren't as strong as usual, they were there, even if it was only temporary. Jack felt, deep inside, that something was going to change soon, he'd rediscover his core and regain his full power in no time at all.

Sighing, Jack looked at himself in the mirror. He had taken Winter's advice, but had left his hair freeze dried. His suit wasn't iced over, and even though he was pale, he could see the warm glow on his cheeks. He definitely wasn't frozen anymore, that was for sure.

Turning away from the mirror, he walked out of his room and across the hall, opening the doors to the balcony. It overlooked the side of the house, the lovely, large gazebo covered in snow, the rosebushes still a bloom even in the winter time. He'd never understand the strange magic that surrounded the rosebushes always blooming—he'd have to ask his Aunt Spring about it tonight.

Aunt Spring. Eugh, Jack was _not_ looking forward to that confrontation.

Spring was a lovely sprite, a bouncy, energetic spitfire—and regrettably, Mother Nature's Legate. And the eldest of all the season sisters, to boot! She knew everything Jack had done and Jack knew he'd be stared down for a good long time during dinner.

He thought of what he remembered of his other two Aunts, since he hadn't seen them as much as Spring during his frozen state.

Summer was loud and very straight to the point—she also didn't think before she spoke. That would be _harsh_.

"You should also probably watch out for her punches," Jacqueline murmured, on the other side of the balcony.

"Is privacy even in your vocabulary?" Jack murmured, leaning on the railing, supporting his head on his right hand, the left hand loosely over the edge.

"Stop screaming your thoughts and maybe it will be."

"Touché."

Jacqueline walked towards Jack, slouching beside him. She leaned on the railing, her arms resting on the banister, hands folded together and fingers interlaced. It was silent for a while, the two admiring the sunset.

"Felling nervous?"

"Me? Of course not! Why, the last thing I would ever feel is nerves, I'm Jack Frost!"

He paused, then sighed, his grandeur gone. "Alright, alright; don't give me that look. Yes, I am feeling nervous. _Extremely_ nervous."

"With good reason, I might add."

"Of course. Aunt Spring knows everything I've done, to a much greater extent than everyone here! Mother Nature wouldn't spare her Legate any details. If it's not staring, it'll be a really awkward interrogation."

"They're just looking out for mom."

Jack huffed, avoiding Jacqueline's piercing blue gaze.

"Aunt Autumn. I barely remember her. Quiet, right?"

"I suppose…she'll probably be analyzing everyone's interactions. She does that. And then she figures out whatever the problem is, if there is one, and fixes it."

"That's…helpful."

Jacqueline shrugged, staring out into the sky.

"Jack, last year, after the shenanigans you pulled, Mother Nature came over. And she got us to help her fix everything you had done. In the process, she fixed us, too. I know you're probably thinking _Jacqueline, what does this have to do with anything?_"

"More or less."

"Well it has everything to do with everything. I used to be so afraid of rejection, and so afraid of myself. When Mother Nature took us all outside, after going with us one on one while we fixed the weather, I knew she was going to make us tell mom and dad what we felt. And I was so, so nervous. Kinda like how you feel now. Or how you felt coming home."

Jacqueline paused, watching her brother's thoughtful face.

"It all worked out in the end, for us. All of us. Including you, Jack. Didn't it?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"So far. Except…"

"Winter? She's just…working through her feelings, I guess. She'll come around in time, Jack. Don't worry."

"Winter, so fragile, _of course_. She won't be any help, she's _barely_ acknowledged my existence! Acting all awkward around me and hiding…"

"Do you really blame her?"

Jack huffed, glancing away.

"It'll be fine, okay? Don't worry!"

"Pfft, I'm not…I'm not _worried_."

Jacqueline smiled, knowing better.

"Don't worry Jack. Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p><em>Everything is <em>not_ okay,_ Jack thought, moments later, when the chiming doorbell rang.

He slowly made his way down the twirly staircase to the second floor landing, watching his twin siblings burst out of their room, two flaming blurs thumping down the stairs. They pushed and shoved as they raced to the door, nearly falling down the stairs in their haste to meet the aunts.

Jack, meanwhile, hesitated at the top of the stairs.

"It'll be okay," Jacqueline said, winking as she raced past him and down the steps.

Watching safely from the top of the stairs, Jack saw his mom make her way to the door, shoving the twins to the side.

Winter was very formal this evening. In fact, Jack was about seventy two percent sure she was wearing her formal outfit—which as far as he knew, she only wore four times a year. Each of those time being when Mother Nature convened the Season Sprites together to discuss that years season changes. (How long winter was going to be this year, if fall would be warmer or cooler, how scorching hot summer would be, and when could spring begin to wake the animals and plants and melt the snow).

Her black hair was twisted into a neater than usual up do. Two hairs curled down her cheeks, framing her serene face. Her dress was white in colour, frozen blue ice cracking through the snow white of the skirt, with an icy blue surcoat. The sleeves, like his sister's darker dress, were poofy; however, they split down the middle and fanned out behind her arms as she walked, graceful and poised.

"Winter! Oh, you look lovely," a bouncy, breezy voice said—his Aunt Spring.

Jack watched from his perch on the stairs as Spring walked in, a lovely smile on her pixie, freckled face. Her red hair bobbed, curls twined around little flowers, green eyes sparkling.

She, too wore her formal wear—a green tunic with a floral pattern clung to her body, shaped similarly to leaves, and ending in a tulip skirt. She sported a magenta half-corset (it was the only way Jack could describe it, really. Almost like a belt, except that it pointed up in the middle of her chest, separating her…bosom, and slowly grew wider around her stomach and waist, tightening her tunic). Her brown pants peeked out from under her tunic, dainty flats covering her small feet.

She bounced excitedly, hugging Winter, a large blue bowl in her hand.

"Oh, what's that?" Jacqueline asked, appearing beside her Aunt.

"Oh Jacqueline, how nice to see you!" she hugged her niece, handing her the bowl.

"It's ambrosia salad," Spring said. "I felt bad that Winter was making a lovely dinner for us, and Autumn was bringing her pies, so I thought I'd bring a little something," Spring said, smiling.

All she did was smile, for frosts sake, Jack thought to himself. He hadn't moved from the stairs yet and still watched the door.

"Wait, it's a potluck? Nobody told me I had to bring food!"

A blonde sprite burst through the door, staring at the leafy green salad.

"Well it's not, I just though it'd be a nice, small gesture—"

"Spring, you brought the salad of the _gods_ over, _how is that small_?" the blonde one said, hands on her hips, ocean blue eyes indignant.

Jack took in her appearance—it was Aunt Summer. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her sleeveless dress several shades of bright yellow. The sarong-esque skirt cut right through the middle and fanned out behind her, showing her gladiator sandals and allowing her denim short shorts to peak out every so often.

"Why are you wearing your shorts under that?"

She coughed, blushing. "I may have visited Hawaii today—"

"Summer, that's risky!"

"Oh, come on, sis! The locals never notice! I look pretty darn human."

As she said this, a brunette walked in, holding two pies. A raised eyebrow disappeared into her fringe.

"Except for those," she said quietly, nodding towards Summer's pointy ears.

"She has a point," Winter murmured.

The braided brunette—his Aunt Autumn—smiled.

"Something smells delicious," Blaise said, wandering into the hallway, nonchalantly.

"Blaise!" Spring said, bouncing to him and tackling him. It was quite the funny sight, really, Jack noted. His Aunt Spring was quite short, and Blaise had to be somewhere past six feet tall, perhaps.

"Spring, how lovely to see you! You're blossoming," he said as he placed her down gently, a slight blush on her giggly face.

"Ah, Summer! Radiant as always," Blaise said, walking to her with arms wide open and kissing her hand.

"Charming, Blaise," Summer said, lightly blushing.

"And Autumn, lovely Autumn… you look adorable as a button! Here, let me take those pies off your hands," Blaise murmured, grabbing the pies and bowing elegantly, winking. He was rewarded with a giggle from Autumn.

She moved into the house, closing the door against the breeze. She too wore her formal outfit—well, relatively formal. Her turtleneck was loose enough for her to hide half her face in, her brown eyes smiling. The turtleneck dress had a handkerchief skirt; underneath the orange and red ensemble, she wore brown leggings and short moccasin boots.

"Aunt Spring! Aunt Summer! Aunt Autumn!" the Twins shouted, peeking out from behind their mom.

"Hey, twins!" Summer shouted, opening up her arms.

The two sprites ran, half on fire, and jumped right into her arms, almost tackling her down.

"Are we hot as the sun rays you use yet?" Fiera asked.

"Not yet, but you guys are VERY warm!"

"We're getting closer," Fino grinned, rolling out of his aunt's arms and jumping down, watching as Fiera play fought her Aunt.

"Fiera, get off your aunt," Winter chastised, smiling nonetheless.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"You're no fun," Summer said, sticking out her tongue.

"C'mon you two, go help your dad with those pies."

"He took the pies?!"

"Mommy, you know Daddy's gonna eat them for himself!" Fino shouted, running to catch up with his dad, Fiera close behind.

Winter smiled, watching the twins run off, Jacqueline still by her side.

"You look much happier," Autumn noted, staring at her sister.

"I guess Mother Nature's visit last year was helpful," Spring thought out loud.

Winter nodded. "It's been a lovely year, since then."

"Where's Jack?" Summer asked, getting right to the point.

"Up here," he said shyly, walking down the stairs.

"You all look _lovely_ this evening," he said awkwardly, continuing down the steps.

He watched his Aunts as they stared at him, their expressions changing. Spring's happy face turned regal and calculating, emitting her legendary status, older sibling protectiveness sinking in. She scrutinized him carefully, looking him up and down.

Autumn watched him from her fringe, carefully eyeing him.

Summer, meanwhile, approached the staircase, staring him right down as he reached the first floor landing.

He stopped and watched her, still as a board.

She stared and stared, poking his arm. Then his other arm. She walked around him in a circle, poking his back and staring, still. He bit his tongue, trying his hardest not to snap at his aunt and demand to know what she was doing. Finally she appeared in front of him, less tense.

"You truly are thawed. I didn't think it was _possible; nobody_ did."

"Not even myself, of course."

"Are you sure, Summer?" Spring asked, eyeing her nephew.

"As sure as the sun rising tomorrow," she replied. Grinning, she turned to Jack.

"Welcome home, little buddy!" she shouted, punching his arm. "It's great to have you back!"

He rubbed his arm, masking the pain behind a charming smile.

"Why thank you, Aunt Summer. My, you look sunny tonight!"

She laughed loudly, hands on her waist. "You and Blaise are _too much_," she murmured, waltzing towards the kitchen.

"So when's dinner!? I'm _starving,_ surfing does that to you. Oh, I did buy some chips while I was out earlier! Lays, yummy!"

Summer disappeared into the kitchen, Spring, Autumn and Winter watching her in amusement.

Jack frowned, dumbstruck.

_That wasn't so bad, was it?_

Jack glanced at Jacqueline, a smug smile on her face.

_You were right about one thing, her punches hurt._

_She works out,_ Jacqueline replied, clearing her throat.

The other three seasons snapped back to the present, glancing at each other.

"Well, if Summer says you truly are thawed, I suppose I'll have to take her word for it," Spring murmured.

Winter smiled, glancing at Jack and back to her sister.

"Shall we head out back? The kids decorated it wonderfully for tonight," Winter said, leaving the room. Spring followed, eying Jack one last time.

"She _really_ doesn't trust me," Jack said, standing beside Jacqueline, watching Spring leave with Winter. Autumn joined her niece and nephew, watching her sister's retreating backs.

"She will in time," Autumn said, a small smile on her face.

Jack grumbled.

"Oh, hush," Jacqueline said, "be patient!"

Autumn giggled, looking up at Jack.

"Don't worry, Jack. Spring will be much more likeable with you by the end of the night."

"How do you know?"

Autumn smiled, cryptically. "I have my ways. Winter, however, is another story. I think I'm going to have to talk to her, she's not telling us something."

She looked lost in thought for a moment, her face pensive. Finally, she smiled, and turned towards Jack.

"I'm so relieved that you were thawed, Jack. Welcome home," she said, hugging him. Jack hugged her back awkwardly, happy nonetheless.

"You'll talk to Winter?" he asked again, after they broke the hug.

Autumn nodded.

"I wish I knew why she was so reluctant," Jacqueline murmured.

"I wish…" Jack began.

"Wish what?" Autumn prodded.

"I wish…I hadn't severed my connection with Mother. Then maybe I'd know what was wrong with her."

Understanding dawned in Autumn's eyes.

She knew what was wrong with Winter; now she just needed to talk to her sister, alone…

* * *

><p>Far off, in the deepest, darkest forest of Crystal Springs, a hot-headed man paced.<p>

She had gone home. The elf had told him, squeamish and jumpy.

He chortled, appreciating the little elf boy's evident uncomfortableness. It was why he had picked the kid to do his bidding, anyway. He was smaller than the others, and not very well liked. He had been from department to department, shoved all around the North Pole, and this was perfect for doing the man's bidding.

He had sent his little heat men to capture the elf, only to find he had a sibling.

And that's how he had managed to coerce the elf into doing his bidding. The man took his sibling instead, locking her away in the castle and striking a deal with the elf, whatshisname, Kasper.

_Do as I say, and once my plans are complete, you will have your sister back._

It was simple, really, the powerful sprite thought.

What wasn't simple, however, was that Frost girl.

Growling, the man pushed a bunch of vials off the table, crying out in rage.

The dosage had been better, but she was still fighting. And now she was home, where he couldn't touch her.

What was a King to do?

Of course, if he could, he'd take things into his own hands. However, that was impossible due to the blasted chains locking him up.

As well as that, he couldn't rush his plans. Not this time. This time, he was cold and calculated, planning his every move. He needed to break down everyone's defenses slowly, and attack where it was least expected.

With Jack, he had been very successful. Until that little girl thawed him!

"The curse said the frozen heart could not be thawed! It shouldn't have happened!" the man shouted, knocking over a table.

He breathed heavily, huffing and puffing.

But, no matter; in less than a year he had found a more than suitable replacement for his scheme. Brimming with angst and anger, sadness and fear, she was perfect.

The man was sure that this time around, he wouldn't fail. The girl's evident evil would tear apart her family, much like Jack's had. Her siblings would lose hope, her mother crushed after being betrayed a _second_ time, and then, her _father_ would crumble.

Blaise _deserved_ to crumble.

"All the rejection, pain and suffering you made me feel, will come back to you, Blaise. And when it does, it will be _tenfold_ worse!"

He laughed maniacally, leaving his throne room and walking down the dirty, dingy halls. The invisible chains rattled beside him, as he pushed open the large red doors to the library. A crazed glint in his eyes, he went right up to the musty old shelves, and searched through the ancient tomes.

He was going to get out of these chains and watch as Blaise fell, watch as the family fell! Steal the lovely Winter for himself and _destroy_ that Kris Kringle who had given Blaise the upper hand in the war, allowing him to be beaten by that goody two shoes brat!

"I _will_ be King!"

And, determined, he cracked open the ancient books, finding the pages on magical traps and impossible cloaks.

_It was only a matter of time_, he thought to himself, cackling madly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN hey hey hey friends and readers and all you lovelies, so the evil baddie once more appears and he's getting really serious, isn't he? I wonder if now everyone knows who he is :D I almost gave it away while writing this! That was a scary thought!**

**Not much else to say about this chapter or life in general; sorry it's soo late, my sister was sick as I was last Monday and so I had to take care of her all day -sighs-**

**Still jobless, hopefully that changes soon-I'm going resume dropping off this week. Let's hope SOMEONE hires -sigh-**

**as usual, the white box there is open for your comments, concerns, rants, raves, favourite parts, Frost Fluff Feels, etc, etc. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

******I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs and Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost; as well as Winter's sisters: Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.********


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

The backyard of Frost Mansion looked _stunning_ this evening.

The snow covered the ground, sparkling and glistening. The trees wore icy coats, swaying in the gentle snowfall, crashing into the other branches with a delightful chiming sound. The covered portion of the deck, where the family sat eating super, was warm and free from snow. Icicles ran along the ceiling, fiery orbs trapped inside—literal icicle lights.

The barbecue was, of course, lit; Blaise seared up some shish kebobs, listening to Summer's aimless chatter. It was her idea for some Mediterranean food, and of course, Winter was prepared.

Dinner had started out awkwardly. Jack was sandwiched between his Aunt Summer and Jacqueline. He hoped he would be able to hear from his left ear again sometime soon. He tried to pay attention to everything the Aunts said, carefully listening and biting back comments that could potentially be viewed as harmful, much to his disappointment.

He could've dropped some really good one liners.

Aunt Summer had accepted Jack after the confrontation in the hallway, and Aunt Autumn as soon as she saw Jack. Spring seemed to be warming up to him, albeit slowly.

He hadn't needed to put much effort into conversation, until Spring rounded on him.

"So Jack, tell us about your year at the Pole."

"From the part where you were thawed." Summer added.

With his Aunts paying rapt attention, Jacqueline listening openly, his parents paying enough attention and the twins having a small, unnoticed food fight, Jack began his tale. He recounted how Lucy had walked up to him and hugged him; he told them how it had felt so warm, and weird. The warmth had shot through him, starting right in his chest and expanding throughout his body, heating him from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

"The curse said it couldn't be done," Summer marvelled, after Jack's explanation.

"What curse?" Fiera asked, tuning in excitedly, her hair burning a flying mini potato.

"Why it was back during the last few days of the war," Spring began.

"How much do you two know?" Summer asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"We know that Pyros wanted to be king," Fino started.

"And dad knew he wasn't fit for a king cuz Pyros was evil," Fiera added.

"And so he had to stop his brother—"

"And then he and mom made a plan—"

"And then they won!" Fino finished.

"Well that's all you two need to know," Blaise said, his voice hard and final.

"But we wanna know about the curse!" Fiera said.

"Well," Autumn said, "Stories say that during the final battle, as your parents defeated Pyros, he cursed them. He said that he would get his revenge on them through their first born. Oh, I can't quite recall what he said, something about a frozen heart, unyielding to anything…" the fall sprite trailed off, her lightly tanned face frowning in an effort to recall.

"His specific words were 'to beware the frozen heart, for nothing would thaw it; it would be unyielding to warmth and unfeeling'. I think," Spring began.

"But it's all myth," Blaise said forcefully, "He didn't curse us! It was impossible."

"Well, it seems very familiar of a story to me," Jack said, eyebrow raised.

"Coincidence," Blaise said curtly.

"Those words were the reason nobody thought you could be thawed. That, and Mother Nature said so herself, confirming with the Great Witches." Summer said, slurping her punch.

Winter frowned, opening her mouth to speak, then deciding against it. Autumn glanced at her, concern on her face.

"But you were thawed," she said, hoping to get Winter's mind off the curse. It was the only thing Blaise and Winter didn't agree on. Best to sail away from that ship.

"Perhaps this Lucy has some magic blood in her," Spring thought.

"Maybe she has some form of power similar to you," Winter replied.

"Well no matter, we'll have to talk to Mother about it another day," Spring murmured.

"You mean you will," Summer said under her breath.

"Moving on," Spring continued, "What happened after that?"

Jack explained how afterwards, the Council had had a meeting. He explained the bickering, Bernard's untimely arrival, and the decision for Jack to stay North under Santa's watchful eye.

"Lucky I ran into Bernard when I did," Jacqueline murmured.

"Excuse me?" Jack said, slightly upset at his story being interrupted, and vaguely curious.

"Oh," Jacqueline said, her face turning red, "The night you were thawed, I may have had the same feeling…and may have been sneaking around the outskirts of Elfsburg," she trailed off, coughing and shoving mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Jacqueline! That could've been dangerous!" Blaise scolded.

"You should have told us where you were," Winter murmured.

"Well I was curious and last time I told you that I was feeling strange feelings that were _not_ mine, you didn't believe me! And we all know what happened after that," She huffed.

"Sorry," she murmured, when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"It's alright, honey," Winter said.

"As I was saying before I was so_ rudely_ interrupted—"

"Diva," Jacqueline murmured.

"Am not! Now as I was saying! I stayed up North and did the community service like I was originally supposed to do. Properly this time, and much better than some of the little yes men," he said smugly.

"And were your powers working then?" Spring asked.

"They were. For a bit. And weakly. Around February, they started to weaken even more, and by March they had completely stopped working. It was around April that it started to warm up, and near May and June the Deliquesce began."

He remembered it well. Some of the elves came running to Bernard, informing him of a large puddle near the edges of the wall. The reports were more and more frequent, Santa growing more and more concerned. By October, the ice started falling.

He told them all of this, explaining how ashamed he was and how he kept hiding the truth, avoiding questions, changing the subject… he told them about forming his friendships, as well. Then, they caught up to last weeks events.

Had it really only been last week?

It had. It felt much longer.

"The council enacted the Legate Law, Jacqueline came up, and now here we are," Jack finished.

Relief washed over Jacqueline's face, her voice speaking in his head.

_Thanks for not telling them._

He smiled at her, as the Aunts discussed his year.

_You're welcome. Have you talked to the parental units about it yet?_

Her face dropped, an ashamed blush appearing.

_No. I've been avoiding it._

_You're going to have to talk to them eventually._

_I know. Just not yet, please_.

Jack considered for a moment, staring his Legate down, watching her squirm a bit, looking everywhere but him.

_Alright._

_Thank you._

"So now you're home. About time, I might add," Spring said, finally smiling at Jack.

"And how goes the power regaining?" Summer asked.

Jack recounted the weird power merging before they left, and with Jacqueline's help, explained how he had to draw from the atmosphere—and here was the only place he could draw enough to make tangible ice and snow.

"Hmm. Did that power merge permanently fix the Polar Ice Caps?" Spring mussed.

"Seems like it," Summer replied, grabbing the bowl of godly salad from Spring's side.

"It's not permanent."

"How do you know, Jack?" Winter asked.

"I can feel it."

* * *

><p>The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. Jack, having finally won his Aunts over, was able to use his few one liners, much to their amusement.<p>

Dessert rolled around, and with it a laid-back, happy atmosphere. The Twins had gone off to play, Winter watching quietly. Spring and Summer talked to Jack, still curious about his thaw and all that had transpired since. Jacqueline added her two cents in every so often, though she chose to be quiet as she ate her Oreo pudding.

Seeing everyone occupied, Autumn took the opportunity to slip away. As smooth as a breeze, she appeared at Blaise's side as he cleaned up the barbecue.

"Oh! Autumn! I admit, I didn't hear you sneak up on me like that."

She giggled. "I have that affect on people. I sneak up on them."

Blaise grinned.

"What can I do for you, Autumn?"

"I've been watching Winter and Jack."

Blaise frowned, the brush he was using to clean the grill stopping. He sighed.

"You see it too?"

"Yes. She acts like he's a ghost. She seems startled and frightened. Jack is hesitant with her; he opened up to all of us very fast, but there's something _off_ between the two of them."

"I know," Blaise said, his charming façade falling.

Though Jack had confirmed the severed connection with Autumn, she had a theory. With the way Winter acted around Jack, the fall sprite truly believed that the connection loss wasn't exactly one-sided.

"What is it she isn't telling us?"

Blaise sighed, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Nothing gets past you, hmm?"

She shook her head.

"Well… it's hard to even begin to explain. I don't know if I should tell you how she feels, Autumn. I think that's up to her."

"I know. I'm going to talk to her as soon as I get a chance. I just know that there's something missing… something is almost _literally_ off with them; non existent!"

"It's the connection," Blaise admitted.

"So that myth is true? Jack severed his connection with Winter?"

"Yes. No. Not exactly."

"Oh dear. Do you mean to tell me that _Winter did it first_?"

He hesitated.

"Yes. It was one of the first few things she did that showed Jacqueline and I that she was recovering. Hours before Jack did it himself, Winter cut her end."

"No wonder they act the way they do!" Autumn said. Everything made sense now.

"I want to talk to her and so does Jack but I don't want to hurt her," Blaise murmured.

"That's your problem, Blaise. You love her too much. You love them both too much."

"I know. I just don't want to see her hurt anymore. I know she wants to fix things but she and Jack _both _are on tippy toes about it."

"That makes so much sense…"

"What does?"

"The connection. Both of them must feel like the other doesn't exist!"

"Exactly. And Jack, he's really trying, I know it. It's good to have him back. It'll be even better once he and his mother work these things out."

Autumn was quite pleased, now that she knew the missing piece and her theory was right. The brunette would admit she was only a little bit surprised by Winter's harsh actions. But it made sense—cut the source of the pain to begin healing.

Now it was time for forgiveness, though. Autumn would make sure that it happened.

"Are you and your sisters going to talk to Winter?" Blaise asked. He was watching his wife fondly as she laughed at the Twins antics, warning them to be careful. A pang of sadness hit his chest. He just wanted her to be happy…

Autumn opened her mouth to reply. However, she was cut off by her little niece.

"Aunt Summer, Aunt Summer! Come play fire tag with us!" Fiera bellowed.

"I can't play with fire," Summer shouted back, grinning.

"But you can play with sunlight and sunlight is close enough to fire!"

"I don't know, Fino," she said, grin widening.

"We'll teach you the rules and everything!"

"Please, please, pl-EASE!"

"Alright, alright! I'll play!"

Autumn and Blaise watched as Summer hopped off the deck and joined the twins. Blaise raised an eyebrow, watching the sunny sprite listen to the younger heat sprites explain the rules of the game.

"I guess it'll be Spring and I," Autumn said.

"Okay. Thank you, Autumn. For everything, really. I hope this all works out."

"Oh, it will. I'll make sure of it," she said, determined.

* * *

><p>"What on earth are those three doing?" Jack asked Jacqueline.<p>

"It's called fire tag. The twins invented it a couple of years ago."

"It sounds painful."

"Oh, you barely feel a thing!"

"You play fire tag with them?"

"Well yes, of course."

Jack's jaw dropped, picturing his sister running around with flaming hands, much like the twins were doing now. From what Jack had gathered as the family watched them play, the game was similar to mortal tag—except the person who was 'it' was almost totally on fire. They chased the other players, attempting to pass the fire on to them. If that happened, then the person who was now on fire was it.

"Isn't it painful?" Jack asked, memories of his own burnt skin from the Day of Darkness coming to surface. Wincing, he shivered, rubbing his arms.

"It's actually mostly refreshing when I play," Jacqueline replied, shrugging.

"You're all insane," Jack murmured, watching as Fino tagged Summer. The orange fire touched her hand, spreading fast and becoming a bright yellow instead.

"So that's how she's doing it!" Spring shouted, giggling. While Summer could not manipulate fire, she could manipulate sunlight—which was a sect of pyrokinetic magic. It was definitely hotter, and unquestionably more advance.

"Don't burn the Twins!" Winter shouted worriedly.

Summer laughed, "You worry too much! They can take it."

She chased Fiera around the back, the little girl squealing and dodging. Summer jumped in the air and rolled over the young girl, hopping in front of her and touching her arm. Instantly, the sunlight coated her arm, changing back to fire; Fiera was now it.

"Uh-oh," Jacqueline murmured.

Summer, during her flaming jump, had accidentally set the dead leaves of one of the trees on fire.

"That could be a problem," she said.

"We need a fire extinguisher!" Fino said, running from Fiera.

"I nominate Spring!" Summer shouted.

The green eyed sprite grinned, joining the playing field. Raising her hands up, a small dark cloud formed. Spring pushed it towards the burning tree, and rain poured down, putting out the blaze.

The Twins were playing with Summer, Spring putting out the fires. Jack and Jacqueline looked very interested in what was going on, Blaise watching the Twins.

Autumn saw her chance.

She tapped her younger sister on the shoulder. Startled, Winter looked up.

"Autumn. You snuck up on me."

She smiled shyly. "It's what I do best. Can we talk?"

Winter hesitated, her eyes drifting to the playing field.

"Go chat with your lovely sister. I'll watch them," Blaise said, kissing her head.

"Alright," Winter murmured.

_Let's hope this works,_ Autumn thought.

* * *

><p>The two cooler Seasons made their way to the side of the house. Their silence was comfortable, as they walked the path that led to the large Gazebo. The flowers around the stairs bloomed, covered in snow. It was a wedding gift from Spring; Blaise showered Winter with roses during their long ago courtship. So, Spring had made sure that the flowers would always bloom on their property, no matter what.<p>

They entered the gazebo, snow gently falling around them. Autumn sat on one of the benches, legs crossed and hands in her lap. Winter tightened her white cloak around her body, pacing back and forth.

"It must be quite weird to have Jack back."

"It is." The icy woman pursed her lips; she looked as if she was holding back a waterfall of words.

"Everyone seems quite used to him now," the autumn sprite prodded, head tilted.

Winter paced back and forth, stopping in front of Autumn.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted.

_There it is_, Autumn thought. _And here it all comes._

"He's here. He's back. But it doesn't feel like it. I keep trying to make some kind of, of forward movement, but every time I do… I retreat."

"Why is that?"

"You know how Jack cut our connection?"

Autumn nodded.

"He wasn't the only one. I cut my end, too. First."

"And now, because the connection isn't there, you feel like he doesn't exist."

"Yes, exactly."

Winter sighed, sitting gracefully beside her sister.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I want to make amends but I'm so afraid, Autumn."

"How come?"

"What if he hates me for doing what I did? What if he never forgives me, what if we never talk again? The twins love him, Blaise is so happy to have his oldest son back. Jacqueline is perhaps the most happy. I…"

She trailed off, searching for words, and failing. She let out a breath.

"Winter, he will not hate you. If anything, he probably thinks you hate him. Look at it from his perspective."

So Winter did. She tried to put herself in her son's shoes, picture what he was feeling…

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't put myself in his shoes!"

Winter looked on the verge of tears, getting up and staring out of the Gazebo at the bright lights of the backyard.

"Autumn, what am I going to do?"

"Well," she said, following her sister. "Don't panic is a good start."

"I'm trying not to panic but I…Autumn, this is all because of the missing connection. I have no idea what he's thinking or feeling!"

Autumn rubbed Winter's back, shushing her softly.

"Calm down. It's okay. You know what you have to do, don't you?"

Winter stared, blue eyes teary.

"You have to restore his connection."

"How? Can it be done?" she asked, sniffling.

"Yes. It has to be. If you can take it away, you have to be able to bring it back."

"Maybe you're right. I don't think it just disappears. There must be some kind of remnant of it," Winter pondered.

"There most definitely is. Ask Mother, I'm sure she'd be willing to help."

"I couldn't ask her! I couldn't dare tell her what I did!"

Silence reigned, while Winter collected herself.

"Remember, Winter, he also has no idea what you're feeling. He can't figure out why you're acting as if he's not there. He doesn't know everything you're telling me. All he knows is that he cut his connection with his mother, and now he regrets it. He wants to make things right, Winter; I saw it all throughout tonight."

"His heart has truly melted," Winter said.

"You do realize you'll have to talk to him, right?"

"I've tried, I told you! But I just…falter. Where did I go wrong with him? What if he blames me?"

"Winter, you're over thinking. Nothing is your fault; he's back now. And he's ready to be forgiven. Now, you just need to tell me if you're ready."

"Ready?"

"If you're ready for forgiveness."

Winter paused, staring out into the backyard. She saw, at a distance, Jack smiling and laughing with Jacqueline, Blaise grinning beside him. She saw them watching the twins and whooping and cheering, laughing at their dangerous games.

A pang of happiness hit her heart.

Jacqueline had forgiven Jack. Blaise had, as well. The Twins had accepted him. Now, it was Winter's turn.

"I'm ready to forgive him. I'm ready to mend our connection.

Autumn smiled.

"I want my baby boy back," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-More season sistery goodness for you lovelies this week. I feel like I didn't update last week, but I did...right? Ah well. Not much to say about this chapter. I'm feeling pretty down right now, my mood just got worse and worse throughout the day and now I don't feel like doing anything. It was an effort to edit this and post it this Monday. -sighs-**

**Anyway, these few chapters coming up are very fillery, but there are points where plot actually moves. Which is rad. We're getting down to the wire here, folks! Reviews, comments, concerns, smiley faces are all loved.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

********I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs and Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost; as well as Winter's sisters: Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.**********


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

The afternoon light crept in through his curtains, splashing sunlight over the stone tiles. Jack's eyes snapped open—and he instantly regretted it. His head hurt and there was a dry feeling in his mouth.

Groaning, he turned over and hid under the pillow, half awake. He tried to recall the rest of the night before.

Winter and Autumn had returned to the family, just in time to see the end of the game of fire tag. Fino, ironically enough, had ended up winning. Jack hadn't noticed his mom and Aunt disappear—at least, not until they returned.

Drinks were served—some of the alcoholic beverage, of course—which explained Jack's apparent headache. Alcohol didn't have too much of an effect on immortals—their judgement was never clouded as badly as mortals, and hangovers were a very _very_ rare occurrence (though it didn't stop their head from aching the next day, as Jack was _well aware_ this morning). More desert had been brought out, too.

Jack had asked his Aunt Spring about the always blooming flowers; cheerily, she had told him all about his parents wedding. Each sister had apparently given them a gift. Spring's was the always blooming flowers. Summer had give them the gift of perfect temperatures and constant sunshine—and blessed them with a warm life. And despite Jack's shenanigans, Spring had said, they had a lot of warmth and love in the household. Then there was Autumn's gift. She gave Winter and Blaise a beautiful harvest—the best and freshest foods were they ever to grow some.

He had learnt a lot last night, and had gotten more family back than he had expected.

Though his mother was still…

Jack sighed, thinking instead of his siblings.

Speaking of which, he was very surprised they hadn't come to wake him up.

_Knock knock-knock knock knock knock_

He had spoken too soon.

"Jack, you alive?"

"Barely," he grumbled, shoving off his covers and sitting up. He stretched, sighing.

"Well you should probably get your frosty butt out of bed, it's lunchtime."

"Since when?"

"Since thirty minutes ago."

Unamused with his Legate's answer, he glared at the timepiece. Twelve thirty in the afternoon.

"Why did you let me sleep this long then?" he shouted at the door, getting dressed.

He heard his sister sigh and could almost _feel_ the look she was giving him (Probably a mixture of _really Jack_ and eye-rolls galore).

"It wasn't me, it was mom. She said you could use a full day of rest."

"That was…nice of her." It was. Jack wouldn't have expected that from her at all. "What's the catch?" he asked abruptly, throwing on his suit.

"She wants you to run some errands with her later today, I think. It's December First, after all."

Jack wasn't quite sure what that implied. But the fact that his mom wanted to do something with him was…hopeful. Perhaps more good than he had thought had come out of last night.

He walked into the bathroom, and stared at the mirror, screaming.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jacqueline shouted, bursting into his room.

"My _hair!_ It's _brown_ again!"

"You got to be kidding me," Jacqueline murmured.

"This has never happened before! I thought I froze it yesterday!"

"Side affect of thawing," Jacqueline murmured, making herself comfortable on one of the chairs in his room. "Hair defrosts every night."

"You're joking," he said, jaw dropped.

"No. Well, for me it defrosts every night. Maybe it's cause your powers aren't fully back—after all, you're drawing from the source."

"Right, right…that's probably it. Ah well, I'll just make it sexier each day."

Jacqueline snorted, watching her brother close his eyes and focus. She could feel the pull in the air as the Legendary Figure gathered power, watching as his fingers turned blue and ran through his hair, shaping his usual spikes.

"There. Much better. Now, what's for lunch?"

Grinning, Jacqueline hopped off of the chair, skipping into the hallway.

"Leftovers!"

"Ugh," Jack murmured, following his sister downstairs at a leisurely pace.

"Oh c'mon, the food was delicious!"

"True."

"Also you kinda missed the family lunch."

"Wait, what?"

"We ate already. Mom wanted you to sleep, but after lunch she got a little concerned and sent me up. It's okay, though! The food's still out on the island, Jack."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Set an alarm," Jacqueline replied, sticking out her tongue as they made their way into the kitchen.

"You usually _are_ my alarm."

"Technically I'm a teenager. I need sleep."

Jack rolled his eyes, making his way through the hall and into the kitchen. Teenager his ass, she was eighteen hundred (ish) for frosts sake! Grabbing a plate, he stared at the array of colourful leftovers, piling his dish high and trying to figure out how to warm them up.

"Why does nobody here use modern day technology? A microwave would be _plenty_ convenient," he murmured, staring at the multiple counters. Finally, he noticed a fire under the cast iron stove. He placed his plate inside, waiting a bit before pulling it back out.

"Much better," he murmured, settling in on the island.

"I'm glad," Jacqueline murmured. "Now, if you don't need company, I have very important business to attend to."

"Be my guest," Jack scoffed.

"Gladly."

And with that, Jacqueline turned on her heel, marching outside.

"Alright you little heat monsters, you are going DOWN!" she shouted, disappearing out back.

Amused, Jack munched on his salad. Sounded like somebody (or bodies) was (or were) going to feel the wrath of Jacqueline.

Hey, Jack thought, shrugging to himself. At least it wasn't him.

* * *

><p>"It's been three days. I think it's safe to say that the Ice Cap isn't going to melt anytime soon," Scott Calvin said.<p>

He sat at his desk, having cocoa. An extremely irate Bernard stood in front of his desk, looking _very_ unamused.

"Santa, I know it seems like it, but I can assure you it's _not_."

"Bernard, you need to de-stress. Go for a "walk" with Elle, or something. Nothing's happened melting wise around the Pole! You and Quinton checked!"

"I know we did, Santa! Okay, listen. I need you do _exactly as I say_."

"But—"

"Just humour me, here, alright?"

"Alright, I'm listening," he said, staring at Bernard expectantly.

"Okay. Close your eyes and just feel."

"What the tinsel does that even mean?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay."

Santa closed his eyes and waited. He started to feel the air around him; he could sense the magic about him, a prickly, warm sensation. But something seemed…off…

"The way magic works is like a blanket. A big, fluffy, static blanket that covers the world. It originates in Crystal Springs, hence the reason Mother Nature lives there along with eighty-five percent of the magical population. Places like the North Pole, The Timeless Realm, and Sandman's Castle all have their own magical blankets. They're attached to the original but contain the magic that's necessary for those under that specific source."

"So what I'm feeling right now is the North Pole's magical blanket?"

"Essentially, yes. It's where all the Christmas Magic originates from. A huge amount is contained here, at the Pole. The Polar Ice Caps? They keep this magic still and stop it from fluctuating."

"Fluctuating? This is starting to sound like _Back to the Future,_" Scott said.

"I'm surrounded by geeks," Bernard murmured. "Focus, Santa!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

"_Thank_ you. If the Ice Caps were to melt, there would be an outpouring of magic. It wouldn't mold back to the source, though. Instead, it would burst out and potentially disappear most likely in a big, fiery explosion. The Pole would be lost. Even worse, the magic would oscillate. It would cause a _huge_ rift in the blanket and the magical balance. Magical beings would loose magic or gain too much. There's a risk of the magical gain being too much and totally annihilating them!"

"Wow. That's…graphic."

"Which is exactly why it's imperative to make sure the Ice Cap is frozen for _good_. Now, back to my original point…"

"Yeah, something _is_ off. It's like a small leak or something. What is that?"

"The magic is still leaking out of the Caps. It's small enough that it won't cause problems, but it means that the Deliquesce is still happening, Santa!"

Santa leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Bernard, the family has to come up. It would mean the world to Lucy! And Carol! And Buddy and Silvia, you know how they are!"

Bernard exhaled.

"Okay, look. It can't be too serious just yet, right? Jack would've come right back if that was the case. His magic's what keeps it all contained. Why is that?"

"The only magic that coincides with Christmas Magic compatibly is Winter Magic. So, when the Christmas Magic gathered here, the very first Santa, St. Nicholas, needed to find a way to keep it under control. The only thing that seemed to keep it restrained was Winter's magic. So Winter herself built the Ice Caps, threading her special magic throughout. The Winter Magic helped ease the Christmas Magic out in perfect quantities. She passed that power down to Jack once he came of age."

"Man, I need to brush up on my magical history."

Bernard rolled his eyes.

"Tell ya what. I'll wait it out another week. It's only the first of December, Lucy doesn't finish school for another two weeks, I think. Then, if nothing happens, I'll bring up the family."

Bernard thought for a minute. A week should be more than enough time to make sure the temporary re-freeze would last through December. It would also give Jacqueline more time to help Jack out at home. According to Elle, last she had talked with her wintery friend, Jack had made small progress. It still wasn't enough to permanently stop the Deliquesce, but it was enough that he had his powers and could try to rediscover his core.

He didn't say it out loud, but Bernard also wanted to meet Lucy, face to face. And he missed messing with Neil as well. And he hadn't meet the in-laws yet, either…

"Fine. One week."

"Thanks Bernard! Now go for that walk," Santa said, winking.

Bernard left, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>Jack had finished his lunch and tossed the plate in the watery basin, being careful to not break it. The house was quiet today, which Jack had quickly found out was not normal. He wondered where everyone was, drifting towards the shouts out back.<p>

He stood on the deck, hands in his pockets, surveying the scene. Everything had been cleaned up, the muddy residue from last nights fire tag escapade covered under a fresh layer of snow. His mother was nowhere in sight, his dad a red dot on a far off corner of the property, by the stump of a dead tree.

A little ways away from the deck, on the grass, a field of sorts had been set up. Icy baseboards outlined a rectangular field, Jacqueline standing on the left of the field, Fino and Fiera on the right.

Uncustomary to the way she conducted herself when wielding her magic, Jacqueline stood straight, her legs in a fighting stance, arms out and fingers outstretched. She moved her fingers as if she were guiding puppets. Sure enough, she was—small snow people surrounded her, running from flaming blurs, keeping an icy sphere away from the red hot monsters.

The snowmen ran on two stubby snow legs; their arms round, snowy stumps. They dodged flaming fires, shaped similarly to the snowmen—fiery stubby legs and arms, flames down their back.

Jack turned his attention to the opposite end of the field, where Fino and Fiera stood, giggling madly and in much the same position as Jacqueline. They moved around each other, controlling their heat men with practised ease, trying their hardest to get the icy spherical object.

Blaise walked up the deck, a pile of wood in his hands. He dropped it on a growing pile of logs, wiping his brow.

"Hey, dad," Jack called, noticing the fiery man's arrival.

"What's up, son?" he replied, making his way beside Jack. His shirtsleeves were rolled up, the red shirt half unbuttoned. His suspenders, which he usually kept on his shoulders, were down at his sides, similar to how Jack usually wore his. The only exception was their fiery colours. He had never really noticed how similar he was to his father.

"What're the hot heads and frosty up to?" he asked, staring at the game intently. The fiery men ran into the snowmen, who were melting slightly, loosing their hold on the ball.

"Ah yes, elemental ball."

"What in the what now?"

"Elemental ball. It's a game they came up with eons ago. It's similar to foosball. You know, that mortal game with the little men on sticks—?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what foosball is. I happen to own a rather nice foosball table back at my flat…"

"Aren't you the bachelor," Blaise said, smirking.

Jack coughed, his frosty cheeks turning red, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, yeah, I guess—sure…"

"I'm just messing with ya," Blaise grinned, lightly punching Jack's arm.

"Well, I do happen to leave quite the trail of broken hearts behind," he murmured back, catching his father's lighthearted, jokey mood.

Blaise threw his head back, laughing. "Oh Jack, you haven't changed a bit. I can't even begin to tell you how many times we had to beat away the ladies with a stick while you were gone."

Jack shrugged. "Well, what can I say? I'm a charming rouge."

Blaise laughed once more. Jack grinned, turning back to the game. He watched, listening to his father's laugh turn into a small chuckle and eventual wide grin.

"How does it work?" Jack asked.

"Elemental ball?"

Jack nodded.

"Ah, it's simple really! The objective of the game is to keep the ball under your element for a specific amount of time, usually about five minutes. Throughout those five minutes, the opposing element is allowed to steal the ball back."

"How do they do that?"

"Each element plays with a team of elemental monsters which they create and control. The monsters must all touch the ball enough to overcome the element currently on it. Look closely, now."

Jack watched the game. Jacqueline's face looked more concentrated, a slight sheen of sweat on her brow. Her snowmen were melting faster and faster, the icy ball chipping and slowly turning red.

"The Twins have a specific battle plan. They keep attacking Jacqueline's players, hoping she'll focus too hard on fixing them and either loose her energy first or not pay attention to the ball. This way, they sneak past her defences and reclaim the icy ball, melting it in favour of a fiery ball."

"Sneaky children," Jack murmured.

"That they are. Jacqueline, however, is extremely powerful. She almost _always_ loses her energy trying to fix the players."

Sure enough, the snowmen were reforming much slower now, and the little heat men had reclaimed the ball.

"HAHA!" Fiera shouted.

"WE GOT THE BALL, WE GOT THE BALL!"

"OH CAN IT, YOU HOT HEADS," Jacqueline shouted back.

"What's Jacqueline's battle plan?" Jack asked, curious.

"The flaw the twins have, is that they put too much power into their monsters. So they get lazy. She waits for those opportunities to strike back, throwing as much ice onto the flaming projectile as possible. Eventually, that wears it down and she's able to refreeze it."

"Clever. That sounds like something I'd do. Wait for the opportune moment and strike where it hurts."

"She is your sister, through and through," Blaise mumbled, smiling.

"TIME!" Fino called out.

"That was five minutes! We won!" Fiera said, whooping.

"How do they keep time?" Jack asked.

"Usually, Jacqueline's friend Midnight keeps time."

"She's friends with one of Night's Time Ladies?"

Blaise nodded. "Midnight is usually the one who goes to Legate meetings in steed of Night. A lot of people think she may be Night's Legate."

Night was one of Father Time's two Legates. Father Time had a system similar to Mother Nature, if Jack recalled correctly. He separated his work between Day and Night, his daughter and son, commonly referred to as the Duke of Night and Duchess of Day. Both Day and Night had three trainees of their own—very rare Time Sprites, called Time Lords and Time Ladies. (Jack never knew if the titles of the younger sprites were because of hierarchy, or if it was because Father Time was a secret whovian). Midnight was Night's only Time Lady. He never would have guessed that she was friends with his sister…

"That wouldn't surprise me," Jack murmured.

"Sometimes Midnight can't quite make it over—you know how it is in the Timeless Realm. So they keep time in their heads."

"How do you know if it's fair?"

"Because if it's not fair, Winter calls them out. And that, son, is usually a cold experience."

Jack churned all the information in his head, watching his siblings celebrate—with the exception of Jacqueline.

"THAT WAS ONLY ROUND ONE!" She shouted.

"But we still won," Fino said smugly.

"We're gonna _smoke _you in the next two rounds," Fiera said.

"It's so unfair, I'm always outnumbered!" Jacqueline growled.

Jack's mind was made up. He hopped the railing on the deck, walking towards the game field.

"Let's make this fair, shall we? Deal me in, or, whatever it is you do. I'm on Jacqueline's team."

Jacqueline watched him approach—she was shocked, at first, but seconds later she was grinning widely. He was reminded of the young four hundred year old sprite she had been, grinning whenever he played with her in the snow or chased her with abominable snowmen. A pang of loss stabbed him in the chest. Shaking it off, he turned his attention to his younger brother and sister's calculating eyes.

"Alright, fair is fair," Fino said, grinning.

"Do you know how to play?" Fiera asked.

"Dad told me."

"Okay, here's the dealio anyways! The point is to keep the ball under your element for five minutes," Fiera began.

"The other team can and _will_ steal it back from you," Fino continued.

"You use your monsters to get the ball. They are allowed to use their heads, feet, legs, arms—but NO HANDS."

"We usually have Jacquie's friend here taking time, she's official cause she's got a licence for time stuff from Father Time," Fiera said, Fino nodding.

"But," he added, "Since Midnight isn't here, we hafta count in our heads. And we can't cheat, otherwise mom hears us and she _will_ catch you in the act."

"And then you get chewed out and the other team wins automatically. That's called Winter's Law." Fiera grumbled.

"So that's everything! Ready to get your frozen butts whooped?" Fino said, grinning.

"Oh, it is ON…" Jacqueline grumbled, getting into position.

"Wait until we shut you OFF!" Fiera shouted back.

"I think it's time you guys cooled it down a notch," Jack said, grinning and getting into position.

_You sure you got this?_ Jacqueline's vice asked in his mind.

_If I didn't have it, I wouldn't have joined._

_It's gonna be a lot of power drawing…_

_More practise. I think it's getting easier anyway._

_Alright, I'm starting the count down, then. Good luck, Jack!_

_Oh trust me, those little demons will need it,_ Jack replied, grinning.

"Ready? Three…two…one…GO!"

The game started fast, Jacqueline twirling her arms, snowmen appearing. Jack did the same, using the magic in the air to create his own monsters. The twins did the same, across the field, little heat men burning the ground.

Moving his arm up, Fino used magic to throw the ball into the ring.

_Go for the ball, Jack, I'll take care of our army._

_Got it._

The Twins were fast, but Jack was faster. He moved his hands, four of their snow people racing to the ball, grabbing it just before the heat men did. The ball quickly turned icy.

"TIME STARTS NOW!" Jacqueline called out.

Jack focused on the ball, keeping it frozen and away from the flaming blurs. He and Jacqueline tossed it back and forth between their multitudes of snowmen, chaotically spreading the heat men around.

Fino and Fiera grimaced, doubling their efforts.

The flames on the backs of their army grew higher, their efforts doubled. They began tackling the snowmen, melting them fast-but Jacqueline, having half the work off her back, was also faster. She rebuilt the little men hurriedly, moving them around as fast as she could, tossing the ball with ease between Jack's half of the snowmen and her own half.

"HALFWAY POINT!" Fino shouted frantically.

_Ha, we got this!_ Jack told his sister. She grinned, moving around, mirroring the movements of the snowmen.

Knowing they were halfway there, and seeing how ecstatic his sister was to win against the Twins, Jack pushed himself forward. The snowmen became stronger, more ice than snow; he could see Fino and Fiera struggling to keep their heat men powered. They were getting weaker.

The ball tossed back and forth between the snowmen, heat men jumping to grab it, until finally…

"TIME IS UP!" Jacqueline shouted, grinning.

"What was that about shutting us off?" Jack said.

"We won, we won! Oh my gosh, we won!" Jacqueline celebrated, beaming. "Thank you Jack!"

Jack grinned, happier than he'd been in a while.

"We won and it felt GREAT!" he replied. Jacqueline squealed, running at Jack and hugging him. He picked her up, hugging back, and twirled her around.

"Pfft, beginners luck," Fiera grumbled.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, it's two out of three." Jack smirked, challenge written all over his face.

"Tiebreaker!" Fino shouted.

"Bring it on!" Fiera shouted.

"We're going to cream you two," Jacqueline said, smugly.

Sure enough, the second game had the same result: the Frosty Duo beating the Fiery Duo.

"Bravo!" Blaise called from the deck, Winter beside him, clapping lightly.

Jack bowed towards the deck with much bravado. "Thank you, thank you."

"It wasn't just you, drama queen," Jacqueline said, tossing snow at him playfully.

"Can you not?"

She stuck out her tongue, narrowly avoiding a blast of snow in the face.

"Now, now you two, that's enough fun and games," Winter murmured, smiling. "Come on, have some snacks."

At the mention of food, the twins ran across the yard, hoping up onto the deck and running for the platter of fruits they knew awaited them inside. Jacqueline followed them, albeit slower; Jack took his time, strolling leisurely across the field, hands in his pockets.

"That was quite the game, Jack," Winter murmured as he approached them.

"I don't know what possessed me to join, but I'm glad I did. I forgot how great it was to win at something. Thanks for the extra sleep, by the way."

"Oh, you're gonna need it," Blaise murmured.

"It's December First," Winter said.

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed."

"What's that supposed to mean? The first day of winter isn't for another twenty days," Jack said.

"December First is our traditional winter and Christmas decoration gathering," Blaise said.

"Oh," Jack said, slightly disheartened.

"Your mother heads to town with one of the kids, and picks up Spring's poinsettias from the market. Plant Faeries tend to help her out with the distribution."

"Interesting," Jack murmured.

"Spring told me last night that Pedro would be selling the poinsettias I tend to favour," Winter said, distastefully.

"What kind of name is Pedro for a Plant Faerie?!" Jack asked.

"An uncommon one. He favours himself _special_ and so he doesn't follow their traditions. He is quite positively the meanest, most annoying brute I've met."

"He is absolutely repulsing," Blaise added. "Selfish, money grubbing little pest, why if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was part mortal."

Jack snickered.

"Hush now, Blaise. Even I wouldn't wish something like that on the mortals."

"What does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"When your Mother goes to the market, she tends to… intimidate the people there, in order to get the best prices."

"Normally I'll take one of the kids with me. Jacqueline, usually…she's not as hyper active as the Twins. Of course, when they do come, they behave for a short time. Until something catches fire, Fiera not too far behind, and an alchemist telling them to 'hide so they don't get in trouble'."

"This year, since you're back, you've been nominated as Winter's companion," Blaise grinned.

"Especially with the vendors there this year. Will you join me, Jack?"

"Why of course. I do love a walk about town…fetching groceries with mom…it's like my childhood all over again," Jack mumbled, the last bit to himself.

"Excellent. I'll meet you in the foyer in twenty. Dress as intimidating and regal as possible."

"With pleasure," Jack murmured, grinning and making his way inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Happy Monday! I was so excited to post this chapter, I think it's one of my favourites! Magical science, a lot of pop culture references, and elemental ball. That scene of them playing elemental ball has been stuck in my head for _years_ let me tell you! Wayy back when Fino and Fiera were named Claude and Claire and I was still trying to de-sueify my fic (though sometimes I feel like it's still in the sue realm. I surely hope not, and I surely hope you guys don't think so! Sometimes I feel like EVERYTHING you could possibly write in fanfiction cannot avoid little bits of sueism -heavy sighs-. But do tell if you do think with pointers to fix it! :D)**

**So this was fun to edit, reread and post. I've made it to Chapter Twenty as we speak (virtually), though it is slow going. Plot and all. This chapter is mostly filler-I am prepairing you for next Monday's angst fest (coughcoughwinterandjackmakeupandreconnectcoughcough)! So enjoy the fluff. Roll in it. Maybe pet it, fluff likes when you pet it, makes it fluffier ;)**

**I gotta edit my sister's original story now, before she gets home from school and bites my head off. So without further ado, I leave you with the usual disclaimers and that white box which is secretly a portal to Crystal Springs Penitentiary (what no ****there's a penitentiary there I didn't just make that up pssh pssh shush) and it will eat me if you don't feed it with ranting, raving, feels, comments, concerns, smileys and virtual cookies. Lots of virtual cookies, yessss.**

**PS-Almost at forty reviews! THANK YOU MY LOVELY REVIEWERS MUCH APPRECIATION -THROWS OREO PUDDING AT YOU-**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

**********I do not own _The Santa Clause_, Bernard, Scott Calvin, Jack Frost or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs and Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.************

************As well as this, though she is only mentioned, Elle does not belong to me; she belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas, whom has let me borrow her and whom I have pledged to return to her relatively unharmed. Do not use Elle without Ana's permission.************

************I also don't own _Back to the Future_ or _Doctor Who_. I just like fandoms and pop culture and references to them, _especially_ in this universe.************


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Twenty minutes later, Jack stood by the front door, looking as icy as ever. His suit was frozen, dark blue and cold. His face was statue like, the warm blush miniscule, his blue eyes bright and mischievous. His hair was extra spikey, frozen and glistening with fresh ice.

He had been rather excited—probably the adrenaline after the game of elemental ball they played. Once he was upstairs in his rooms, getting ready, he began to think of his mother's suggestion.

There had to be an ulterior motive to it. There was no other explanation. Perhaps she'd use this opportunity to finally tell Jack how she felt.

Jack would appreciate that, to be honest. He had talked to his Dad and made amends there. He had been attacked by Jacqueline…but then made amends. How would Winter finally react to him? She had kept everything bottled in for so long. Granted, Jack knew his mother was known for having a 'cold heart'. The truth was, she could never really open up to anyone.

Because of him.

Jack could never in his endless life explain how guilty he felt, despite his family's acceptance of him again.

"Ready?" Winter's voice said. She wasn't in sight as of yet.

"I like to think so," Jack said, watching his mother almost float down the stairs.

If the dictionary had a picture under the word 'regal', it would be Winter. She was elegantly put together, in her official summit outfit. Her snowy white underskirt was cracking, revealing light blue ice below the snowy layer. She wore a light blue over skirt, parting to reveal the underskirt. Her bodice was light blue as well, covering her well but showing a slight hint of white as snow skin. The sleeves were poofed elegantly, falling down her arms behind her, the same snow and ice pattern as the underskirt. Her hair was frozen, pinned into a magnificent up-do, a silver laurel on her head. Her blue eyes popped, red lips bold against her porcelain skin, her face as statue like and composed as Jack's was.

Or, had used to be. His jaw had dropped long ago—he had forgotten how intimidating his mother, being the season of Winter personified, could be. He was blown away.

"Mother, you look…."

"Stunning, as always," Blaise boomed, swooping Winter off her feet and kissing her lips passionately.

"I did not need to see that," Jack murmured. "Um, hello! Not in front of your children, please!"

Blaise let go, albeit reluctantly. Winter was flushed, arranging loose hair back into her bun.

"Sorry, Jack."

"I'm not," Blaise said, eyes locked on Winter.

Jack resisted the urge to groan loudly and overdramatically, half considering gagging noises.

"Let's just go, shall we? You two can stare at each other all you want later. When you're alone. And I'm at least two storeys away from you two, preferably."

Blaise laughed, helping Winter shrug on her white cloak.

"Now you behave, Blaise."

"I always behave."

Winter stared at him, a knowing look on her face.

"Alright, alright I'll behave. I have to coax Jacqueline out of her room. We seriously need to talk to her."

"I'll help get her down when we return," Jack said.

"That would be appreciated. Beats me having to freeze my—"

"We know it's cold up there, darling," Winter said, grabbing a basket and holding it in the crock of her arm.

"We'll be back," Jack said, opening the door for his Mother and ushering her outside.

"Jack? One last thing. Be careful, okay? There'll be a lot of people out at the market, and you know how they are…"

"Ah, the gossips. Are they still alive?"

"They are immortal, those old shrews."

"I'll be fine, dad. If anything, they'll be looking away from me. I didn't use this much ice for nothing, you know."

"I don't doubt it for a moment. Good luck, Jack."

He looked into his father's amber eyes. The look on Blaise's face was somber, yet hopeful. It was in that moment that Jack was able to confirm his earlier suspicions.

Winter had finally decided to acknowledge Jack's existence. Properly.

"I don't need it, Dad. It'll all be okay. Trust me."

Blaise nodded.

"But thanks, anyway," Jack murmured, before closing the door and hurrying down the pathway, catching up to his Mother.

Blaise watched them exit the iron gates and turn right.

Oddly enough, he trusted Jack's words.

Once they got back, things would finally be resolved.

And then, they could talk to Jacqueline.

* * *

><p>Jack eyed his mother warily as they walked down the street. It was silent as could be—only Frost Mansion was on Evergreen Street, which, he thought, was aptly named. There were large, full evergreens on either side of the cobblestone road, snow sitting gently on the branches.<p>

This was going to be a terrible walk, if his mother was this silent the whole trip. Jack knew he'd be on edge until she finally said something.

"So what are we getting? And who are we intimidating?"

"Anyone and everyone," Winter replied. "I find that when vendors are scared, they tend to ignore your wealth and give you the best deals."

"And this Pedro fellow."

"A belligerent brat who, despite being wholly unpleasant, has a knack for business. That's probably why, honestly, because he's so..." Winter paused, searching for a word.

"Blundering?"

"No."

"Awful?"

"Not harsh enough."

"Ungrateful?"

"Closer…"

"Greedy?"

"Precisely," Winter said, smiling.

They continued on in silence for a while, the pathway into the market square slowly filling with people.

Well, if you could call them that. They were people…but immortal….and some of them had wings. Jack's eyes were assaulted with bright, flashy colours of all kinds—reds and greens, purples and yellows, pinks and blues and every shade in between. There were light skinned sprites, dark skinned sprites, and colourful fairies floating by, slowly going from small, floating, coloured dots to average sized persons, delicate wings shimmering in the sun, intricate patterns interlacing throughout their wings.

Transparent spirits drifted by, bickering loudly with other patrons; Jack could've sworn he saw some centaurs galloping through the forest, their upper bodies strong and powerful, lower halves shiny and brilliantly coloured. Witches with their cloaks and pointy hats walked by, chattering and waving hello.

The people nodded as Winter passed, and _that _was when the looks started.

"Be prepared, Jack. The stares are going to last for quite a while."

Sure enough, as they passed other market goers, Jack noticed a lot of gazing going on—directly at him. The market goers would look at Winter's side, expecting Jacqueline or the Twins, perhaps Blaise—and do a double take upon noticing that it was neither of the aforementioned Frosts. No, it appeared to be Winter's eldest child—Jack Frost.

Of course, the people would speed up. Jack watched carefully as they whispered to their friends, who would look back, their faces shocked.

"Well, well, _well_. Even looking at the threads, I would've never seen _this _coming," a voice said, floating about them.

"Why, Lachesis, do I detect sarcasm?" said a second voice.

"But of course, Atropos," said voice one.

"I could've predicted this, too," a third voice murmured.

"Then why didn't you, Clotho?"

"Because you two never listen," said the third voice. An elder woman swathed in red appeared, her grey hair covered. Beside her, two other elderly woman appeared—one draped in blue, the other in white.

"Why if it isn't the three shrews of Fate," Winter murmured, icy and clipped.

"_Shrews_?"

"Hush now, Atropos, we're quite old," murmured the elderly woman in white, the blue cloaked lady—Atropos, the eldest of the three shrews—grimacing.

"Now what brings you back, Jack Frost? Why bother showing your face here in Crystal Springs, after all the havoc you caused?" Clotho said, bitterly. Which, Jack would admit, was quite shocking—after all, she was the youngest of the three (if you could call her that. They were all so _old_ they could be falling apart, despite still retaining an elderly beauty, mayhap a smidgen of grace).

Jack was about to reply, when Winter stepped in front of him.

"That is none of your business, you old bat."

"Excuse me? I'm the youngest here!"

"Youngest being a _relative_ term," Jack replied, smugly.

Stopping the other two woman, the one in white—Lachesis, the middle sister—stepped forward.

"No need to be snippy, we come with good intentions, of course."

"Since when? All you three do is gossip, nowadays. Your nephew takes care of everything you use to."

The two sisters made to step forward; one look from Lachesis stopped them in their tracks. They stood, silent, but bristling.

"Well when the _rumour_ started last year about Jack Frost being thawed, we couldn't possibly leave it be. Despite what my sisters are saying, it is still quite the surprise, you being here, Jack Frost."

"Well I decided a change of scenery would do me some good, you know?"

Jack was getting nervous, though he acted nonchalantly. The stares had increased tenfold, people stopping to watch. The Three Shrews of Fate? Talking to Winter and Jack Frost? Why, it was something out of legend! And it must mean _juicy_ gossip.

"You lost your powers," Clotho stated.

"Jacqueline Frost made you come here," Atropos added.

"And what's it to you?" Winter snapped. Her words were icy; the crowd bristled.

"Just putting the awful rumours to rest," Lachesis murmured.

"The ones you started," Winter said. "You can read lives and end them in a moment, yet you have nothing better to do than to spin out stories and spread them around."

Winter glared at the three women, her icy cold stare actually causing some people to gulp and walk away.

"Then I suppose we shall leave you be," Lachesis said.

"Come by the stall," Clotho said, grinning. "We have the most _lovely_ threads."

"I wouldn't mind cutting some lengths for you," Atropos said, winking and pulling out her long, glistening shears.

"And I wouldn't mind cutting a thread for _you_," Winter retorted. "Come Jack, let's be off."

The wintery sprites made their way past the three sisters, whose jaws were dropped in shock.

"Mother, I didn't know you had that in you," Jack murmured.

"Those old hags get on my nerves. Now hurry up, I have a long list," Winter said, flicking her hand. In a shower of blue sparkles, said long list appeared in her grasp.

Jack let out a low whistle, and followed his mom into the hub.

* * *

><p>The market stretched on for miles, stalls sporting different wares and goods. They stopped at a few kiosks and bought some produce—strawberries, corn, cabbage, apples, oranges.<p>

Winter was _very_ daunting. Watching her barter was nuts—she was cunning and witty and Jack _never _would've seen it coming, especially from his usually peaceful mother. Her words about intimidating were right—her sharp tongue and cold stares made the vendors _visibly_ shrink back, and instantly lower the sometimes outrageous prices.

Jack very much enjoyed the free samples, especially with such a variety of fruit. One of the great things about Crystal Springs? There was no such thing as 'out of season' thanks to the magical faeries—the only things ever in or out of season were flowers, thanks to Spring. According to Winter, her oldest sister was very particular about when what flowers bloomed—no wonder she was Mother Nature's Legate.

As they went from stall to stall, stares followed them, of course. Jack knew it would happen, his father had warned him and so had his mother; it was quite annoying, though. They dwindled down, certainly, and only one odd, confused person would look every so often—by now, the story of the confrontation with the Fates had spread like wildfire. By tonight, all of Crystal Springs would know that Jack was back and _good_, to boot.

They made their way through the Witches' Section, where the young kids with magical talent under the tutelage of the Witches of Darkness and Light showcased their spells, books, potions, ingredients, and other magical stuffs. On occasion, one might be able to see the Which of Darkness, Cheri, or her sister the Witch of Light, Glenda—or perhaps both.

Unfortunately for Jack, today was one of those days.

"Jack Frost, how _lovely_ to see you again," a dark haired witch said, her piercing red eyes staring right at him. Jack grimaced, his mother raising an eyebrow.

"Hello, Cheri. A pleasure, of course."

"You never called me back," she said, winking. She tossed her hair, her pointed black and red hat miraculously staying on her head.

"I had every intention of calling you back—"

"But you didn't, you said you would when you got back from Rosehaven," Cheri said, grinning mischievously. Jack was visibly nervous, picking at his collar and looking anywhere but the red-eyed witch of Darkness.

"Oh, Cheri, knock it off. You're making the poor boy uncomfortable," A blonde woman beside her said, swatting at Cheri's shoulder, her light blue eyes disapproving.

"Poor boy?" Jack balked, Winter giggling.

"It's fun messing around with people," Cheri pouted.

"I'll curse you."

"You don't do that kinda thing, Glenda, you're all good and crap."

"Poor _boy?_"

Cheri laughed, admiring her sharp red nails.

"Enjoying Market Day, Winter?" Glenda asked.

"Immensely," Winter said, laughing at her flustered son.

"I'm a man," Jack mumbled, as they walked away.

"Call me next time!" Cheri shouted after them.

"Did you seduce the Witch of Darkness?" Winter asked, questioningly.

"I got into Rosehaven. It wasn't easy, Mother."

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and Jack was starting to question whether or not his mother had brought a big enough basket with her. It was slowly filling up with a wide variety of foods and homemade goods—jams, honey, candles, anything he could think of. They were making their way into the clothing section.<p>

Jack couldn't help himself, he had to stop at each of the stalls. The clothes were lovely, the patterns vibrant. Despite being annoying old hags, the Three Fates did have wonderful cloth. Jack was particularly admiring a patterned number.

"Excuse me, old hags, does this come in blue, per chance?"

"It can if you want it to," Clotho said, winking. Jack winced—she was a little _old_ for him, especially to be winking like _that_.

Satisfied with his new purchase after a bit of bartering, Jack searched the stalls, looking for Winter.

"I see you've gotten into the spirit of Market Day," Winter said, once Jack found her at a cheese stall.

"Couldn't resist," he murmured. "What's with all the cheese?"

"Jacqueline very much likes cheese, she goes through it like water. Good timing, Jack. I was afraid I'd have to go looking for you. We're off to pick up our flowers."

"Last stop for the day?" Jack asked, his stomach growling.

"Just about," she murmured.

They approached a very green set of stalls, vines twirling around the posts, a gaggle of people around it. A large amount of red, pink, and marble coloured poinsettias practically covered the stall tops, five plant faeries hovering about, the sound of bartering surrounding them. Winter ignored all the other colours, and went straight to the white ones.

"They're gorgeous, aren't they Jack? Like freshly fallen snow."

"Of course they're gorgeous, we only sell the _finest_ poinsettias here," said a voice. Floating out of the shaded stall was perhaps the ugliest Plant Faerie Jack had ever seen—especially considering that all the faeries were known for being exceptionally beautiful.

"Pedro," Winter said, distastefully.

"The lovely Winter Frost, _hello_," he replied, grinning.

Perhaps it was the creepy aura about him, or the way he came out of the shadows—or maybe some deep protective instinct within Jack reacting to the way Pedro called his mother lovely. Whatever it was, Jack instantly agreed with his parents sentiments. This faerie was no good.

"Ah, so the stories are true. Jack's home for the holidays, how _sweet_," he said. He had a very pointy face, and mustache to match; his nose was large and pointy as well. He looked like those creepy characters from that mortal game series—the purple Mario, Jack thought.

"That is none of your concern, Pedro."

"I'll admit, I'm surprised," he continued. "I never would have though you'd be welcomed back to your family with all the trouble you caused. Personally, I would've disowned you."

"Unlike you, he has a family that will welcome him back with open arms, no _matter_ what," Winter snapped back.

"You're on _fire_ today," Jack murmured. His mother's snappy comebacks were up there with his own, at the moment.

Pedro frowned, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Now are we done with these _pleasantries_? I have things to do."

"Of course, of course," Pedro replied. "How many flowers this year?"

"I think six will do. Six of the finest white poinsettias, like this one," she murmured, pointing at a large one with several flowers in bloom, white as snow and not a dying mark in sight.

"Right away," Pedro said. Shrinking in size, he flew over the large amounts of white flowers, searching for the best of the bunch.

"These ones are in prime condition," he said, throwing dust on the plants and watching them fly to the counter. "They're going to cost quite a bit," Pedro said, gleefully.

"Pedro, you can over charge as much as you want but you and I both know that all the silver and gold pieces in the world won't help your fashion sense."

The faerie glared, arms crossed as he hovered over the flowers. "I'll have you know that I am one of _the_ most wealthy, fashionable bachelors of all the plant faeries."

"And yet, you're still a bachelor. I wonder why," Winter said coldly.

"Normally ladies fawn over men with money," Jack said nonchalantly, leaning against one of the wooden posts, arms crossed; he looked incredibly unamused, and very intimidating (or at least, he thought so).

"That's neither here nor there. We can't all be immortal heartthrobs that go about breaking hearts like it's nothing," Pedro snapped at Jack.

"Well it would help if you were a heartthrob in the first place instead of a greedy faerie who thinks himself better than everyone," Winter said coolly.

"There's not much of a difference there!" Pedro said, cackling.

"Au contraire, mon amie; ladies _come_ to me, you see. And I, of course, can't refuse a woman. That would be downright rude," Jack said.

Pedro was turning several shades darker in anger. Jack grinned. Oh, how he had missed toying with simpletons.

"There's your flowers," the faerie barked. "That'll be a hundred gold pieces."

"That's _absurd_. That's over one thousand silvers! Overcharging Spring's youngest sister? Oh _dear_."

"It's just business, unfortunately," he replied, feeling no sympathy at all.

"I say one hundred silver pieces."

"Fine, family discount. Eighty gold!"

"Rather steep really. It's a shame these lovely plants you grow don't match your temperament! Quite the pity. Ten gold."

The winged man bristled for a moment, before nodding.

"Fine, ten gold."

"Lovely!" Winter said, giving him the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Pedro said, grinning.

"I can assure you, the feeling is one sided," Winter said. And with a small smile and a wave of her hand, she turned on her heel, Jack by her side, their six poinsettias following behind them magically.

* * *

><p>A light snowfall had begun as they walked the quiet streets back to Frost Mansion, the poinsettias floating behind them.<p>

"Mother, I didn't know you had that in you. You were quite sassy back there," Jack remarked, as they strolled down the cobblestoned street, the snow crunching under their shoes.

"You didn't think you got it all from your father, did you?" Winter asked, smiling.

"I'll never think that again," Jack murmured.

It was silent for a moment, Winter frowning, her brow furrowed. Jack had almost forgotten his earlier prediction: that his mother would finally forgive him—hopefully.

"Jack, I know…I know I haven't really said it that much at all since you've been home. But it is true, Jack. It's so wonderful to finally have you back after all those centuries. I don't think I've been this happy in a while."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Jack murmured, sarcastically. Winter kept things in. Her predominant look was emotionless and sad—Jack would've never guessed what she was really feeling, not in a million years.

"I know. And it's my fault you couldn't tell, Jack. I'm so used to bottling things in and I want to apologize for—"

"Mom, no, stop right there," Jack said, his voice catching. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I left you, I hurt you and dad and Jacqueline. I made you freeze your heart again and… I severed the connection between us."

"It's felt as though you were a ghost. I couldn't believe you were there even though I could see you—I couldn't feel you in my soul, Jack," Winter replied.

"If I hadn't cut our connection, it wouldn't have been like that."

"But Jack, it wasn't just you."

Jack stopped, his jaw dropped. Winter stopped as well, petite beside him, a sad look on her flushed face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Winter took a deep breath in. "Before you cut your end, I cut mine. I…I thought it was the right thing to do. I couldn't take the pain and sadness, I couldn't look at Jacqueline, bleeding everywhere, or Blaise, his sides cut up. I couldn't even look at my own wounds without thinking that none of this would've happened if it weren't for me. I taught you everything, Jack, until I could teach you no more. And look at what happened. And so, I cut our connection. I thought it would help me feel better."

Tears ran down Winter's cheeks. She was shaking, holding back the sobs.

"Mother, no," Jack said, tears escaping his own eyes. "No. That wasn't your fault, not in the slightest. I did…I did what I thought was right. I thought that you were all withholding me from becoming what I thought I needed to become. And maybe it was good for you to do that. Heck, I did it too!"

"It didn't help, though. It just made me sadder, if anything. I felt like a piece of me was missing, Jack, and now that you're home, it should be better! But it isn't, because I can't feel you there."

"Mom, please, don't…don't blame yourself," Jack said, grabbing his mom and hugging her tightly.

"It's not your fault," he whispered into her ear. "It never was. It was all me."

Winter embraced him back, letting go and staring up into his eyes, her hands on his face.

"I forgive you. I truly do," she said, her lips trembling, waterworks still pouring out.

"The whole time I was frozen," Jack began, "there was this voice. It was like a conscience. It was always there; it would remind me of why I did what I did, it would tell me about how it was unfair, my season being thrown to the background for some fat guy in a woolly coat, it reminded me of all the reasons I should be hurting everyone around me. Sometimes, I had these odd moments of clarity, where the frozen wall I built would break, and I'd remember home. I'd remember you and dad and Jacqueline, and wonder why I needed to do what I did."

"I built a wall too." Winter said. "I concealed everything from everyone. I couldn't stop blaming myself. I thought that somewhere I went wrong, I messed up as a parent. It wasn't until your father told me he felt the same way that I began realizing that perhaps…"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Perhaps it wasn't. Though I did cut the connection first. And for that, I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's okay, mom. Stop apologizing, please. I'm the one who caused all that pain and grief for decades…decades I can never get back for you."

Winter smiled, wiping her tears on the back of her sleeve. She grabbed Jack's hands, smiling up at him.

"No. We can't get them back. But there're so many more decades to come. You'll be with us now. We'll make new memories."

Jack smiled. A full smile, that quickly grew into a full out grin. "Mom. I—"

She squeezed his hands. "Everything is as it should be now." She frowned.

"What is it?"

"There's just one more thing. I…Jack, I want to mend our connection. I want my baby boy back. Not a ghost, but the real, live, Jack."

"Can it be done?" he asked.

"You were thawed, and nobody believed that could be done. If cutting connections are possible in the first place, I am quite positive, dear, that it can be done. I hope."

"How?" Jack asked. "I mean, is there a spell? Some kind of chant or potion, maybe some of dad's old warlock magic—?"

"No. I think it's willpower. I want to mend that rope Jack. I want to have all four of my dear children close to my heart once more."

"Mom…I want that, too. I want to be close with you once more, to be able to feel what you're feeling, and know what you're thinking…"

"Then believe it can be fixed. Use the willpower I know you have," Winter said. Standing toe to toe with Jack, she touched her forehead to his, and grasped his hands tightly.

He squeezed back, closing his eyes as his mother did the same.

Jack wandered to the edge of his mind, searching for the string-like threads that served as the representation of the connections he had. He passed the dark blue thread that was his and Jacqueline's, to the lighter one beside it that was cut at the end, quite crudely. He imagined himself picking it up, fixing the loose threads at the end. He imagined walking forward, pulling the thread with him. He was looking, looking for his mom, for her end of the thread.

Suddenly, in the blackness surrounding his imaginative self, he saw a bright blue light, glimmering. Clutching the thread tightly, he ran towards it, the light becoming bigger and brighter until a figure appeared—his mom, holding her end of the cut thread.

_Mother!_

_Jack!_

His mother's voice was there! Inside his head! They were doing it, they were fixing the connection!

_Just a little more, Jack dear,_ Winter said.

_I know,_ Jack replied. He imagined himself dragging the thread towards his mother's end; she did the same. The threads met and touched, glowing; around the two legends, there was a blinding light encompassing them. In their minds, the threads attached with a loud snap, the recoil throwing them back. Opening his eyes, Jack staggered backwards, steadying himself and regaining his balance.

Just in time, too; Winter was thrown back as well, her knees giving out. Jack ran, catching her as she steadied herself.

"Easy there, Mom. Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Winter squinted, her hand touching her head. Shakily, she stood, using Jack's arm as support.

"Yes—yes, I'm fine, I think."

Jack felt their new found tie, reaching out. He felt his Mother's weariness hit him like a ton of snow—restoring their connection had winded her.

"We need to get you home, Mom," Jack murmured. He waved his free hand, the basket of goods righting itself up and packing itself up once more, the poinsettias—still miraculously floating—following behind the basket.

Winter stood up, taking Jack's offered arm as support. He grabbed the basket from midair, adjusting his mom's arm to be in the crook of his elbow.

She properly linked arms with him, looking up at her son, a large grin on her face.

"It worked, Jack."

He smiled. "That it did."

"Let's go home."

Arm and arm, the reconciled mother and son walked down the cobblestoned path, making their way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Quick update is quick because I gotta go to my grandma's, but there you go! Winter and Jack are fixed and the Frost Family Reunion arc is finished! Now, shit gets real :D**

**The Three Shrews of Fate are kinda interesting. My friend suggested using them, as in the ones from Disney's Hercules, and I thought it would be fun. A little googling led me to the actual myth and those are their names according to the actual mythology (or wikipedia's version, anyways).**

**I haven't read through the chapter as of yet since I'm in a rush but I will do that when I get back :3**

**For now, Enjoy this frosty installment of _Crystal Springs...*chuckles evilly*_  
><strong>

**White box is open as always for your comments concerns fangirling etc. etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

**********I do not own _The Santa Clause_, Jack Frost or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Crystal Springs and Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.************

************As well as the Frosts, I also own THIS rendition of the Shrews of Fate, as well as Glenda, Witch of Light and Cheri, Witch of Dark, Rosehaven is the immortal version of an 'afterlife' concept and I own that as well. Any resemblance to any person, places or things is purely coincidental. I make no profit off of these characters.************


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Crouched beneath the large front window of the light blue parlour, Jacqueline and Blaise stared, searching for signs of Jack and Winter.

"Okay, how about this. Twenty pieces of silver and the rest of the leftover apple pie says that, not only have mom and Jack made up, but Jack bought some new clothes."

Blaise stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "Alright, but I'm gonna up the anti."

"Again?" Jacqueline asked, annoyed.

"You betchya," Blaise replied, cheeky grin in place. Huffing, Jacqueline moved her knees closer to her chest, eyeing her father.

She had come downstairs a few hours after Jack and Winter left, much to Blaise's relief. When she asked where Jack had gone, and Blaise told her, their impromptu betting had begun—Jacqueline thought they'd be home soon, with seven poinsettias. Blaise said another two hours, with six poinsettias and a large amount of cheese.

From there, the pair's funny bets had escalated, from outrageous theories to silly antics. Eventually, it had turned serious—they were now pondering in what state the pair would return.

"Well c'mon then, dad, don't leave me hanging!"

"It's how you bet, Jacquie. You leave them in suspense; it makes your opponent think you've got something good, and then they get worried," he said, grinning.

"Dad, this isn't poker."

"Same principles apply!"

Jacqueline sighed, a slight smile on her face, nonetheless. The front windows were bay windows, and as such had a lovely white seat attached that Jacqueline had filled with colourful pillows over the years. She sat curled up in the corner, her forehead touching the glass, a slight layer of frost on the pane near her mouth. Blaise sat stretched out, hands behind his head, watching the window as well.

"Alright, go on, dad. You were saying?"

"Ah! Yes. Twenty pieces of silver, the apple pie, AND the leftover Oreo pudding says that Winter will be smiling."

Jacqueline perked up, eyeing her dad maliciously.

"That's some heavy stuff you're putting out there, old man."

"Watch your language, young lady," he said, satisfied at his turn of events.

"What kinda smile are we talking here?" Jacqueline asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm gonna say, a wide grin. A true smile."

"I'll hold you to it. But I think it'll be a tired smile. A true smile, but small and tired. She's been out all day with Jack, and he's exhausting enough," Jacqueline murmured, frosting up the window once more and touching the layer, a swirly pattern appearing in the glass.

"Alright, fine. We have ourselves a deal—"

"Look, here they come!" Jacqueline interrupted, crawling to the centre of the window seat. Blaise joined her, staring down the path.

"That's four…five…six…HA! I was right about the poinsettias!"

"And I was right about the clothes," Jacqueline said, nodding her head at Jack's little bag.

"Winter…she looks exhausted. Look, she's leaning on Jack," Blaise murmured, concern in his voice.

"But she's smiling! A tired smile! I was right about—dad?"

Blaise had gotten up and left the parlour, making his way to the front door. Gathering her skirts, Jacqueline hopped off the bench and followed her dad.

He nearly ran through the front door, meeting Jack and Winter halfway down the path, concern etched onto his face. Jack gratefully and gently passed Winter over to Blaise, who embraced her tightly.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes darling, I'm fine. Just…winded."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, Jacqueline curiously joining them on the path.

"We reconnected," Jack offered as explanation. "Literally."

Winter looked up at Blaise's shocked face, smiling and nodding. The could-be royal grinned, squeezing Winter.

"Why, that's _wonderful_ news!" he said, grinning.

"I'm so relieved," Winter mumbled against Blaise's chest. "I didn't think it would work out, but it did."

"Of course," Blaise replied, kissing her head. "I told you things would work out. C'mon, darling, let's get you inside. You're exhausted."

"Just…take me to your office, Blaise."

"We did _not_ need to hear that," Jack said, following behind his parents up the walkway, Jacqueline close by.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jack," Winter said. "Could you swat him for me, please, Jacqueline?"

"With pleasure," Jacqueline said, grinning and smacking her older brother on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"If you insist, love…to the office we go."

"Jack as well."

"Of course. I need a full report from you, after all," Blaise said, as they climbed the steps of the veranda and re-entered the mansion.

"I'll be in the library, then, if you gu—"

"Not so fast, young lady," Winter said, Jacqueline freezing in her tracks, grimacing. She turned around, her face nervous.

"We need to talk to you, Jacqueline. Seriously. You've avoided talking to us about what happened to _you_ at the Pole since you and your brother arrived."

"I know," she said, defeated. Blaise's logic was sound—she had been avoiding her parents, more so than usual.

"Great, let's go. One of you get your mother a cup of hot cocoa. The other, check up on the Twins, they've been quiet all day, which is never good."

"I'll check on the Twins," Jack said, before his Legate could use their siblings as an excuse to escape.

"I'll get the cocoa then," Jacqueline murmured.

"Then right back here, Jacqueline."

"Yes dad, I know."

"Good."

* * *

><p>He had been hard at work all day and all night long. Spell after spell, incantation after incantation; he had torn apart the library, searching for every book about magical trapping spells he possibly could—and he hadn't made a breakthrough.<p>

A grand total of seventy-two times, the man had thought himself rid of the blasted invisible chains, and had tried to walk to the door. He would begin to swing the locks open gleefully—only to hear the turning gears sound throughout the empty halls, the chains clinking as they forcefully dragged him back, throwing him into his study once more. Vials fell off the shelves, knocked off by his thrashing limbs.

He growled, riffling through the spell books, nearly ripping the ancient pages.

"This looks promising," he murmured, his furious page flipping ceased. He ran his finger down the incantation—this one had a potion counterpart. He read through the list, checking items he knew were within the castle off in his head…until he got to the last item.

"A strand of hair from a powerful Legend? BLAST!"

He tossed the items off the small table, punching the wall and pacing.

He couldn't get to any of the Legendary Figures. Nor could he get to any of the powerful entities of the magical world. Glenda and Cheri would have been perfect, especially since they had helped set up the incantation to trap him within the castle.

If the book meant legends, though, the Bunny would be ideal. He was a great big ball of fur, easy to snag a hair unbeknownst…but he had no way of getting into Spring's realm and finding the Easter Burrow.

Sandman's Castle was somewhere in or near the Timeless Realm; _that_ was out of the question.

Jack Frost, of course, was nearby. The Man wasn't stupid; he knew his prison was somewhere in Crystal Springs, close to Frost Mansion and the Garden…or so he assumed. He liked the poetic justice of using his sworn enemies' son's hair in order to escape the chains put there by Blaise.

"This would be perfect IF I WASN'T TRAPPED!" He screeched, flames shooting out of his hands, singing the curtains.

That left two Legendary figures...no, three. Cupid and Tooth Fairy. Both out of the question, as well.

But Santa…

"That could work," he thought out loud, scratching his beard. That man _was_ partially responsible for his imprisonment as well. Suddenly, he grinned. The elf boy. The elf boy would help him.

He had no choice, after all.

Gleefully, the fiery man grabbed his staff, slamming it down on the floor. A rush of flames appeared before him, dissipating and revealing a very confused, very scared Kasper.

"M-m-_master!_" he shouted, bowing quickly.

"I have need of you."

The elf gulped, wringing his hands nervously.

"How s-so, s-sir?"

"I require an ingredient. A very _special_ ingredient for a very special spell."

"Oh?"

The man turned around, his fur cape flying, and walked towards the elf, a maniacal grin on his face. The elf had pulled off his hat, and was nervously playing with it, backing away slowly, until he was against the wall, with no escape; his master leaning down, nose to nose with him, his foul breath blocking Kasper's airway.

"I need a hair. A hair from Santa Claus."

"B-but sir! I can't—how will I get that?"

"You're an elf. I know you've been in every position elves can work in—you know the layout of the North Pole well. Find his rooms. Find his coat and hat, pick a hair off there. Find him and pluck a hair right off his head if you have to, I _don't care!_ Just _get me that hair_."

"But Master, I'll have to get past Santa and Mrs. Claus! Not to mention Bernard," the elf murmured, gulping, "And Elle too! Sir, I can't—"

He screeched, turning on his heel, flames surrounding him; the heat burnt Kasper.

"You _will do this for me!_ Especially if you want to see your precious sister again," The man murmured. Kasper paled, his eyes stony.

"You leave her alone!"

"Now why would I do that? Such a _pretty _little elf…"

"S-she's only a child! You pr-promised not to t-touch her!"

"You DARE defy me?" the man shouted, flames once more erupting from his palms, the heat scalding the elf.

"I-n-bu-n-n-no, sir. No."

"Get me the hair and I'll let you see her."

Kasper stared, silent. His poor little Polly, locked away in this prison…his only hope at saving her was to listen to his master. If he told anyone, the man wouldn't hesitate to kill Polly. She was all Kasper had. He couldn't let her get harmed.

"Alright. I'll get it. Just—please. Don't hurt Polly."

"Excellent," the man cackled, grinning gleefully, tracing the carvings on his staff.

"Get me that hair, and I'll grant you an audience with her. Now be gone from my court!"

And with a smash of the staff, Kasper was sent off.

"Everything's going according to plan," the man murmured, gathering ingredients.

He threw them into the vat of lava, the vials exploding, clouds of magic fogging up the room.

"I'll get my revenge on you…_brother_…"

* * *

><p>Kasper was thrown into a pile of snow just outside town. Frantically, he got up, disoriented and confused.<p>

His sister's captor had abruptly summoned him—he had been walking home when suddenly, flames surrounded him and he found himself in that dark, dank, castle.

The man he was forced to call master would let him see his sister _in person_. He could talk to her, maybe. Tell her how sorry he was for letting her down and how he was doing everything he could to keep her alive. Make sure she was okay and well and more importantly, he'd know where she was in the fortress and maybe be able to bring her things, until Kasper could figure out a way to free them both.

He gulped. All he had to do was get a hair from Santa. That shouldn't be a problem, right?

Who was he kidding, he was in trouble.

But Polly…

His mind made up, Kasper found his way back into town, towards the workshop.

All he had to do was find Santa's office, figure out where the coat and hat were, then once he was in the clear, search as best as he can and as fast as he can for a hair or two or maybe three just to be safe.

And, of course, avoid Santa, Mrs. Claus, and more importantly, Elle and Bernard. Especially the scary head elf…and he couldn't run into elf number two. Elle had been so kind to him, helping him through this ordeal and helping him find a job where he didn't get underfoot and nobody got mad at him for stupid reasons or teased him 'cause he was shorter than all the others. Abby was really nice to him, and Kasper was glad that Elle had put him there, and that Judy had picked Abby as her intern; she never complained about him and was thankful for his help.

Which is why he couldn't run into Elle. She'd see right through him, especially with her mind reading and all that. Kasper's only coherent thought was find the hair, see Polly. The rest of his thoughts cascaded around his head, bumping everywhere and making no sense to him at all.

He hoped after all this was over, she'd still be nice to him.

It was late in the evening, and many of the elves had gone home for the night. Only the night crew would be on duty, and since the amount of elves working the night shift was half as many as the morning shift, he should be able to find his way easily. No run ins, no awkward questions, nothing.

He kept close to the walls, trying to look normal as he rushed past the few elves who were going home late.

He reached the village square, and joined the throng of elves chatting up a storm and laughing as they walked together towards the workshop. Entering the building, they all scattered towards their departments; Kasper began to walk the length of the workshop.

While this was undoubtedly the longer way, he couldn't risk being seen running through the main floor and climbing up the central staircases. Someone would see him, and then he'd hafta answer to Bernard probably. That couldn't happen; he had to see Polly.

So, he skirted around the workshop, keeping to the shadows and avoiding the busy elves who ran by, noses in paperwork or carrying large baskets of toys. Some were running back and forth with their toolboxes and duct tape—sprucing up the machines of the factory for the next day.

He stopped behind the main staircase, staring out at the openness of the main floor.

He'd be seen running up the stairs, even if he went really fast. If he teleported, someone would sense it, and his cover would be blown. There had to be another way up…

Suddenly, Kasper heard a small creak from behind him. Jumping, he turned around, looking out into the darkness behind the stairs. A door was opening; as the tall figure walked out, Kasper could see the light behind her revealing a hallway with a twirly staircase going up.

It was just what he needed.

Squinting, he tried to figure out what elf had just come out of the door. Long hair was tied back, a coat draped over her arm. She was taller than most elves, maybe about Bernard's height—oh butter biscuits.

It was Elle.

Kasper gasped, trying to quietly run away—

"Who's there?" Elle asked, turning on the lights.

"Uh, it's just—just me," he replied, turning around.

"Kasper? You aren't with the night crew," she murmured, scrutinizing him carefully. "What're you doing in the workshop this late?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing nervously. "I, uh, I was just passing through…"

She didn't buy that.

"You live on the other side of the workshop, Kasper. Why come this way?"

"I—"

She cut him off. "Are you okay? Your thoughts are _everywhere_," Elle asked.

"Uh, yes. I guess. Well, not really. I—"

"You're thinking of your sister. Were you getting something for her?"

"Yeah, sort of. I wanted to find a… teddy bear for her. For when she gets back," he replied, scratching his head. It was the quickest thing he could come up with, partially thanks to Elle misreading his jumbled thoughts.

"That's sweet," Elle replied. "There's some rejects upstairs, if you'd like you can head up and grab one and patch it up for her."

"Really?"

Elle nodded, smiling. "Don't double back, though. Take those stairs up, it's faster," Elle replied, gesturing to the twirly staircase down the hall behind her.

"Th-thank you, Elle," Kasper said, watching her walk towards the doors.

"You're welcome. Then go home and get some rest. We're doing everything we can to find her, Kay?"

Kasper nodded, waiting for Elle to turn the corner. Once he was sure she was gone, he dashed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elle, however, hadn't actually left.<p>

Seeing the small elf surprised her. She hadn't expected him to be creeping around the workshop at night. She tried to read his thoughts—they were loud enough, at any rate. They were all mixed up and jumbled, though. All she could gather from his thoughts were his sister's name, over and over, along with the phrase 'get it', also repeated over and over again.

Though she had let him go up, she wasn't quite sure he was fully honest. So, she waited in front of the stairs he hid behind, listening for movement. Once she heard him leave, she flew up the main staircase, searching for Bernard.

Not paying attention, she ran through the halls, and crashed into something warm.

"Could you _watch it?_" she bit out sharply, getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"Sorry, Elle," the elf said—Bernard. What a relief.

"Bernard! Sorry, I didn't mean to snap," she replied, taking his offered hand and allowing him to help her up.

"I thought you were waiting outside," he said, gathering the papers.

"Well, I was on my way, but something came up. Do you know Kasper?"

Bernard thought for a moment, as they walked towards his office.

"Kasper? Course I do. Roughly twelve hundred years old, he has a little sister, Polly, seven hundred, currently missing—it's a cold case for the North Pole PD, so far. No new leads or anything. Smaller than most of the elves, he gets underfoot a _lot_." He paused, thinking for a moment. "He's the elf you've been helping to find a placement for, right?"

"Yeah. Exactly. Well, I ran into him on the way out," Elle replied.

"He's not part of the night crew, what was he doing in the workshop?"

"Exactly what I asked him. He seemed…off…he was fidgety and jumpy. Totally nervous, it was written all over his face."

"Did he answer your question?"

"He said he was just passing through. Thing is, he lives on the other side of the workshop, not the neighbourhood behind it. So I read his mind a bit, and that's when things seemed off. His thoughts were a jumbled mess!"

"What do you mean?"

"They were everywhere; I could barely make sense of them. I only caught a few words—his sister's name, and fetching something for her."

"Did he elaborate at all?" Bernard asked, mildly concerned.

"No. He only did when I asked him if he was getting something for her, for when she's back."

"If she comes back."

"When," Elle corrected.

Bernard bit his tongue, resisting the urge to correct her, one more.

"So I let him go upstairs after he said he wanted to patch up a teddy bear for her, and waited, then rushed up here to find you and tell you."

Bernard looked thoughtful for a moment, entering his office and putting the papers away, making a note to file them in the Hall of Records and Archives tomorrow. It was suspicious for Kasper to be wandering around the shop at night. The problem was, Bernard couldn't seem to figure out why the elf was acting so strangely.

"Well, good thing you came and told me. Let's see if we can catch Santa in his office, before he heads home for the night."

"Bouncing theories with him?"

"Unless Kasper had something to do with his sister's disappearance or is running his own search, I can't think of anything that would make him act the way you've described."

Elle nodded, following Bernard out of his office, matching his brisk pace to Santa's bureau.

He didn't know why, but something about the way Elle described Kasper acting out was making Bernard uneasy. He had to at least warn Santa, just in case…

* * *

><p>Calming down, Kasper scurried up the back stairs, his heart racing.<p>

He found himself on the second floor, in an area unfamiliar to him. Having been shuffled from department to department, Kasper knew the layout of the workshop quite well. So this, he figured, had to be the area where Santa's office was.

He scurried along the empty hallway, looking for…well, he didn't know what. Santa's hat and jacket could be kept anywhere—his closet, his room, the office, maybe a side room or something… it had to be somewhere safe, right?

Finally, Kasper came to a pair of large glass doors, with a red trim. The glass wasn't transparent, unfortunately. They were frosted glass doors, colours reflected in the small, square panes.

The doors looked important enough, though—this _must_ be Santa's office!

Grinning, Kasper approached the doors, the only thought on his mind his sister. He reached the doors and stopped—there was a light on, shinning underneath; he could hear the low murmur of voices coming from the office. Looking around, he leaned towards the door, his pointed ear by the keyhole.

"…I couldn't get anything else from his thoughts, Sir." Elle. Kasper thought she had left…

"Any theories?" Santa asked, concern in his voice. "I'm not gonna get assassinated, am I?"

"Really Santa?"

"What? It's a risk!"

Kasper heard Bernard groan, and could almost picture his eyes rolling.

"Sir, I've been working really closely with Kasper. He's the last elf I'd expect to assassinate you," Elle said.

"Don't encourage him! Santa's don't get assassinated," Bernard insisted.

"I'm pretty sure the Clause says by 'accident or _design_' and _design_ usually means planned which is usually an assassination!"

"That has nothing to do with what we're talking about at all!"

"Okay, fine, back on topic. I don't think it's a problem," Santa said. "I mean, the kid's probably just missing his sister. Yeah, yeah, I know the case is cold. But you gotta let him hope!"

"Santa. He was sneaking around the workshop at _night_."

"I don't blame him!" Santa replied. "All everyone did was complain about him getting in the way. If I were him, I'd come at night when there were less elves to avoid silly spats!"

"Sir, I think maybe we should be watchful, though. He wasn't in the best mental state," Elle said, breaking her temporary silence.

"How bout the three of us go check and see if he's still sneaking around? Make sure he's okay, send him home if he's around, and then call it a night? Will that make you two feel better?"

"Sure," Bernard answered.

"If that's what you want," The number two elf said.

Kasper heard the sound of the chair scrapping the floor. Gulping, he looked around, searching for a spot to hide. The doorknob jiggled, and Kasper fled around the corner. Peaking out, he watched as Santa left the office, followed by Bernard and Elle.

They walked out to the balcony, disappearing from his sight.

_That was close_, Kasper thought. Scurrying back down the hallway, he gently pulled down the door handle. It clicked open—unlocked.

He had a limited amount of time. It was now, or never.

Taking a deep breath in, he checked once more, making sure the hallways were empty.

He walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Look! Plot's moving! What?! I know there's not much frosty action in this chapter, but you'll get your fill soon, lovely readers :D. Plot at the North Pole, however, needs to start moving so we can get to the ultimate showdown wut wut**

**Writing wise, I've finally made it to Chapter Twenty-Two, and that took a lot of brain power and a rewatch of the Santa Clause 2 last night. Neil and Scott REALLY don't say much to each other-I hope characterization isn't off when I get to that chapter *stressed laughing***

**Speaking of which, I hope everyone's in character in this chapter. Especially Bernard-so please, feedback on characterization would be much appreciated xD**

**Anyways, white box is open for your thoughts, feels, feedback, keysmashes, and thoughts one who the villain is! I gave a HUGE HINT in this chapter *laughs diabolically* (but if you already know then shush ;D)**

**And I am off to a job fair. I hope you all have lovely days today and enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost, and their hometown of Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Blaise fawned over Winter, sitting her down across from his desk in the soft chair, wrapping a blanket around her. He started a small fire in the hearth, clearing up his desk and finding a coaster.

Jacqueline walked in, passing the cup to her mother who took it and sipped, gratefully.

"The Twins are fine. Nothing's burnt, surprisingly," Jack said, walking in, hands in his pockets.

"That's shocking, Blaise murmured. "What've they been up to all day?"

Jack shrugged. "Their room is a mess, heck if I know."

"Well, they'll be asleep soon," Blaise said. "We have business to discuss."

He sat down behind his desk, shoving some papers aside and folding his hands.

"Jacqueline, take a seat please. Beside your Mother."

Nodding, Jacqueline slowly walked to the seat opposite her mom and across her dad. She sat tensely, knees together, her hands rubbing her thighs.

"We need to talk about those incidents in the North Pole."

"Right, those. Yeah, I'd love too, but I can't remember them so really, does it matter—"

"Yes, it does," Blaise said, curtly.

Jacqueline silenced, looking down at her fingers.

"I…I really can't remember them, dad. At all."

"It's true," Jack interjected. "When they happened, she'd freeze up for a bit, then suddenly lash out. And her eyes were this awful shade of red. Not a nice warm amber like yours, Dad, but a menacing, creepy, unflattering red."

"Oh my," said Winter.

"One moment, I'd be in the town square, talking to Elle, or walking around. Then suddenly, I'd be on the floor, Jack supporting me, surrounded by a huge mess and concerned faces. And then someone would tell me the mess was my fault—and I didn't remember doing it or ending up on the floor!"

"That's quite odd," Winter said, fingering her mug.

"It is indeed. There has to be a reason they were happening…"

"They only happened there, too. We've ben home for what, four… five days?"

Jacqueline nodded. "Maybe less. I dunno."

"Nothing like those incidents have happened since," Jack finished.

"What did the doctors say?"

"Doctor. He thought it was some kind of panic attack or stress because of the very fast move, seeing Jack again and suddenly having to take over for him."

"That can't be right. I'm no healer, but I'm positive panic attack or stress-related incidents don't cause blackouts," Blaise said.

"It is possible, probably," said Winter, "but still largely unlikely."

"Hmmm." Blaise held his head on his clasped hands, brow furrowed in thought. He got up abruptly, and disappeared through the door into the library.

"Hmmm…"

The three wintery sprites exchanged a look, watching Blaise's shadow on the library door.

"Hmmmmmmm…"

"For the love of Gaia, what are you doing?" Jack asked, annoyed by Blaise's hmmm-ing.

"Patience, Jack," Winter said.

"Well, it's been a while since I practised my magic—I always preferred lighting things on fire rather than casting spells and mixing potions, much to your grandmother's dismay. That was always my brother's thing though…"

"Yeah, and?"

Blaise returned, holding an open book in his hand, shooting Jack a fiery look. The mischievous imp merely raised an eyebrow, unfazed by his father's attempts at being scary.

"As I was _saying_ before I was so _rudely_ interrupted…what you and Jacqueline have told us sounds similar to hypnotism, if I remember correctly.

"Hypnotism?" all three coursed at the same time.

"Yes, hypnotism."

"You couldn't possibly mean what I think you mean," Jack said.

"What do you think I mean?"

"You know, mortals with those things on strings? They wave it back and forth," he said, miming the actions of a stage hypnotist. "And then they convince the hypnotised people to cluck like chickens and dance horrendously and shout into the audience I WEAR WOMEN'S LINGERIE or some other, supposedly 'funny' sentence?"

"Essentially, yes."

"You wear women's lingerie?" Jacqueline blurted out.

"I do not!"

"Jack, we won't judge you for your clothing tastes."

"Jacqueline if mom and dad don't hurt you _I will_."

"Moving on," Blaise said.

"Yes, hypnotism. It does exist. What you described, Jack dear, is what mortals call stage hypnotism. The actual hypnotism used in the professional field as well as the magical realms is by far much more intricate," Winter stated.

"Though I probably could make someone shout about their underwear choices," Blaise pondered.

"But what do underwear have to do with me?" Jacqueline asked.

"Lingerie, firstly," Blaise replied, "And secondly, absolutely nothing! It's the hypnotism part. When a subject is hypnotized, they won't remember it unless the hypnotist wants them to. They'll actually deny being in a trance because they felt exactly the same as they would functioning normally."

"You can't remember these incidents of yours. During that time, you attacked and destroyed everything around you, _almost_ harming your friends in the process. It isn't something you'd do; though your father and I don't know if we're correct, it is an explanation. Much better than 'panic attacks' or whatever the doctor called it."

"Panic attacks my fiery ass."

"Blaise!"

"Sorry Winter love, doctors just _irk_ me."

"Oh, I know, they're quite irksome," Jack added.

"Okay let's not get off track again! Please. Hypnotism would be a great solution, but nobody walked up to me with an object tied to a string and told me that I was getting 'sleepier and sleepier' so that's probably not the answer."

"See, hypnotism isn't always like that. It can be done in multiple ways." Blaise thought for a minute, frowning. "Although, you can't be hypnotized and do something you wouldn't do normally. Actually, come to think of it… I don't think you were hypnotized, Jacquie."

"Wait, what?" Jack said. "I thought you just—but the—what?"

Blaise breathed deeply, arranging his thoughts.

"Hypnosis is used to…well it's quite hard to explain, really. In effect, when hypnotised, you have made the conscious decision to trust the hypnotist to put you into a light trance. You are conscious, but your subconsciousness is foremost. You can recall old memories, you speak the truth; you never, ever, _have_ to answer anything or do anything because you've been told. That is more along the lines of mind control."

"Mind control?" Jacqueline said, astonished.

"This is beginning to sound very mad-scientist like," Jack said.

"Blaise, dear, are you quite sure?"

"Eh, relatively."

"Okay, look," Jacqueline said, getting up off of her seat. "I know that what happened up North was…bad. And I know it wasn't me. Well it was. But I'd never do something like that consciously! So far, they haven't happened again here at home. Which is great. In fact, this has probably been the best few days I've had in a while. Could we just let it go? For a bit?"

"I suppose," Blaise said, incredulously.

"Go get some rest, alright darling? We can figure things out later," Winter said, standing up and tucking Jacqueline's hair behind her pointed ears. She gave her daughter a hug, stroking her head.

"I'm just so scared of what I did…what if it happens again?"

"It hasn't so far," Blaise said.

"If it did happen again, I'd do everything in my power to keep you safe," Jack said, determined.

"We all would." Winter added. "You and everyone else."

"Okay."

"No go get some rest."

Nodding, Jacqueline left the office, her eyes watery. Winter followed, a caring hand on the young sprite's shoulder.

"Dad, are we really going to let this go?" Jack asked, once the ladies left the room.

"No. The more I think about it, the more I'm positive about it. Someone's trying to control Jacquie. And I intend to find out how…and _why_."

* * *

><p>The office was very cheery, Kasper thought. It smelt like cinnamon and cookies, a fire cackling in the huge Santa-shaped fireplace, warming the large space. The couch was empty, the desk to his left covered in the Naughty and Nice List. Kasper crept into the red and green room, eyes searching for any sign of the hat or jacket, or a hairbrush, or something.<p>

He needed to talk to Polly. He _needed_ that hair.

He scanned the shelves, eyes peeled for something with a white hair in it, or maybe a key to a secret door with the red hat and coat.

A few moments of searching, he stopped, ears listening.

Someone was coming.

Jumping up, he ran around, searching for a hiding spot—he dived under the desk, curling up as small as he could, avoiding the chair.

And that's when he saw it—Santa's hat. It sat on the top of the chair's frame—Santa must've just thrown it there, using the pointed end as a makeshift coatrack.

"Yes!" Kasper said loudly, as the door clicked open.

"Pardon?"

"I didn't say anything," said Santa.

"Don't look at me," Bernard mumbled.

Kasper gulped, shuffling back into the corner under the desk.

"I thought I heard someone…oh well. Kasper's not around, hopefully he went home," Elle murmured.

"See? I'll be fine. You two head out, alright?"

"You sure Santa?"

"Course, Bernard. We searched the whole factory, everyone's doing fine and the little guy must've gone home. Poor thing. I hope his sister appears."

"It's a cold case, the way it's looking…"

"Have some faith, will you? We'll find her. I promised him."

"Yeah Bernard, you're such a negative Nancy, ya know?"

Kasper heard Elle giggle, Bernard sighing.

"We're gonna head out then, Sir. Goodnight!" Said Elle, her footsteps retreating out the door.

"If you insist," Bernard murmured.

"Oh, I do. I'm gonna finish up here then head out myself, anyway."

"Alright. Sure. Night Santa."

"Night you two!"

Both sets of footsteps left the room, leaving silence instead. The only sounds heard were Santa's humming, the crackling fireplace in the background. He'd have to wait for Santa to leave.

Sighing, Kasper made himself as comfortable as he could, waiting and watching.

* * *

><p>It was quite late at night, perhaps just past midnight. But he didn't notice the time. He was too preoccupied with this last spell, though it didn't help that the windows were always closed, and the room probably hadn't seen the light of day in centuries.<p>

No matter. He was positive that this was the one. This spell would reveal and break the chains. He would be free.

All he needed now was that hair.

"Where is that blasted elf?!"

As if on cue, he heard the telltale knocking at his door.

"Enter!" he shouted.

The doors opened, the small elf tiredly walking through.

"Did you bring the hairs?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Master."

"Much better. Now, let me see it."

Kasper opened his hand. He held a pair of tweezers with three white hairs clasped in between.

"Who do they belong to?"

"Santa Claus, Master."

He grinned, yanking the tweezers from the elf. "Excellent."

"Sir…my sister."

"Oh yes, the girl." With a lazy wave of his hand, two fiery minions appeared, awaiting orders.

"Bring the elf boy to his sister."

The fiery minions saluted, and flanked Kasper's sides.

"This way," they hissed, drifting out the door.

Kasper followed.

* * *

><p>The minions led him through hallways, twisting and turning, up a large, crumbling brick staircase, and to the left. The hallway was cold and dark; black sheets covered various tapestries and furniture, a cold draft blowing through the hallway. The large window at the end of the hall was covered by large, thick, red velvet curtains, the ends frayed, the gold strings limp.<p>

Kasper had expected them to take him to the basement, but instead, they had gone up to the second floor. It was cold and drafty, but in its glory days, this castle must've been something special.

The fiery minions stopped in front of a red and brown paneled door.

"This is it," they hissed. One of the fiery followers shaped his flaming hand into a key, sticking it in the lock. The door sprung open, revealing a barred door behind it. Kasper clasped the bars, straining his eyes to see inside the room, not noticing the minions leave.

"Polly?!"

"Kasper?"

Out of the darkness, a little elf girl came running to the door. She ran to the bars, sitting on her knees, her hands clasping the bars. Her long blonde hair was tidy and relatively well kept. But her blue eyes weren't as happy as before—and she looked thinner.

"Polly! Oh Polly, you're okay! Thank the gods!"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm okay. Well, as fine as you can be when you're being held hostage."

"Thank goodness you aren't in the dungeons."

"No. Even though the man who took me is a big meanie, I'm relatively comfortable. There's a bed, a bathroom, a window—so I get some light. I have a hairbrush too and they give me food. Not a lot, and usually burnt, but I'm not starving."

"This is all my fault. Polly, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Kasper."

"Yes it is! I was supposed to protect you, take care of you! I promised mom and dad. And look, now you've been elfnapped and it's all my fault."

"It's okay. I'm fine. He hasn't hurt me. It's not your fault I got taken, Kasper!"

"I feel like it is."

"It's okay. I don't think it is. Why did he take me though, Kasper?"

"I don't know why he targeted us. All I know is that he's keeping you as leverage."

"Leverage?"

"I've been spying for him. He started by making me look for some kind of huge power display from someone. Then, once I did…well, it's a long story."

"Why didn't you just say no?"

"Because if I refused, he'll…he's threatened to kill you."

Polly gasped, her round face scared. Her cheeks weren't as flushed as usual, their sparkle gone.

"That's why I can't say no. I have to do what he says or he'll hurt your or kill you or worse! I may have gotten you locked up in here, but I'm not letting you get hurt. Even if I have to spy on all the other elves and Santa and Jack Frost and his sister and give his sister some kinda potion that makes her go crazy and—"

"Kasper! You're rambling! Talk calmly."

And so, quickly but calmly, Kasper told his sister what he'd been doing.

"Kasper, what you're doing is wrong. It's evil."

"I know, but I can't tell anyone!"

"Not even Bernard or Santa?"

"No! Especially not them! If I tell them, he'll know, and he'll kill you instantly."

"Kasper…you _should_ tell someone. This isn't fair for you."

"I know. But I have to keep you safe," he said, reaching through the bars, he ran his hand down her cheek. Her hand joined his, grabbing it and squeezing it tightly.

"I know."

"I wish there was an easier way…" Kasper said, looking around. The fiery minions who had escorted him there had disappeared.

"I could break you out! Right now! And we could run and try to hide from him and—"

"No Kasper! No. I'm okay for now. I promise, he hasn't hurt me or threatened me. All I see are those scary fire creatures, they bring me my food."

"But Polly—"

"It's way too risky! Get help. Get help from Santa, from Mother Nature, from the council, anyone! That's the only way we'll make it out okay."

"But I can't, he'll—"

"I know, he'll hurt me."

"I'll just have to keep helping him, until I think of something."

Polly looked at her older brother's sad face.

"This isn't you, Kasper."

"I know. But I have to keep you safe. I promised."

"You'll figure something out. Look into your heart, Kasper. We're just two elves. Tell someone, please."

"Time's up," the fiery minions hissed, reappearing. Their snake like tongues poked out of their mouths like daggers.

"No! Polly!"

The fiery minions dragged him away, their heat slightly burning him.

"Kasper!"

"Polly—"

"Stop struggling!" they hissed.

"I'm okay! Just get help, okay? Tell someone!"

And then, the door slammed shut, and Polly's musical voice was heard no more.

"Polly!"

He was pushed forward roughly, his exposed skin singed. So, Kasper gave in to the fiery minions, letting them pull him away from his dear, dear sister, tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs, the man gleefully stared into his cauldron of lava. Upon it a small, black cauldron was perched, the contents inside a shiny, gold colour. Grinning, he raised the tweezers over the pot, the white hairs gleaming in the light.<p>

Freedom was so close he could _taste it_.

He dropped the hairs.

They hit the golden mixture silently, a large beam of light shooting out of the pot. He shielded his eyes, waiting for the light to clear. When it did, he peered over the pot. The mixture was now an acidic green.

"Excellent," he murmured. He picked up the book from the side table, reading over the directions, carefully making sure that he had done everything exactly as instructed and in order. Double and triple checking until he was sure, the man tossed the book aside. The words he needed to speak were ingrained in his head already. He knew them off by heart.

Standing above the pot, his arms outstretched, ancient staff in his hand, the man closed his eyes, drawing a thread of magic. He pointed his fingers at the bubbling mixture, a victorious smile on his face.

"_Apokal… yptoun… tet alysydia!"_ he shouted, the dead language rolling off his tongue.

Instantly, his fingers sparked, and the putrid mixture shot out of the pot, in two, thin tendrils. It encircled his wrists, revealing the shape of dark metal cuffs before they turned golden, the magical concoction cementing itself to the invisible chains.

"Yes…YES!"

With glee, he watched as it spread down the unseen shackles, around his ankles and the chains connected to the ankle cuffs. He could now clearly see the chains that had kept him locked up in his childhood home, doomed to wander the halls and relive the memories of his father's favouritism for his brother, his brother's carelessness with their mother's magical lineage that they inherited, preferring instead their father's inherited fiery elemental based powers…

He snapped out of his angry thoughts, watching as the chains, now glowing gold, quickly turned acidic green. A series of cracks filled the room, as the acidic mixture slowly broke down the various magical elements inside the chains. All at once, they cracked, green metallic shards flying.

The cold air hit his rubbed raw wrists and ankles; he listened to the tell-tale sound of the magical base of the chains, wherever it may be, exploding into thousands of pieces.

A sudden silence overtook the room, the only sound his breathing. He rubbed his wrists, hysteria welling up deep within him.

He chuckled, slowly. Then soon, he was chortling, shortly thereafter laughing maniacally.

"Finally. Free of those blasted chains!"

Or was he?

It would be just like his imprisoners to _trick_ him into thinking he was free.

There was only one way to test his theory.

Slowly, he approached the large, red door of his tower. Opening the doors, he shoved them aside with a loud thunk against the stone walls, and walked down the empty corridor, with its many doors—some that hadn't been opened in centuries. The spider webs blew in the draft, the sound of the chains clinking, sounds that he had grown so accustomed to, absent.

Promising.

He burst through another set of double doors, a grand stone hallway in front of him, stairs leading to the personal rooms on his far right.

The front entrance was just ahead.

He flew down the hall, through the last set of doors, and stopped and the large, stone front doors. He reached out, placing his hand on the doors.

Hysteria welled up again. This was too easy! He laughed, as he turned back the numerous locks, and slowly, pushed the doors open.

Dry hinges creaked as a sliver of moonlight cast itself across the stone anteroom; he braced himself, ready for the chains to yank him back—but nothing happened. He still stood there, in his old red royal robes, the door open, a cold winter breeze making the temperature in the building drop more so than it already had.

He pushed the doors open fully, and stepped outside.

"Finally. FINALLY!"

Laughing, he ran across the courtyard to the outer wall, pushing open the gate, about to leave when suddenly, he was thrown back.

On the floor, he looked in front of him—of course.

"A repelling force field? Why, brother, you have out_done_ yourself," he said, sarcastically. That shield was _nothing_ to him, he could break through it in a matter of minutes with a flick of his wrist and the right words.

He was free.

Chuckling under his breath, he turned on his heel, leisurely walking through the courtyard and back into the castle.

Now, he had time to focus on the bigger points of his plan.

Time to get the girl back North, giver her the remainder of the draught, and unleash his well deserved _revenge_…

* * *

><p><strong>AN-OH MAN WHERE DO I BEGIN**

**Okay, let's start from the top. The hypnotism conversation was tough to write. Most of what I knew about it was from the Mentalist; I had to do a little side research to make it work. "But Dani, Blaise is basically royalty! He's a heat sprite with Warlock lineage! How come he doesn't know the difference between hypnotism and mind control right away?"**

**Well, like our villain said, Blaise never focused on the 'magical' part of his heritage. He liked to play with fire. It's where the Twins get it from. Also, that's probably a spoiler and you might know for sure who the baddie is! He'll be revealed in his next appearance, I believe (I haven't written it yet xD).**

**The "I wear woman's lingerie" part was actually based on a hypnotist I saw during frosh week at school. He hypnotized a dude in my year to get up and shout I WEAR WOMAN'S LINGERIE! Really loudly whenever he said a specific word. Man I died, it was hilarious-now I can't associate hypnotism with anything unless I think of that. and I had to add Jack being embarrassed by Jacqueline, of course. Poor thing, she does _not_ wanna talk about those attacks and will do ANYTHING to avoid it. Including bugging Jack :D.**

**And lastly, the spell Villain Man uses is mostly Ancient Greek. I knew that course was good for _something_! Loosely translated, it means break the chains or reveal the chains. I'd hafta check my notes for this chapter. It's loosely translated because it's just the base words-I haven't conjugated it with any declensions and I'm pretty sure it's arranged totally wrong-Ancient Greek sentences, translated in position, would mean like "the drum was beat while the army advanced by the man" whereas we would say "the man beat the drum while the army advanced". Ya feel me?**

**I'm only about three Chapters ahead at the moment. I've just begun Chapter Twenty-Three. Between Crystal Springs (my baby! D:) coming to a close and trying to write out the chaotic next few chapters and editing my old old OLD original story, _Remnants_, and reposting it slowly, I've been avoiding writing the final Chapters which is, admittedly, very sad. BUT LIKE I DON'T WANT IT TO END -SOBSOBS-**

**ANYWHO if you've made it this far, YOUR PATIENCE IS ADMIRABLE AND I HOPE YOU LEARNED THE THINGS :D**

**White box below is, as always, open for: fangirling or fanboying or fanning in general, keyshamses, feels, AHH WHY DANI DANI NO DANI PLZ comments and your lovely feedback. CHARACTERIZATION ESPECIALLY I FEEL LIKE I'M LOSING BERNARD'S CHARACTER AND JACK'S AS WELL! Reassure me please? I'll give you hot cocoa (not Kasper's special one ;D. Unless you want to be controlled by an evil guy and destroy things? o.O).**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost, and their hometown of Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Jack sat in his room, one of Blaise's volumes on mind control opened on his lap. It had temporarily lost his interest, however. Instead, he found his gaze drawn to his now filled desk—he had taken it upon himself to make his room a little less cold. Metaphorically, of course; temperature wise, the chill was just right and he planned to keep it like that.

His desk had a small, white vase of roses on it. He had picked them out of the bushes surrounding the house the other morning, and that was what had started his interior decorating frenzy. His room was now slightly more welcoming.

The cloth he had purchased form the old hags of fate was now a lovely throw blanket on his bed. Beside the roses on the desk sat a memo pad, a metal jar filled with pens and pencils, and a stapler. A small pile of books sat on the desk, a black journal (though he'd deny it was his if anyone asked. Jack Frost a diary writer? Please! Though it was very therapeutic), and little pictures of him and his siblings his mom had taken throughout the past few days.

A calendar was on the wall above the desk, and Jack found himself staring at it. He had been marking the days since he had gotten home—it had already been a _week_.

It was hard to believe, really, but there it was, right on the calendar. A week and a bit ago, they had arrived at Frost Mansion. Now, Jack had his family back and was enjoying his time immensely.

He humoured the twins and played with them every so often. They were quite fond of tackling him to the ground and play wrestling him. He had babysat a few times, as well, and that had ended…well, it could've been worse. They could've burnt down the house instead of scorching the deck and then freezing it. Accidentally (maybe).

He hardly noticed the passage of time; he could only imagine what it would be like when his younger siblings weren't on holidays.

His mind drifted as he thought about his siblings. His thoughts moved from Fino and Fiera to Jacqueline, and how helpful she had been. Jack hadn't told anyone yet—because he wasn't too sure _himself_ as of yet—but power wise, he was slightly convinced that his core was starting to find a new power source—though he didn't yet know _what_ it was.

Though he had been drawing from the source, Jack found himself doing it slightly less than before—he didn't take as much quantities of Winter Magic out of the blanket as he had a week and a half ago, when Jacqueline first discovered the quick fix.

She would be excited to hear the news—when Jack was one hundred percent sure himself, he'd tell her.

His sister really had helped a lot. Which is why Jack was determined, just as much as Blaise, to get to the bottom of those shenanigans she had pulled up North. Though admittedly, Jack felt a tiny, guilty surge of pride. He had never in his frozen state thought of causing half the damage she had done.

Speaking of up North, Jack thought now was as good a time as any to check in with old fat man back in Toyland. Slamming the large book shut, he walked to his desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment and his favourite blue pen, he began scrawling a letter.

He could also ask for the doctor's results on the tests they had done on Jacqueline. Blaise may be interested in seeing that.

Yes, a letter would be nice. Then perhaps a nice walk to the post office—if he remembered where it was.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Jack found himself outside Frost Mansion, an envelope addressed to Santa clutched in his hands. Promising Winter he'd be back in time for four o'clock coffee, he made his way outside, walking down the winding pathway to the iron gates. He reached the gates and stopped, hesitating.<p>

He hadn't left the house since market day. Jack wouldn't admit it, but he was a little afraid to leave. He knew that the people of Crystal Springs would still judge him harshly for what he had done. Heck, he didn't blame them. In fact, he felt as if it was deserved—after all, he was barely making it up to his family—and they had been hurt the most.

"Watchya doin'?" a voice said.

Startled, Jack looked down, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Fino. You startled me. Where's Fiera?"

"Just cause we're twins, doesn't mean we do _everything_ together."

Jack shrugged. The kid had a point.

"I know, but you usually _are_ with her."

"Yeah, she's my best friend, even though we both have a lot of friends at school. But sometimes we need space. Being a twin is very hard work," he said, staring up at Jack with a wise look.

"Ah…makes sense. Especially with the whole thoughts thing," Jack murmured. As Twins, Fino and Fiera had a connection similar to Jack and Jacqueline's—twin telepathy was very much a thing in Crystal Springs.

"Oh yeah, that's the worst sometimes. You didn't answer my question, Jack! What're you doing?"

Jack blushed, glancing at his envelope. "It's kind of embarrassing…"

"That's okay, we're family, we embarrass each other all the time, and since I've only just met you, I owe you almost nine-hundred years of embarrassing little brother things."

"You cheeky monkey," Jack replied. "You wipe that smug smile off your face right now."

Fino giggled.

"Do you _really_ want to know what I'm up too?"

"Yes please."

"I'm mailing a letter to Santa."

Fino laughed. "That's not embarrassing!"

"But you laughed!"

He grinned, gazing up at his brother. Then he frowned, thoughtful.

"If you're gonna go drop off a letter, how come you were staring at the gates for so long?"

"Oh," Jack replied, his good humour gone.

"You can tell me the truth, I'm nine hundred and that's old," he said.

"Well, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what everyone will think when they see me. I did really bad things, you know."

"Ooh! I have an idea! Wait here, okay?"

Jack nodded, watching Fino run down the pathway, and into the house. He waited a bit, staring at the door. Several minutes later, Fino popped out, two letters in his hand and a scarf around his neck. He raced to Jack's side, long scarf flying behind him, grinning.

"I gotta mail our letters to Santa, too," Fino said. "How about I go with you? Company makes everything better and then you'll be less scared 'cause I'll be with you!"

Jack stared at his little brother. His hand was outstretched, a hopeful grin on his face.

"I think I'd like that very much," Jack said, smiling and grabbing Fino's hand.

"Good, 'cause I think one of the cats got into Jacqueline's room and the farther I am, the better."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Jack said, laughingly.

Together, they walked out of the gates and turned right towards the heart of the town.

* * *

><p>As the streets became wider and the amount of people around them grew less sparse, Jack grew more and more nervous. Fino's slight chatter did ease his worries, however. Unlike his twin, who talked a lot, non-stop—and never <em>stopped<em> talking—Fino's babble was tamer.

"It's changed so much."

"What has?"

"Crystal Springs. Back in my day, it was quite small. Just the springs and open land and the market."

"Back in your day? When dinosaurs were around?"

"Hey! I'm not that old!"

"But you are old," Fino said.

"But not dinosaur old!" Jack replied.

"I wanna talk to a dinosaur one day."

"Good luck with that."

"Are you okay, Jack? You look pale."

"I'm always pale."

"You're nervous," Fino murmured, "Cuz you're scared of what everyone will say still."

"Why did I tell you that again?"

"Guilt complex!" Fino shouted, grinning.

"Ah," Jack said. This kid was way too close to the point.

They walked side by side in silence for a bit, reaching the colourful main street. Everyone noticed Jack, walking around town—with his little brother by his side. It was quite the odd picture for them.

Fino looked up at Jack, watching his face. Grinning, he slipped his small hand into Jack's, the sudden warmth surprising the Legendary sprite.

"Street cred," Fino whispered. "And momma always says for us to stay close in town."

"She makes a very good point."

They turned down Main Street, the colourful buildings bustling. Faeries flew around, a group of healers making their way to the hospital. Children ran through the cobblestone streets, throwing snow at each other, their mystical parents smiling and popping in and out of shops. Down by his side, Fino pointed out the various buildings and what they were.

"What's that castle building in the distance?" Jack asked. He had noticed, well beyond the small street and out in the misty horizon, a very tall, large castle. The towers were wide and round, a warm beige colour, with large white windows. From what he saw of the structure, it looked welcoming and rather large. Jack remembered his grandmother talking about the castle she had raised Blaise in—it wasn't nearly as grand as the building off in the distance.

"That? That's the Academy!" Fino said, pulling Jack to the left.

"Academy?"

"Crystal Springs Academy of Higher Magical Learning. It's a really boring name, if you ask me, and really long. That's why we just all call it the Academy. It's the equivalent of that human _school_ thingy."

"There's a school here?"

"Mhmm! It's been around for a while! I even think some of the council members studied there for a bit! It's kinda like—have you seen X-Men? Or read the comics?"

"Perhaps," Jack murmured.

"Well the Academy is a lot like Professor Xavier's school for the special powered kids! Us magical kids go there and we learn maths and history and stuff but we also learn how to use our powers and defend ourselves and lotsa other cool stuff!"

"That's very interesting."

"Yup! Glenda started it, mostly. Cheri helped establish it too. I think the idea was from Aunt Autumn or Grandma Nature though—or both. A lot of people thought it would be beneficial for us! I like it a lot. So does Fiera. Jacquie isn't fond of it, though. Apparently the Legates have special classes together, and don't go as often as we do, and when they do she's always annoyed with one of them. For all of December, we're off though and that's awesome!" Fino explained, excitedly.

Jack had to admit, the Academy sounded very cool. He kind of wished he had had one when he was learning all those centuries ago…heck, he could probably qualify as a teacher there with all the lengths he went through to take his powers as far as he possibly could

"We're here," Fino said, pointing at a small blue building. The wooden trim was faded, a sign with a picture of a letter hanging above the door. People entered and exited the building, piled high with packages, parcels and letters, the little bell ringing non-stop. The shop, like all the others on Main Street, was decorated for the holiday season—garland and holly decked the windows, a cheery wreath hanging on the door. Fino dragged Jack over to the tall mailboxes.

"The mailboxes are special. You have one for deliveries throughout the town," Fino said, pointing to a plain red one. "Then you have special ones—the red and green one is for Santa's letters, the gold one is for Sandman, Tooth Fairy has the cloudy one..."

"Ah, I see. That's a very well thought out system," Jack mussed out loud.

"Mhmm! Now why are we standing around, Fiera has a list and Santa needs to see it. Otherwise, she'll have my head." Fino said, sliding the envelopes into the Christmassy mailbox.

"Sounds good to me," Jack said, sliding his envelope through the slot as well.

"That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"

"Not at all."

"Wanna see the rest of town? I can give you a tour," Fino said, smiling.

"Promise we'll make it home for four?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Otherwise, Mother may have _my_ head!"

Fino giggled, grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him forward.

* * *

><p>"Deliveries, sir!" An elf said, running into Santa's office with a large bag of letters.<p>

"Oh boy…that's…that's a _lot_ of letters."

"These are the ones for you, sir," the elf said, passing him three envelopes. "We'll take care of this bag down in the Mail Department."

"Well _that's_ a relief! Thanks," Scott said, grabbing the envelopes.

He looked at the first one, grinning—it was a reply from Lucy, and judging by the thickness of the envelope, a reply from Laura as well. The second one was from the in-laws—that one was important. He made a mental note to read it first. The third one was…different.

Instead of a plain, standard envelope, it was thick and blue. The Canadian address for the North Pole was written in the centre, in neat cursive. The top left corner, however, was what piqued his interest:

_Frost Mansion  
>1 Evergreen Street<br>Crystal Springs_

"That's it for the address? No province, no state, no postal code…nothing?"

"Crystal Springs has a special mailing system, sir. They don't use postal codes, and it's really unclear what province it's near or in."

"So if I want to reply to this one…"

"Just give it to us down in the mailroom, sir!"

"Alright. Thanks Moe," Santa said, staring at the blue envelope as he sat down behind his desk.

"Anytime sir," the elf replied, leaving.

Frost Mansion…oh, of course! The blue letter must be from Jack.

Scott let out a low whistle. "A mansion? Dude's living _large_…"

Bumping his priority list, he opened up the letter from the in-laws first. He scanned through it quickly—Sylvia wrote it. She and Bud were doing fine, and agreed to come up again this year—in fact, it seemed they were _more_ than happy to spend Christmas up North. The in-laws were ready to come up anytime, all he had to do was show up.

"Excellent," Scott said, tossing the letter to the side. Eagerly, he picked up the next envelope, sliding the letter opener under the flap—Lucy always licked the envelopes shut, and he couldn't imagine why, especially with that yucky taste it left on the tongue.

Two pieces of paper slipped out, landing on Santa's lap. He grabbed the top one—it was a small letter from Laura.

_Dear Scott,_

_Lucy finishes school that day, so it's perfect for us to go up North again this year! Neil and I are so excited! We can't wait to see you and Carol and little Buddy! Are Carol's parents coming up? They were such a sweet couple!_

_Charlie, sadly, won't be joining us this year. He and his friends are road tripping to Whistler—though I think you knew that._

Scott had known about Charlie's plans, and was more than happy to give him permission. Charlie needed time out with normal people—not that Laura and Neil weren't normal, of course. Though admittedly, the 'feelings inventory sessions' or whatever the heck they called it were beyond weird. He didn't even wanna _think_ of the relaxing exercises. The elves had been doing them all year…

He skimmed through the rest of the letter—just some closing remarks and a see you soon.

"Perfect," Santa said, grinning. The family was geared up to arrive and the week Bernard had promised him had passed with no melting trouble—he was set!

He picked up Lucy's letter, and read through it.

_Dear Uncle Scott,_

_That was really great of you to talk to Jack like that! I sure hope his sister helps him feel all better!_

_I'm so excited to see you, Uncle Scott! Mom said that after my last day of school, we'd get to go to the North Pole and spend Christmas there! Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet Bernard and his girlfriend and I'm so excited to see Jack and the elves and help decorate the tree! Your tree is always the _best _tree, Uncle Scott._

_I knew being extra good would pay off! Wait until you hear all about my snow globes! The special one you gave me last year is still my favourite, though._

_Love,  
>Lucy.<em>

She was such a sweet girl, Scott thought, tucking her letter away with the others she had sent.

Finally, Santa grabbed the blue letter from Jack. He tapped it on the desk, staring at the return address. Jack actually wrote to him. He wondered why—Scott would never take Jack as the letter writing type.

Shrugging, he grabbed the letter opener and cracked the envelope's seal, pulling out a thick piece of white parchment, tinted blue.

"Woah," he murmured. The letter had a lot of scribbles, and was quite long.

"He must miss me," Santa murmured, laughing to himself. Ignoring the scribbles, Santa read the letter from his frosty friend.

_Dear Santa,_

_I must confess, this writing a letter to Santa thing is probably the strangest thing I've done all month. And that's saying something—a few days ago I got hit on by the old Shrews of Fate. While I was flattered, of course, they really are quite old for me (you keep your wisecracks to yourself, dough boy). Honestly, this letter was really a spur of the moment thing. I didn't realize how long I've spent at home until earlier this morning._

_Turns out, you were right. My family did want to make amends. My father wasn't nearly as angry as I thought he would be, in fact, he was outside waiting when we arrived, with a hug to boot! My mother…it took a little longer. She's known for keeping her emotions in, having a cold heart as it were. But she's a gem, and we made up, and reconnected._

_I also have two younger siblings; twins—Fino and Fiera. They are a handful and troublesome (especially since they're heat sprites) but they're great. In their own, special way._

_How's your ceiling? I hope it's not leaking. I haven't felt anything; nor has Jacqueline—but I don't think the Deliquesce has stopped. What my sister and I did before we left—our powers merged. That's what fixed the Ice Cap temporarily. It's not permanent. I couldn't really give you a solid answer on how I know—I just _know_._

_I'm feeling better, now that I'm at home. Jacqueline helped me find a temporary solution to my power outage. I'm drawing magic straight from the source, now…I'm worried that when I do go back up North, though, I won't be able to do it anymore because the only source of Winter Magic there…is the Ice Cap._

_But fret not, Santa, for I will find a way to make the temporaries permanent! I refuse to watch your home disappear, because of me, when I didn't _want_ it to. _

_…That sounded better in my head._

_Speaking of temporary, though, my father and I have been working on trying to figure out more about those attacks Jacqueline had while we were up there. It's getting rather complex, but to make a long story short, do you think you could send me copies of the results of the tests Jacqueline took while in the Elfirmiry? I think my father would find them rather interesting…as would I._

_I'm going to get all mushy here, and if you know what's good for you, you won't mention it. Ever. At all. To any other living, breathing soul._

_I wanted to say thanks, Scott. You've helped me so much throughout the year, you haven't jumped to conclusions with me…you've been looking out for my best interests and been a real pal, you know? You were right about my family. So thanks, Santa, for everything. Truly._

_Hope all is well,  
>Jack Frost.<em>

Scott read the letter again, smiling to himself.

Jack really was a changed man. Still snarky, and honestly still a bit of an ass…but good. Pressing a button under his desk, Santa read the letter once more, waiting for his head elves to arrive—he'd have to thank Curtis for installing the button. Really convenient…

"You rang, Santa?"

"Well more of a click, really, it is a button after all…"

"Bernard! Elle! Right on cue! Man, I love this button."

"I don't," Bernard began. "You always click it at the worst times! Not to mention that _annoying_ sound it makes! Elle, remind me to _not_ thank Curtis for that darn button."

"I think the button's a perfectly fine asset to the workshop, if you ask me," Elle began.

"Woah there, let's not argue about the button right now. We have other maters to attend to! Elle, could you run down to the Elfirmiry and ask Hismus for Jacqueline's test results?"

"Of course!" Elle said. "Why do you need them?"

"I don't. Jack does. He sent me a letter."

"That was sweet of him. Anything from Jacquie?"

"Nope, sorry Elle."

"It's alright. I know I could contact her anytime but, I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. Right! Let me go grab those results for you," she said, hurrying down to the Elfirmiry.

"Excellent."

"Sir? Why am I here?"

"Well, it's been a week…"

"Oh, the family." Bernard sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive! You promised, Bernard."

He sighed. He _had_ promised. "Fine. Go pick up the family. I'll get housekeeping to your living quarters and set up the guest suites. Anything else?"

"Not right now. Hold down the fort, you know, do your usual grumpy supervising work and stuff," Scott said, happily.

Resisting the urge to lecture Santa on how he was firstly, not grumpy (usually), and secondly, how his job was more than just supervising, Bernard instead took several calming breaths. Things were about to get hectic, especially with Santa's family coming up.

"Got it," he replied instead, leaving the office and making a mental list—let the elves know about the incoming family members, let Elle know and give her a quick rundown of the family dynamic and confusing relationships (though she probably already knew all about them, knowing Elle), get housekeeping on the guest rooms and most importantly, prepare Santa's ride to Illinois.

And hope that the ceiling didn't decide to start melting again anytime soon. That would be hard to explain to Scott's family.

_Extremely_ hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Late update is late! *throws confetti***

**I spent most of the morning trying to help my brother figure out why his game wouldn't work...that's what you get for hacking you dummy! But anyways, yeah! Here's Chapter 21! One of the last bits of fluff you'll get for a while, I think there's one more fluffy bit in the next chapter. Where am I going with this, I wonder? The family is coming up! the Deliquesce is still a threat! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! You'll all see ;)**

**Yeah, I was gonna add something but I totally forgot since I had to make mashed potatoes. But I wrote this after I saw X Men two weeks ago and I had a headcanon with a school for the magical at Crystal Springs just not really a name for it (I must give WinterFrost15 a little shout out here because in her fic, Frost and Fire, she mentioned the Academy, and so that's where I got the first part of the name for it so thank you friend! :D. AND GO READ HER FIC. BECAUSE DAMN. SHE'S USING MY BABIES FROM CRYSTAL SPRINGS I'M SO EXCITE)**

**Anyway, Next Monday (assuming I don't DIE from boredum at the polls Thursday since I'm working election day ugh) you shall see the PLOT RETURN AND THE FROSTY FEELS WRAP UP AND THEN BACK TO THE NORTH POLE! So until then, that white box is as usual open for reviews, comments, concerns, feels, EEEEE FINO AND JACK JACK HOLDING FINO'S HAND LETTERS! and anything else you can think of saying!**

**OH ALSO I REMEMBERED WHAT I WAS GONNA TYPE! According to the story listing it's already at 75,000 words here-that's totally not true because that's the total with the other two chapters I have written. It's such a large sum here because of these long author's notes I leave...I talk too much xD**

**OKAY HERE'S THE WHITEBOX :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost, and their hometown of Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Lucy Miller sat in the living room, placing her snow globes carefully on the fireplace mantel. Today had been the last day of school, and at home, everything was quiet—her mom and dad were in the basement, getting the Christmas decorations out. They had finally put up the tree, and Lucy was so excited! She had spent lots of time making decorations to make the house look just as pretty as the North Pole!

Her snow globes were dusted and poised on the fireplace—but she was missing one very special one.

Running up the stairs, she burst into her room, grabbing the very special snow globe given to her by none other than the Santa Claus—who also happened to be her Uncle Scott.

She admired the white globe, the mini Lucy inside hugging the snowman, the snowman turning all red with warmth because Lucy had magical warm hugs. And she was very proud of her magical hugs, too!

She made her way out the hallway, down the stairs, when she heard a large thunk on the roof.

"Mom! Dad! It's Uncle Scott! Uncle Scott is here!"

She ran down the stairs, still shouting about his arrival as she hightailed it into the living room, watching the fireplace with big eyes.

Sure enough, the fire place grew a few sizes bigger, and her Uncle Scott—Santa Claus—appeared.

"Uncle Scott!" she yelled, running to hug him

"Hey, Lucy!" He said, a big smile on his jolly face, as he grabbed the girl and hugged her.

"All warm?" she asked.

"Of course. Your hugs _are _the warmest."

"Scott, how lovely to see you," Laura said, entering the living room with Neil by her side.

"Hey Scott."

"Hey Neil. Nice sweater," Scott murmured. (This one was a purple, green and yellow stripped number).

"Thanks! I made it myself. Took up knitting. It's _very_ relaxing."

"That's…that's _great_ Neil," Scott murmured.

"Uncle Scott Uncle Scott! Is the North Pole still melting?"

"Oh yeah! Lucy was telling us about that," Laura murmured, "the North Pole is melting? What's up with that?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Well, not anymore. I think."

"You sound unsure," Neil said.

"Well it's—it's _complicated_," Scott murmured.

"We have some time," Laura said.

"I think it would be best for you to tell us about what's happening, Scott. Especially if we're going to be going up again this year," Neil said, in that infuriatingly calm voice.

"Alright, alright," Scott interrupted, hoping to avoid any weird psychiatrist mumbo jumbo. "Long story short, when Lucy hugged Jack, he became good. But then his powers stopped working and he didn't tell us until oh, I dunno, two weeks ago maybe? And then the Polar Cap started to melt because as it turns out, Jack's Winter Magic is what keeps them sturdy—which explained the heat wave we got—"

"A heat wave in the North Pole?"

"Nobody wants to see this in shorts, not even _me_," Scott said, gesturing to himself.

Lucy giggled. "Uncle Scott, tell them the rest of the story!"

"Rest of the story?"

"Yeah, well, as it turns out every one of the council members has a second in command, called a Legate, to take over if something should happen to them. So we called in Jack's Legate."

"Scott, is it safe to have two Jack's at the North Pole?"

"It's not two Jack's, mom! There's just one! And his sister! She's a lot nicer then Jack was, Uncle Scott even said so!"

"Well did she fix it?"

"…not _exactly_. She can only do temporary fixes because according to Mother Nature—who, get this, is actually Jack's _grandmother_—"

"She looks so young though…"

"So essentially, his sister duct tapped the dome?"

"Yeah, I guess you could put it like that."

"Well, the melting can't be _that_ bad," Laura said.

"Actually, if it continues, the Christmas Magic will implode, causing all the magic in the world to swing, and explosions. Lots of explosions."

"Well that changes things…" Neil said.

"Yeah. But right now, it's fine. I got the official okay to round up the family."

"Wait. Do Carol's parents know about this?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"Wait, your ceiling is leaking?" Bud Newman said. After visiting Lucy and her parents, Scott had gone to prepare the in-laws. Needless to say, it wasn't going as <em>well<em> as he had planned…

"Well yes and no…"

"Which is it, Calvin?"

"Well Jack's powers aren't working and so—"

"Wait, that madman is still up there?"

"He was, but he's not bad anymore—"

"Not bad? How could you say that? After everything he did to you?"

"Well—"

"Honey, maybe you should give Mr. Frost a chance," Sylvia said.

"Give him a chance? He hurt our son-in-law! He hurt our daughter!"

"I know that but everyone deserves a second chance."

"Then why didn't you give me a second chance after the Yosemite trip?"

"Because you wanted to go to Alaska!"

"What's so bad about Alaska?"

"It's cold—"

"Oh, let me guess. And there were bears?"

"Probably!"

"You've never even been there!"

"For a reason, you know. It's _way_ too far away!"

"Here we go again!"

Scott grimaced, resisting the urge to whack his head repeatedly against the wall.

"Look, guys. I know it sounds bad but it's really under control."

"You sure about that Calvin?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Swear on your life," Bud said.

"Bud!"

"Sylvia, I just want to make sure our little girl and Junior are okay!"

"Of course they are! I doubt—"

"I swear to you, Bud, as Father Christmas, the North Pole is perfectly safe for Carol and Buddy right now."

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other.

"Alright, I trust you." Then, the elderly man grinned. "Let's go then, Claus! We haven't got all day!"

"I'll go grab the bags," Sylvia said, excitedly.

"Great! Wonderful," Scott said, breathing a sigh of relief. That hadn't been so bad. He hadn't needed to call Sandman and ask him to send Xander—who Scott had just learnt was Sandy's Legate (and son)—with some sleeping dust _this_ year…

* * *

><p>That night, Jack relaxed back in bed, a smile on his face as he stared at the ceiling of his now cozy room.<p>

What a great few days it had been.

He and Fino had returned just in time for coffee—with pastries and several red and pink poinsettias as well. This had sparked the decorating frenzy within all the Frosts and the next few days were spent Christmasifying the large mansion.

The first floor looked beautiful. A grand tree stood in the middle of the large hallway, decorated in silver and gold, candles lit specially by the heat sprites of the family floating around the branches. The finest garland hung along the halls and doorways, adorned with warm faerie lights and a light coating of frost. Holly was threaded within the bundles every so often, mistletoe hanging right by the front door. A large, full wreath, decorated in much the same fashion as the garland inside, hung on the large front doors.

Blaise had gotten a wonderful idea this year—Christmas lights. Enlisting Jack's help, he and his father covered the house in lights—energy efficient, of course. (Though many people in Crystal Springs preferred not to use electricity, the city did have it—curtsey of the electrical-based sprites). The windows, doors and roof had neat rows of basic white LED lights, covered in snow but still shining bright.

Garland hung from the balconies, red lights twirled around the leafy green branches. Jacqueline had created the clearest icicles to accent the corners of the house, the twins entrapping small flames within the ice—literal icicle lights.

Jack found himself truly getting into the Christmas spirit. He used to scorn the gaudy Christmas lights and messy garland, curse the villages he had seen some people set up, and kick over any plastic, lit up Santa he saw. (Thankfully, his family didn't posses one—what a _relief_).

In all honesty, Jack had been afraid of the nearing Christmas—his first one, thawed. Following his dad around the house and watching him climb the ladder, nearly falling several times, as they talked and put up lights, however, had nullified all of his fears. In fact, bonding with his family was probably half of the reason Jack was getting into the holiday spirit!

The second floor, where the twins and his parents had their rooms, also fell victim to the decorating. The garland was upstairs, as well, but tailored more to the heat sprites of the family. Red lights graced the garland, candles floating along the lengths at every interval. Decorated with a golden star and a red and gold theme, a tree was up there, as well—smaller than the big tree downstairs, but a tree nonetheless.

In fact, every floor had a tree.

Jack smiled to himself, remembering the day they went to go cut down the tree. Picking one took over an hour—and even then, they ended up with _three_. The large, full, tall tree downstairs, the family tree, had everyone's approval. The tree upstairs was smaller and thin, but the Twins loved it—so they got it for the second floor. Jacqueline had found a lovely midsize tree, one that smelt heavenly and had a lot of bush. Jack had taken a liking to it, too, and he and his sister had put it up on their floor.

Their floor was gorgeous, if he said so himself. He and Jacqueline had carefully fashioned each icicle that hung off their garland, gently applying frost to the tips. Their tree was frosted as well, almost white, decorated in blues and silvers. A gorgeous angel sat on top of the tree, lighting up the tip.

Snowflakes hung from the ceiling in their hallway—real ones, of course. Jacqueline had gone a _little_ tinsel crazy—he was still finding pieces of the shiny, clingy decoration all over the place. Bright lights were wrapped around the icy plants in front of their doors, and while Jack hadn't decorated his room too much, just a poinsettia or two in the sitting room, really, maybe a few icicle lights—he was positive Jacqueline's room was just as festive as the rest of the house (the tinsel had to go _somewhere_).

It really had been a wonderful few days, especially with his mom finally close to him once more.

He was so happy. He had family. And he found in the last few days here at Frost Mansion, he had grown to love them dearly.

He knew that if he stayed a bit longer at Frost Mansion, just a tad, he'd find his true core and get his powers back.

He wished he could, so much—but the Deliquesce was starting again. He could feel it; he always could. He'd get a very annoying headache, aches and pains…it made him feel like an old man—not a pleasant sensation, he'd admit.

It was also how he knew that he and his sister would have to head back soon. If only he had had a bit more _time_, then he _knew _he would've found his new inner power fuel, and save Christmas for Santa.

It was the least he could do, after all.

* * *

><p>"Curtis!"<p>

The elf looked up, wondering who was calling him. Noticing who it was, he grinned.

"Lucy! Hi! When'd you get here?"

"We got here a few hours ago," the red head said, hugging Curtis and beaming. "I've been exploring all day! It's even prettier then last year!"

"I'll bet," Curtis said, grinning. "So tell me how you've been?" he asked, bending back down and gathering tools together, packing them in a box.

"Really great, but I missed everyone up here. What about you? You got moved and stuff!"

He laughed. "Yeah. At first I was kind of upset about it, but honestly, head elf is a lot of work, and so is elf number two. I'm much happier back in R&D, it's a lot less work. Elle even said I could be Keeper of the Code again."

"That's great!" Lucy said. "What're you doing now?"

"Well, Bernard arranged for a group of us to check the walls and ceiling every night. We each take shifts—tonight is mine. Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course I would!" she said, happily. "But I though Jack fixed the walls?"

"Well kind of. Not exactly. We're all not really sure what happened when he and his sister left two weeks ago or so, but whatever they did, it slowed down the melting alright."

"I miss Jack. Do you know if he's coming back?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. He's with his family right now, so it's hard to say."

"What're they like?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"I've never met them."

"Why not?"

"Well, they don't live nearby, they live in Crystal Springs."

"Where's that?"

"I'm not so sure—why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm curious."

Curtis laughed. "I can see that. Shall we go?"

"Yes! Of course! Which way?"

"We have to teleport there. The dome looks close but it's really very far away," Curtis said, offering his arm. Lucy grabbed it, grinning excitedly.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Hold on tight!"

In a poof of gold sparks, they disappeared. For a few seconds, Lucy felt very light, almost like she had turned into the sparkles. Her limbs felt like water, or maybe wind—she wasn't quite sure which. Then, as suddenly as they had felt all liquidly, they solidified once more. Lucy opened her eyes—they were right along the dome.

"Wow," she said. "It's so pretty!"

The icy walls shone, lights dancing in the depths of the icy glass. They glowed and sparkled, standing tall; she craned her neck just to see all the way to the top.

"Under normal circumstances, it's much prettier. Trust me."

"So what do we do now?"

"Walk the circumference of the dome. Check all around it for any cracks, crevices, slush puddles, melting, rushing water or falling ice."

"Got it," Lucy said.

Together they began their walk, Lucy keeping an eye open for any sort of melting, Curtis tapping the wall in some spots, checking the thickness. It continued like this for a while, with not a problem in sight.

"Do you hear that?" Lucy asked.

"Hear what?"

She stopped him, shushing him. "Listen. It sounds like…"

"Rushing water…oh boy."

They both ran, their footfalls slowing as the snow around them turned to slush, the watery sound louder.

"Oh my goodness, Curtis, look!" Lucy said, pointing up as they turned a bend. Curtis followed her gaze—his jaw dropped.

Water was coursing down the sides of the south wall, which was looking considerably thinner. Ice chunks were hidden in the slush, a _very_ cold breeze making Lucy shiver. A loud cracking sound echoed around them.

"The Deliquesce has _begun again!_"

"Look out, Curtis!" Lucy said, the elf moving just in time as a chunk of ice fell. The pointed side was down, right where he had been but moments before.

"Thanks," Curtis mumbled, looking at the ice chunk that now occupied his spot.

"This is crazy!" Lucy said.

"We need to tell Bernard. Right now," Curtis said.

Nodding, Lucy ran down the mountain, slipping and sliding in the slush, Curtis not far behind.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up with a start.<p>

Breathing heavily, he held his head—it hurt like it never had before. The pain was intense, and it took him a moment to compose himself, holding down the bile that rose in his throat.

The Deliquesce had begun. Again. And it was bad…_real_ bad. He felt like he was being stabbed _everywhere_. Like he was cracking and breaking—like the walls. He breathed in, and breathed out, grimacing and shoving the pain aside.

Something was tugging at his mind. Tugging…

"_Jacqueline!_"

He shoved the covers aside, holding his midsection, and ran out of his room. He burst through the sitting room, sliding through the door and stumbling across the hall, whipping open the doors to his sister's suite. He paused for a moment in the sitting area, gritting his teeth as a wave of pain washed over him.

As he waited for it to pass, heavy breathing met his ears. Painful, heavy breathing. With newfound energy, Jack jumped over the sofas and pillows and burst into his sister's room.

She sat up in her bed, her teeth clenched, breathing heavily; her cheeks were soaked, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Jacqueline!"

"Jack...it hurts," she said, doubled over.

"Don't panic Jacqueline, it's just the Deliquesce," he said, trying to reassure her.

"Don't panic? I feel like someone's tearing me apart!"

"It's okay, it will pass, I promise. Just…breathe, okay?"

"Why is this happening to me?" She mumbled.

"Because we _both_ repaired the walls last time. Just breathe, be calm Jacqueline, it _will_ pass."

Scared eyes gazed at Jack, his sister still crying. But nonetheless, she nodded, breathing deeply in, waiting…and breathing out. Jack sat on the edge of her bed, trying to be calm; he, too, fought off waves of pain—his sister wasn't as used to it as he was.

Finally, she stopped crying, shaking a little bit, but recovered. Curling up into a ball, she lay on her pillows, falling back asleep, her face pained.

"There. You'll be fine."

"We hafta go back to the Pole—"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow. For now, sleep off the pain. Trust me."

Jacqueline nodded, drifting off. Jack made to leave, walking towards the door.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay close please?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll check up on you every hour, okay?"

After a sleepy nod, Jack gently left her room. The first two hours, he spent in her sitting room, watching the clock and checking on her every hour, like he promised. She slept peacefully, curled up into a ball, subduing the pain.

He didn't head back to his room until he was sure she was sleeping soundly. And even then, he still kept his eyes on her.

Just to be safe.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, have you seen Jacquie around?" Jack asked the next morning, quite literally sliding into the kitchen. Winter stood, washing some potatoes in the water basin, the pump shut off. She looked mildly surprised—though that was the usual feeling around Frost Mansion, these past few weeks. This time it was Jack's use of his sister's nickname. He never called her Jacquie, not <em>ever<em>. Nor did he call her _mom_ all that frequently. It was usually the more formal mother or just Winter.

"As a matter of fact, I have. She was down here quite early this morning, asking for a basket of food."

"Do you know where she went?" he asked.

"I believe she went to the Springs."

Ahh, that made sense. Smiling, he kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thanks Mother. We'll be back for dinner!"

"You're welcome," she said, pleased. It was so nice to have him back and thawed. The family dynamic had improved so much from when he first arrived. Granted, it had been slowly improving since Mother Nature's intervention last Christmas. Having Jack finally back, however, seemed to be knitting the Frosts together again, quite nicely. She watched fondly as he slid out of the kitchen, nearly crashing into Blaise, and left out the front door.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked, frowning.

"He's looking for Jacqueline."

"She at the springs?"

Winter nodded, setting the potatoes on the counter and pulling out a peeler.

"Think they're going to return to the Pole? It's been really nice having both of them here these weeks. You've never looked more happy, my beloved Winter," Blaise mumbled, hugging his wife from behind and kissing her head.

"Perhaps," she said, snuggling into him.

"They'll probably be back as soon as possible, what with last night's dilemma."

"Oh, Blaise, are you upset they're leaving?"

"No, of course not, I just…"

Winter raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, yes. I don't want them to go. Winter, we just got our Son back. And Jacqueline, she hasn't had one of those freeze ups Mother Nature told us about since she's been here! I'm just afraid…"

"Of what will happen back up North?" Winter asked, shoving the peeler in her husband's hands. Sighing, he began to peel the potatoes.

"Yes. Jack and I still haven't figured out much about those attacks she had up there. I know they haven't happened since she's been back, which is great—but I'm concerned. What if they start up again? And who could possibly be targeting Jacqueline, if it truly is mind control?"

"Sweetheart. I'm worried too, you know. Perhaps Jack will find out a bit more when they go back."

"It's bothering you more than it is me, isn't it? Them leaving?" Blaise said, seeing through Winter's smile. When it was small and didn't quite reach her eyes, it was the cover smile. He had come to know it well—it was the one thing that gave her away when her cool façade started cracking.

"Oh, Blaise, I've missed them both so much."

"I know. But the North Pole needs them."

"But so do I."

"Winter, darling, they'll be back. Jack won't walk out on us again—I _know_ it. And Jacqueline, she lives here!"

"I know."

"Have faith, my love."

"I do," she said, truly smiling.

Beaming, Blaise kissed her cheek, eliciting a small blush from her.

"Now, on to other topics…like for instance, why am I peeling potatoes?"

"Because Jack and Jacqueline are at the springs and Fino and Fiera are nowhere to be found. You're stuck here, mister."

"I'm doomed," he teased, dodging a flurry of snow aimed for his head.

* * *

><p>Crystal Springs wasn't just called Crystal Springs because King and Queen Frost had thought it was a nice name. No, Crystal Springs was unique, not only because of the magical inhabitants, but because of its namesake—<em>the<em> crystal springs.

Deep in the heart of the mountains, surrounding the source of all the world's magic, was a vast system of freshwater springs. These springs had ancient powers, told of over centuries in folklore and myths. When humans hurt the mythological beings, they came to the springs, and were healed.

And so, Crystal Springs began to form around the crystal pools; and thus, the city of magical beings gained its name.

Nowadays, the springs weren't as crowded, for there was peace.

And that was precisely why Jacqueline had gone there.

Jack should've known. He followed the well-trodden path to the brilliant springs.

He entered a clearing, surrounded by trees, the sun shining down on the crystal clear pools of blue. He could hear the trickle of the multiple waterfalls off in the distance, the brilliant greenery surrounding the pool he approached warming the place up. At the springs, it was always summer; the sunlight shone down, the water sparkling, reflecting the green moss around the mountains. Ivy hung over openings in the mountain, hiding the entrance to a series of caves leading out to the other springs.

The pools were surrounded by mossy rock walls, stairs carved into the stone. Jack picked a set and followed them up, seeing his sister sitting on the ledge by the waterfall that rushed into the pool below.

"Hiya Jack," she said, reaching into the basket beside her. "Apple?"

"Don't mind if I do," he said, catching the apple as she threw it and taking a seat beside her, legs dangling far above the healing pool. The air was thick with the scent of water and heat.

"You know what I love about Crystal Springs? These, right here. People always say that Crystal Springs heals you."

"Hence the reason you came up here. Are you feeling better?" Jack asked, listening to the calming rush of water.

"A little bit. The pain isn't nearly as bad as it was last night."

They sat, miles above the calm pool, their silence companionable.

"How do you deal with this, Jack?"

"Deal with what?"

"The pain. Having to feel when the Polar Caps melt, like you're a piece of the ice that makes up the wall. Feeling yourself crack and fall. How do you deal with that?"

"Well…normally, it isn't as bad as it was last night."

"Why was it like that? Like, that bad, I mean?"

"Normally it isn't. Normally, it's a small headache or an achy back. That felt like being stabbed in the stomach multiple times by a sharp icicle."

"No it didn't. Not even close. Trust me, I'd know."

Jack flinched. "Sorry about that," he murmured, guilt taking over.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still alive. But that pain last night—why do you think it was so bad?"

"My guess? It was that bad because the walls are literally melting. And there's still nothing I can do about it," he added as an afterthought, feeling defeated.

"That'll change. I know it will, Jack—trust me."

"I do, Jacqueline. You've…you've been such a help to me, truly. Thank you."

Jacqueline smiled, looking down at her lap. "You're welcome," she said quietly.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Jacqueline. Remember that."

"I will," she said, smiling and looking away, hiding behind her frozen locks.

"It really is a healing place, these springs." Jack found his own pain slowly ebbing away, a calm unlike any other replacing it.

"It is. And bringing you back home, to Crystal Springs, healed us, Jack. The family."

"Oh?" he asked, biting his apple. Jacqueline nodded.

"The twins are ecstatic at having another sibling; mom has never been happier. And dad, he's so proud of how you managed to turn yourself around throughout the past year."

"Really?"

Jacqueline nodded. "If I hear him rant about how he's finally got another man to help him around the house one more time, I may freeze him."

Jack laughed, sighing contentedly.

The cool breeze whistled through the vines, the sound of the water splashing below; a few stray faeries whizzed by, on their way to different springs. Though it was hard to tell the bright coloured lights of the faeries from the vibrant butterflies that swooped past.

"This is nice," he mumbled, munching on his apple.

"It is. But we hafta go back North as soon as we can."

Jack put his apple down, sighing. "I know. You may feel better, but I can feel it melting all the way out here, the Polar Cap."

"You'll come back, right?"

Jack arched a frozen eyebrow, studying Jacqueline's expression.

"Where else would I go? This… this is home."

Jacqueline smiled. She had her brother back, for sure.

"So…is this the spring where the mermaids hang out? I hear they're _gorgeous_ creatures…"

"Don't even _think_ about it," Jacqueline snapped, whacking Jack playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-My game is on right now awe yis Portugal versus Germany! I'm all decked out in my jersey and I got the game on and I'm like crapping myself everytime someone gets close to our net like AH NO GET OUT OF THERE GUYS GUYS PLZ**

**AHHHH soccer. I love World Cup fever-anyone else have it? xD **

**So HOPEFULLY Portugal does good , otherwise, my italian neighbours wilL never let me live it down (THEY ALREADY SCORED AGAINST US, GERMANY, AHHHH)**

**RIGHT SO CRYSTAL SPRINGS**

**Yeah this is the last fluffy chapter you guys get now. Just warning you ;) I had to rewrite the dialogue for the canon characters like 3 times because it seemed forced and like a knock off of what they said during the third movie. Except for Sylvia and Bud, theirs is kind of a knockoff of the third movie one but it kinda seemed right after the 'second chance' thing and I'm sure Alaska is pretty but also cold. Are there bears there? I'm not sure...**

**Yup so that white box is open for rants, raves, comments, fangirl/boying out, keysmashes, and so on and so forth :)**

**(Also was the length okay? It was almost 4,500 words which is usually way above my range. Not to mention, chapter Twenty Three is shaping up to be just as long. So is the legth okay with you readers? Let me know! :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost, and their hometown of Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The only word that could possibly describe the workshop right now was chaos. Pure, undeniable, chaos.

Elle shoved her way through the concerned elves, mumbling reassuring things to the various groups. Roughly an hour ago, Curtis and Lucy had come crashing down the mountains, running straight for Bernard, towards Santa's office. They flew by the other elves, shouting for any authority figure around because the walls were melting, the Deliquesce was beginning again—and of course, word spread like wildfire.

Now, all the elves were crammed in the workshop, loudly talking over one another. Elle fought to get through the crowd to the commotion at the top of the stairs.

Word had spread to Carol who had found Scott, asking him what was going on. Her parents had found out, as well; Elle didn't need to read their thoughts to know what was going on in their minds—she could here Bud loud and clear. Lucy was up there, as well; she was shaken, her parents trying to comfort her, more concerned with how she was feeling than the impending doom of the North Pole, as Bernard was thinking _quite_ loudly.

Finally, Elle managed to make her way up the stairs, slightly winded.

"You said the ceiling was fine! And that it was safe here!" Bud yelled.

"Dad, really, it's okay—"

"But Carol, honey, the walls are melting! What if you get hurt? Or Buddy gets hurt? Or Scott?"

"Or the elves, what about the elves, huh Claus? This building still isn't up to code—"

"Hey! This building is more than well built. Not to mention, the elves are well trained in safety, _thank you very much,_" Bernard semi-snapped.

"Doesn't really look that way, does it?" Bud snapped back, gesturing to the crowd.

"Dear, leave the poor elf boy alone. I'm sure he knows the workshop and the other little people better than anyone—"

Ignoring the comment about him being a poor elf _boy_ and holding back an "I have berets older than both of you put together" remark, he chose, instead, to close his eyes, breath, and try _not_ to snap. Even with the impending doom of the North Pole and Christmas itself as well as _countless_ magical beings quite possibly fast approaching.

"Look, if the two of you could just remain calm. That would be great, thanks."

"Remain calm?" Bud asked, as Elle joined the group.

"Yes, remain calm," Elle said, projecting calm thoughts into both their minds. "I'm sure Bernard's got it under control," she added, watching the elderly couple slowly give in to the tranquil thoughts she sent their way.

Bernard decidedly did not have it under control. In fact, he had a _lot_ going on right now—an elf and a little girl _both _panicking, cranky old people over worrying, thousands of elves in hysterics and he _barely_ had a hold on himself (because, you know, the _walls_ were _falling apart_ threatening not only the SOS but the whole entirety of magic itself).

If what Curtis and Lucy said was true—and Bernard believed them—Jack should be back _very_ shortly. Then they could fix the polar cap and go about business as usual—especially with Christmas being six days away.

Breathing in once more, Bernard stepped down to the landing between the two sets of stairs.

"Excuse me, elves. Attention, please. Stop with the chit chat, let's have silence for a few moments…" Bernard waited for the last few voices to fade out, until silence reigned in the workshop.

"Great. Thanks. Alright, it's six days until Christmas, so I'm going to make this quick. As I'm sure you've all heard by now," he said, casting a look at Curtis and Lucy back on the balcony, "the Deliquesce has begun. Again. Unfortunately, what you've heard is true. However," he paused once more, waiting for the gasping elves and resurfacing chatter to die down yet again. "There's no need to panic. Jack is on his way up as_ we speak_ and we will repair the south wall _right away._ Nobody is going to explode, nobody is going to be crushed by falling ice, and most importantly, we won't let this distract from preparations for Christmas Eve. Just stay calm, and do _not_ worry. Alright, that's it, that's all. Back to work and _no panicking_! It's under control."

Mostly reassured, the crowd dispersed and the elves went back to their tasks, albeit tentatively. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bernard rejoined the crowd at the top of the stairs. Bud and Sylvia both stared, awed by how quickly Bernard calmed every elf down. Santa seemed to be breathing easier; Elle grinned, impressed (and very proud at the moment, to be perfectly honest).

"Thank you, Bernard," Carol said, breaking the silence.

"Not a problem. It's my job," Bernard murmured back, hands behind his back.

"We've got to get Jack up here ASAP," Elle said.

"He's already on his way up."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Elle, I know."

Turning behind him, Bernard bent down, sitting at Lucy's eye level.

"Hey there, Luc."

"Hi Bernard," she said, grinning. This was the first time they had officially met.

"What you and Curtis did today was very brave. You feeling okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Curtis said.

"Not you," Bernard snapped.

"I guess so," Lucy said, smiling very small. "I'm just really…"

"Shaken up," Elle supplied, smiling at the young girl. She knew about the relatives of Santa already, of course, but had never actually met them in _person_.

"This is Elle Connelly," Bernard said, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her down. Elle followed Bernard down, at eye-level with Lucy as well, giving the young girl a warm smile.

"Hi Elle, I'm Lucy," she said.

"I know," Elle replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, truly meaning it.

"Elle has a very special gift."

"Like my magical hugs?"

"Sorta. She's telepathic. She can read minds," Bernard said.

"That's preposterous," Neil said, a little ways away. "There's no such thing as telepathy. Ms. Connelly, I think you may be suffering from delusions—"

_Oh really?_ She thought at him, grinning as she watched Neil's face turn from calm to sheer terror.

"You shouldn't tell her she's delusional," Bernard said, smirking.

"You're very protective of her. I'm sensing a relationship here," Neil said, shaken up and trying to switch the topic.

_Says the man who doesn't believe in extrasensory perception,_ Elle thought at him once more, a tad bit loud.

"Calm down Elle, you're projecting a little _too_ much," Bernard murmured, patting her arm.

"Sorry, unprofessional," Elle murmured, still smirking.

"That's so cool!" Lucy said, grinning. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Elle's going to make you feel a bit better, okay Luc?"

Lucy nodded, watching Bernard get up, allowing Elle to take his place in front of her.

"Bernard was right. You were very brave. But you need to calm down, okay? Everything's going to be just fine," Elle said. Like she had done with Carol's parent's only moments ago, she did to Lucy. She sent her calm thoughts, cheering her up and easing the shaking. Gradually, Lucy seemed more relaxed. Her shaking finally stopped, she breathed easier, her expression less scared.

"All better?"

"All better," Lucy said happily.

"Thank you Elle," Laura said.

"It was no problem, really!"

"Wanna do that to me?" Curtis asked hopefully.

"Curtis, you're well over eight hundred. You'll be fine," Bernard snapped.

* * *

><p>With the elves calmed down, and Santa's family finally quiet, Bernard made his way through the crowds of worried working elves, Elle close behind.<p>

"Bernard, you never answered my question."

"Question? Which one?"

"About Jack. How do you know he's on his way up right now?"

Bernard stopped, turning in his tracks, Elle almost crashing into him.

"When the polar cap melts, even a _smidgen_ of a leak, Jack feels it. Physically."

"What, like a headache or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. Mild pains. So he comes up, fixes it, and then is a pain in _our_ sides. Until recently of course."

"Right. But the way Curtis and Lucy described it…"

"It's bad. Very bad," Bernard said, starting to walk again, Elle keeping up easily. "I wouldn't be surprised at all if Jack was at Crystal Springs General right now giving the Healers a hard time because of how much pain he's probably in."

"Oh, that bad. Though it makes sense, I mean, if the Deliquesce could destroy Santa and Christmas and everything as we know it, why didn't he make it happen before?"

"'Cause by destroying the walls, he'd destroy himself. Kinda defeats the purpose of taking over a holiday."

"Exactly."

They arrived in the stables, by the large landing strip.

"Now what?" Elle asked.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

><p>"Do you hafta go?" Fiera asked, pouting.<p>

"Unfortunately, yes," Jacqueline replied. She and Jack were outside Frost Mansion, by the gates, preparing to leave.

"But you guys just got back. And Jack came with you!" Fino said.

"No need to be so sad, scamp. We'll be back before you know it," Jack said, grinning and stopping himself from ruffling his brother's hair. After all, it was on fire.

"Promise?" Fino asked, sticking out his pinkie finger.

"And lock it," Fiera added.

Grinning, Jack locked pinkies with his little brother, touching thumbs to 'lock' the promise.

"Jacqueline's a witness. If you don't come back, she hasta _make_ you," Fiera said, sternly.

"I'm shaking," Jack mumbled.

"You _better_ be," Jacqueline said.

"Get there safe," Winter called, walking down the pathway, arm in arm with Blaise.

"I know the two of you can do this," Blaise said. "A whole lot of people are relying on you—but I believe in you," Blaise said.

"We all do," Winter added.

"Mother, are you crying?" Jack asked.

"Just…just a little bit. I just got you back. Our family was finally together."

"Mom, we'll be back," Jacqueline said, smiling.

"Don't worry, Mother dearest," Jack said, hugging her. "I won't leave like I did again."

"He can't," Said Fiera.

"He pinkie promised!" Fino added.

"I'm a witness. And the muscle," Jacqueline grinned. Winter laughed through her tears, sniffling and using the back of her hand as a tissue.

"GROUP HUG!" Blaise shouted, hugging Jack and Winter. Jacqueline latched onto the three of them, Fino and Fiera worming their way right in the middle.

Surrounded by his loving family, hot and cold temperatures mixing at an alarming rate (he could hear his sister's dress cracking—his suit, however, was safe. He had Fino and Fiera proofed it), Jack reflected on the past few weeks at home.

They had welcomed him back, accepted him with open arms.

His Dad had forgave him.

He and his sister were just as close as they were before the Day of Darkness—if not closer.

His Mother had accepted him, and reconnected with him.

And he now knew his younger twin siblings and loved them dearly.

He felt a tingling sensation, deep within his core—and all at once, the group hug ended, and the sensation left, replaced once more by the niggling pains the Deliquesce was causing him—and Jacqueline. Another thing he felt guilty about. Those walls were his responsibility, not hers. He had to fix it, to help his sister feel better, and save Christmas, the North Pole, and all of the magical population alike.

It was time to end this.

And without further ado, and one last goodbye, Jack and Jacqueline disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes and blue sparkles.

* * *

><p>No sooner had Bernard and Elle approached the landing strip when blue, magical sparks began to flutter about. They spun about in a circle, very fast. Following the sparks, snowflakes began to appear, whirling about in a blinding torrent of white. The small blizzard gradually began to take shape, two figures appearing. Finally it cleared, and Jack stood in front of them—icy and all—with Jacqueline by his side, running her fingers through her hair, a trail of frost freezing it tight.<p>

"A little earlier would've been great," Bernard snapped, a small smile gracing his face, nonetheless.

"Oh please, Bernie. You know me, fashionably late, as always."

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

"No need to get nippy, just a fun nickname between friends."

"We're barely friends."

"Alright, fine, acquaintances."

"You're looking better," Elle said, snickering.

"I feel better."

"Powers back then?" She asked, hopefully.

"Well…."

"Not exactly," Jacqueline mumbled, smoothing out the ice on her dress.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Bernard asked.

"He's been drawing from the source," Jacqueline said.

"It was a temporary solution," Jack mumbled.

"You can do that here, can't you?" Elle asked.

"Possibly. The only problem is the type of magic my powers use. Winter Magic. And the only source here is directed at the walls."

"That may be a problem," Bernard said.

"Well, we'll see," Jack said. "I hope not."

Nodding, Bernard walked out of the stables, Elle by his side, Jacqueline and Jack following close behind.

"What's the status report?" Jacqueline asked.

"Bad," Elle said.

"That's pretty vague."

"About an hour ago, Curtis and Lucy came tumbling down the mountains, shouting about puddles and slush and melting," Bernard began.

"Of course, you know how the elves are. Word spread faster than light, and next thing we knew, chaos erupted," Elle added. "We managed to calm everyone down, but we ourselves don't know for sure the exact carnage of the dome right now."

"We'll have to get up there as soon as we can," Jacqueline said, frowning.

"Is Lucy okay?" Jack asked.

"She was a little shaken up, but Elle and I calmed her down."

"Mostly me," Elle said.

"I think it was a combined effort. It was, after all, my _idea_."

"Yeah, but _I_ actually did it," Elle said, grinning.

Jacqueline laughed, a bright smile on her face. "Boy did I miss you, Elle."

"I know," Elle said, winking. "I missed you too, Jacquie. A letter would've been nice though!"

"You could've just waltzed into my mind whenever," the frosty sprite replied.

"She knows what privacy is," Jack said, glaring at his Legate.

"That's what you think," Bernard said, as they reached Santa's office.

Playfully whacking Bernard's arm, they turned into the office—finding it empty.

"Where's cookie man?" Jack asked.

"Probably with the family," Elle guessed. "They were pretty freaked out."

"I don't blame them," Bernard murmured, making his way to the desk and fishing under the naughty and nice list.

"Here," Bernard said, passing them a sheet of paper. "This is what Lucy and Curtis said they saw. Be prepared, because it could be a lot worse by now."

"Or better!" Elle piped up. "Maybe. What? Someone around here has to be positive…"

"Well, we'll have to see," Jacqueline said, trying to read over Jack's shoulder.

"Come along now, Jacqueline, we have no time to waste. Chop chop!" Jack said, leaving the office and turning the corner.

"Don't you chop chop me," Jacqueline shouted after him, following behind closely. A blue glow filled the doorway as the two sprites left, leaving a poof a snowflakes and blue sparks in their wake.

* * *

><p>Jack let out a low whistle, his sister gasping as she appeared beside him seconds later.<p>

A large draft blew in from the south wall, ice hidden under the rapidly melting snow. Chunks of ice had fallen, a spikey landscape surrounding them. The walls were dim—the dancing lights had nearly disappeared, a slight tap of the dome revealing how thin it had gotten.

"Well, we may as well try to repair it."

"Do you think you'll be able to? Winter Magic isn't very strong here."

"But it is stronger here than it could be in other places."

"Fair point," Jacqueline murmured.

With that, the two winter sprites got to work.

* * *

><p>"We've been at this for <em>hours<em>," Jacqueline said, defeated.

They had managed to clear out the area, manipulating the ice chunks that fell into a thin sheet, and placing it against the large crack. Even so, the rushing water was still heard in the distance, ice still falling as they patched it up.

"We've barely fixed a dent," Jack said, once more trying to thicken the icy walls. Drawing from the winter magic in the air, Jack placed his hands on the walls, freezing them once more. Well, the south wall, at least.

A large cracking came from the opposite direction. Jack watched as a small chunk of ice fell down from the far wall, wincing as it hit the ground.

"Ugh, not the north wall too!"

"It's no _use_, Jacqueline. Without my core as my power source, we'll be fixing the walls forever!"

"Not exactly how I planned to spend eternity," she murmured, her voice strained. Hands pressed against the wall, she tried to find the hole all the way across the Pole in the north wall. Jack watched as a tendril of light blue magic passed up the wall, across the ceiling, and disappeared off into the distance. The hole the ice chunk had left slowly filled—Jack watched it happen, squinting.

"There's not much else I can do," Jack murmured.

"You can get lunch," Jacqueline said, slumping down in the slush against the wall.

"Yeah. That sounds good. A break of sorts."

"Get me some cocoa, please?"

Jack smiled. "Of course."

"And not a small cup. Like a big huge travel mug."

"Sure thing, sis," Jack said, disappearing in the usual flurry of snowflakes and blue sparks.

* * *

><p>Disheartened, Jack wandered through the streets, his eyes downcast and his hands fisted in his pockets.<p>

He was still _useless_! His powers still wouldn't work where he _needed_ them to work! If he drew from the source he's just hurry the Deliquesce up! He couldn't stop beating himself up over it. The one time he actually wanted to _save_ the big guy's holiday and he was _literally_ powerless to do so.

He stopped, watching in the distance as the cracks were fixed—then opened up once more. Jacqueline was trying her hardest, but it was no use—she couldn't fix the dome. Only he could.

"Jack?" a little voice asked, knocking him out of his self-pity train.

"Hey! Lucy!" Jack said, turning around and smiling.

"Jack, it _is_ you!" she ran and hugged him, a giant smile on her face.

"Of course," he said, enjoying the warm feeling her hugs always gave.

"I was afraid you weren't you because you're all icy again," Lucy said.

"On the outside. But I'm just as mushy as ever in the inside," Jack said, letting go when cracking began to reach his ears. Fino and Fiera proof, he may be, but Lucy proof? Not a chance.

"But you don't look like it, though," she said. "You look all sad inside."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little bit," the girl said, walking alongside Jack. His stomach rumbled, reminding him of his quest for lunch.

"Well, it's hard to be happy when you can't do something you love," Jack mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it? Dad says talking always helps people feel better. And it works for me every time!"

"Well, I can't chat for long. I need to get lunch for my sister and I, and get back to fixing those walls with her. Walk with me?"

"Of course!" She said, skipping alongside Jack. "Tell me all about your family," she asked.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything! What're your parents like? And your sister! Does she need a hug, too? Did she help you fix your powers? Uncle Scott told me about how they stopped working."

"Of course he did."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I feel like it was my fault!"

"Lucy, you stop right there young lady," Jack said, stopping in his tracks and bending down in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and stared right into her eyes.

"Without your hug, Lucy, I never would've been good again. I never would've made friends with your Uncle. Your parents would be frozen forever. Most importantly, I never would've reunited with my sister and then my family."

"That would have been awfully sad."

"Exactly. What you did, Lucy, was very brave. If loosing my powers was the only way to get all this good back…then I'm okay with it," he said to her, surprised at how honest he was being.

"So it wasn't my fault?"

"Not at all." A pause, and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "How would you like it if I got you lunch, too, and told you all about how magic works?"

"Oh Jack, I would _love_ it!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"Oh, yay." He got up, dusting the snow off his pants. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing in front of himself.

"Of course!" said Lucy, taking the lead towards Elfsburg Grille.

* * *

><p>"So your inside magic blanket is broken?" Lucy asked, as they stood inside the Grille, waiting for their order.<p>

"My core isn't broken," Jack said, "I just can't find a way to power it."

"And magical people power their cores through their emotions?"

"Kind of. It's a lot deeper than that but, you know, I'm keeping it short and simple because I never was one for magical physics."

"Maybe," Lucy said, as she grabbed her mug of hot chocolate from the blonde elf working behind the counter today, "you need to find a positive emotion to use!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Dad says there's positive and negative emotions. Instead of using anger and jealousy to make your core work, use happiness or joy!"

Jack slightly understood Santa's hate towards his ex-wife's husband's practise. It was too… mind-numbingly emotional. He'd had _enough_ emotion on the past month to last him a lifetime. He did understand where the young redhead was coming from—Jacqueline had said the same thing only a few days earlier.

"Excuse me, Mr. Frost?"

Jack looked behind the counter, puzzled. A small—very small—elf stood in front of him, a large travel mug in his hand.

"Can I help you?" He asked, icily. This one looked slightly familiar.

The brown haired elf jumped a bit, his brown eyes scared.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked the elf. He looked very… frazzled, in her opinion. His shirt was untucked and his bowtie was coming undone, his hat backwards and very disheveled. He looked as if he was fighting to keep his composer and remain calm—and loosing that battle.

"Yes. I'm…I'm okay."

Jack raised an eyebrow, still staring at the elf.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kasper. I know your sister, Mr. Frost."

"Ah, yes, Kasper. She mentioned you. Said you make very good cocoacinnos," Jack said.

"Uh, I guess so. She really likes the way I make them and so here, take this," he said, thrusting the travel mug at Jack, who barely caught it. Good thing it was closed, ready for transport.

"Thanks?"

"It's the cocoa just the way she likes it," he said fast.

"I'll make sure she gets it," Jack murmured.

"And drinks it up. It's cold by the walls."

"Of course," Jack said, regarding the elf with suspicion. It was quiet for a moment, the two staring each other down, before Kasper jumped, startled by a small noise. He scurried away, back to the kitchen, the door closing and hiding him from the customers.

"That was weird," Jack said.

"I know," Lucy added.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," said Lena. Lena was the blonde elf who took care of the Grille, specially appointed by Abby—after all, Abby couldn't _always_ be at the Grille when she was needed at the workshop along with Judy.

"Is he usually like that?" Lucy asked, taking her pastry from Lena.

"Not normally. He's pretty jumpy, and always a bit socially awkward, but today…I don't know, something's _off_ with him. Something's bothering him."

"Perhaps it's something to do with his sister?" Jack pondered.

"Maybe," said Lena. "It's a cold case so far," she added.

"What happened to his sister?" Lucy asked.

"Missing," Jack replied fast, before Lena could get comfortable and yap away.

"That's terrible!"

"She's such a sweet elf, that Polly. Both of them are. Such a shame…" Lena mumbled, passing them Jack's sandwich. "Enjoy your lunch, you two," she said warmly, waving as they left and disappearing below the counter.

"He must feel rotten right now!" Lucy said.

"I know I would, if something like that happened to Jacqueline," Jack murmured. He shivered, thinking of what had already happened to her—those attacks at the beginning of the month, the Deliquesce inflicting pain on her as well. And that barely scratched the surface, when Jack added his betrayal, the icicles, and the effects of his absence of fourteen hundred years…

"Who's Jacqueline?"

"My sister," Jack said, once more saved from his sad thoughts by Lucy.

"What's she like? Is she pretty? Did she help you? Tell me _all_ about her! And you still hafta tell me all about your whole family!"

"Well, we do have a bit of a walk ahead of us…"

* * *

><p>Kasper hid in the kitchen, behind the stacks of dishes to be washed, and pulled two vials out of his vest.<p>

The last dosage, his master had said. Put it all in. And so, he did.

Now, he held two empty vials, not a speck of the draught left in them.

Now, though, Kasper was starting to feel bad. Especially after seeing Polly again…

_That's not you Kasper! That's evil!_

He had to keep her safe though—there was no other way. He had been thinking about it all the time since he had first seen her, any escape—but found none.

So, with a heavy heart, he stuck the vials back in his vest, and went about his job, barely keeping himself together.

* * *

><p>"What on Earth are you doing?" Jack asked, as he reappeared by the dome. One hand holding two sandwiches, the other holding Jacqueline's cocoa (he had finished his while walking with Lucy—he thought the elves were bad for talking, but Lucy…well, she could chat up a <em>storm<em>), Jack stared at his sister.

Jacqueline, in fact, was laying face down in the snow.

"If gifen muff."

"You've given up?"

"Mfmm."

"Just like that?"

"Mhmm. I'm must so done!" she looked up, her face soaked, snow dripping down her forehead. "I refreeze, it looks like it's staying, but then another piece falls off somewhere and we're back to square one. Though it's not as bad as when we first arrived," Jacqueline murmured.

Jack sighed, sitting down beside her, passing her the large silver travel mug.

"Here you go, just the way you like it, according to that elf boyfriend of yours."

"He's not my boyfriend! He's not even my type."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You have a type?"

"I'm eighteen hundred years old, Jack. I'm not a _nun_."

"Wait, so you've—"

"This is _not the type of conversation I'd like to have with you Jack_."

"Alright, alright. Somebody's cranky. Here, have some lunch," he said. Passing a sandwich to his blushing sister, his thoughts returned to the Deliquesce.

"It is pretty bad. This melting thing. If I refreeze the dome, another portion breaks. But the part you did stays," Jacqueline murmured, taking large gulps of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Jack said, staring off at the opposite wall in the distance. He could see how much thinner it looked, thanks to his efforts to repair the north wall.

"But it's better than nothing," Jacqueline said, polishing off her sandwich and slurping the hot chocolate.

Silence reigned, the two sprites considering what more they could possibly do. It seemed that no matter what, even when things looked good, something else would pop up and throw off everything they'd accomplished so far.

"I don't think there's much else we can do out here today," Jack murmured.

"But it's only just after lunch!"

"Late lunch, it's nearly five. I think we'll have to call it a day."

Jacqueline sighed. He was right—they were caught at a dead end. Arguing would be futile. They had tried power merging again, but it wasn't enough at this point in the melting process. Maybe the hall of records, or the archives, had something that could help them.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. Let's…" Jacqueline trailed off mid sentence, silence descending.

"Jacqueline?"

Jack turned around, staring at his sister. She was frozen, stock still, her eye twitching. Jack felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu…

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh _no_! Jacqueline! Can you hear me?"

The sprite snapped out of her frozen state, blue eyes glaring icicles at her brother. Her hand slowly lifted, and with a wave, Jack found himself thrown back against the walls of the dome, small specks of ice chipping off, landing on him.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no!"

The attacks. They had started again. And Jack had brought his sister to the most dangerous place. The edge of the Dome. To top it all off, he was the only one who knew what was going on with her. She walked down the slope, a cold wind whipping, gaining speed as she walked.

She was headed straight for the Pole.

Jack had to warn everyone, quickly, before she got there. Or else… well, he preferred not to think about that. Getting up quickly, he dusted his suit off and poofed out of there, in a flurry of sparkles and snowflakes.

He hoped he could head her off.

Heavens knew what she was capable of in this state.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Okay, before I get into commentary here, I just want to point something out. This chapter and the following two use a lot of 'then' or 'than' phrases. I have no idea how to interchange the two between phrases-not in general, I know the general difference. It's just when applying it to common phrases like 'sooner rather then later' that I scupper up! So if you know how to use them in phrases or spot any mistakes, PLEASE TELL ME because I need to learn those differences. **

**Now as I was going to say...BWAHAHA ACTION HAHA I BET ALL OF YOU ARE LIKE NOOO DANIIII WHYYYY **

**Jacqueline's about to loose it...the walls are melting at such a rate that Jack and Jacqueline can't fix it-it's all up to JAck now who KNOWS he's close to repowering his core but is unsuccessful bwahahaha I am diabolical.**

**The author's notes add like a whole shebang of words to the fic. I'm up to Chapter Twenty-Five and word tells me it's about 81,300 words-and fanfiction says it's the same sans those two chapters! I ramble to much in the author's notes haha xD**

**Chappie 25 is being a wee bit of a pain-but I want it done this week so I can get well ahead and still update for you lovely reviewers. **

**I hope the characters are in character (especially Elle and Bernard [Ana I hope Elle's still good xD] oh boy) so do let me know about that as well.**

**And now, the white box, open to your rants and keysmashes! ;)**

**PS-I knew Portugal was gonna loose last week, BUT NOT THAT BAD. We're doing terrible this year! Though yesterday's game was a beauty. If we beat Ghana on Thursday by like 6 goals we can advance! *sobs quietly in the distance* (I really love world cup like THE SOCCER MANEUVERS THEY'RE PULLING OH BABY HEADBUTTS AND FANCY FOOTWORK WHAT HOW)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost, and their hometown of Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Jack was worried. He was beyond worried. As he poofed into the heart of the Pole, he realized something very, very frightening: Jacqueline's eyes had been blue. The last two attacks, her eyes had been red. An unflattering red. But she had stared straight at him right when it began, and they were blue. As blue as they always were.

His sudden appearance shocked a lot of elves, who were near his teleporting point. Looking at him frightfully, they scattered as he materialized, preferring not to be dragged into a teleportation path—that was _never_ a fun experience.

"Everyone, everyone get out of here! Run! Jacqueline… it's happening again! Those attacks!"

Dropping everything, the elves ran, spreading the news, trying to get somewhere safe to wait out the attack. Stopping an elf on his way into the workshop, Jack grabbed him.

"You there, elf boy, go tell Santa or Bernard or someone! Go now! Quickly! Don't let us down!"

The elf nodded, and detoured to the left, running into the workshop. Jack turned his attention towards the horizon, watching the outskirts carefully—was she consciously aware in this state that she could teleport? Or did she plan on walking?

His question was answered soon enough when Jacqueline appeared, in a rather irregular flurry of snowflakes and sparks.

"Jacqueline! C'mon, Jacqueline, what are you doing?" Jack shouted, trying to get to his sister.

The wind was strong; Jack was fighting it just to walk towards her. Elves were flying, some of them holding on the street poles and railings, their knuckles white, hoping that they wouldn't be blown away.

Jacqueline, however, paid no mind to Jack at all. Instead, she blasted her icy magic everywhere, freezing the ground and gliding effortlessly towards the workshop. Around her, elves were sliding on the never ending ice. Jack barely got his footing before he realized where she was headed.

With a wave of his hand, he magicked himself a pair of skates, cutting through Jacqueline's magical ice and searching for another way into the workshop—his sister was headed up the main stairs, freezing those as she went.

Skirting the base of the shop beneath the stairs, Jack searched for an entrance. Nothing but windows. Making a split second decision, Jack raced back, and thanking the powers that be for his rather magnificent speed skating skills, launched himself into the window.

The glass cracked, shattering as Jack tumbled through. Landing on the floor rather ungracefully, he rolled up, ignoring the stinging pain all over his body. Magicking the skates away, he raced through the confused elves, finding his way up to the main floor.

He burst through the door, limbs everywhere, and shouted, "Everyone run! Jacqueline's having another attack!"

"We know!" Bernard yelled, racing past him.

"Tim made it here in time," Elle added from across the room, ushering elves through the doors he had just come in from.

"Not to mention the slowly freezing _doors!_" Bernard said, pointing at the front doors as he shoved the elves out of harms way, trying to find Santa.

Sure enough, Jack turned his gaze towards the front doors. The light green was slowly being covered with icy blue, freezing quickly.

"Why is she doing that?" Elle shouted, running up the stairs to the balcony, overseeing the chaos below as the elves scrammed.

"She's going to break through the doors," Jack said quietly.

"What?"

"She's going to break down the doors!" he shouted, running towards them.

"Jack, are you stupid?!" Elle shouted.

"Normally when a door is about to _break _into a_ million shards of ice_ we run _away_ from it!" Bernard said, slowly but loudly, oozing sarcasm. He joined Elle at the top of the stairs, staring down as the last few elves scattered—just in time, too.

Outside, Jacqueline had finished freezing the doors; small cracking sounds echoed around the empty workshop. As Jack arrived at the doors, a large crack resounded and the doors flew open. The blast of frigid cold wind threw Jack up into the air, launching him backwards. He smacked into the globe of the Naughty and Nice center with a mighty thunk.

"Um, ouch," he said, as he slid down the globe and landed on the floor. Grimacing, he held his back, waves of pain that originated from his lower back washing over his body.

"Jack, are you okay?" Lucy asked, shouting from the upper floor. She had appeared beside the head elves, drawn out by the running elves and loud noises, curious to see what was happening.

"Never better," he replied, staggering up. "Oh that was a bad, bad idea," he said, sinking down to his knees.

"Lucy! Why are you out here?" Elle shouted.

"What's going on? I heard loud noises and—"

"Elle, get her out of here," Bernard said.

"Heck no! I'm not leaving you guys!"

"Yes, you are. Get Lucy somewhere safe, take the family too. You two need to find Santa and warn him, like, _now_."

"But Bernard! Jacqueline, and Jack, and what about you?" Elle asked.

"I'll be fine. We'll be fine, okay? Now go!" he said, shoving the two girls off in the opposite direction.

"Don't hurt her!" Elle shouted back.

"We'll try not to," Bernard said, watching them get to safety. Once they were out of sight, Bernard ran down the stairs, hoping onto the platform and helping Jack up.

At the doors, Jacqueline took in her surroundings, smirking.

"That was a _cheap shot_ Jacqueline!" Jack shouted, trying to distract her. One of Jack's hands rubbed his back, the other gripping Bernard's shoulder very tight. He pushed himself forward, arching his back, trying to crack it.

She snickered.

"Jacqueline, enough is enough! Both you and I know that this isn't the best idea," Bernard said sternly.

"Oh, _please_," she replied, lifting a hand. A blast of snow threw them off their feet once more, knocking them down from the raised platform. Once again, Jack landed on his back, Bernard catching himself with his arm—which quickly gave out. Ignoring the pain, Bernard managed to roll himself upwards, cracking his arm. He watched Jacqueline as she glided through the workshop, leaving a trail of ice in her wake. It quickly spread, freezing the floors solid.

Half heartedly, his arm slightly throbbing, Bernard pushed his hands forward, shooting his own special magic at her retreating figure. She jumped and dodged each golden beam, however, busting through the door into the basement, disappearing.

He needed to go after her. He made his way towards the door the apparently evil sprite had gone through, slipping on the ice. A groan, however, stopped him—Jack.

Sliding over to the Legendary Figure, Bernard bent down, poking Jack's shoulder.

"Ouch."

"You okay?"

"Just peachy," he growled.

Rolling his eyes, Bernard helped Jack up, supporting him as best as he could.

_Downstairs, Jacqueline blasted the remaining elves, the jagged walls of ice making them scatter. She skated over to the electrical room, breaking open the doors._

"We need to get to Jacqueline," Jack said, his breathing strained as he fought off the waves of pain.

"You sure you can? You're being knocked around a lot."

"She's my sister. I have to," Jack said, trying to regain his balance.

_The room was wide, electric equipment everywhere. The elves in here had already left—the fuse boxes and equipment unguarded. Grinning, Jacqueline flew to the very back, where the main power source for the Pole was. She blew on the latch, the lock freezing solid. Summoning a layer of ice, she encased her hand in an icy glove, and smashed the lock, the doors springing open._

_Opening her mouth, Jacqueline blew on the fuses, her icy breath settling on the switches, freezing them solid. Sparks flew; Jacqueline smirked, backing away._

"Alright, your funeral. She headed for the basement. We need to figure out what she's doing and why—"

Bernard was cut off, however, as the power in the workshop all at once stopped working. He listened as the hum and buzz of the machines and the heat slowly faded out, leaving them in dead silence. The warmth in the workshop disappeared, a chill slowly approaching.

"I guess that answers that question," Jack said.

"Let's try to cut her off," Bernard said, sliding ungracefully on the ice, making his way downstairs. Jack sighed, following closely, not even bothering with the skates now.

* * *

><p>The sight downstairs was not a pretty one.<p>

Jagged ice forms were dotted at odd intervals, the smooth curve leading up to a lethal point—sometimes more than one. The floor was solid ice, a layer of frost coating the tops of the workbenches, toolboxes and railings.

"Oh no," Bernard said, his voice cracking.

"Good heavens," Jack said, feeling a lot like his grandmother.

"Oh _no_," Bernard said once more, his voice strained. He pointed to a set of doors, where dry ice drifted out of the cracks.

"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you. It's not for the faint of heart," Jack said. If dry ice was leaking out of any room a winter sprite had been in, it was definitely _not_ a good sign.

With a tilt of his head, Bernard collected himself, carefully balancing over to the doors. He gripped the handles, hissing and flinching when he touched the silver pieces—they were _freezing_. He wrenched his hand off of the knob, shaking it.

"Allow me," Jack said, effortlessly making his way across the frozen grounds and gripping the door. Opening it up a crack, he peaked in, grimacing at the sight. Tentatively, he glanced back out and stared at the arch elf, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I'm positive I want you to open the door. I need to see what she's done," Bernard said.

Grimly, Jack threw open the doors.

Bernard swore under his breath, in a language Jack couldn't quite place.

"Have you ever been to Antarctica?" Jack asked, following the elf into the room. "Nice atmosphere. Very chilly. Lots of glaciers. It looks a _lot_ like this room."

Everything was encased in ice. Far beyond recognition—it looked like glaciers themselves had floated into the workshop, settling in the electrical room.

"I can't believe this," Bernard said, almost laughingly. "Do you know how bad _this_ is?" he shouted.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"She froze the main power supply. _And_ the door to the backup generator. All the tools we need to fix the machinery outside are somewhere under this mess of…of…"

"Ice."

"Yes! Oh god oh god what are we going to do? Jack, what's _wrong_ with her! This is worse than the damage _you_ caused us."

"I wish I knew," he said, picking his way around the blocks of ice. "She _was_ perfectly fine. We were headed back, and she froze, and twitched, and then…_this_," he finished, his cool demeanour gone, gesturing around him.

"This is worse than the other two attacks."

"And there's no sign of her anywhere!" Jack realized, on the verge of panic.

"Okay, keep calm Jack, don't panic. I think _one_ of us panicking is _more than enough._"

"I'm not panicking!"

"Yes you are! So am I!"

"You're in charge! Stop that! What do we do next? Where do we go?"

"Okay Bernard, breath. Focus. We can get flamethrowers here, they should defrost this well enough…hopefully we have enough fire elves. Alright. This can get done fast. Maybe. What we do now, we find your sister, and try to stop her from destroying anything else—"

A crackling was heard in the air, a voice over the loud speaker.

"Trouble in the stables! Trouble in the—_ouf!_" Whomever had been using it was thrown aside. Jack and Bernard shared a look, eyebrows raised.

"Bernard! Jack! You two better get your butts over here or I swear to—_watch out!_"

"Elle!" Bernard shouted, as the cackling of the wires stopped.

"We've got to get to the stables," Bernard said, frantically.

* * *

><p>Keeping up with the arch elf was the hardest thing Jack had done in quite some time. Finally, he caught up to Bernard, just outside of the stable doors—when they flew open with a loud bang, the reindeer running out and the stable elves caught in between.<p>

"What's going on?" Bernard asked.

"Jacqueline! Froze the floor—_woah Vixen slow down!_" Said one elf.

"Reindeer…hooves…_look out it's Chet!"_ Another elf said, ducking for cover.

Chet flew out of the stables, screeching loudly, an elf holding on tightly to his neck for dear life. Dark hair flew everywhere, her coat nearly flying off.

"Elle, why on Earth are you on Chet?!" Bernard shouted, once he realized that Elle was, in fact, the unfortunate elf to be stuck on Chet.

"It's a really long—story!" she shouted back, being whipped around as the baby reindeer hovered for a bit, turning circles and running around.

"_Somebody get me down!"_ she shouted. Instantly, Bernard flew through the reindeer, trying not to get trampled, attempting to dodge Chet and grab Elle's waist all at the same time. Jack searched for an opening—but between ducking hooves and being jostled around too much, decided against moving.

"I'll stay here, then and…supervise," he murmured, as Dancer danced circles around him.

Bernard followed Chet closely, hoping the reindeer wouldn't get any higher than Bernard's arm length. He kept grabbing the edge of Elle's green jacket, the warm material sliding out of his hands as quickly as he had grasped it.

Shaking his head as the two elves struggled, Jack turned his attention to the reindeer that kept on circling him—Dancer had now stopped in front of him, and was stomping his hooves repeatedly. He looked down, staring at the reindeer's hooves.

They were frostbitten.

"Hey, lovebirds! Get over here!"

"Why, we'd love to! It's not like I'm _stuck_ on a totally untrained reindeer that's rapidly gaining height! And it's definitely not the reindeer with the _shortest_ amount of flight time possible! See Chet, this—_woah_—is why I like Donner better!"

"No need to be nippy, Elle. You've been hanging around mister grumpy pants a little bit too much, I think."

"Noooooo, really? You _don't_ say!" She bit back sarcastically.

"And I am _not _grumpy!" Bernard shouted, finally getting a hold on Elle. Using his grip on her jacket, he hoisted himself up onto Chet. Sitting himself firmly, his legs locked around the reindeer, Bernard grabbed Elle around the waist. With both arms securely around her, he loosened his legs, and swung to the side as Chet ascended higher and higher.

"What are you doing? We're going to fall!"

"That's the plan," Bernard answered. "Hang on!"

"To _what_? You're hanging on to me!"

Bernard let go of the reindeer, gripping Elle tighter as they fell down, both elves screaming. Fate only knew how far down they were going and where they'd land—not to mention speed. Elle hoped they wouldn't end up as pancakes on the ground—what a way to go out.

They were falling fast, Jack noted—and headed straight for the pavement.

Springing into action, Jack called upon the wind—something he almost never did—and leaped up. Soaring over the reindeer, he aimed his hands under the two elves, whose eyes were closed as they fell, faster and faster. Pulling on the Winter Magic in the air, Jack shot a blast of snow out of his hands, forming a huge pile directly underneath the shadow that was the rapidly descending elves.

They landed with a soft plunk, the snow catching them safely.

"Bernard."

"What."

"You can let go of me now, we're fine," Elle said.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry," he replied, blushing slightly and quickly letting go of her waist.

"Thanks, Frost," he said quickly, getting up and offering Elle his hand.

"Such a gentleman," she murmured, taking it and pulling herself up—almost pulling a still shaking Bernard back down.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I think so. Thanks, Jack." Turning to Bernard, Elle stared him down, hands on her waist. "_What_ on _Earth_ were you thinking?! Where were we supposed to land, huh? The _ground? _It's not exactly the softest thing to land on! I'm sure eventually I would've found a way down, you know. That was so risky—"

"I _know._ I just wanted to get you down safely."

"I appreciate it," Elle said, pecking his cheek. "But your aim is _terrible._ Good thing you caught us, Jack, because _somebody_ didn't really think out his heroics."

"Don't thank me yet," Jack said, looking out past the elves, past the frantic reindeer, out beyond Elfsburg.

They turned around, following Jack's gaze. The East wall had a crack—and as they watched, a chunk of ice slowly fell.

"Saving you two cost me," Jack murmured, hissing in pain as the chunk fell.

Elle moved toward Jack, Bernard stopping her. "He'll be fine. What happened out here?"

"I was just coming back from bringing Lucy to her parents, when the power went out. Santa was frantic, it was unreal! I had to calm them _all_ down _and_ Carol's parents, too. Bud almost followed me back out, determined to 'restore order' to this place because it was 'chaotic'. Ugh. I figured that I'd warn the other elves, and try to help you guys—but I had no idea where you went. That's when I ran into Jacqueline. Bernard, Jack—her eyes. They're normal. Not red, like when these attacks happened before."

"I know," Jack said. "I don't know why that is!"

"I don't think eye colour matters now. Jacqueline is out of control—"

Both Elle and Jack began to protest. Bernard held up a hand, silencing them.

"I _know_ I _know._ It's not her. Despite what you two might think, I've known Jacqueline for a while, too. Probably longer then the both of you, really."

Elle glanced at Jack. "Shots _fired_," she murmured.

"Hush," he snapped—though Bernard was probably right.

"So you ran into her and?"

"Her eyes were normal, but she was definitely not herself. She ran towards the stables, and I ran to the intercom. I gave Archie the message, when Dasher came BARRELING in, knocking him over. I called you guys, and then who should appear but _Chet_, right? Of course."

"But how did you get on him?" Bernard asked. The three of them had tuned out the noise of the elves shouting and the reindeer stampeding, more concerned with _how_ it had happened now.

"Honestly? I did it semi on purpose, at first. I grabbed him as he flew back towards the stables, and was able to get off. I saw Jacqueline, briefly, in the middle of the stables. She was…she frosted their hooves up real bad," Elle paused—the next bit was more than a little embarrassing. "I told her to stop. She told me to make her, and I couldn't believe it! Totally not Jacquie at all! I ran towards her but she poofed out—and Chet came right at me and I got stuck on him, and then you two _finally_ decided to show up!"

"Oh god, where's Jacqueline now then?" Jack asked, worried and frantically looking around.

"She could be anywhere, now that she's teleporting during these things!" Bernard exclaimed.

Suddenly, shouts erupted from the outside of the workshop. The three exchanged a look, Jack turning paler than he already was.

"I think we just found her," he said, teleporting out of the stables, Bernard and Elle following.

* * *

><p>"Jacqueline, <em>calm down!<em>"

It was Santa, Jack noted, as he appeared by the workshop. A huge storm had begun in the middle of the square, Jacqueline in the center of it all—and Santa had decided to come outside and try to talk to her.

"Don't bother! She's completely uncontrollable!" Jack shouted over the winds.

"What happened to you?" Santa shouted back. Jack looked terrible—he was paler then usual, little scratches all over his face; his suit was disheveled, and he was out of breath.

"We've been chasing Jacqueline around! What do you think we'd look like?" Bernard shouted. He and Elle had arrived—both looking just as bad as Jack. Bernard's clothes were disheveled, his face flushed; he rubbed his arm, slightly winded. Elle…well, she looked like she had been hit by a reindeer. Her hair was a mess, her jacket open and half off her shoulder. Her clothes, as well, were disheveled—but thankfully, she didn't seem to be too injured.

"Silver bells! What's gotten into her? The workshop is frozen, the power down—and half of the elves are being blown away!"

"I wish I knew," Jack shouted, hopeless.

"We need to stop her," Santa said. "At the rate she's going, she's going to hurt herself!"

"But how do we stop her?" Elle demanded. "We've _tried_ and nothing works!"

As soon as it had started, the blizzard stopped. The two legendary figures and their two elfin companions stared at Jacqueline—she had gone still, once more. Jack watched, almost in slow motion, as his sister's eyes briefly flicked, confusion on her face, before slowly closing, her body swaying and falling sideways.

The torrents of pain he had felt moments before left, a wave of adrenaline coursing through him. Jack jumped off the stairs, running to his sister, grabbing her just in time as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Jacqueline?" he said, worried.

No reply.

* * *

><p>It was the longest hour of Jack's life.<p>

This time, Jack had decided he wasn't waiting around. Carefully placing one arm under Jacqueline's legs, the other supporting her back, Jack lifted her up, cradling her gently. Her head was against his chest—she was _out_.

He ran to the Elfirmiry, cautiously holding his sister, and barged into the room, startling the Nurse Elves and Doctor who had been on the lookout for Jacqueline. They had heard that she was going crazy once more, and like many of the others who had been forewarned, were trying to hide before she got there next.

Jack had explained what had happened, adding his father's mind control suspicions to the plate, as well. Right away, the medical staff had gotten to work.

The Elfirmiry itself had been recently renovated, and entirely relocated as well. Now, the round building was large and spacious, big enough to fit eight beds on either side of the room and leave a wide breadth of walking space between both sides. The staff had expanded, and the facilities now accommodated not just elves, but humans as well—or magical immortal beings, as it was today.

Once they got Jacqueline settled in and calmed Jack down, they sat him down on a bed and took care of his face. They took care of the small cuts, making sure that no ice particles were stuck inside, cleaning the wounds using a substance that _stung_. Jack clenched his teeth, accidentally freezing the bed where his hands had been—he was sure the walls would pay him back _dearly_ for the little slip up.

They also checked his back. Thankfully, he hadn't sprained, thrown out, or broken anything—but it would bruise. It would bruise _a lot_.

About a half an hour after Jack arrived, Santa joined them in the Elfirmiry, dragging his head elves with him. While the staff took care of Bernard and Elle, at Santa's bequest, Santa sat beside Jack.

"How you feeling, buddy?"

"My face stings, my back hurts, and it's been nearly an hour and my sister is _still_ unconscious. I feel _great_."

"Ease up there, Jack. It's a natural question."

Jack sighed. "How bad is the damage?"

"Well…" Santa began, drawing out the word.

"Santa, please."

"It's pretty bad. We have clean up crews working everywhere—it's the only way I could get those two to get themselves checked out. The backup power should hopefully be back up soon. At least, I hope so—it's _freezing_!"

Jack shrugged. "The cold never bothered me, anyway. It's a nice change."

"For you, but not us," Santa said.

Jack shrugged once more, sighing. "Am I done here yet?"

"I think so," Santa murmured. "You're all patched up and there's not much else they can do for your back."

"Great," Jack said, hoping off the bed and making a beeline for Jacqueline's.

He sat in the chair, staring at her. She was still unconscious, laying unmoving on the bed. Jack watched her breath, the rise and fall of her chest reassuring him—she was alive, thank heavens.

"Have they done anything about Jacqueline yet?" Santa asked, joining Jack.

"They can't. Not until power's back."

"We're getting the backup generator up and running as fast as we can," Elle said across the room. The nurses had finally stopped fussing over her; her hair was tidy once more, her jacket on properly.

"It's a lot of ice," Bernard mumbled. He, too, seemed fine—his arm, however, was slightly bruised.

For a moment, nothing but silence and the sounds of the medical elves running about reigned. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, and slowly, the workshop came back to life. In the distance, cheers were heard; instantly, a few nurses came to Jacqueline's side. Regretfully, Jack backed away, letting them work.

"Don't worry Jack. She'll be fine."

"How can I not worry? She's been out for an hour. And, on top of that, your walls are _still_ melting! As if that wasn't _already_ enough in the _first _place, Jacqueline's attacks started again!"

"Just breathe. Okay?"

Jack huffed.

"Look, I gotta go help Bernard and Elle sort out a few things. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to have to tell my parents what's happened. May as well do that now," he murmured.

"Sounds like a plan," Santa said, wandering off to the workshop, Bernard and Elle with him.

"Easy for you to say," Jack murmured, before closing his eyes and clearing his mind, trying to seek his mother.

_Mother…Mother, are you there?_

Jack received a reply instantly.

_Yes, I am. What's happened? You sound stressed._

Reminding himself that this was his Mother, Jack resisted the urge to snap.

_Jacqueline…she's in trouble. She had another attack, mom. _

_Oh no._

_Oh yes. It lasted a while. She's been out for an hour now, I believe._

His mind was silent for a moment.

_Jack, sit tight. Your father is on his way. The twins and I will be up a little later._

Jack let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_Sitting tight,_ he replied.

_Good._

Another bout of silence, and then Winter spoke to him once more.

_Are you okay?_

He smiled. Of course she would ask.

_I'm more concerned about Jacqueline. But I suppose I'm alright. Aside from a few scratches and an achy back, of course._

_Okay. Incoming! _She said, her voice leaving his mind.

Almost right after Winter warned him, Jack heard a loud commotion outside of the hallway. Santa ran back into the Elfirmiry, red in the face.

"Uh, Jack…there's a guy here to see you…a flaming guy, _literally_ on fire—"

"Excuse me, Mister Claus," Blaise said from outside the hall.

"Jack could you tell me—"

"No need to worry, Santa, it's under control," Jack said, cutting off Santa as he sprang out of the way, fearing burns.

"Jack," Blaise said, sounding very stern and quite intimidating.

"Dad," Jack answered, just as sternly, Santa's jaw dropping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-No but seriously, picture Santa seeing this guy who arrived at the Pole in a burst of flames, and makes his way to the Elfirmiry like it's no problem-his hair on fire-claiming he needs to see Jack and then Jack Frost addresses him as 'dad'. If Jacqueline was awake, I'm sure she'd say something like "SANTA we went OVER this when we met at the beginning of december! Good grief!"**

**But yeah. This chapter messed up my outline notes-the next chapter is basically the second half of this chapter. Action! Lots of action! And Jacqueline's frosting stuff up (quite literally)! Not much else to say, really :3**

**As usual I hope characterization is good and if I make any mistakes POINT THEM OUT especially grammar! Now I leave you with the little white box for you to pour all your feelings into. Pretend it's Neil-though he'll probably need a psychiatrist after this whole Deliquesce fiasco is done!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost, and their hometown of Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"That's your dad?" Santa exclaimed, shocked. "But he's on _fire!_"

"What, your dad doesn't spontaneously burst into flames?" Blaise inquired.

"My dad's a doctor!"

"Ah, a very decent profession," Blaise said, "Though not as fun as heat and fire manipulation, I'll admit." Smiling at Santa, he turned his attention to Jack.

"What's happened?"

"Jacqueline," Jack said, pointing at her bed. "She had another attack. It was bad, dad."

"This is getting out of hand," Blaise said, making his way to his daughter's bed, Jack close behind.

"So I guess I'll just go now," Santa said, trying to sneak away.

"Just a moment, Mister Claus. Could you send your doctor to us, please? I need to know what's been done."

"Uh…yeah, sure. Hismus will be right with you," Santa said.

Blaise nodded, turning his attention back to his family.

"How long has she been out?"

"About an hour and a bit."

"Longer then last time?"

"I think so," Jack murmured.

"The first time, it was five seconds before she woke up. Exactly. The second one, it was five minutes. Now, it's been over an hour," Said a voice, hurrying to their side.

"Elle!" Blaise said, grinning. "How lovely to see you once again!"

"Likewise, Mr. Frost."

"Just call me Blaise, Mr. Frost sounds so…_weird_."

Elle laughed. "Sure thing, Blaise. I called Hismus for you. He'll be right over, and he'll know what's been done for her so far."

Blaise nodded. Arms crossed, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"They started again once she arrived here…"

"What is she doing here that she didn't do at home?" Jack wondered out loud, finishing Blaise's thought.

"Excuse me, coming through—ah! Mister Frost! And Mister Frost! Doctor Hismus, as you know," Hismus said, shaking their hands and laughing.

"Excellent timing, doctor. Tell us what you know. What's going on?"

"Well, this time around, we've had more luck. I took what your son said to me earlier into consideration."

"Oh?"

"I told him about our mind control theory," Jack murmured, looking up at Blaise.

"Ah! Excellent!"

"That it was! With that information, we were able to keep an eye out for any substances that may alter her mindset."

"Any luck yet?"

"Not yet. It'll be another few hours, give or take."

"She's been out for nearly _two_, can't you speed it up?" Jack demanded.

Blaise held out his arm, pushing Jack back a bit and shushing him.

"I assure you, we're doing all that we can," Hismus murmured. "We've administered the last few tests and will have results shortly, I can guarantee it."

"How come you didn't find anything last time?" Jack asked.

"Well, last time she wasn't out for as long as this, as Miss Elle has reminded us," Hismus replied. "Whatever is controlling her, if you're quite sure that's what's going on—I'm not debating it, don't look at me like that—is probably in her system. As her body works to get it all out of her system, it has to limit other functions—hence the reason she's unconscious."

"Once it's out of her system, she wakes up, then?" Blaise asked.

"I think so. The amounts started small, but now they're getting larger. I think this time we may actually find something!"

"Great! That's wonderful to hear. Now why are you still here? Go figure out what's wrong with Jacquie," Elle said.

"Ah! Yes, of course! Right away, Miss Elle! Stay close for updates," he said, leaving.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Elle replied. "If you don't make him move, he'll stay here and chat all day. I want to know what's wrong with Jacquie, and I wanna know _now_."

"Good," Jack replied. "We're on the same page."

Blaise chuckled. "Well, we may as well sit tight," he murmured.

* * *

><p>Four and a half hours later, Hismus came running towards them.<p>

Jack looked up from his chair, his shaking foot stopping. Blaise ceased his pacing, turning towards the doctor on his heel. His hands were on his waist, pushing back his suit jacket, a curious look on his face as he watched the elf approach.

"Hismus! Updates?"

"We've found something!" The doctor replied, grinning and laughing.

"Here, come into my office! Quickly!" he continued, rushing to his office, a tiny room just off the main area of the Elfirmiry. Jack and Blaise followed him, crammed into the little space, a black haired elf waiting beside the desk.

"Well, what is it?" Jack snapped.

"Calm down, son," Blaise murmured.

Hismus rummaged around his messy desk, picking up a sheath of paper. He handed the files over to Blaise, who opened them and skimmed through them.

"We've found traces of a substance in her system called—what was it?" he asked the elf beside him.

"It's called _mageia anochio_," the black haired elf murmured. "It's a potion used to open up the mind to magical influence. It can't be taken by itself, though people have tried—historically, it never ended well. It's actually very fascinating, these cases of _mageia anochio _misuse—"

"Isis," Hismus began, "you're getting off track. She's our resident magic expert," he added as a second thought.

"Right! Sorry. _Mageia anochio_ is usually used for novice warlocks, wizards and witches who are having trouble accessing their magic. It clears the mind in such a way that magic can be easily accessed or used on the person. Of course, the used part didn't come around until the great wars."

"It sounds familiar," Blaise murmured.

"Of course, your could be majesty!" Isis exclaimed excitedly, her dark face flushed in excitement. "It was used widely during the war you fought and won, remember?"

"I try not to," he murmured, grimacing. "But nobody has given Jacqueline any weird coloured potions, have they?" Blaise asked, shoving the memories of the Great War aside.

"No…but she has been drinking a lot of cocoa," Jack said.

"Miss Elle was with us when we found out what it was that was in Jacqueline's system. She's already sent for Abby—then we can try to figure out how the _mageia anochio_ got into her system…and who put it there."

* * *

><p>Elle watched her friend's family rush into the office. She would've followed, too—but she had been shadowing Hismus for the good majority of the past few hours, between phone calls to Bernard and Santa to make sure everything was being taken care of and that she wasn't needed <em>too<em> much.

She had been there when Hismus had discovered the substance. In fact, she had sent for Isis—a young elf who was an expert on magic—in the hopes that she could identify the potion. Isis was a keen elf, who helped out in the archives and records—probably why she grew so interested in magic and learnt all about its fundamentals and properties in the first place. Elle would bet that the only other elf in the whole Pole who could possibly top Isis's knowledge was Bernard.

As soon as Isis arrived, she figured out what it was, and told them (in painful detail) what it did and how it was given to a subject. Right away, Elle had pulled out her work phone, calling Judy to fetch Abby. Jacqueline had been eating mainly from the Grille, and Isis had said that was how it was administrated—through food or, most likely, drink.

Elle had her suspicions. She had several, in fact, and while normally she would've played detective herself, she chose instead to sit by Jacquie's bed. You see, Elle had found a pattern—or so she hoped—with Jacquie's incidents. Last time, it had been five minutes. Before that, five seconds. If her hunch was correct—and they usually were—Jacqueline would regain consciousness in five hours.

Which, Elle realized, glancing at the clock on the wall, would be in five…four…three…two…_one_.

Jacqueline's breath hitched, her eyes shooting open. She gasped, sitting up in bed, confused.

"Easy there, Jacquie," Elle warned, her arm in front of the winter sprite's torso.

"Elle…what….what happened?"

"Wellllll…."

"The…Elfirmiry? Oh boy," Jacqueline murmured. "Please tell me I got hit by falling ice and that that's why I'm here, please tell me it wasn't an attack again—"

"It was."

"Falling ice? Oh thank heavens…"

"No…it was an attack. Again."

Jacqueline sighed, leaning back against the bedframe, paying no heed to the things she was hooked up to.

"How bad was it? And be honest. _Brutally_ honest."

"Alright then. Honestly? I don't think it could've been worse. Like, at all. Pretty sure this one took the cake. Sorry," Elle added, watching her friend flinch.

"Oh, gods…Elle, what's happening to me?"

* * *

><p>Kasper scrubbed the counters, watching a gaggle of elves leave. Friends with Lena, they had told her about what had happened in the Workshop—Jacqueline had gone crazy. He had carefully eavesdropped, as he went about his work. In great detail, they told Lena what had happened—the frozen floors, the main power out (which explained the brief shortage the Grille had had a few hours ago), the near total destruction of all the workshop processes.<p>

With each gasp and oh no, Kasper felt the stab of guilt in his chest wedge itself in deeper.

It was his fault everything was set behind. All his fault. _He_ was the one who had spiked her drink with the funny potion. He's the one who was helping the bad man achieve whatever it is he was trying to achieve. He was the one who had let Polly be snatched from him, right out from under his nose.

All his fault.

"Kasper!" Lena shouted.

He jumped, startled.

"Are you okay? You were really spacey for a moment there," she asked, concern lacing her voice.

Lena was just as sweet as Abby, who had placed him there to work with the young blonde elf. Her concern was genuine; Kasper felt even guiltier.

"Well, actually…"

"Lena!" said a voice, the shop bell tinkling.

Both Kasper and Lena turned their attention to the newcomer—it was Abby.

"Abby! What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Well, you've heard what happened by now. I guess everything in our department is alright. Lena, I need you to come with me to the Elfirmiry."

"What for?" She asked.

"There's been a very important development with a patient and they need our help."

"With Jacqueline?"

Abby nodded. Kasper flinched—he realized where this was going.

"Oh. Okay," Lena said, hesitantly.

"It shouldn't take too long, Lena. They just need to know what she's been eating and drinking—Elle gave me the details, I'll fill you in on the way."

Nodding, Lena hopped the counter, walking out with Abby.

"Take care of the Grille, Kasper. I'll be back soon," she said, the tinkling of the shop bell signaling their leave.

Kasper watched them go out the windows, a weight dropping in his stomach.

Lena was getting in trouble for what he had been doing. _Lena_ was gonna get into trouble, because of _him_.

_Kasper, this isn't you…_

"You were right Polly," Kasper said out loud, taking the empty vials out of his vest.

He had to come clean.

For Polly.

Jumping over the counter, he scrambled out of the Grille, flipping the sign to closed—much to the dismay of the elves outside.

"What is he doing?"

"Ugh, watch where you're going!"

"Hey, squirt, slow down! I almost spilt my cocoa!"

"He's so _strange!_"

"But what about my sandwich?"

He ignored them, all of them, and made his way straight to the Elfirmiry.

It was time to be useful. To be _helpful_.

To make things _right!_

* * *

><p>"Abby, I presume?" Blaise asked, as the young brunette elf entered the office, a blonde elf by her side.<p>

"Blaise," she said, curtsying. "This is Lena. She's in charge of the Grille, since I can't always be there."

The curly haired blonde elf curtsied as well, nodding.

"According to Jack, Jacqueline has been eating at your fine establishment whenever she's not eating at the factory," Hismus began.

Lena nodded. "I just, if you'll excuse the question, I don't understand what this has to do with my Grille."

"Everything," Jack said.

"Someone has been administrating a potion—"

"—_mageia anochio_—"

"—thank you Isis—which opens the mind to the magical influence, thus allowing the subject to use magic more efficiently. Or, worse, as in Jacqueline's case—"

"Allows her to be controlled," Blaise finished for Hismus.

"And it's only given in a drink or food?" Lena asked.

"Exactly," Hismus replied.

"Well," Lena began, "she _has_ been drinking a lot of cocoa and cocoacinnos at the Grille. I served her and Jack pancakes as well as sandwiches—but I promise you, I didn't put anything in her food! I would _never_ want to do that!"

"What about her drinks?" Blaise asked.

"Kasper," Jack realized, jumping up out of his seat.

"Yes, Kasper, he's been making her drinks. But why would he…" Lena trailed off, watching Jack advance to the doorway. Blaise stopped him, a stern look instantly settling Jack down. Though still, he glared at the doorway, standing in front of his father.

The occupants of the room turned their attention to the entrance—where Kasper stood.

"Kasper! I told you to take care of the Grille!" Lena said.

"I know," Kasper said, walking into the room carefully. "But, I…I couldn't let you take the blame for what I did," he said.

"What you did?" Jack demanded.

Nodding, Kasper reached into his vest, and pulled out the vials.

* * *

><p>"Jacqueline, don't talk like that!"<p>

"Elle, how can I not?" Jacqueline asked, her face turning red. Not in anger, Elle noted—more in an effort to hold something back. She tried to reach for her friend's hand, to get a sense of what she was feeling—but Jacqueline pulled it away from her, her eyes watering up.

"Oh no, don't cry! I've never seen you _cry_ Jacquie! You don't cry!"

"Elle," she said thickly, "It's so _hard_ to not want to cry. I just…I feel so…_hopeless_."

* * *

><p>"Excellent," the fiery man said, watching the young sprite in his vat of lava.<p>

Hopeless. She felt hopeless! She had finally broke!

Gleefully, the man left his room, walking through the castle. He admired himself in the mirror—he had to look presentable, of course, on this day, this very _special_ day. He had left his hair long, beard as well. Fond of the rugged look, he believed it made him look more kingly. He lacked a crown—though that would change, as soon as he could make it. His staff was spruced up and shinning, the perfect kingly aide. He wore his best red robes, a red fur cape around his shoulders.

"Excellent," the man murmured, continuing through the castle.

He threw open the doors into the courtyard, looking up at the force field he knew was there. His last obstacle, then _finally_ complete freedom!

"Better watch your back, Blaise," the man murmured. Throwing back his staff hand, he gestured upwards with the staff, a bright red blast aimed towards the sky hitting the force field. He watched it ripple cautiously—he had done a few weakening spells prior.

He shot another blast, and another, the ripples taking longer to dissipate.

"It won't be long now," the man said.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kasper, what have you done?" Abby asked, sadly.<p>

"T-there was a man. He…he took my sister, and he _has her_ he's keeping her hostage a-a-and I couldn't disobey him, or he'd _kill_ her!"

"Where is he keeping her?" Blaise asked, stepping forward.

Gasping, Kasper jumped back, startled.

"S-sir! I didn't—" Kasper paused, taking in Blaise's appearance. He looked relieved, all of a sudden.

Lena and Abby shared a look, Isis raising an eyebrow.

"Kasper?" Hismus prompted.

"I'm sorry," Kasper said. "You reminded me of him," Kasper said.

"Why did you do it, Kasper? Why did you agree to it?" Blaise asked, a conclusion drawing in his mind—he just needed some answers from the young, nervous elf.

"I was at home one day, with Polly, when suddenly these flaming monsters appeared everywhere. They took her, and I was so scared! Nobody helped me when I told them, they thought I was crazy. Then I got summoned. He showed me Polly, in this big pot—she wasn't actually in it, it was like a crystal ball—and he told me that if I didn't do what he said, he'd…he'd kill her. So, I listened, and did what he said."

"And what did he look like, the man who took your sister?"

"A lot like you, s-s-sir. Except he has whiskers, a lot of them, and his hair is long."

* * *

><p>Another blast. And another, and another…the man sent them out in rapid succession, watching the lavender dome reveal itself.<p>

Finally, _finally_, it smashed, lavender pieces falling around him, tinkling like glass when the shards hit the floor.

As soon as he left the forest, he'd have his mental connections back.

Grinning as he waltzed out the door, he found the winter sprite's mind—still under the influence of the _mageia anochio_. The elf had done well. Perhaps he _would_ spare the girl. Laughing, he found his way into the Frost girl's mind.

_It's time,_ he said. _Tell me where he is._

* * *

><p>"Jacqueline Frost, you cut that nonsense out right now!" Elle demanded.<p>

"I know you mean well but, let's face it. We don't know what's going on. I don't know what's going on," at this point, Jacqueline was crying, tears falling from her eyes, hot and fast. "I think I've given up, Elle. What if I truly am evil?" she asked, looking up at Elle, her blue eyes terrified.

"Jacquie, you're not evil. We've made progress! We know what's wrong with you!"

"But why does that matter if it won't _stop_? It's…hopeless."

"Jaquie, you of all people should know that there's always hope! It's what you used to tell me, back in Seattle, time and time again! All those Disney characters you love-they had hope and strength and courage, just like you! They didn't just give up. Jacqueline, I believe in you-I know you're not turning evil! Don't give up. That's not the Jacquie I know."

"I know. But Elle, I just feel so miserable. I've lost any courage I had. I'm scared. I just...I do. I give-_ouf!__"_ her face scrunched in pain, Jacqueline doubled over, holding her head.

"Jacqueline!"

"It's…it's happening again…"

"C'mon Jacquie, fight it!" Elle shouted, looking around the Elfirmiry. She needed help—nobody seemed to be around. Or so she thought—approaching the wide doorway was none other than Bernard.

Noticing her, he smiled—until he saw her expression. Worried, he sped up, meeting her by the side of Jacqueline's bed.

"What's wrong?" Bernard asked.

"Everything," Jacqueline said, breathing in. "Get everyone out, I can't…"

Very fast, Elle recounted the situation to Bernard.

"They've found what's wrong with Jacqueline and are discussing it now but not all the potion is out of her because whoever's been controlling her is making it happen again and Bernard we need to warn everyone and try to stop it like _now_!"

"It's too…too late…" Jacqueline said.

Her voice changed. It went from vulnerable, to hard and icy.

"You're too late."

* * *

><p>"He looked like me?" Blaise asked, in shock.<p>

Kasper nodded. "Very similar—but his hair was darker."

"Darker? Oh no. Oh _no._"

"Dad? What is it?"

In his head, a low laughter started. It escalated.

Blaise ran out of the office, disappearing in the middle of the Elfirmiry in a burst of flames. He followed the mental tug to the heart of the Pole, and reappeared in front of the workshop. The elves were scattering—in the centre of the town, a small tendril of flame was appearing. It swirled upwards, in a tight circle, leaving a trail of flames in its wake.

"Pyros," Blaise said.

"Hello, Brother," Pyros said, finally appearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-the Elf who asked about his sandwich as KAsper ran off is named Ernie, I decided. And he'll probably wait out the whole final showdown just to get that sandwich, too! :)**

**The villain is revealed! Pyros, Blaise's twin brother-the one who started that huge war thousands of years ago! Looks like he's not down and out yet :D**

**And a MINI CLIFFIE HAHAHAHA. This chapter was a pain to write, but then my sister noticed I'd been stuck on it for quite a few weeks, so she dared me to finish it in one day-and then she bet me 5 bucks. And since I'm a broke university kid, I was _not_ about to pay her 5 bucks I didn't have! The next Chapter is written, but the chapter after that is still being a bit of a pain, admittedly. I hope this story isn't shaping up to be too long-I'm trying to keep it at 30 chapters so we'll see how that goes!**

**Anyways, my back is killing me today so I'm gonna go eat food then sit down and not move for a good few hours. The white box is open for your comments, complaints, fanning out, keysmashes-etc, etc. Until next monday lovelies! I hope you all have wonderful weekS! How's summer been? Mine has been pretty boring. Really wish I had gotten a callback from anywhere *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost; their evil Uncle Pyros, and their hometown of Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"What just happened?" Jack asked, after watching his dad storm out of the office and disappear in a burst of flames.

"No idea," Hismus murmured. "I need to test these vials, I must see if the residue matches what we found in Jacqueline's systems," he said.

"I have to study those remains. That's _mageia anochio!_ Do you know how _rare that stuff is?"_ Isis said.

"Okay, you know what," Jack said, "It's getting a little too crazy in here. You three, shoo," he said gesturing to Isis, Abby and Lena. "You, go Doctor somewhere else," he said, pointing at Hismus. "You," he said, glaring at Kasper, "stay put. Once Blaise gets back he'll want to have a nice little chat, and let me tell you elf boy, that's _much_ better then what _I _would do if I had my way," he spat, his face turning a scary blue.

Kasper nodded, about to speak, when a large bang outside startled the occupants of the squished room.

"Jacqueline!" Jack realized, sliding out of the office.

Jack froze.

On the plus side, Jacqueline was awake. The downside? She was _not _happy. In fact, Jack was nearly positive that she was in the throes of another attack.

Hospital beds were piled up along one wall, the nurses and doctors running and hiding. Bernard was on a phone, talking to someone very fast; Elle was beside him, trying to talk to Jacqueline. It didn't look like it was going well at _all_.

"Jack!" Elle shouted, noticing him enter the room.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, watching as Jacqueline turned her head towards him.

If looks could kill, Jack would have been dead _on the spot_.

"You!" Jacqueline screeched, sneering.

"Uh-oh," Jack murmured, as Jacqueline advanced towards him.

* * *

><p>Blaise stood in the center of the town square, staring at his twin.<p>

"You look surprised!" Pyros said, gleefully.

"Oh, I am," Blaise replied.

"What ever for? Just your twin brother, dropping by to say hello!"

"You were locked up. Imprisoned," Blaise said. Pyros chortled, pacing slowly to the side.

"Ah yes. A minor drawback, really."

Mirroring his brother's movements, Blaise growled.

"Always so feisty, eh, brother? Look at yourself. You are out of control. Your hair is a _mess_," Pyros said, gesturing to his brother's flaming head of hair.

"And yours is overgrown," Blaise bit back.

"More kingly, if you ask me."

"Kingly? Is that what this is about?"

Pyros stopped his pacing, glaring at Blaise.

"I was _meant_ to rule. All our lives, Blaise, you gallivanted in the gardens, burning wood and scorching the grounds. I studied our magical craft, not just elemental control! But no matter," Pyros said, waving his rant aside. "I've been planning this moment since the day you imprisoned me."

"You deserved it," Blaise spat.

"I was meant to _rule!_"

"With your attitude? You killed thousands, you took hostages and prisoners, you revealed us to the mortals—"

"Pfft, Mortals. They're weak. Weak simpletons, we're dominant! They search for something to worship, and we…well, they should be worshipping us! We are supreme!"

"What's this really about," Blaise said. He recognized this technique—how could he not?

"Revenge, dear Blaise. Revenge."

* * *

><p>"How dare you," Jacqueline shouted.<p>

"How dare I what?" Jack snapped back, confused.

"Don't act like you don't know!"

Raising her hand, she aimed at Jack; a succession of icicles whirled right towards him. Jack ran, ducking the icicles, watching as they hit the wall behind him. Stooping behind one of the large, wide red pillars, Jack caught his breath. An icicle whizzed right by his face.

"Jacqueline, this isn't you!"

"Elle's right! This is extremely unlike you and I won't tolerate it—"

"Bernard, duck!" Elle shouted.

Jack glanced from behind the pillar. Jacqueline's back was towards him, blocks of ice scattered in front of her. Jack could just make out the rich green of Elle's jacket from behind the pile of turned over beds. The pointed portion of Jacqueline's favoured icicles were stuck in the mattresses.

Jack glanced across from him—a few feet away, was another pillar, and another—then a small berth of space before the bed pile.

"I have officially lost it," he said, jumping out from behind the pillar. "Hey, you!" he shouted, gaining Jacqueline's attention.

Her blue eyes narrowed, she drew back her hand. Jack ran for the next pillar, sliding across the floor as the icicles flew by him—a little too close to comfort.

"Don't you hey you me!"

"Seriously, what is this about?" Jack demanded, safely behind the second pillar.

"What is it about? Everything, Jack."

"That could mean a lot," Jack murmured.

Taking advantage of her momentary silence, Jack slid out from behind the second pillar, determined to get to the last one.

"There you are," she shouted, the barrage of icicles beginning once more. Tumbling, he reached the final pillar, taking a breather. A stinging sensation tickled his forearms. Throwing off his suit jacket, he grimaced—blood had soaked through his shirt. Unbuttoning the cuff and rolling the sleeve back, he stared at his arm.

A long scratch stretching across his inner forearm bleed out.

Jack swore under his breath. If he had something to wrap his arm in, that would be helpful—there was no way he'd rip his shirt. He listened to the sound of Jacqueline's footsteps, coming closer and closer to the pillar.

Only a couple of feet separated him from the pile of beds.

Adrenaline once more welled up, and Jack made a break for it. More icicles whizzed by as he slid across the floor, finding temporary safety behind the piled-up beds. He lay in front of Bernard and Elle; catching his breath, he wedged himself between the two elves—much to their displeasure.

"We need a plan," Jack said.

"What happened to your arm?" Bernard asked.

"Icicles."

"Dude, you should stop that bleeding," Elle murmured.

"How? It's not like there's gauze just laying about—"

Feeling around, Elle found a small roll of gauze nearby. Picking it up and raising an eyebrow, she showed it to Jack.

"Oh," he said, taking it.

"I don't know—what—her problem is!" Jack said, pausing each time ice hit the back of the beds.

"Are you serious," Elle asked.

"Yes, actually, I am."

"That was a rhetorical question, clueless. She's obviously after you!"

"What did I do?" Jack asked, tying two ends of the gauze together—he hadn't been so lucky as to find the adhesive tape.

"Jack. Ohmygod. What _didn't you do?_" Elle replied, the three once more pausing and curling up as ice hit their fort again.

"You have a really long track record, Frost," Bernard began, "Including—but not limited to—leaving your family for fourteen centuries and causing a _lot_ of pain for them. _Especially_ Jacqueline."

"She's still mad about that? I thought she was over it!"

"You Jackhole, you don't just get _over_ something like that!"

"But it seemed like she was—"

Elle groaned in annoyance, glaring at Jack. "Yeah it _seemed_ like it was. She was trying to make amends, Jack! You don't just get _over_ something like that! Us girls, we can stay mad for a long time," Elle finished with a huff.

"Oh boy, can you ever," Bernard mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elle challenged.

"Just an observation really—"

"You may want to save the marriage counseling for _after_ this fiasco, lovebirds. Let's focus?" Jack said.

"Right. Plan. We need to keep everyone safe, firstly," Bernard said, choosing to ignore Jack's comment.

"Get Jacquie out of the workshop, bring the elves into the workshop," Elle thought out loud.

"Right, we'll start there—"

"I'll get Jacqueline out of here," Jack said. "She's after me, not you two. And I don't…I don't want you two to get hurt because of me."

"Jack Frost, is that _actual care_ I hear in your voice?"

"Ellenora Connelly, you shut your mouth right there."

"I'll take that as a yes," Elle said, grinning.

"Sure it's a good idea? Maybe you might need _some_ help?" Bernard asked.

"I'll be fine. Jacqueline…is my sister. I can handle her. You two have more important people to take care of—the elves and Santa and his family. I'll take care of mine." Jack said. "Just…wish me luck. A _lot_ of luck."

"It's your battle," Elle said. "Go win it."

Nodding, Jack breathed in deeply, before running out from behind the bed pile to his possible doom.

"Hey, Jacqueline! You want me? Why don't you come get me?"

And with that, Jack ran out of the Elfirmiry and out into the Pole like he had never run before.

* * *

><p>"Revenge. Of course. Isn't it always?" Blaise ventured.<p>

Pyros didn't reply right away. He stared at his brother, the hate he had kept bottled up for many a millennia simmering just below the surface. He had to keep his cool—his backup would be arriving shortly.

"You had everything. Blaise. Everything I wanted. Both mom and dad fawned over you. Dad _approved_ of you; he practically worshipped the ground you walked on! But did you realize that? No! You never did."

"You're talking nonsense," Blaise shot out.

"Quite the contrary, brother dearest. It all makes perfect sense; you just refuse to listen. Like everyone else."

"Why do this, though, Pyros? Why attack the Pole! This is between you and me, brother."

"Ha! Please, Blaise. You may be my primary target here but alas, it wasn't just you who ended my reign all those centuries ago."

"You may need to elaborate, Pyros."

"Oh, I will! I plan on it. I've waited too long for this, Blaise. Just wait one…little…_moment_…"

Pyros folded one hand behind his back, his staff clenched tightly beside him in the other. Right on cue, a girlish shriek was heard, fast approaching them. Blaise whirled around, still defensive, staring at one of the balconies attaching the many buildings of the Pole's main square together. The screamer appeared, one sleeve rolled up and bloodstained.

"Jack," Blaise said breathlessly.

Behind him, Pyros grinned. Everything was going according to plan.

Up on the balcony, Jack reached a dead end—the door on the other side of the walkway was sealed tight. Jack grabbed the door, desperately hoping it would open—but no such luck. Suddenly, he was thrown full force into the door, his breath leaving his lungs in a whoosh.

Jacqueline appeared on the other side of the balcony, her hands stretched out, palms spread open.

"Jacqueline!" Blaise shouted, what little colour left in his face draining. He whirled on his brother.

"Pyros, what have you done?"

The tall villain laughed, smirking. "This is only the beginning. Jacqueline, darling, why don't you come down here and join your wonderful Uncle," he shouted up at the balcony.

Blaise watched Jacqueline's head turn towards them, her blue eyes landing on Pyros. "Of course, Uncle," she said.

She turned back towards Jack, watching him pull himself up slowly. Grinning, she pushed her hands downwards, a cold north wind whipping up. It gathered under Jack, lifting him up as she turned her palms upwards, slowly raising her arms.

"Jacqueline, I know what you're thinking and I don't think that's a good idea at all, it's a long way down—"

"I think it's a _great idea._" Turning her hands towards the side, she gently moved them back, before throwing them full force towards the opposite edge of the railing. The winter winds listened to her, and obeying her command, tossed Jack right over the railing.

Down, down he fell, shrieking. Praying to all the powers that be, Jack hoped that there was at least enough snow to catch him safely.

Luckily, he landed right into a snow drift, the white powder flying all over the place. As it settled, he caught his breath—pain exploded _everywhere_.

Laughing, Jacqueline called to the winds, hopping up onto the balcony. Balancing on the edge, she jumped, twirling her way down and landing squarely on her feet, her hand stopping a potential fall.

"Your children, Blaise, are quite strong. Powerful. They are, however, quite weak emotionally—and that is truly their downfall."

Whirling around, Blaise brought his arm down, his palm opening up, a fireball appearing. With a roar, he fired it at Pyros—an icy shield sprang up before him, deflecting the blow.

"Thank you, niece," Pyros said smugly, watching his brother's every reaction. Blaise's face fell as he saw Jacqueline recover from her defensive stance, joining Pyros' side.

"No," Blaise said, shocked.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned, trying to push himself up. A sturdy pair of arms grabbed him, yanking him up roughly.<p>

"Ouch!" he said. "Please be careful! I just fell from a building!"

"Sorry, I missed that part," Santa murmured.

"Santa!" Jack realized, shocked. "You shouldn't be out here!"

"That's what Elle and Bernard kept saying, too. But this is my home and if I want to know what's going on then dammit, I will find out!" he said, quite fiercely.

"A little harsh, buddy," Jack replied, rubbing his arms and rolling his shoulder blades.

"Jack, there's two fiery madmen—one of which you're related to—wreaking havoc in my home, as well as another winter sprite—whom you're also related to—going nuts! My family is up here, Jack, all of them, and as broken as we may be I will do my best to keep them safe so yeah, I'm going to _be_ a little harsh!"

"Two fiery madmen?" Jack asked, looking out into the square.

Sure enough, behind his worried father, stood another heat sprite, who bared a scary similar resemblance to Blaise.

"Oh no," Jack said.

"Oh no is right!"

"No Santa, you don't understand. _That_ is my Uncle Pyros."

"Great, so you're related to _both_ the fiery madmen! And I thought _my _family was messed up!"

"Yes, but he's supposed to be locked up. He started a war…"

"Wait, this is _that_ Pyros?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack said, watching Santa turn towards the spectacle a little ways away from them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kris Kringle!" Pyros shouted. He chortled, grinning. "This is excellent! The gang's all here! Now, the fun can really begin."

"What do you mean, fun? Why are you attacking the North Pole? I had nothing to do with the defeat of your little take over the world plot!" Santa asked, starting towards Pyros.

"No Scott, bad idea! Very bad idea!" Jack shouted, grimacing in pain as he walked behind Santa, trying to keep up.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You see, Santa, back in the good old days, I had everything. I had an army of my own, I had the lovely season sisters in my clutches…the fear of all the mortals…Blaise was out numbered, and I was on the path of victory. Of course, the Witches tried to save the girls—but when they came for Winter, I was prepared. Everything looked good—until my brother found his way into my fortress and hatched a plan with my future Queen!"

"That still has nothing to do with me!" Santa exclaimed.

"Au contraire. You played a very large part in my defeat. You see, back in those days, the elves were a large race of magical warriors. The most illustrious warriors you could possibly imagine! They were trained in all types of weaponry and fighting tactics, but when I went to them, trying to recruit them, they refused. So what did Blaise do, when things finally started looking up for me? He went to the elves' elders and their leader, a human warrior—granted immortality by the behest of the elves who found him as a babe by Mother Gaia herself—Kris Kringle, and appealed to them for help."

"The first Santa was a warrior?" Santa exclaimed.

"Of course," Blaise said, eyes focused on Pyros. "The elves found him as a child and raised him as one of their own; he became very wise, very kind, and just, and they choose him as their representative—their leader. He was everything you _weren't_, brother."

"He was a _coward!_ A new age was dawning and he refused to help it arrive—just like you."

Pyros paused, glaring at those surrounding him, daring them to interrupt him.

"Kringle and the elves marched alongside Blaise. They defeated my army effortlessly! Then Blaise took Winter, my Winter, and both of them overpowered me. With my last free breath, I cursed them."

"The curse was impossible!" Blaise shouted.

Pyros snorted. "That's what you think, brother dearest. But lo, I did my research. The curse of the frozen heart, if I recall," Pyros said, grinning. "A curse unto your firstborn child. Beware his frozen heart," he began. "For nothing shall thaw it…"

"Stop," Blaise said quietly, his face pained.

"…It would be _unyielding_ to warmth and unfeeling!"

"Enough!" he shouted, more forcefully.

Pyros laughed. "The moment you imprisoned me, I began my revenge. With the words for the curse already spoken, it was _very_ easy. And just my luck, when Jack was born, his heart, frozen, like I had said!"

"He…cursed me?" Jack mumbled, unheard.

"Watching him grow up, ambitious and unfeeling, I knew it was perfect. I made sure he stayed frozen—a little voice, steering him on the right path. And imagine, just _imagine_ my luck, Blaise, when he grew a certain disdain to a certain Legendary figure," Pyros said, his furious red eyes piercing Santa.

"Oh boy," Santa mumbled, those demonic eyes scaring him right to his core.

"Of course, by then, Kris Kringle had already chosen a successor, good ol' Saint Nick, to bring about his new era of generosity and peace. The elves, once tough warriors, were more than happy to change after that battle! More good news for me—a large force of powerful fighters, slowly dying off…and all of that hatred, that jealousy and resentment building up in young Jack was just what I needed. Slowly, I began to give him the idea, to sabotage the new North Pole. Finally, you confronted him."

"The Day of Darkness," Blaise murmured.

"Oh, you remember! How wonderful!" Pyros said, gleefully. "With a push in the right direction, Jack attacked Crystal Springs, and most importantly, my _wonderful_ brother who stole _everything_ from me! The adoring wife, the loving, powerful children…and the crown. The crown, I so deserved, that you just gave _up!_"

Pyros growled. "But no matter," he said. "I continued, patiently. And then, just when it looked like Jack would finally destroy everything Kris Kringle and his successor had worked for, when it looked like everything was falling into place—he was defeated. _I_ was defeated. By a little girl, to boot!"

"Your Uncle was controlling you?" Santa whispered. He stared at his snowy friend. Jack had gone pale; a surge of emotions flitting across his face.

Blaise, contrary to Jack, had grown even more flushed, his hair burning taller and taller.

"And you couldn't just let it go, Pyros? You couldn't just leave us all in peace?"

"You didn't deserve it! And so, for a year I simmered, searching for another means of revenge—I found myself an inside agent, who knew the workings of this lovely organization quite well, having been thrown around everywhere. With a little…_persuasion_, I managed to convince him to be my inside eyes. And then, the most wonderful thing happened—he found my next agent of revenge. And who should it be but none other than your eldest _daughter?_"

"You're crazy!" Santa shouted.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it," Blaise said. Angrily, he threw two more fiery blasts at his brother—blasts deflected by Jacqueline, who stood by Pyros' side, looking just as angry as he.

"How must it feel, Blaise, knowing that your daughter is _protecting_ me?" he laughed, stepping closer to Blaise. "She was much harder to break, without a preplanned curse, I'll admit. But with the proper dosage of _mageia anochio_, one of the handiest potions ever created—I was able to control her, much like I was Jack. Breaking her down was long and slow, but worth it. Worth it to see your face as your daughter, so similar to the woman you love, save me, your sworn enemy, from you—her dotting father."

"So it was _you_ all along," Jack began, advancing towards his uncle.

"Jack, don't—" Santa began, interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Santa, you shouldn't be out here," Bernard scolded, appearing behind Santa.

"Things are about to get really _heated_," Elle said—pun definitely intended, she'd decide later—as she appeared at Santa's other side.

"We need to get you out of here, Santa! Carol's going crazy with worry! Lucy is MIA, even though I _told_ her to stay _put_!"

"You can only _imagine_ how her parents feel—and don't even get me started on your in laws, sir," Elle added.

Santa watched helplessly, as Jack, growing angrier with each step, approached his Uncle.

"You robbed me of my family, you were that voice, that _awful_ voice that _always_ steered me away from thoughts of what I had done, what my actions would cause, what…" Jack spluttered, furious at his Uncle. At himself, for being weak enough to listen to Pyros' unpleasant wants.

"Oh please, nephew. I'm touched that you want to fight me. But we both know how that will turn out," Pyros said, gesturing above them at the Dome—which was looking much worse than this morning. _Much_ worse. "You're powerless! I think I'll let someone else take this one."

Beckoning Jacqueline towards him, Pyros grinned. "Niece, he's all yours," he said.

Angrily, Jacqueline turned on him, her hands glowing a very scary icy blue.

"Time to go," Santa murmured, turning and running, following Bernard and Elle to safety. He wished he could help Jack somehow—but this was definitely something he couldn't help with.

"Jaqueline, this isn't what you want to do!"

"Hmm…I actually think it is," she said, and with a mighty roar, threw the icy blasts in her palms straight for Jack—who took off, running.

"Now that _he's_ out of my way… Blaise, it's time for you to admit defeat, like you should've, all those years ago," Pyros said. Fisting his free hand, he called forth from his core a hot, fiery blast, grinning at Blaise.

"Over my dead body," Blaise replied, his stance defensive, both palms lit up.

"That can be arranged."

And with that, Pyros lunged, throwing the first blast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Huzzah for evil baddie flaw number 1-tell ALL YOUR PLANS TO THE PROTAGONIST WOOT WOOT!**

**I know it's a huge stereotype, but it's a stereotype I needed to use to give my version of magical history as well as the first Santa. These last few chapters are probably going to be quite short-especially since this is the last full chapter I have written. I'm hoping to get next week's chapter done today, because once it's done I should be set to write the rest-this showdown has a lot of action scenes which are super hard to write. Also: yes, I do have a headcanon that Jack screams extremely high pitched-or as people commonly say, 'screams like a girl'**

**As usual, below the disclaimers, is a lovely white box awaiting your words~ (I'm so close to 60 reviews I can TASTE IT)**

**(Also I must apologise for how long this took today, my mom came home sick and my cousin's over so I had to do a quick clean and now I an bbq-ing omnomnom)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost; their evil Uncle Pyros, and their hometown of Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**A/N-I say this because I love you guys. You may want to keep a kleenex box close by.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Blaise dodged, a fiery shield absorbing Pyros' blast. Pivoting, he sent the shield flying towards his brother. Pyros thrust his staff forward, the flames hitting it and disappearing. Blaise stared at the staff—it was wooden and yet, it hadn't burnt.

"Enchanted staff, brother. You think I'd come unprepared?"

Chortling, he pointed the staff at Blaise; the tip lit up, shooting the fire right back at him.

Blaise deflected it, growing annoyed. Lunging forward, he punched the air repeatedly, fire bursting forth from his fists, flying fast towards Pyros. Pyros blocked each one with his staff, the flames dissipating yet again as they hit the enchanted wood.

"My turn now," Pyros said, grinning.

He leapt, using both his staff and fist to throw fiery punches at Blaise.

Blaise stuck his arms in front of his face, deflecting most of them. Bringing his arms down, he jumped, kicking outwards; fire shot into the air, flying towards Pyros.

Pyros merely laughed, elegantly ducking and side steeping each flaming projectile.

The fight continued like this, both brothers evenly matched. Pyros' attacks began to increase, more and more fiery gusts barraging Blaise, more and more forcefully each time.

Blaise was tiring. A large ball of fire was headed straight for him; breathing in, he once more he protected his face, his arms crossed. Moving his arms in a circular arc, he dispelled the flames—not noticing another fiery flare headed straight for his gut.

It was too late when he did notice. The blast hit his chest, throwing him backwards and into a wall.

"Well, well, _well._ It looks like someone is out of practise!" Pyros sneered. He watched, gleefully, as Blaise picked himself up, his breathing laboured. Slumped against the wall, he tried to catch his breath—Pyros was very right. Blaise _was_ out of practise. More specifically, he was low on energy. Squeezing his eyes shut, Blaise attempted to collect himself.

A very warm jabbing sensation on his chin interrupted his breathing. Blaise opened his eyes, grimacing—Pyros had placed the tip of his staff on Blaise's chin. Shoving his head upwards, Pyros forced his brother to look into his eyes.

"You are…down right _ugly_ up close," Blaise said.

"It's quite funny you should say that, Blaise, considering that it's as if we're staring into a mirror right now," Pyros bit back, grinning. "This was too easy," he said, his staff heating up. Blaise hissed, shoving his chin away from the burning crystalline tip.

"It's not…over…yet," Blaise growled, watching carefully as Pyros charged up his next attack. If Blaise failed, at this proximity, that fiery blast that slowly welled up in the staff could very well send him to Rosehaven earlier than expected.

"We'll see about that," Pyros said, throwing back his staff and launching his attack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jack found himself in the same boat as his father.<p>

His angry, apparently evil sister glared at him, throwing dark, icy blasts at him every which way. Needless to say, Jack wasn't faring so well himself.

He had barely had time to fully grasp the truth of his seemingly long-ago frozen state when Jacqueline had so willingly followed their Uncle's orders. Caused by a curse, a curse cast by his own Uncle! And to think that good old Uncle Pyros, imprisoned and locked away from society, had been controlling him—well, not controlling him like he was controlling Jack's Legate at the moment. Perhaps more of an influence—a very _bad_ influence.

That voice in his head, all those centuries. A voice that had constantly put him down, telling him how underappreciated he was, showing him how unwanted he was. The voice that had convinced him, during those rare, odd and secretly treasured moments of clarity, that no, he shouldn't stop this plan. He should keep going and get himself a holiday, make himself known, find fame and glory…was he doing the same to Jacqueline too? Was he sending her thoughts of how badly Jack had treated her, the family, everyone?

He barely had time to fully process this, as he was now caught up in this very serious fight with his own sister.

Jack ran, trying his best to avoid the icy blasts Jacqueline sent his way. His stamina was low. His head _ached_. His insides felt as if they were on fire, yet still he ran, trying to get through to Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline, please! I don't want to hurt you!" he shouted.

"Don't want to hurt me? Please, Jack! You already have!"

Icicles whizzed by, shattering on the nearby structures; ice shards flew, their sharp ends stinging Jack's exposed skin. The gauze on his left forearm was turning red slowly—he was not fit for this fight right now.

"I know, and I'm sorry! I thought that I was doing the right thing!"

"You self conceited snot! The right thing? You defeated dad. You hurt Mom so badly she froze her twice-frozen heart _again_!"

Dark icy magic just missed him, as he dived behind a building, rolling in the snow. He lay still for a moment, letting the fresh waves of pain wash over him and slowly ebb down. He could still hear his sister, angrily tearing about behind him somewhere.

"Stop hiding, Jack! How dare you! How dare you hurt mom like that, how dare you leave us the way you did—there you are!"

Jack shot up, painfully, slowly backing away from Jacqueline. Feral, the young winter sprite threw her arms out wildly, throwing all the power she possibly could at Jack. Grimacing, he moved his hands upwards, icy shields protruding from the ground, protecting him from Jacquie's wild attacks.

Pain shot through his body. Jack looked up—he could see the pieces falling down, all around the dome now. He felt as each piece cracked—pain shot through him. The piece became dislodged from the wall—he felt the pain within him centre and grow. The ice fell, slowly, then gaining speed, and landed on the floor with a loud thwack—and the pain inside him stabbed.

Jacqueline was getting closer and closer to him; focusing what little energy he had, he willed himself to teleport to anywhere nearby that was a good, safe hidey hole. He needed to collect himself, to wait out this latest surge of pain…

He closed his eyes, and hoping for the best, felt himself disappear in a flurry of ice and snow. He didn't open his eyes until he felt himself rematerialize. Then, and only then, did he plop down in the snow on his back, letting the pain wash through him.

"Jack! Jack, are you okay? You look like you're in a lot of pain," said a voice.

"It's the Deliquesce, Lucy. When the dome melts, Jack feels it."

"Elle?" Jack mumbled, cracking open his eyes. "Lucy!"

Sure enough, the voices were, in fact, little Lucy and Ellenora. Of course.

"You two shouldn't be out here!" Jack said, the pain of the most recent fallen glacier still manifesting within him.

"I know I shouldn't but Jack I was really worried! I didn't want you to get hurt. You're my friend."

Jack smiled through the pain. "Thanks, Luc."

He sighed, struggling into an upright position. "Elle, I should have figured you'd be out here soon enough. Where's lover boy?"

"Securing the workshop and other elves. Well, he should be…"

"He has no idea you came out here," Jack said.

"Not a clue," Elle replied.

"You shouldn't be out here either! Both of you!"

Elf number two rolled her eyes. "I _know_ that. I had to find Lucy though."

"And our exit is kind of blocked," the redhead said, gesturing towards the fighting pyrokinetic sprites. "Jack, who's that that's attacking you? Is that your sister?"

Jack nodded.

"Why is she so mean?" Lucy asked, fearfully.

Despite the way Jacqueline was currently acting, Jack felt the need to defend her.

"She isn't mean at all, Lucy. Jacqueline is quite possibly one of the nicest sprites you could ever meet."

"It's true," Elle added. "Jacquie is my best friend."

"Does she need a hug?" Lucy asked.

"A hug won't help her. Do you see the two men fighting?"

Lucy nodded.

"The one with the fiery hair is our dad. He's also good. The one with the normal, dark red hair is our evil Uncle Pyros."

"He's bad?"

"Very. And he's the reason Jacqueline is acting like this!" Jack growled. "The reason _I_ used to act like that!"

"No way," Elle said.

"He cursed me before I was even _born_ because of his defeat!"

"He's why your heart was cold?" Lucy asked.

"Exactly. Now he's controlling Jacqueline and I have no idea how to get through to her!"

"She can't be evil forever," Lucy began. "She's your sister and you love her and if she's good then she's in there somewhere, Jack! She's gotta be. You were in there somewhere, too. And I found you! I bet you can find your sister."

Jack was silent, processing the young girl's words.

"Did you try your connection?" Elle asked.

"Huh?"

"Your Legate connection, you idiot! I can't get into her mind, she's blocking me out. But maybe you'll have more luck! Our connection is only slight. Trust me when I say this, the link you and her have go way deeper than ours."

"I can't quite sense her mind," Jack murmured.

"I'll distract her," Elle said.

"Ellenora Connelly, you are not moving from this spot!"

"I'm not _going_ to, Jack. I'm not _that_ dumb—it's crazy out there! I'm not quite sure telepathy can withstand elemental mastery," she murmured. "I meant in her _mind_. I'll try to get through to her, and while she's busy keeping me out, she may leave your connection unguarded. And don't you _Ellenora Connelly_ me, Jack."

"Hurry, Jack! She's coming this way!" Lucy said, watching Jacqueline off in the distance. The sprite looked _extremely _angry, her face red and blotchy, her eyes watery.

"Get back here Jack! I'm not done with you!"

Jack flinched, slowly getting up.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured.

"Wait for my signal. Good luck!" Elle said.

"I believe in you!" Lucy said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Pyros let go of the large fireball his staff had been keeping.<p>

In what seemed like minutes, but was probably only really a few seconds, Blaise ducked and tumbled, the fiery blast hitting the wall, tossing Pyros back a few feet. He shoved his hands in front of his face, protecting himself from the heat and the flames.

Momentarily out of the fight, Blaise took a breather—he had looked death in the face and survived. If Winter found out…oh boy.

As Pyros regained his footing, Blaise took a look over at Jack.

He wasn't faring well at all.

He had disappeared a moment before, much to Jacqueline's displeasure. The sprite was now angrily calling out for him—and he appeared.

Blaise squinted.

Like his father, Jack was exhausted. He wasn't going to fare any better in this fight, if it continued any longer.

Enraged, Blaise got up and focused on Pyros.

He wasn't going down yet—thoughts of what Pyros was doing to his family had given him a boost, his second wind, as it were.

Lighting his fists up as Pyros charged his staff, the two ran at each other once more.

* * *

><p>"Jacqueline!" Jack called, sliding out of hiding behind her. She whirled, eyes narrowed; forgoing the icicles, Jacqueline instead threw a cluster of ice shards at him.<p>

Grimacing, Jack gestured upwards, an icy shield—albeit thin—springing up in front of him. He hissed, feeling the dome break apart as Jacqueline's attacks hit his fortification, shoving him further and further back.

Jack glanced over towards Elle and Lucy's hiding spot, waiting for her signal. He squinted, watching Elle concentrate. She nodded, quickly.

Doubling his flimsy defence—which was really quite pointless, Jack noted, as it didn't help at _all_—Jack searched his mind for the connection to his Legate. Sure enough, it was there—though it was delicate and still slightly hidden. Elle was right.

_I'm always right_ she replied—so she was in Jacqueline's mind as well.

_Jacqueline, listen,_ Jack thought, gritting his teeth and digging his feet deeper into the ground as his Legate's attacks intensified.

_Why should I listen to you?! Get out of my head! You've been gone for fourteen hundred years! You didn't care!_

_I know I left and I told you I'm sorry—_

_Sorry doesn't cut it!_

Jack felt his shield splinter, the force throwing him backwards. The wind increased; Jack dug his heels into the ground, trying to walk closer to Jacqueline—though the wind was doing all it could to prevent that.

_I know it doesn't, but Jacqueline, please, don't listen to him!_

She hesitated, her face cold and confused.

_Shut up!_ Another voice said—his Uncle's voice. _Niece, don't listen to him. Don't listen to this rotten excuse for a brother. He left you. Abandoned you. Fourteen hundred years, you were all alone, with nobody to play with…nobody who understood you…_

_Stop!_ Jack shouted

_You stop!_ Jacqueline shouted back—he was well on his way to an awful headache.

_Your own mother feared you, hated you…_

_Jacqueline don't listen to it—!_

_Even you feared you. And it's all…_his_…fault…_

Out loud, Jacqueline screamed, tears falling out of her eyes.

"You left us! Left me!" she said, throwing blast after blast after blast at her brother. Jack couldn't keep up with her hits. Every icy shield he created was shattered into sharp shards, scratching his exposed skin. The dome reminded him, quite painfully, of what his defense was doing to the walls.

"I had to deal with all of your messes! Everything you did, I had to own up to, and because you weren't around for people to place the blame, everyone blamed _me!_"

Jack grimaced, focusing all his remaining energy on protecting himself from her attacks, trying his hardest to withstand the pain that pulsed through him as the winter magic the Dome so relied on was yanked from the air for his use.

He looked around, searching out his dad—Blaise was close enough that Jack could see his father's face. Pyros' momentary distraction was not enough for Blaise to regain some energy. He hid behind his own fiery shield, glancing over at Jack.

It was one small, fleeting glance between the two of them—a look that said the same thing: _we're running out of energy. If we keep it up any longer, we may not…_

Jack didn't want to finish the thought—he couldn't. Jacqueline choose that exact moment to destroy this shield. Jack stared at his sister, saddened—and then upset.

_No_, he thought,_ I can't let this happen to Jacqueline_.

He glanced over at Blaise again, his face determined. Blaise glanced back, before blocking Pyros once more. As the flames cleared, Blaise's expression was strong; they were on the same page.

Resolute, Jack stared at his sister—it was time to change tactics.

"Jacqueline, please! Listen!" He shouted over the winds, his feeble shield ripping apart with every shot Jacqueline threw at him.

"I know you can hear me! I know I've done a lot to hurt you, and I could never, ever show you how sorry I am with words!"

The sprite squinted, blinking rapidly.

"I made a lot of mistakes and I know I did, I've realized that! Jacqueline, please, _don't_ make the same mistakes I did!"

Jacqueline's arms dropped a little, her face less savage. She looked blank; like she was trying to break out of the trance set upon by their Uncle.

His little sister _was_ in there.

Jack dropped his arms, the remnants of his safeguard melting—like it was any protection in the first place.

"I know how you're feeling, Jacquie. You're angry and mad and upset and sad, and there's a voice, isn't there?"

The winds that were so strong moments before had died down; Jack approached his sister slowly. He heard a small gasp and a no from Lucy's hiding place, as Jack made his way closer to his Legate. He heard Elle pull Lucy back, telling her not to worry.

"The voice…" Jacqueline murmured, cringing and flinching.

"Yes, the voice. It's telling you what to do. How you should destroy me, extract your revenge for what I did to you and mom and dad and even the twins. But Jacquie, that voice is not you. It's Pyros. He's controlling you, like he did me, for so many years! I know you, Jacquie. You're strong, so, so strong so _please_, _fight_ it!"

She looked as if she was having an inner conflict. Her face changed from angry and hard to soft and confused and back again.

"But you…" she stood still for a moment, staring behind her, wide eyed. Pyros and Blaise were still at it—though Blaise was weakening once again, anyone could see it.

"Jacqueline, please. I know you can—"

"Shut up!" She shouted, her angry mask disguising the fear that was welling up inside. She stuck her arms out, summoning icy blue magic that slowly developed into a large ball…

"Jacqueline! Don't do this!" Jack shouted.

With an angry cry, she launched her icy snowball. Jack closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that blast would inflict—when none came.

He opened his eyes and saw Jacqueline's attack soaring straight towards Pyros—and hitting him square in the back.

Pyros flew to the side, caught off guard and thrown quite far.

"What? You defy me, girl? How dare you!" Pyros shouted.

"How dare _you_," Jacqueline shouted back. "You can't…you can't control…me. I'm… I'm better than t-that. Stronger…"

She staggered backwards, dropping to her knees. Jack ran forwards, stopping a little ways behind her—she turned her head and stared up at him. She was catching her breath, her face soft and her usual warmth back in her eyes.

She was okay. She was back.

"Jacqueline!"

She fell over in the snow, struggling to stay conscious.

"Thank you, Jack," she said. She stretched out her hand, beckoning him closer; he ran, sliding in the snow on his knees, grabbing her hands.

Jack watched his sister take one last, deep breath, before falling over in the snow, her eyes closing.

"Jacqueline? Jacqueline, please don't be…don't be…" he stopped speaking, clutching her hand tightly. A cold, tingling sensation tickled his fingertips, spreading throughout his arm and his body. He watched his fingertips frost over.

_Kick his ass_, she said, in his mind, before their connection went silent.

Jacqueline had shared her powers with him, once again.

"Is she okay?" Lucy shouted from her hiding spot.

"Is she _alive?"_ Elle shouted, slightly frantic.

Jack nodded, his face icy. "Elle, Lucy, stay there. Don't come out until Blaise and I deal with Pyros."

"What if she gets attacked?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I won't let it happen," he growled, staring down at his sister.

_Pyros_. This was all _his_ fault. He had cursed Jack, steering him down the wrong path for his own malicious intents. Pyros was the one who had taken Jacqueline down, _Pyros_ was the one hurting his father. Jack thought of the time he and his family had had at home. The snowball fights, the dinner party; the market trip with his mother, exploring the city with Fino...

He loved his family. He loved them dearly, and seeing what Pyros had done to them upset the legendary winter sprite to no end.

Deep within his core, that same pricking sensation he had felt before he left Frost Mansion began to occur. This time, however, the feeling intensified. Jack felt his frosty core regain strength, faster and faster—finally, the feeling subsided, the familiar thrum of his icy power coursing through his veins.

Standing up, he breathed deeply, dry ice wisps floating out of his nose and mouth as he exhaled.

Jack no longer lacked the Frost.

With an impish grin, he slowly raised his arms, a thick icy shield—much better than the ones he had produced before—sprang out from the ground, surrounding Jacqueline's body. Jack hesitated for a moment, waiting for the tell-tale crack and accompanying pain of the dome melting—but nothing happened.

"Don't leave from there until we take care of Pyros. I mean it Elle," Jack said, making his way towards his dad.

Elle grumbled. "_Fine_." As much as she wanted to help Jack, help _Jacqueline_, she knew this was definitely well beyond her magical capabilities—they were throwing _fire_ out of their hands, for goodness sake! She'd watch and wait for the perfect opportunity to bring her friend out of harm.

Reassured, Jack ran to his father, grabbing his warm hand and picking him up.

"Your hands are _freezing_," Blaise said, hesitating—then grinning. "Are your powers—?"

"Back and stronger than ever," he said.

"Then let's finish this, shall we?"

"With pleasure."

Immediately, Jack shot out his own icicles as if they were darts. Rapidly, they barrelled towards Pyros, tossing him back—he had only just gotten up and hadn't yet balanced. Jack didn't hesitate to attack his Uncle with every possible combination of ice and snow he could think of.

Pyros retaliated in kind. Most of the fiery blasts hit the icy ones in midair, burning out as the ice evaporated.

With half of the load taken off his back, Blaise came at Pyros from behind, his attacks growing hotter with each strike. With impeccable aim, Blaise shot a fiery dagger right at Pyros' staff hand, knocking it out of his brother's fist and onto the floor.

Jack summoned a gust of cold north wind, aiming for the staff; it flew out of his Uncle's reach, Pyros watching with angry, red eyes.

One hand shot at Jack, the other at Blaise. Pyros was loosing speed, now; he was the one at a disadvantage.

"This has gone on for too long, brother!" Blaise shouted between attacks.

"And I can make it go on far longer, even with these odds!"

"Not if I can help it," Blaise growled. "Give me a boost, Jack!" Blaise shouted, jumping up in the air.

With a small wave of his hand, Jack redirected the cold winds below Blaise, boosting his jump. Blaise kicked as the wind tossed him higher, flipping and sending a fireball towards Pyros. Blaise landed on his feet, crouching low to the ground. He placed two hands on the snowy ground. Around his palms, the snow began to melt and glow an intense red.

"Sorry about this Santa," Blaise murmured, as the red glow grew brighter. Blaise shot up, his hands raised above him; a huge wave of molten rock—lava—burst forth from the grounds melting everything within a five foot radius.

Pyros' eyes grew wide. He stared at the wave of smelly rock, shocked.

"You _wouldn't._" He challenged.

"You've hurt my family long enough, Pyros. You kidnapped my wife and her sisters, keeping them prisoner. You cursed my eldest son, steering him down the same path of darkness and treachery that you choose millennia before. You _poisoned_ my daughter, taking over her mind and using her as your own tool for revenge. The list goes on, dearest brother, and trust me, with your track record—" he paused, narrowing his eyes—"I _would_."

Blaise shoved his palms forwards, the molten rock slowly obeying his command. It looped sideways, coming at Pyros' right side.

At the same time, Jack crouched low, concentrating on his hands. Moving them apart slowly, he created his own stream of snow and ice, nearly as long as Blaise's lava trail. He aimed it towards Pyros' right, the trail mirroring Blaise's attack.

Both elements hit Pyros at the same time. Pyros screamed as the elements clashed, covering him and their surroundings in a blanket of steam. There was a loud hiss and pop, and suddenly, Pyros' screams were no more.

Jack stood stock still, his father somewhere to his right, watching and waiting. The silence surrounded them, eerie until the steam finally cleared.

A stone statue, slightly blue in some places and covered with oddly shaped stone bubbles, now stood where Pyros was moments before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Did the kleenex come in handy? I almost made myself cry while rereading one very specific part! I hope this showdown was everything you all hoped it would be. I tried my best to do it justice! This chapter has been in the works for about three weeks. I couldn't work through it-I wanted so much to happen but couldn't write it all. I'm just glad it was done on time for our usual Monday updates!**

**Pyros' demise, also, I had to do a bit of research for-like how ice and lava react. I saw some interesting pics and it may not be fully scientifically correct but it's close enough for me currently!**

**Anywho I gotta run out with my momma, but the white box down there is open for all your feels! I'll reply and review things when I get back :3**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost; their evil Uncle Pyros, and their hometown of Crystal Springs. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"It's over, Pyros. After all these years, _finally_."

Blaise fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Jack staggered to his dad's side, plopping down beside him.

"I'm getting too old for this," Blaise murmured, staring down in the melted snow, catching his breath. The two barely had time to compose themselves before a small commotion at the workshop doors called their attention.

"Mrs. Frost, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out there right now—"

The doors burst open, a frantic Winter appearing and racing down the steps. Bernard awkwardly ran behind her, trying his best not to slip on the ice that still coated the staircase. Two fiery heads peered out from behind the workshop doors, for once, quiet.

Blaise locked eyes with his beloved, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Blaise!" She shouted, picking up her skirts and running to his side. She crouched down, gently cradling her husband's face. His hair was nothing but a slight smoulder, he was so weak. "Oh gods, Blaise my love, are you okay?"

Blaise nodded, kissing her hand. Relived, Winter looked around, her eyes finding the stone statue blocking the road down to the village.

"Pyros?"

Blaise nodded. She gasped in understanding, fully taking in the damage done to the square.

"_Sweet merciful heavens!_" Bernard shouted, looking out at the damage as well.

Aside from the giant, particularly ugly stone statue that sat blocking the road up to the heart of the town, the rest of the town square was a mess. Icicles sprinkled the walls of the buildings; ice shards littered the floors. Half of the square seemed to have turned into a small lake. Scorch marks from the pyrokinetic sprites covered the walls, a particularly large one coating the right side of the clothing shop. A huge hole was in the centre of the battlefield, reaching gods knew _how_ deep, a rotten egg smell still floating about the breeze.

"Is he gonna have a heart attack?" Fiera asked.

"I sure hope not, I'm not trained in Elf Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation," Fino replied.

"Bernard, don't panic, it's gonna be all right," Elle said, running towards her elfiancé, gently squeezing his shoulder. Lucy stood at the base of the steps, staring at the newcomers closely. She was trying to stay close to Elle, and ask her new friend about these strange people—but she didn't want to interrupt her moment with Bernard.

"Don't panic!? Don't _panic?"_ he squeaked.

"I think he needs to sit," Fiera whispered.

Fino's face turned a deep red, as he breathed on the step closest to Bernard, melting the ice and clearing a seat for him. Fiera put her hands above the melted mess, steam appearing around her palms, drying the step.

"Thanks," Bernard said, sinking down.

Elle stared at the steps, thoughtfully. She looked at the twins, then at Bernard, then back to the steps once more.

"What is it?" Fino asked.

"I may have an idea," Elle said, staring out at the damaged square. She looked at Winter, who was bent down at her husband's level, hugging him tearfully. She watched Jack get up, slowly making his way towards a lump in the snow. The lump had pointy ears peaking out from behind a curtain of messy brown hair—_ohmygod_, Elle thought.

"Oh my god," she repeated out loud, sliding down the steps. She raced to Jack's side, staring down at the lump—what looked to be an elf, in the spot Jacqueline should be.

"Where's Jacqueline?" Elle asked, stopping behind Jack.

"Right here," he said, brushing the brown locks out of her face.

Elle crouched down, staring at the girl. Sure enough, it was Jacquie.

"Jacqueline's a brunette?"

"You didn't know that?" Jack asked.

"When we met, she was like platinum blonde."

"How odd, she never chooses blonde as her disguise. Especially one so close to her normal appearance." Jack said, trying to be lighthearted.

Curiously, Elle touched his shoulder—and was nearly overwhelmed with emotions: fear…protectiveness…sorrow…_guilt_? Tense, Jack shoved her hand off of his shoulder, gently picking up his little sister.

_It'll be okay Jack. At least she's alive. Right?_ Elle thought at him, staring at the once again powerful legendary figure.

Grimly, he nodded.

"We need to get Jacqueline to the Elfirmiry," Blaise said, appearing beside them. Winter was hovering by his side, trying to support him. "Love, I need you to call your Mother. Tell her what's happened, and tell her to gather the Assembly."

"Winter, when you finish that, do you think Bernard and I could have your help? And the twins, too," Elle asked.

Bernard looked up, a small smile on his face—he saw where Elle was going with that statement.

"Of course," she replied, smiling. "I'll return as soon as possible," Winter said, kissing Blaise and squeezing his hand. The weathered sprite smiled, returning the kiss gently.

"Hurry back, love."

She nodded, disappearing in a flurry of snowflakes and blue sparks.

"Elle, I need you and Bernard to find us an empty, large room."

"Council meeting?" Elle asked.

"Not the Council, the Assembly," Blaise replied, making his way up the workshop steps.

Elle frowned. The Council of Legendary Figures hadn't changed their name recently…had they?

"The Assembly is Crystal Spring's governing body," Bernard said hoarsely, watching them approach. "Since the Council of Legendaries didn't have anything to do with Pyros' imprisonment the first time around, and Pyros is a problem pertaining to Crystal Springs, the Council stays out of it."

Elle nodded. "One of us can find you a room in no time, Blaise."

"I'll get some elves to move Pyros to that room, as well," Bernard said. Taking off his beret, he ran his hand through his curly hair.

"We'll fix everything in time for Christmas, Bernard. We always do," Elle said, squeezing his hand. "It's only five days until the big day, after all."

"I know. Where do we start is what I'm trying to figure out."

"Is the Elfirmiry fixed up?" Jack asked.

"Just about."

"Then that's where we start," he said, and, with an air of finality, he walked towards the Elfirmiry, Jacqueline cradled against his chest.

* * *

><p>Jack carried his sister into the Elfirmiry, placing her down on a bed as soon as possible. Instantly, the medical staff swarmed around her, checking vitals and getting her settled in. Jack watched from a distance, on his own bed across the room, his face grim as a nurse bandaged his arm properly.<p>

Winter had returned quickly, with Mother Nature in tow. Jack had watched them rush down the halls, Glenda, the Witch of the Light and Cheri, the Witch of the Dark appearing shortly after.

As soon as she had disappeared, Winter came hurrying back, Elle and Bernard by her side, the Twins close behind. From what Jack had overheard, Elle had thought of using the twin's fire power to melt the workshop and return order outside, with Winter close behind to keep the North Pole as snowy as usual.

Once Jack got the go ahead from the medical staff, he rushed out of the Elfirmiry, finding his way to the large conference room Bernard had sent the Assembly to.

Hoping he wasn't too late, Jack found the right room, slamming the doors open and breezing in, a chill following him.

"Jack! You shouldn't be here!" Blaise began, standing up at the head of the table.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't either," Jack said, gesturing to his father's multiple injuries and general fatigue.

"With all due respect, Blaise, I think Jack has as much right to be here as you do," Mother Nature began.

"He may not have had anything to do with your brother the first time around—"

"—But Pyros sure as hell made sure _that_ changed."

"Girls, enough," Mother Nature said. "Jack, seeing as how you played a direct roll in tonight's events, you have as much right as any of us to be here this evening. Now, if we're all done saying our pieces," she said, staring at the other three occupants in the room. "I call this meeting of the Crystal Springs Assembly to order," she finished, slamming down her gavel.

Right on cue, the doors burst open, a couple of green uniformed elves wheeling Pyros in on a cart. The statue was dark, spots of frost all over the bubbled surface. Santa followed them in, taking the cart from the two young elves and sending them off.

"Where do you want this thing, Mother Nature?"

"Right there," she said, pointing to the opposite end of the table.

"Santa. On behalf of this governing body, I humbly apologize for what my family did to your wonderful courtyard," Blaise said, his hair once more aflame, standing regal beside Mother Nature.

Scott parked the cart, standing beside the statue awkwardly, nodding. "It's not…it's not too big of a problem, I've got my best elves on it. And your lovely family, Blaise. Uh, Mister Frost."

"Just Blaise will do."

"Alright, just Blaise," Scott replied, laughing to himself—swiftly coughing when nobody else laughed.

"I'll be off, then. Got a lot of stuff to do," he said, making his way to the door.

"Santa, if you'd like you can stay. After all, since you've held the Santa position for as long as you have, this may be beneficial to you."

Santa smiled. "Thanks, Mother Nature. But I think I'll sit this one out."

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"You can sit beside me, I won't bite," Cheri said, winking.

"Don't scare the poor thing!" Glenda scolded.

Blaise sighed.

"No, it's all good. I'm needed on the floor, anyway. Got a lot of catching up to do," Santa said, rushing out of the office. "If you need anything, just shout!"

The Assembly shared a look, watching Santa leave.

"Alright. Now then, let's begin. Queen Fae and Faun have decided against joining us, since they did not have anything to do with Pyros. They, as well as Marilla, all believe that whatever course of action we decide on will be suitable enough. Marilla also said that the North Pole's water was much too cold for her," Mother Nature finished, rather irritated.

"You know how mermaids are," Glenda said, arranging her light blue skirts around her and sitting down. She took off her pointed hat and pulled her white cloak closer around herself, settling herself in comfortably.

"Pretentious, that's what they are," Cheri grumbled. She leaned back in her seat, her short black and red skirts scattered about. She draped her black cloak over the chair, hat on the floor somewhere beside her booted feet. "Almost as bad as you, Jack."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Jack muttered, brushing Cheri—who was smirking quite devilishly—off and turning to Blaise.

"You can't trap him again, Dad."

"Not the way I did before. We may have to move him to the high security Penitentiary."

"I highly doubt Crystal Penn is going to hold him!" Cheri snapped, angry. "You saw what dark magic he managed to do in Old Frost Castle!"

"I have to agree with Cheri, Blaise. He is simply too dangerous to be left in a cell! He'll find a way out!" Glenda added.

"Unless we suspend his magic," Cheri said, thoughtfully.

Mother Nature mussed. "That is an option. However, before we go about imprisoning Pyros all willy nilly, I believe it would be wise to actually hear a first hand account of what transpired tonight," Mother Nature said.

The attention shifted towards Jack and Blaise. Simultaneously they both blinked, dumbfounded, and began to speak, cutting each other off.

"You first, Dad."

"No, you first Son, I insist. Start with what he did to you and Jacquie."

Nodding, Jack recounted each of Jacqueline's "meltdowns", as they had been so aptly nicknamed. He explained every detail of each attack, recounting—to the best of his memory—every tiny thing Jacqueline did or said. He explained how their connection was cut off during those attacks, and how most of her rage was focused towards the workshop—and then him. He told them how they had discovered that Jacqueline was being controlled—via magical potion.

"_Mageia anochio_! I can't believe it!" Glenda spluttered. "He is in direct violation of several potion making laws, warlock or not!"

"Is someone writing all this crap down?" Cheri asked.

"Of course. Now hush, let Jack continue," Mother Nature said. A long roll of parchment sat in front of her, a quill moving back and forth very fast with every word she said.

Finally, Jack got into the final fight. Blaise joined in, each taking turns describing their portion of the fight. Lastly, Jack told them about Pyros' curse—the reason Jack had been so _evil_. Blaise elaborated on Pyros' revenge scheme, the women opposite him paying close attention.

Once they finished, the Assembly sat, shocked.

"You have to kill him." Cheri said, instantly.

"Cheri, that is much too severe!"

"I hate to be that guy, your lightness, but her darkness is right," Jack said.

"Jack!"

"Dad, come _on_. You've seen what he's done to us! To you! Do you really think locking him up again is going to accomplish anything?"

"He'll just try again, and again, and so on," Cheri snapped.

"As right as you all are, he _is still_ my brother. On top of that, there is the fact that, like all of us in this room, he is immortal. This stone confection Jack and I somehow managed to trap him in? It will not last. He's bound to break out of there!"

"There are ways to kill immortals," Cheri said, darkly. "I have books…spells…curses. It can be done and I will do it."

"I'll help," Jack murmured.

"Jack! He's your Uncle!"

"If you tell me to respect my elders Dad I swear to Rosehaven—"

"Frosts, please—"

"—how could I possibly respect him? He froze my heart! He's the reason I've done all the things I did—the Day of Darkness, the Escape Clause, Easter of '64, that incident during the Halloween of 2003—"

"—that was a fun Halloween," Cheri murmured.

"—Cheri, don't encourage him!"

Mother Nature sighed, resisting the urge to rub her temples. Jack continued to list all his wrong doings while Cheri and Glenda bickered about behavioral issues.

_"He poisoned Jacqueline, dad!"_

"Alright, order!" Mother Nature shouted, slamming the gavel, an angry breeze rippling through the room.

"Actually, now that I think of it, Halloween 2003 was mostly my idea. Not his," Jack mussed.

"Jack, please?"

"Sorry, Grandmother."

"Thank you. Now that we've all calmed down," she left the sentence dangling, as if challenging everyone to start up again. "Let's try to approach this like rational legendary creatures, alright?"

The rest of the Assembly nodded, waiting for Mother Nature to continue. Blaise looked deep in thought, a frown on his face.

"So far, one thing we are certain of is that once more imprisoning him is not the best idea. Glenda. Cheri. If what Blaise has said is correct—that Pyros may be able to burst out of that—some sealing spells may be in order."

The matriarchs of the witching clan nodded, silently conferring with each other. Shortly after, a light blue mist settled around the base of the statue, a deep red force field appearing around it, fading in and out of sight.

"That should be good enough for now," Glenda said.

"If you'd let me do the _other_ incantations it would be far more beneficial then _those_," Cheri snapped, gesturing her long, manicured nails to the magic surrounding Pyros.

"Too dangerous and you _know_ it."

Cheri grumbled something about broomsticks and no fun, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, feet on the table. Glenda sighed heavily, turning her attention away from her sister.

"With our combined powers, Mother Nature, he shouldn't be able to leave this room."

"Perfect. Now, Blaise. I think we can all understand the position you're in at the moment. Pyros is your brother—_twin_ brother, to boot. Yes, he's evil and wrong, but you grew up with him."

Blaise nodded.

"So why don't _we_ kill him for you!" Cheri said.

"Sister, dearest, I don't think you're understanding the point."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I _do_."

"If I was evil, would you kill me?"

Cheri hesitated, her red eyes lost in thought briefly. "I don't know. Perhaps."

"I haven't killed you," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not _evil_. I just happen to be _the _master of the Dark Arts."

Glenda raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I wouldn't kill you. I couldn't do that, not to my own sister…even if she is a goody two-shoes broomstick in the bog," Cheri murmured, whispering the last part under her breath.

"What was that?"

"_Nothing_."

"Mother Nature, please. You know how long Pyros' rep sheet is!" Jack said. "It pales in comparison to mine! Heck, _half of mine_ is practically his!"

"Jack does make a good point," Glenda murmured, her sister nodding. "Pyros has done quite a bit of harm, not just to his family, but to all of us myths, and legends and magical peoples."

"He started a millennium long war," Cheri began, ticking off the points on her fingers. "He revealed us to the mortals, killed thousands of them and some of ours, to boot! He kidnapped your daughters, Mother Nature, and countless other people, legendary or no."

"Then he cursed Blaise," Glenda continued, "as well as Jack. Which, as he has told us already, adds most if not _all_ of Jack's wrongs to Pyros' own record."

"Then there's that little elf boy," Blaise said, breaking his silence. "Kasper. He kidnapped that young man's sister and blackmailed him to do his bidding. If Kasper refused, he'd kill the sister."

"And he poisoned Jacqueline!" Jack stated, a silence descending on the Assembly.

"We can't trap him again, Blaise."

"But we can kill him," Cheri said, hopefully.

"Why are you so obsessed with killing him?" Glenda asked.

"He messed with my magic. He used the Darkest of the Dark Arts—even I wouldn't do that. He is _scum_ to me."

"We can't kill him," Blaise began, standing up and pacing. He held his hand up to the protests that began, efficiently silencing the room. "Death is too good for him."

Blaise made his way to the foot of the statue, the red shield appearing and keeping him from getting too close.

"What did you have in mind then, Blaise? The final decision is yours, as per usual," Mother Nature said.

"Instead of killing him—which would be all too easy—I say we send him to the deepest, hottest part of the Earth, and trap him there. He will be doomed to endure the blistering heat and never die, for it is his native element."

The Assembly sat, stunned.

"That's…_harsh_." Cheri said. "I _love _it,"

"It's better than killing him," Glenda said.

"Tortured for all eternity, wanting to die but never being able to," Jack mussed. "I never pinned eternal torture as your style, Dad. I like it."

"Then, the votes are unanimous."

Blaise nodded, staring into the eyes of the statue, his face grim.

"Pyros Frost. Son of the late King and Queen Frost and Brother to myself, Assembly Member Blaise Frost. For numerous crimes committed against many magical people, immortals and mortals, you are sentenced to everlasting imprisonment in the Earth's core, doomed to burn for all eternity, and never die."

A smack of the gavel.

"Motion carried."

* * *

><p>Jack left the Assembly session, slightly shocked. The punishment his Uncle had been sentenced to was harsh. <em>Extremely<em> harsh. Though he had frequently incurred the wrath of Blaise, Jack never would've thought his father to dish out a punishment so cruel and yet still keep the punished one alive.

Now, Blaise was preparing to travel deep to the centre of the Earth with the statue. Cheri and Glenda were briefing him on the spells he would use alongside them. After all, the darkest of magic was going to be needed to keep Pyros down in the boiling hot inner core. Jack sometimes forgot that his father also had warlock blood in the family—thus allowing him to wield some spells as well as other, more warlock-centered abilities.

Deep in thought, Jack made his way to the Elfirmiry. Gently opening the doors to the vast, circular room, Jack peeked in.

All the beds had been righted now. A few elves from the cleaning staff rode on the side of large buckets, mopping up the puddles left over from the melted ice. His eyes sought out the one occupied bed towards the end of the room.

Letting the door click quietly behind him, Jack made his way to Jacqueline's bed. His mother stood by her pillow, staring down at Jacqueline's still face, brushing her fringe aside.

"How's she doing?"

"No change since you carried her in. She's still alive, thankfully. According to the Doctor, a large abundance of the _mageia anochio _was given to her. It was hiding."

"Hiding how?"

"I don't have a single clue, all I heard was doctor speak. I may have dumbed it down for myself." The season sighed, frowning. "I wish Jacqueline would cut this fringe of hers," she murmured, still trying to move it off her face—but to no avail.

The two were silent for a moment, the hustle and bustle of the Elfirmiry as elves caught in the ice were brought in (or walked, depending on how frozen they were) and treated for multiple ice related injuries, and for the unlucky ones, minor frostbite.

"I do hope this doesn't harm Jacqueline's reputation here," Winter murmured.

"It pales in comparison to mine," Jack replied, taking a seat by her bed.

Winter sighed. "She'll recover. She's a fighter…"

Jack didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>For the next day days, Jack, Winter and Elle took turns by Jacqueline's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. Though she was breathing, she didn't move. Nothing but the steady rise and fall of her chest.<p>

With Elle having to run around the workshop more and more as Christmas came closer and closer, and Winter having to keep her eye on Fino and Fiera—who had a bad habit of radiating heat—quite literally—when excited—Jack found himself very rarely leaving the Elfirmiry. Someone had to coax him out just to get him to eat and take a break from his constant watch.

It was day two when Jack found himself alone in the quiet Elfirmiry. Most of the injured elves had been healed and discharged; Blaise, upon returning from the inner core, had been dragged to the Elfirmiry by Winter. The fight with his brother, the Assembly meeting, and the trip down had exhausted him. The staff patched him up quite quickly (perks of being immortal—injuries healed rapidly, unless they were directly to their cores. If the core was injured, it could very well mean death). Once they were finished, Blaise lay back and promptly passed out on one of the beds, snoring occasionally.

Jack watched his dad snore, listening to the sounds of Winter shuffling the twins down the hall to wash up—something about silly string and fire trucks. He tuned them out, focusing instead on the sound of Jacqueline breathing.

In.

And out.

And in.

"You know, if Fiera was in here, I'd do the exact same thing."

Startled, Jack only just noticed Fino standing beside him, hands behind his back, staring up at his big brother.

"I can only imagine," he murmured. Jack uncrossed his arms, patting his lap. Grinning, Fino hopped up, making himself comfortable.

"Tell me if I start to melt you," Fino said.

Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, Jack! Jacqueline's been through a lot and she's gotten through it just fine. She'll recover and be all better soon!"

"I hope so."

"She has to. For me and Fiera and Mom and Dad…and you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Story stats so far: 28 Chapters, over 400,000 characters, and about 90,000 words (don't listen to the ff stat, half of the ff stat is my AN's. I talk too much :p)**

**This chapter was posted quite late! My apologies! As you all know, I'm no longer ahead of the story. In fact, I just finished this chapter tonight! Now that the chaos has ended, I hafta tie up loose ends and set things to rights. The resolution is, however, taking a wee bit longer! With school around the corner and furniture needing to be acquired I'm well behind.**

**Only two chapters left! I'm just as sad as you lovelies. But hey, when November rolls around...well, we'll see ;)**

**A lot of my personal concepts and headcanons are in this chapter, and if you want to know more about them please feel free to shoot me a PM! You could also read Frost and Fire, WinterFrost15's major fanfic in this category! Though it is a much darker, edgy, mysterious story *organ music playing in distance with mysterious lighting and whatnot***

**Reviews are loved and cherished and treasured! :D**

**NOTE AS OF AUGUST 4 2014: NEXT CHAPTER IS 3/4S WRITTEN, NO MONDAY UPDATE THIS WEEK-UNLESS IT;S AT LIKE 1 AM; I'M KINDA STUCK XD BUT IT WILL BE UP FOR YOU LOVELIES! I can't just let Jacqueline stay unconscious forever, can I? (Well, I could...)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Mother Nature, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost; their evil Uncle Pyros, and their hometown of Crystal Springs as well as the Governing body of the magical city. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Elle was fast on her way to developing a giant headache.

She sighed heavily, listening to the bickering humans around her, and now understood why Santa frequently wanted to smash his head against the wall around the family. She glanced over at the big guy himself, who stood beside Carol, trying to reason—albeit loudly—with Bud. Neil kept trying to interrupt, his soothing voice beginning to be slightly irritating as he insisted on "feelings inventory sessions" and "deep breaths" and "trust exercises".

Really, it had been nearly four days since the whole thing with Blaise and his brother had gone on. You'd think that the family would understand what had happened by now. But alas, for dear Ellenora, Santa's family could be incredibly dense sometimes.

She wished they had been able to explain things to them earlier. But as soon as the fight ended—with Jack's powers permanently back, Pyros defeated, and Jacqueline knocked out—it had been _chaos_. Half of the Assembly appeared and held an impromptu meeting, deciding the fate of Pyros. As that happened, Elle and Bernard directed Fino and Fiera around the factory, melting the ice and sending hoards of cleaning staff to get rid of the puddles ASAP.

Then they had to fix up the courtyard—after the meeting, Mother Nature took care of the giant hole in the ground before seeing the Great Witches off. The Twins melted the unwanted messes and Winter trailed behind them, tossing snow where it should go and sending her own personal flurries around town, restoring the wintery climate.

Santa himself had to work on the floor, helping to speed up production and catch them up. Bernard had ended up being needed on the floor as well, which left Elle with more scurrying around than usual, repairing machines when needed, boosting morale and checking in with the medical staff.

Finally, Elle found a moment to check in on Lucy and her parents. Laura and Neil were quite happy once Elle told them that she had found Lucy during the lockdown and kept her safe throughout the fight. Then, before she could explain in detail to the family, she had been called down to electrical—another short circuit.

At last, this afternoon, after checking up on Jacqueline, Elle had found a few moments of spare time. As she made her way to the family's suite, she ran into Santa—who was going the exact same way for the exact same reason.

Now, here they were, and Elle, who normally found herself calm and cool and collected, was at her wit's end.

"Look, Scott. I understand how hectic it gets around here, but you have a big communication problem! We've been in lockdown for nearly four days straight!" Bud said.

"Actually, lockdown was lifted a while ago."

"See? Lack of communication, Clause!"

"Well we had a lot of problems! As soon as Pyros was sent to his prison—"

"Wait, you're imprisoning him? As father-in-law of Christmas I feel like it is my duty to tell you how much of a stupid idea that is!"

Elle sighed, slightly annoyed. "Actually, Mr. Newman, Pyros was sentenced to a fate probably worse than death itself," she began.

"Oh dear," Neil mumbled, covering Lucy's ears.

"Dad, stop! I wanna hear! _Dad_!"

"He was sent to the very core of the Earth, you know, where the magma is the hottest? Yeah. He's trapped there and since he's a heat sprite, he can't die. He's just going to burn forever, non-stop."

Elle's eyes flashed as she stared down every adult in that room, efficiently silencing them.

"Now once that huge fight finished, Scott, myself and Bernard were everywhere, trying to make this place as safe as it always is, and keep the quota up so that the kids around the world all get their gifts."

"See honey? The little people are doing a lot of work and you _know_ how important Scott is to the whole factory," Sylvia said.

"Look, I get it. I have to go hard on you, though, it's my job! I just think that we should've been told sooner—"

"Unfortunately," a deep voice said, "circumstances arose in which none of us were able to tell you sooner."

Blaise entered the room, looking much better than he had last Elle had seen him. His molten suit was neatly put together once more, his hair lit up and blazing high. If she didn't know any better, Elle would've said Blaise looked perfectly at ease—though she could _feel_ his worry and concern for his daughter. It radiated off him in waves.

"Excuse me sir, are you aware that your hair is on fire?" Neil asked.

"Oh my god, his hair is on _fire!_" Sylvia shouted.

"That man's hair is burning…sir, your hair is burning!" Bud repeated.

"Honey, do something!"

"Ho boy," Scott said, sharing a look with Elle. They watched Bud scramble to the nearest fire extinguisher, Sylvia in hysterics. Bud grabbed the tiny red cylinder, pulling the pin and aiming for the base of Blaise's head.

"Dad, that's not a good idea!"

"Bud, seriously, she's right—"

He ignored his daughter and son-in-law, squeezing the trigger. Minty foam burst out of the nozzle, covering Blaise from his head to his shoulders as Bud moved the hose side to side.

Finally, he stopped, black smoke wafting off of Blaise's head. He coughed, a glob of the foamy substance plopping out of his mouth. He wiped his eyes clear of the foam, flicking it off of his hands as he cleared his face and shoulders.

"Yes. My hair was on fire. It _does_ that," Blaise said calmly, his hair now a regular, metaphorical flaming orange.

"Oh my goodness, Blaise, are you okay?" Carol asked, putting Baby Buddy down. She sped to his side with a face cloth, attacking his arms.

"I'm fine Mrs. Clause—"

"I'm really so sorry, my parents just aren't used to the whole magic thing and—"

"It's completely understandable," Blaise said, taking the cloth from her and offering a foamy smile.

Santa and Elle breathed a sigh of relief; Laura and Neil looked decidedly less tense, their daughter stifling a giggle.

"Oh, Buddy, get out of that," Carol murmured, snatching the baby up. He was sitting in the pile of residual foam on the floor surrounding Blaise. The minty confection was apparently very entertaining to the curious infant, as he threw it up in the air, getting it all over himself.

"You little monkey," Scott murmured, looking at Baby Buddy's thrashing feet and giggling face. "Now we gotta hose you down, look at this mess!"

The tot giggled in response, squirming in his mother's outstretched arms, foam flying about.

"I think the hose is a little too drastic. I'll go give him a bath."

"Honey no please don't go—"

"It' fine. Blaise is here and I know my parents. He'll calm them down. Stop worrying Scott," Carol whispered, pecking her husband on the cheek and whisking Buddy away to the bathroom.

"Who're you?" Bud demanded.

"Frost. Blaise Frost." Blaise said, shaking Bud's outstretched hand quite firmly. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You have quite the grip, Mr. Frost," Bud said, rubbing his hand once Blaise let go. "And very warm hands…"

"Lots of yard work," he murmured. "I also have a tendency to play with fire," he added, winking.

"Are you Jack's daddy?" Lucy asked, running right up to him.

"Lucy be careful, he was on fire!" Laura shouted.

"The one and only," Blaise said, smiling down at the young girl. He towered over her—he was nearly six feet tall, after all.

"Why are you on fire then? Shouldn't you be snowy too?"

Blaise chuckled. "That would be my wife, little Lucy. I'm afraid I'm all fire instead of snow."

"Jack told me he was part heat sprite! But he never told me which parent it was. Is he okay? I haven't seen him around much. Are you okay, Mister Frost? Is your daughter okay?"

"Slow down there little lady, I gotta talk to this lovely couple here first," he said, winking.

"That's Bud and Sylvia. They're Carol's parents. They're very nice!"

"I'm sure they mean well," Blaise murmured, the foam still dripping from his suit making his judgement _really_ hard.

"What is going on here?" Bud asked.

"Well, you may have just extinguished the could-be king of Crystal Springs," Elle said, Santa smirking. "Who also happens to be Jack Frost's dad."

"Oh dear," Sylvia said. "A king?!"

"Could-be!" Blaise said.

"I never was one for royalty," Bud began.

"Nor was I. After my brother—"

"The madman who caused all this?"

"The very one. After he started a war millenniums ago, killing many people—magical and non magical alike—as well as revealing us magical folk to the mortals and kidnapping my wife and her sisters, I imprisoned him and disbanded the monarchy. His want for the throne is what caused all of it in the first place."

Bud stared the fiery sprite down, the ghost of a smirk gracing his face. "I think I like you sir," he said.

Blaise laughed heartily, a light in his eyes. "I'm glad. Now let me explain why we couldn't tell you about what transpired earlier. You see…"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Blaise walked out of the living quarters, laughing loudly with Bud.<p>

"Take care of that kid, Blaise. He's a trouble maker, thawed out or not," Bud said, grinning.

"Just as bad if not worse then I was at his age," Blaise shot back, winking.

Bud laughed heartily once more. "Sylvia, isn't this guy a hoot!"

"You have a good evening, Bud. And I'm terribly sorry for taking part of your family away from you, your lovely wife and daughter this holiday season."

Bud waved it off. "It's not a problem."

"You know, this is only the second time we've been up here," Sylvia said, holding her husband's arm.

"She's right. Still a lot to get used to! But you know, we understand Scott—well, Santa's commitment—and try our hardest to wrap our heads around it."

"Oh I can imagine, it is quite a lot to take in. Quite honestly, it still wows me every time I come up here!"

"Yeah. It's not like we're not used to the absence, lack of calls, general business—" Scott sighed loudly in the living room—"and all that. Sometimes, you know, it just builds up!"

"I know, I know." Blaise reassured.

"But now we get to come up here every Christmas!" Bud said excitedly. "It's great!"

"Truly."

"Until stuff like this happens. But hey, what are you gonna do, right?"

"Blaise—oh my!" a melodic voice said, coming down the hall. Blaise let out a sigh of relief, his charming smile dropping. Thank heavens his wife had such _immaculate_ timing.

"Ah! Winter darling! Come here, quickly! And Bernard! Wonderful! Winter dear you _must_ meet Santa's in-laws. They're quite a lively bunch!"

Winter appeared at her husband's side, letting him take her hand and kiss it. Her hair was slightly messy, strands falling out of her bun left right and centre. She looked tired and weary—yet still she smiled.

"Hello," she said, seeing Sylvia and Bud's bemused expressions as she approached. "My name is Winter." Smiling, she graciously extended her hand. "Mind the chill."

They shook her hand, quickly pulling away—to say she was _chilly_ was an understatement.

"Winter, as in winter? The season?" Sylvia asked.

"The one and only," she replied, smiling.

"Bud, Sylvia, this is my lovely wife!"

"The seasons are people? This is crazy! This is amazing!" Bud exclaimed.

"Scott, dear, you must tell us more about the magical world!"

Scott appeared at the door, Elle by his side.

"Sure Sylvia. As soon as I learn everything myself, I'll give ya lessons," he murmured, exhausted.

Winter stared at her husband, an eyebrow raised. "What in the blazes happened to you?" she asked, taking in his foamy appearance.

"Fire extinguisher mishap. Don't worry about it! Now what can I do for you, love?"

Winter's giggles all but disappeared, her famous sad smile gracing her face.

"No change yet?" Blaise asked, saddening.

"None. She's still…gone."

"Don't say that, Winter. She's not gone. She's there. She's _alive_. Thank the powers that be Rosehaven didn't claim her."

Winter sniffled, her big eyes sad.

"Shh, it's okay," Blaise said, wiping her face with the pads of his thumbs and pulling her into a tight hug. "She'll be fine."

The Newman's shared a look, sensing that this was a private moment between the magical people in front of them. Bernard shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but the two figures. Santa coughed quietly, touching Bud's shoulder.

"How about you and Sylvia go search for Carol and Junior?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Sylvia said, gently steering her husband back into the living quarters.

"We'll go wash up for supper," Laura said, Lucy nodding. Hand in hand with her parents, they followed the elderly couple down the hall, and out of sight.

Bernard slipped into the room, standing beside Elle and Santa. They watched from a far, not even thinking at each other for fear of upsetting the Frosts.

"I know she's not gone," Winter finally said, looking up at her husband. "Not a trace of Rosehaven magic is surrounding her or her core. She's just…out. Not moving, nothing. Jack hasn't left her side."

"I'll go get him to eat," Blaise murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Santa interrupted. "I'll go get him some food. I need to talk to him anyway. You two take some time to yourselves."

"What about the Twins?" Blaise realized.

Bernard grinned. "Not to worry, Mr. Frost! Curtis is watching them as we speak," he said, a feeble scream echoing through the light blue tunneled porch. The Claus' main residence was alongside the workshop, a semi-outdoor corridor attaching the private living quarters to the Workshop's side entrance. The scream was closely followed by faint giggles.

"Perhaps we should go find the Twins and, err, make sure Curtis isn't suffering from third degree burns?" Blaise ventured.

"Take your time," Bernard said, smiling. "I'm sure Curtis is fine. He's a _very_ capable elf."

_You're diabolical,_ Elle thought at him, eyebrow raised as another weak scream ghosted by.

He smirked in response.

"I think we will take our time. After all, I don't believe those were the _third degree burns_ giggles. More like the Katniss ones," Winter said, smiling and grabbing Blaise's hand.

With a salute, Blaise was dragged off by his wife, leaving the trio alone on the porch.

Scott let out a whoosh of breath, sitting on a bench that decorated the front door.

"That was exhausting," Elle grumbled, letting her head rest on Bernard's shoulder briefly, before she too sunk down on the bench.

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"Bud happened."

"We're gonna end up needing an Elfcon just for him, if this keeps up," the head elf said, smirking.

"You don't know the half of it," Elle grumbled.

"Now, though, that's another thing off our list!" Santa said, clapping. "Thank _god_. I hope you have good news, Bernard?"

"Finally," he replied. "The ice has all been melted and mopped up. Electrical problems are down by ninety percent and our production rate has caught up, at _last_."

"We're no longer needed on the floor?"

"Nope. Well, you aren't. As head elf, I always am, even when I'm not making toys."

Elle rolled her eyes. "You nut, I'm here too," she grumbled.

Bernard blushed. "Of course. I—you know—I just—you know what I mean."

"Course I do," she replied, grinning. Standing up, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're as red as Santa's coat! Anyway, does this mean I _finally_ have time to marathon Lord of the Rings?"

"Again?"

"You can never, ever marathon something too much, Bernard," Elle snapped.

"Alright, alright. Yes, you can. But it is Christmas Eve Eve, so not too late. Tomorrow's a busy day."

"Yes mom," Elle said, rolling her eyes and grinning. "Besides, I was going to take over Jack's shift," she said, serious once more.

"Good luck getting him out of there. According to Winter, it's like moving a mountain."

"You two don't worry about it. I need to talk to Jack myself."

"About what?" Bernard asked, eyebrow raised.

"My ceiling still isn't fixed."

"It has stopped, though," Bernard said. "I sent out a group from Research and Development; Quinton was in charge. The melting has stopped; though there are still holes and the ice chunks are still everywhere, they couldn't hear rushing water anymore."

"And the magic?"

"Still leaking out, unfortunately. Though not as fast."

"Well," Santa said. "It's about time I fix that problem."

* * *

><p>The Elfirmiry, as always, was quiet.<p>

Jack sat on his chair beside his sister's bed, willing her to wake up.

Four days. It had been four days already, for frost sake! Why wasn't she awake?

Jack couldn't help but blame himself, if only a little. Yeah, he knew that Pyros was the one to orchestrate the attacks she went through. Heck, he had cursed Jack to have a frozen heart, all because of a long ago war that—though never forgotten—people didn't pay much mind to, nowadays. Jack had liked it like that. So had Blaise, and probably every other legendary figure in Crystal Springs, except Pyros.

But he still felt responsible.

His little sister was knocked out. He was her older brother, he should've protected her, should've tried to save her—and he had failed. He had failed at it for fourteen hundred years and just as soon as he had begun to take up those old responsibilities, he had failed again.

"You know, angrily staring at her bed won't make her wake up faster," a voice said.

Jack looked up, watching Santa put out a folding chair beside him and take a seat.

"How long has it been since you last ate?"

"Maybe a few hours?"

"You should probably come down for dinner."

"I can't, what if she wakes up? I've got to be here for her Santa."

"I see what this is about," Santa realized.

"What?"

"You want to be here for her this time because of your absence in her life as she grew up, isn't that right?"

Jack nodded.

"While she was fighting me, you know, under Pyros' influence?"

Santa nodded, willing Jack to continue.

"Well, as she attacked me, she kept shouting about how I wasn't there for her and—"

"Jack. Breath."

"I just didn't realize that she was still so upset!"

"Of course she is, Jack! Getting stabbed—literally—by your own brother and then never seeing him as you grow up isn't just something you forgive and forget."

Jack sighed. "I know, I know. Everyone keeps telling me that! I just… I don't know how I'll ever make it up to her and so…"

"So you're gonna watch her like a hawk and neglect yourself? C'mon, Jack, she'll be fine if you leave for an hour. Elle's on her way to relieve you. She'd tell you if Jacqueline was about to wake up."

Jack nodded, his stomach growling. "Right. I guess some food would be nice," Jack murmured.

Santa clapped Jack's shoulder, grinning. "Great! Let's get some food. Then maybe you could fix my ceiling?"

"Right, the Deliquesce! I nearly forgot about it—of course, Santa," Jack said, leaving the Elfirmiry with his unlikely friend. He glanced behind him once more, staring at Jacqueline's unmoving body.

"She'll be fine," Santa murmured. "You need food. And we need to save Christmas!"

Nodding, Jack followed Santa out of the Elfirmiry, disappearing outside towards the kitchens.

Still tucked in bed, messy brown hair spread out, Jacqueline began to twitch.

* * *

><p>"We've got her!" an elf shouted from the ops room, waving Bernard and Elle over.<p>

The two head elves were in the tiny observation room, directing a reconnaissance mission—they were rescuing Polly.

Kasper wrung his hands by Bernard's side, breathing a sigh of relief.

"They found her?"

Bernard nodded.

"Are they bringing her back? Is she okay? Does she—"

"_Kasper_," Bernard snapped.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. We just need to concentrate, alright? You can fuss over your sister one the ELFS get back _safely_ with her."

The Effective Liberating Elf Squad was sent out three days ago to search for Polly. Old Frost Castle, however, was nearly impossible to find. Bernard had kept in touch with the unit while helping out on the floor. Moments before he ran into Winter and went to fetch Elle, the squad had contacted him—Old Frost Castle had been found.

Now, they waited patiently for the response team's report.

"Kyle, what's your status?" Bernard asked via ELFS Radio.

_"Polly has been rescued and we are attempting to leave the building."_

"Where was she?"

_"One of the rooms in the East Wing. Furnished and everything—but the door was a cell. Strange place, Old Frost Castle. Good thing we had tinsel…"_

"Alright. Status now?"

_"Leaving the castle now," _Mackenzie, another one of the ELFS team, replied. _"No sign of those fire creatures again."_

_"On your left! Go!"_

A static-filled scuffle began through the radio. The elves in the ops room stood silent and still, waiting patiently. Finally, after a few crashes and squeals, the telltale sounds of fire extinguishers filled the room.

"Kyle. Status?" Elle asked, breaking the silence.

_"Oh, Miss Elle! Didn't know you were there as well!" _he laughed_. "We are out of the castle and headed for the Pole."_

"Let's have a weather report for their trek back, Lily?" Bernard asked one of the elves in the room with them.

"Nothing but blue skies all the way back!"

"Hear that Kyle?"

_"Sure did, Bernard! We are headed home. ETA 10 minutes at the landing strip. Over and out!_"

Cheers erupted within the room, the elves clapping and whooping, Kasper nearly in tears—Polly was coming home. Bernard grabbed Elle, twirling her around and kissing her smack on the lips, grinning widely.

"Wow, Bernard." She said, breathlessly. "I really like it when you take charge," she said, blushing.

Bernard turned two shades redder than he already was. He coughed, averting his eyes and changing the subject.

"Let's go meet the squad, shall we?"

Elle grinned. Typical Bernard. "Sure thing. C'mon Kasper."

They made their way out into the landing strip, waiting for the four elves to arrive with Polly safe and sound. Sure enough, the four ELFS officers made their way down, Polly holding on tightly to Mackenzie. They reversed their jetpacks, gently landing and unstrapping Polly.

"Kasper!"

"Polly!"

She ran and hugged her brother, her cheeks slowly regaining sparkle, her blue eyes lit up.

"I'm so, so sorry Polly!"

"S'okay Kasper. You were just trying to protect me. Mackenzie and Wendy told me what happened while we flew back. I'm so happy you told someone what had happened!"

She hugged him once more, her skinny frame nearly pushing him down.

Elle smiled, trying to ignore the empty feeling in her gut. Now was as good a time as ever to leave the scene.

"I'm gonna go check on Jacqueline now," she said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I just…" she sighed.

Understanding lit Bernard's face. He nodded. "Whatever you need to do. But what about punishing Kasper? You have been working with his placement all year."

"I think that realizing what he did was enough punishment for him—but I'll be happy with whatever you decide. Maybe a ban from the Workshop?"

"That sounds reasonable. And he'll be searched before entering the Grille, everyday. Just to make sure no other evil warlocks use him as their personal spy."

Elle nodded, and, without another word, turned on her heel and whisked herself off to the Elfirmiry.

"Um, Bernard?" Kasper asked.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to know…w-w-what now. I mean, I d-did some bad things and I—"

"Go home and enjoy the rest of your day with your sister. We'll talk after Christmas, okay? Just stay home for the next two days."

Kasper nodded, and began to walk down to the village, hand in hand with his sister.

"Oh, and Kasper?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Next time an evil warlock kidnaps your sister, come right to me, okay?"

Kasper nodded. "Sure. But there won't be a next time. I'll make sure of it."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Elle entered the Elfirmiry, slightly heartsick. She dearly missed her darling Annise, and Dotty, too. Her whole family, really. So watching Kasper reunite with his sister was definitely bittersweet.<p>

Her thoughts took a sharp turn, however when she entered the Elfirmiry.

Nurses scurried to Jacqueline's bedside, swarming around her. A spot cleared, and Elle noticed the cause of the commotion—Jacqueline was thrashing about wildly, still unconscious.

"What's going on?" she demanded, rushing to the bedside.

"We're not sure. She started twitching after Jack left with Santa. It gradually got worse and worse, and now this!" Hismus said, gesturing to the shaking sprite. "Someone get me a sedative, stat!"

"No!" Elle said, the medical staff halting right away. "I'll take care of this."

Pulling up a chair, Elle grabbed Jacqueline's hand, holding it tight. The sprite stopped squirming, though she still breathed heavily. Elle closed her eyes, trying to feel what was going on with Jacqueline.

Fear…disbelief…helplessness…_oh dear,_ Elle thought.

_Elle?_

_Jacqueline!_

Elle opened her eyes—and gasped.

She seemed to be inside Jacqueline's mind. Literally. She held out her hands and stared at them—they were there, but slightly transparent.

Had she just projected herself into Jacqueline's mind?

_How are you doing that?_ Jacquie asked. Elle looked around, searching for her friend.

_I don't know,_ Elle thought back.

_Elle, please help me. I'm lost and confused and—_

_Calm down. Let me find you, first._

_I'll find you._

Suddenly, Elle was pulled forwards, a myriad of memories and images flashing around her. She landed on her feet beside Jacqueline.

_"How did you do that?" _she asked.

_"I just grabbed your hand to see what you were feeling, and now this."_

_"Elle, what's happening to me?" _Jacqueline asked. She was staring off into the distance. Elle followed her line of sight—and was once more dragged forward.

Jacqueline was watching a memory.

Not just any memory, but the attacks—specifically, the one before the cumulative battle nearly five days prior.

_"I remember everything now,"_ she continued._ "I can't believe I actually did all this!"_

_"You did. But it wasn't you! Well, it was. What I mean is, you weren't yourself!"_

Jacqueline frowned. She stared at the scene playing out in front of them, the icicles her memory self shot gliding through their intangible forms with ease.

_"But I'm remembering. I did all this. I can't believe I did it all…I—"_

_"Well, before you decided to Hulk-out again, I was _going_ to tell you _why _you've been doing all this. It was a potion. _Mageia anochio_."_

_"_Mageia anochio_? Oh my crystals, Elle! Do you _know_ how bad that can be?"_

_"Duh," _Elle murmured, gesturing at the memory surrounding them. It was the very moment in time Elle had mentioned moments before—when she tried to explain what was going on, and was rudely cut off by evil-Jacquie.

_"Right," _the sprite murmured, blushing.

_"Kasper was giving it to you via your cocoas. He was being blackmailed to do it, by Pyros."_

Jacqueline gasped. _"Uncle Pyros?"_

Elle nodded. _"He was trying to get his revenge, you know, typical baddie stuff. I'll explain more once you rejoin the land of the living."_

_"How long have I been out?"_

_"Almost five days."_

Silence reigned, the memory playing on.

_"Jacqueline…this next attack…it's the most recent one. And hopefully last. It's…bad. Pretty bad. But I'm gonna stay here with you, and be by your side as this memory plays out."_

_"Thank you, Elle. I…I definitely need the support right now."_

_"Well thank god your best friend is a telepath!" _Elle said, winking. _"Just promise me one thing. After this last scene, please come back to us?"_

Jacqueline smiled, laughing a bit. _"I'll try. I've been trying. But after the potion finally dispersed, these memories started playing out, and I was stuck. I'm gonna get out soon. I have to."_

_"Good."_

_"But I make no promises—I don't even know if I'll remember this when I wake up. If I do, though, we gotta talk about your powers. It looks like you have more magic than you thought. We gotta see your full potential, Elle—and I wanna help teach you."_

Elle smiled. _"Sounds awesome! But first, let's get you back to us. Brace yourself, this one's a doozy…"_

* * *

><p>Elle's eyes snapped open nearly half an hour later.<p>

"Miss Elle! You're back!" Hismus said. "I was afraid I'd have to call Bernard!"

"It was the strangest thing…I was able to communicate with Jacqueline. _Literally_. Like, I was inside her mind!"

"You think that was strange, you should've seen what happened out here! You completely calmed her down! She's resting peacefully now," Hismus said. A nurse scanned Jacqueline's body with a strange metal device.

"No Rosehaven magic, Hismus."

"Excellent."

"Her vitals are normal again," said another.

"Miss Elle, if you don't mind me asking…what happened while you were um…talking to Miss Frost?"

"She was reliving the attacks through her subconscious. Or something like that. She was watching the memories, kind of reliving everything she had done. I have a theory."

"As do I. The potion must've zapped a lot of her magical strength."

"She fought it the whole time she was under the influence," Elle realized.

"Precisely."

"That drained her. The energy usage, plus the potion clearing out of her system—it explains most of the magical coma. Once she remembered everything, she was overwhelmed and scared and ended up trapping herself in her subconsciousness somehow, which explains the _rest_ of the days she's been out. I mean, it makes so much sense, this is Jacquie we're talking about!"

"Whatever you say, Miss Elle," Hismus said. "Did she give any clue as to when she may wake up?"

"We finished the last attack, the big showdown. Something tells me she's gonna wake up soon." Elle frowned, thoughtful for a moment. "Keep a close eye on her. I gotta go get Winter and Jack."

And with that, Elle ran out of the Elfirmiry, determined to get Jacquie's family to her before she woke up.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve now.<p>

Elle had ran to the Frost's quarters, telling them about her encounter with Jacqueline and her belief that she would wake up _very_ soon. Being Christmas Eve, she had to run—it was the busiest time of the year, after all.

Leaving Blaise in charge of the twins (which would most definitely backfire later, Winter could almost guarantee it), Winter and Jack and high-tailed it to the Elfirmiry, waiting by Jacqueline's bed.

Now, hours later, they hovered around her bedside—Jack to her left, Winter at the foot of the bed, standing and wringing her hands nervously—waiting for her to wake up.

"C'mon Jacqueline, come back to us. Its Christmas Eve… my first Christmas back with the family. It wouldn't be the same without you, sis. Please, wake up!"

"Jack, sweetheart…she'll wake up shortly. No need to beg."

He sighed.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, mom."

They sat in silence for a while longer, waiting for the third winter sprite to wake up.

Suddenly, she shot up in bed, gasping. Eyes darting around wildly, Jacqueline's breathing finally slowed down. She stared straight ahead, locking eyes with her Mother.

"Mom!"

"Oh, Jacqueline!"

Smiling, Winter opened her arms, Jacqueline throwing off her covers and crawling into her mom's embrace, hugging her tightly.

"We were so worried, dearest."

"I know." Her blue eyes peered out from her messy fringe, settling on Jack.

"Jacqueline. Thank the powers that be, you're okay!" He said, Jacqueline dragging him into their hug.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're back. We all are."

"I am, too," Jacqueline murmured, pulling her mother and brother into a hug once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WEDNESDAY UPDATE INSTEAD OF MONDAY (though technically it's Tuesday for me still I haven't gone to bed yet what it's 1 in the morning hahaha nawh it's still Tuesday!). I was in Kingston this weekend, painting the house my friends and I shall be living in during the school year. On top of that, last week was a rough week, health wise. So I didn't really write as much as I wanted to and ended up not having this ready for Monday! Sorry lovelies! but here it is, fresh off the full manuscript.**

**One chapter left. Which may be late, as well; next week my momma is on vacation and so we'll be in Kingston, again, for more house stuff and then a beach trip (FINALLY!). so it may go up next week or it may go up the week after-either way, Crystal Springs shall come to a close before September. And what a wild ride, right? It does indeed feel like just yesterday Jacqueline and jack reunited, and then went home! Look where we are now!**

**Jacquie's awake, and things are starting to come together! Yay! I hope the scene between Elle and Jacquie in the mind is in character-that scene gave me an hour's worth of writer's pause-where I went to reblog _G__uardians of the Galaxy_ stuff because I saw it today and it was AWESHOME**

**Reviews are always lovely! Is what the white box is for ;) AND PLEASE POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES AS IT'S REALLY LATE AND I ONLY EDITED IT TWICE ISH! And thank you, so, so, SOO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! It means a lot to me-CS is my dream fic. I've been planning it for years!**

**Okay now for the disclaimers and white box :)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Mother Nature, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost; their evil Uncle Pyros, and their hometown of Crystal Springs as well as the Governing body of the magical city. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

Jacqueline spent most of the early morning hours snoozing away, recovering from he magically induced coma. After tearful hugs, Jack and Winter—shoving aside Jacqueline's apologies and worry—caught her up on what had happened during her "nap".

Eventually, they had left the Elfirmiry; breakfast was ready, and the heat sprites of the family needed to be found and caught up. Jack, though reluctant to leave her side, was pulled away by Winter.

"Stay in bed," Jack had said, as Winter dragged him out of the Elfirmiry. "I mean it!"

"Whatever you say, Frosty!"

"Seriously, Jacqueline! If I find you out of bed—"

"_Jack_. She's fine now, okay?"

"But Mother—"

"No buts, Jack! I've left your other siblings and father alone for too long. Who knows what mischief they've caused by now."

"Mother, I believe you can handle them just fine by yourself—"

"And as for you, Mister, you need a good meal. You're much too skinny and have been holed up in here for far too long. A shower would be a good idea, as well…"

"Are you implying that I smell bad? I smell just fine! It's a healthy coat of my normal crisp scent, a mysterious _musk_ that bedazzles the senses, rendering the sniffer in awe of my majestic aroma…"

Jacqueline laughed, listening to them bicker down the hallway and out the corridor. She could almost _hear_ Winter's eyes rolling, their voices disappearing once they re-entered the workshop.

Although she really did want to get out of the Elfirmiry (she hated hospitals) Jacqueline listened to her brother and stayed in bed like a good little snow angel. People came by to visit her throughout the early morning—even Santa and Carol managed to stop by, despite the busy atmosphere. It was, after all, Christmas Eve.

Around lunchtime, she woke up from a light snooze and saw her best friend at her bedside.

"Hey!" Jacquie said, springing up. "Shouldn't you be at work? It's quite a busy day," she teased.

"I _am_ working. Doing rounds in the departments—including the medical one," Elle said, winking. "Besides, I have a bone to pick with you."

Elle paused, watching her friend pale a bit. It really was fun scaring Jacquie—after all, she usually startled Elle. Now the tables had turned.

"Elle, I'm really, really sorry about the—"

"You are a brunette!" Elle said, her smile widening as she watched Jacqueline grow even more confused. "I thought you were blonde!"

Jacqueline laughed, relieved, brushing her brown bangs aside. "It was a disguise, mostly. Naturally, I'm a brunette! When the Council agreed to send me down to Seattle to watch you, it was at a Summit—so it was the Legendaries _and_ us Legates. Anyway, Father Time said a disguise would be best. Aphrodite, Cupid's Legate, said I should go blonde because "they have more fun". Though honestly, it was because she's blonde and definitely biased."

"So you did it?"

"She dared me!"

Elle laughed. "And do blondes have more fun?"

"I can confirm with one hundred percent certainty that brunettes have the same amount of fun as blondes, if not more."

Elle laughed. Typical Jacquie, of course.

They chatted for a bit longer, eventually talking about their little mind meeting.

"So you do remember," Elle said.

"Yeah. I didn't think I would. I mean, being trapped in my own memories was terrifying. I almost shrunk back into a four hundred year old," she murmured.

"Surely not physically," Elle said.

"No, mentally. It's actually a really cool mental phenomenon. Also the only one I know—magical psychology is one of the most boring classes and I only stayed awake for that particular lesson."

"Magical psychology sounds like my kind of class," Elle murmured.

"Especially with how your powers are growing!" Jacqueline said excitedly. "I'm gonna have to give you some lessons—if your telepathy is growing like that, then your normal magic must be increasing at a _very_ similar rate!"

They talked for a little while longer, before Elle ran back out to work, giving Hismus some quick instructions—ones that were sure to get Jacqueline out of that room sooner rather than later. She really wasn't the best at sitting still and staying put—Elle knew that _all_ too well.

* * *

><p>Fiera raced down the hallway, laughing loudly, flaming bob leaving a trail of sparks in her wake.<p>

"I'm winning!" She shouted, a blast of flames from her feet propelling her over a couple of elves.

"You're using fire power, that's cheating!" Fino shouted, a little farther behind.

"It's creative thinking!"

Fino grinned, his flaming hair burning slightly taller. "Then I can creative think too!"

Laughing loudly, Fino crouched low, throwing himself headfirst into a somersault. A few short seconds later, elves found themselves scrambling away from a flaming wheel—and Fiera found herself hit from behind by said flaming ball.

The twins crashed into each other, a tangle of limbs and flames, tumbling down the hallways alarmingly fast.

"Watch out!" Fino shouted—they were about to hit a red-headed girl who was peeking into the doors of their destination. She jumped out of the way, just in time, as the twins careened into the door frame and crashed.

"It's a tie! Ha!" Fino shouted, recovering quickly.

"You poop head!" Fiera called, a small yellow flame shooting past Fino's head.

Fino rushed over to the other side of the doorframe, where the young girl had landed—on her butt.

"Sorry about that," Fino said, offering his hand. "My sister was winning and so I had to even the playing field." He winked.

"It's okay," she said, smiling. Fino glanced at her ears—they were human ears.

"You must be Lucy!" Fino said, grinning.

"No way, _the_ Lucy?" Fiera asked, scurrying over to her brother's side.

Lucy giggled. "I don't know if I'm _the_ Lucy but I am _a_ Lucy. Scott's my Uncle."

"You mean Santa?"

"Mhmm!"

"Then it is the Lucy!" Fino said.

"Jack talked about you a _lot_," Fiera mumbled.

"He did?"

"Yup! When he told us about his year all slushy, he mentioned you! My name is Fiera, by the way. Fiera Frost."

"And I'm Fino Frost! You saved our brother!" He said, grinning.

"Thank you for that!" The twins said together.

Lucy smiled, her eyes bright. This odd pair of flaming kids, Jack's _siblings_, were being so nice to her—and she had no idea what to do. What should she say? A simple _thanks_? _It was no problem? Well if I hadn't hugged him my parents would be giant popsicles so really no worries?_

"You're welcome," she settled on, blushing.

"So how come you're warming up by the Elfirmiry?" Fiera asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, I was curious about—"

"Jacqueline?"

"Our sister?"

"What about? Maybe we can help you!"

"Jacqueline is the bestest big sister so don't you dare say she's evil because she's not! She lets us destroy her snow forts!"

"Fiera, be nice to the human!"

"But Fino, you _know_ what everyone's been saying about slushy! It's not nice and it's not fair!"

"I don't think that at all!" Lucy said, cutting Fino off before he could even begin. "I know she's nice. Jack told me, and Uncle Scott said so and even Bernard and Elle say so. I just wanna meet her and see if she needs a hug too maybe."

"What's stopping you?" Fino asked.

"I'm…scared, I guess."

"Oh, cause of the weird thingies she was doing when our Uncle was controlling her?"

Lucy nodded.

"No need to be scared!" Fiera said, grinning. "We were just on our way to visit that old Popsicle—why don't you come in with us?" She asked.

"That sounds like fun!" Lucy said. "But I can't turn into a flaming wheel…"

"That's okay, we were just gonna tackle her," Fino said.

"C'mon!" Fiera said, pulling Lucy in with them.

* * *

><p>The morning was going by quite slowly. Jacqueline was growing more and more impatient—she felt <em>fine<em>, all these tests were _totally_ unnecessary. Not to mention, it was Christmas Eve—one of the best times to be up at the North Pole! The launching ceremony, then the after party—and she was cooped up in the Elfirmiry, of all the places!

She huffed, blowing her bangs away from her face. As soon as she got the go ahead, she'd freeze those pesky bangs back into the springy little curls she adored.

Sighing, Jacqueline glanced out the doors. Freedom was _so close_.

_A little bit of excitement would be nice_, she thought, frowning.

Almost on cue, shouts sounded from the doors, two flaming blurs running in, a third person behind them.

"Jacquelineeeeee!"

"Roaaaarrrr!"

"Come at me you little hotheads!" Jacqueline shouted, hopping down from her bed (the IV and other things that were attached to her had been removed hours before, once she woke up). Bracing herself, Jacqueline stuck out her arms, waiting for impact.

The twins ran right into her. Nearly effortlessly, she picked them up, sounding her own battle cry—they overpowered her, however, and shoved her down on the bed.

"We win!"

"I've been in a magic coma for five days, obviously you guys have the upper hand!" she said, laughing.

"We've been meaning to see you," Fino began.

"But Bernard dared us to play Katniss with Curtis," Fiera interrupted.

"So we _had_ to take up that dare."

"I almost got him right in the bottom!"

"I made sure he didn't get too burnt. Just in case!"

"Well you two have had an exciting week," Jacqueline said, smiling.

"Mhmm!"

"We made a friend just now! Fino crashed into her."

"It's your fault, you were cheating!"

"_Creative thinking!_ Anyway she wanted to see you! But was scared!"

"So we brought her in with us!"

Grinning, Fino urged Lucy forward. She had hesitated just beyond the bed; now, with Fino's gentle shoving, she was facing Jacqueline.

"Hi," she said.

"You must be Lucy."

Lucy nodded, still a little shy. Jacqueline hopped down from the bed, her icy blue eyes gazing into Lucy's.

"Thank you for saving my brother," she said sincerely, opening her arms for a hug.

Grinning, Lucy ran and hugged the frosty sprite.

"You're very, very welcome."

"Wow, your hugs really _are_ warm."

"I bet my hugs are warmer!" Fiera shouted, hugging her sister's side.

"My hugs are way warmer than yours," Fino said, hugging Jacqueline's other side.

"Guys, please! I'm gonna turn into a puddle!"

"Uh, Miss Frost?"

Hismus had appeared at the bedside, stunned at the amount of children covering his only patient. Quickly, the twins jumped off of her, Lucy letting go, the three children all giggles.

"Can I leave?" Jacquie asked instantly.

"Well—"

"The answer better be yes," Fiera began, "or we'll break her out!"

"I don't think there'll be a need for that drastic of a move, Miss Fiera."

"Awh man, we had a plan for an Elfirmiry break and everything," she grumbled.

"Next time," Fino whispered.

"Well, as it stands, Miss Frost is completely healed. The _mageia anochio_ isn't showing up in your systems anymore, you're awake…" he flipped through a small folder, skimming over the information. "You're all set to go. Definitely use your powers a bit, make sure they haven't gone dormant—though we don't think they have," he added laughing.

"Let's hope not, one powerless winter sprite is enough…"

Hismus laughed again. If there was any elf in the North Pole that was known for always being cheery, it would be him.

"Do take it easy though, Miss Frost."

"Of course! So am I free to go?"

"Unquestionably! After all, it's almost time for the launching party…why would I keep you here on Christmas Eve, away from the parties and festivities, when you're perfectly healthy?" He winked, grinning.

"Thank Rosehaven," Jacqueline murmured, frosting up her dress and freezing her straight brown hair into her preferred freeze dried curls.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor! And thanks for everything," Jacqueline said, waving and leaving, lead by the twins, Lucy behind her.

"It's my job!" Hismus shouted back, laughing. "You're very welcome! And a Merry Christmas to you and yours!"

* * *

><p>Things were finally coming together. Though there had been <em>quite<em> the lapse in production this past month, what with the Deliquesce and Jacqueline's little mishaps. Not to mention the royal showdown five days ago.

Thankfully, everything had been set to rights rather fast. Unlike Curtis, Bernard didn't freak out over every little mishap and run to Santa for help. Of course, there was also Elle to thank for their fast progress, as well. Never in his life had Bernard ever seen someone boost morale and spread cheer as fast as Elle did—in fact, if it wasn't for a lot of her ideas this past week, he didn't think they'd have reached their quota—with some extra toys to spare.

He grinned. Though he'd never admit it to anyone but her, he was so glad the Emissary Clause had chosen her.

Now, it was nearly launch time. Santa had taken Baby Buddy over to the school to surprise Carol's class. Bernard smiled, watching the packaging department load up Santa's magic bag. The sack ate up the presents, barely changing in shape and size. A few boxes, a shiny pink bike, a custom made dollhouse, a kayak…in they went, the bag staying the same.

Thankfully, Santa had managed his family and work very well, ever since last Christmas. Baby Buddy had stolen everyone's hearts—even Bernard liked the little baby. Human kids were so strange…

Frowning as a few elves were almost squashed by a large dog house (dog to be sent separately—you couldn't put an animal in a magic bag, that would be downright cruel), Bernard's thoughts veered towards Elle.

Something was bothering her, just a tad.

He didn't know _what_ it was…but he had his suspicions.

Before he had time to contemplate the thought further, a loud voice interrupted his supervising (and occasional magical lifting).

"Hey, Bernard!"

"Jacqueline. Nice to see you up and about," he said.

"Don't get me started, I hate hospitals. Especially small ones. No offense."

"None taken, though it is much bigger than it was last year."

"It's nearly normal sized," she joked, winking.

"Does your family know that you're out of the Elfirmiry?"

"The Twins and Dad do, which means Mom should know soon."

He chuckled. "Haven't told Jack yet?"

"Are you kidding? The _moment_ I let him know he'll probably force me back to my room or _worse_, the Elfirmiry… Besides, there's no way I'm missing the launch party! Or the festivities while Santa's out! You elves may be tiny but man, you guys know how to celebrate."

"You definitely have a lot to celebrate," Elle said, joining them by the sleigh.

"Hey you! I thought the Workshop ate you," Jacquie teased.

"The wrapping paper almost did, that's for sure."

Bernard grinned, pulling a piece of wrapping paper out of her curly hair. "It put up quite a fight, didn't it?"

"Combined with the tape machine going nuts? I'm lucky I was able to walk out of there intact! You know what they say, after all. One does not simply walk into Mordor..."

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "Seriously Elle?"

"What?"

"You just compared the wrapping department to Mordor, Els."

"You weren't in there. You have no idea what it was like. And pulling off all the tape hurt. Like, a _lot_."

The girls laughed, watching Bernard sigh heavily—though still he smiled. It was, after all, Christmas Eve; Elle had gone a few days without any fandom references—it was only a mater of time before she unleashed them all full force once more.

"Pivot! Pivot! Pivot! Ernie, lift your side up! C'mon guys, let's get this thing in there!"

Bud appeared, wearing coveralls and safety goggles, several other elves helping him carry a rather large sled to the sack.

"Why is Bud helping the elves?" Bernard asked.

"He insisted," Elle answered. "He wanted to help out since we were apparently very behind, in his opinion."

"We just caught up," Bernard said.

Sighing, he decided to let the elder man be, and continued supervising. They watched the elves, led by Bud, lift the sled up and toss it in the bag. The stable crew started hitching up the reindeer to the sled, moving the magical vehicle slightly back.

"Watch it, will ya! We're working here!" Bud shouted.

"He does seem very happy helping out like that," Jacqueline murmured, eyebrow raised.

"According to Curtis, Bud got along well with the woodshop crew when they began the renovations for the Elfirmiry."

"That actually explains a lot," Bernard murmured.

"You should've seen him in the workshop earlier, sanding everything down. Really in his element," Elle mussed.

They watched in relative silence as Bud high fived the elves and headed back into the loading zone, the woodshop elves close behind him. Jacqueline drifted into the crowd, leaving her friends to their work. She observed from the sidelines as the last few gifts were packed, the sleigh ready to go. The sled was maneuvered outside the stables, to the large runway and wide open doors at the end of the strip, where the reindeer—after gathering enough momentum—would pull the sleigh out of the Dome and spread Christmas cheer.

All the elves gathered around the green sled, excitedly chattering about the festivities to come. Unopened bottles of apple cider were in their hands, waiting to be shaken, popped, and shared amongst friends as the sleigh took off into the night, leaving them to celebrate the hard work they had done all year round. Some sipped glasses of eggnog already, others held hot cocoa and cocoaccinos, hands clasped tightly around the warm confection, the sweet smell of chocolate with a hint of mint or perhaps vanilla, topped with whipped cream and cinnamon, slowly filling the air.

A round of applause broke out as Santa and Mrs. Claus made their way through the doors. Santa was all decked up in his red jacket and pants, his hat on his head at a crooked angle. He held their baby in a little carrier, bouncing him around happily.

Mrs. Claus laughed, taking the carrier from her husband, pecking him on the check and cuddling the baby. Baby Buddy cooed happily, crabbing the white trim on his momma's long red robe, pulling the little hairs.

"You'll be home in time for his party, right?"

"Of course I will sweetheart. Wouldn't miss it for the world—especially not that delicious chocolate cake!"

"I hope you enjoy it, I made it myself. It's an old family recipe," Sylvia said, arm in arm with Bud, who had taken his work clothes off and was now once more casually dressed.

"Sylvia, you know how much I love your baking!" Scott said, hugging her quickly.

"Uncle Scott Uncle Scott! Don't leave yet! You need a hug to keep you nice and toasty on the way there!" Lucy shouted, barging into the room, her parents right behind her.

"Hey Santa! If Lucy's hug isn't enough, we could give you hugs ourselves!" Fiera shouted, bursting in behind Lucy, Fino close by. Her arms were spread out, a feral grin on her face.

"Thanks, Fiera, but I think Lucy's hug will be just enough," he said, winking. Lucy giggled.

"You make some friends, dontcha, Luc?"

She laughed again.

"Oh dear," Laura murmured.

"What ever is that mater?" Winter asked her, appearing by the door.

"I think your children are playing with fire!"

"Really?" Winter looked at the Twins. Sure enough, they were amusing Lucy with their fiery antics—Fiera's dress was now a real, live fire. Fino held a fiery bow in his hands, Fiera creating ammunition for him. Sensing their mother's eyes on them, Fiera looked up.

"Hey mom!" Fino said, waving the flaming bow back and forth.

"We made a bow and arrows out of flames!" Fiera exclaimed.

"Like Katniss but way better!"

"I'm literally the girl on fire!" Fiera said, her dress burning brighter and longer.

"Wonderful, children! You'll be ready for your next MELT's in no time! But what did I tell you about playing with that much fire in the North Pole?"

Instantly, Fiera's dress extinguished, her orange mantle coat reappearing, tightly done up. Fino coughed, the fiery bow and flaming projectiles to match disappearing in a puff of smoke, the flame that was his hair burning smaller. He dusted off his red inverness cape jacket and hid his hands, whistling inconspicuously.

"Sorry," Fiera murmured.

Winter shook her head, smiling fondly. "Children, right?" She mumbled, smiling at Laura.

Laura, unlike Neil, was much more level headed in these magical situations. But still, she found herself staring at Winter in awe, her jaw slightly dropped.

"Ummm…"

"Jack! There you are!" Santa boomed, watching Jack join the party, Blaise close by.

"Couldn't miss the most wonderful event of the season," Jack said, semi-sarcastically.

"Ho ho ho! Good old Jack!" Santa said, punching his arm playfully.

"Ow," Jack mumbled, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Sorry," Santa said, walking towards the sleigh, Jack following.

"Big night for you today," Jack murmured.

"Not as big a night as you. Your family is all here, your sister is awake, and your powers are back…"

"Yeah, it-it is a big night for me, thanks Santa, for noticing that! You know, it means so _much_ to me to hear that, coming from you. I feel like our relationship has changed so wonderfully—"

"You're forgetting something," Santa said, smiling slightly.

"I am?"

"My ceiling?"

"Black ice and snow drifts, I forgot about the Deliquesce!"

"Yes. Yes, you did."

"Santa, nearly a month ago, powerless and pathetic, I promised you that no matter what, I would save Christmas for you. I'd stop at _nothing_ to do it. So I think it's about time that I kept that promise."

"That's my pal!" Santa boomed. "Elves, how about some encouragement for Frosty over here?"

The elves began to cheer and whoop, egging Jack on. Ignoring the Frosty comment, Jack walked out the large doors, overlooking all of Elfsburg. The elves swarmed forwards, forming a semicircle around Jack, leaving a wide berth of space for him. At the front of the crowd stood Santa and Carol, smiling happily, clapping for him with the elves. Elle stood beside them, whooping and cheering—even Bernard was clapping, though calmly and with a much smaller smile on his face.

But the people that mattered most to Jack, standing beside Mother Nature (who had decided to stay for the parties—after all, when you have all of nature at your fingertips, some time off was always a blessing) were the only ones he saw—Blaise embracing Winter, both watching him proudly, encouragement on their faces. Fino and Fiera ran around them, whooping and cheering excitedly, shooting off little fire works for their brother. Pushing her way through the elves and appearing beside Winter was Jacqueline—a large smile was on her face. She shouted and cheered too, adding her own blue sparks to the Twin's little firecrackers.

Jack felt a surge of pride. That was his family, right there, supporting him in all their nutty ways. His insides almost hurt with how much fondness he held for his family, his sister and the twins…their crazy shenanigans…and most importantly, their acceptance of him once more.

Jack couldn't have been happier at that very moment.

Breathing in and smiling, Jack summoned his icy magic from deep within his core once more. Blue sparks began to appear in his palms, and with a very over dramatic pause, he shot them upwards. The sparks curled and twisted, growing thicker and brighter, before hitting the centre of the Dome.

Instantly the top lit up, a light blue glow starting in the centre and spreading out, covering the icy glass. As the magic worked its way through the walls, the cracks and crevices began to fill, the large ice chunks that had fallen off the walls rising up, up and up, fitting back into their places, the holes disappearing. The lights in the dome danced once more, stronger than ever and brilliantly bright.

Grinning, Jack cut the magic stemming from his palms, the last of the blue blast hitting the dome and exploding into a small, light flurry—perfect for Christmas Eve. Turning around with much grandeur, he bowed to the applause being sent his way.

"You did it, you did it!" Lucy squealed.

"Indeed he did!" Winter said, the first to hug Jack. "I'm so proud of you."

"We both are," Blaise boomed, hugging Jack and Winter tightly and lifting them both up.

"Blaise!"

"I can't feel my ribs!"

Santa laughed, the elves still cheering.

"We should ask the Frosts to stay for Christmas Dinner. And Mother Nature, too," Carol said, smiling.

"That would be quite an interesting supper, don't you think?" Santa asked, kissing her head.

"As heartwarming as this whole thing is, we have a schedule to keep," Bernard said, interrupting the festivities. He was happy, of course! But he'd be much happier once Santa was on his way and nothing else happened, now that the Deliquesce had finally been stopped.

"Lighten up, will you?" Elle said, smiling.

"I will, once we launch," he said, squeezing her hand.

"To the sleigh! Let's go Santa, quit the lollygagging!" Jack said, shoving his friend towards the sled.

"Ease up there Jack! I'm going!"

Finally, Santa was in the sleigh, the reindeer standing ready. After naming off all the reindeer and with a loud _ya_, the sleigh was off. Bottles of cider popped and drinks were clinked together and sipped, toasts going up everywhere. The sleigh lifted off, twirling up to the top of the dome, the entrance opened.

At last, the sleigh whisked through the dome and disappeared into the chilly night.

"Communications with Santa are in working order and the ELFS squad is on standby," Quentin said, joining Bernard's side. He held in his hand two fizzy blue drinks, crazy straws stuck in both.

"Lawn chairs at the ready?"

"Of course! Shall we?" He held out one of the drinks to Bernard, who took it, finally relaxing.

"Excellent! Miss Elle, I do hope you don't mind me hijacking your elfiancé for the night."

"Of course she doesn't mind, after all, I'm hijacking her," Jacqueline said, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan," Elle said, hoping on board. "Shoo, you two! Go on now!"

"Yes ma'am," Bernard mumbled, pecking her cheek and walking away with Quentin, to finally wind down.

"So what's the plan?" Elle asked, watching the boys disappear.

"I built a perfectly wonderful ice rink. It would be a shame to leave it so nicely smooth…"

"Well then, I think we should tear it up a bit, don't you?"

"Of course. Throw in some cracks and crevices and show all the elves what we're made of," Jacquie said, grinning and dragging Elle down to the rink.

"Let me get my skates—"

"Nonsense, I'll just magic us some skates. Or, better yet, you can magic your own skates! Let's go have some fun," Jacqueline said.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since departure and the parties were in full swing.<p>

Loud music blared from the speakers, a healthy mix of Christmas songs and the latest hits (Elle insisted). Elves danced in the square, sharing their cocoa and winding down after a long year of hard work.

Jack had partaken in the lively festivities. You've never fully experienced life until you've experienced a good drink mixed by an elf. The Elfish had _quite_ the rare and wonderful beverage list!

Now, he stood on his favourite balcony—the one sandwiched between the side of the workshop, where the open hallway to the Claus's living quarters began, and the side of the Elfsburg Spa. He leant on the balustrade, staring out at everyone on Jacqueline's ice rink.

She and Elle were skating circles around everyone. The two had met on an ice rink—Jack wasn't surprised at this turn of events. Winter had somehow coaxed Blaise out onto the ice, and instead of skating her own circles around Jacquie and Elle like Jack knew she could, she skated backwards in front of Blaise, trying to reteach him. The Twins skated in and out of everyone, as dangerously as possible. Much to Jacqueline's displeasure, the twins felt the need to show off their powers. While she skated with her friend, she chased the little hot heads around, refreezing everything in their path.

Even Mother Nature had strapped on a pair of skates. Instead of her usual formal wear, she wore a long leafy green dress, a belt of flowers around her waist. Her hair was tied back, a large poinsettia at the very top of the sleek braid. She was helping Buddy, Sylvia chatting away with her, both ignoring Bud's spaced out face. He was practically _drooling_ all over Momma N, which greatly disturbed Jack—that was his _grandmother_ for frosts sake! And Jack was almost ninety nine percent sure the man knew how to skate. He just wanted to be close to the lovely Legendary figure.

"It's been so long since we've gone skating," Sylvia was saying. "Last time we were out skating, Carol was maybe about six or seven."

"Those are the best days, I find," Mother Nature replied. "When they're still children. Then they grow up, and the next thing you know, you're drinking tea, staring at pictures of your grandkids, wondering where on Earth the time went."

"Children," Sylvia said. "Such a blessing." She glanced fondly at Lucy, who skated in between her parents, holding hands with both of them. Sylvia fondly remembered doing the same with Carol. She glanced over at her daughter, who was playing a game of "throw-baby-Buddy-into-the-air", a sparkle in her eyes, the baby laughing happily.

"You're so right, of course. They grow up so fast."

"Tell me about it, I have four of my own…"

Bud stumbled, nearly falling face first into the ice. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded very much like "four kids? But how?"

"Careful, Bud!" Mother Nature said, steadying him.

Sylvia laughed lightly, noticing the crestfallen look on her husband's face. She knew the real reason he fell…

Jack snickered. Karma was perhaps one of his favourite people at that moment. Sighing, he turned his attention elsewhere, reflecting on how far he'd come. Just a year ago, at this very balcony, he had tricked Santa into the Escape Clause, thinking he had achieved all he had ever wanted.

But now, a year later, standing at the same balcony, Jack realized something. After thousands of years with a cursed frozen heart, countless schemes and plots, the impending doom of the North Pole, Christmas, all the magical folk alive as well as himself, the near demise of his sister and the fiery showdown between two feuding brothers, he finally knew what he wanted.

All he had ever wanted was right here in front of him, out on the ice rink, in the form of his family. Love, attention, people who genuinely cared about him.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," Jack said without turning to the side.

"I didn't realize you heard me coming up, you looked so deep in thought."

"Just reflecting on life. I've done it so much that I've learnt to fine tune my senses to hear the approach of meddlesome sprites who have no concept of privacy," Jack murmured, winking. "Anyway, that doesn't change the fact that you are _not_ in bed."

"Oh, please. I told you I was perfectly fine. Stay in bed on Christmas Eve and miss all this?" Jacqueline said, joining her brother's side. "Now where's the fun in that?"

"Fair point," Jack murmured. For a while, silence reigned between the Legend and his Legate. Nothing but the shouts from the ice rink and laughter from the dancing elves was heard.

"Sorry about that," Jacqueline said, breaking the quiet.

"About what?"

"That," she murmured, pointing at Jack's bandaged arm.

"At least you didn't hit my face," he said cockily.

Jacquie snickered. "Gods forbid your precious face get scratched!"

"It's my most valuable feature," Jack said, smirking.

They sat in a comfortable silence once more, watching the festivities below.

"You're still pretty upset with me, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"Duh," Jacqueline said, hopping onto the railing and sitting down, her back to the busy square. "It's hard not to be mad about that. You kind of hurt mom and dad and stabbed me a bunch of times with icicles, left for fourteen hundred ish years, and nearly destroyed Crystal Springs. That's not really something you just forgive and forget, you know? Not to mention all the other crap you pulled in between then and now."

"Well aren't you on point tonight. I just…you didn't really show it much until…you know…"

"Until our crazy uncle brainwashed me?"

"Yeah. That."

"This is gonna sound really corny," Jacqueline began, "But it's true. I was so angry when I was old enough to realize what happened. But as the decades went by…I realized that I loved you more than I hated you. I missed you more than I wanted to punch you. I just wanted my brother back. It'll take years, maybe _centuries_ for me, for all of us to fully heal and let go of all that anger and stuff. But really, why bother being mad when I finally have you back?"

Jack smiled, a true, genuine, sincere smile. Rubbing ice out of his eyes, he grabbed his sister off of the railing and squished her, twirling and giving her the biggest, most brotherly bear-hug he could possibly give.

"I like that idea. I like it a lot," Jack said, grinning.

Finally he put her down. She stared up at him, a huge grin on her face—she looked so childlike. And in a way, Jack supposed, she was. She may have grown up and become a full fledged legendary sprite while he was gone, but she would always be his little sister.

Her grin dropped, a more serious look gracing her face.

"So what now?" she asked.

Jack shrugged. "Christmas Dinner with the family, I suppose. Maybe some skiing and boarding in Gstaad…"

"You better let Carol know, then. She invited us all for Christmas Dinner today, and Mom said it was up to you," Jacqueline murmured, sadly.

"I'll have to go talk to the lovely Mrs. Claus then," he said. Glancing over at his sister, Jack looked closely at her face. She looked conflicted…slightly sad.

"Hey. Why the sad face, Jacquie?"

"It's just…now that the Deliquesce has been stopped and the day saved thanks to you…"

"You're afraid I won't come home, aren't you?"

Jacqueline nodded, hiding her face behind a curtain of curly frozen locks.

"You little snowball, you're worrying for nothing! Of course I'm going to come home. Now that I've mended bridges and reconnected with everyone, I've realized that everything I ever wanted in life is right there in that big old mansion back in Crystal Springs. With Mother and Father and Fino and Fiera…and you, Jacqueline. I'm not gonna leave. Not ever again."

"Except to go snowboarding on the Swiss Alps, of course."

Jack laughed. "Why don't you join me, hmm? After Christmas, it'll just be you and I…tearing up the slopes…wreaking snowy havoc in Europe."

"That sounds perfect," Jacqueline said, grinning. "I betcha I can top you in skill."

"Please. I'm a professional!"

"Pfft, you snowboarders and your cockiness. I can totally cream you on my skis," she said, a wild grin plastered on her face.

"It's on," Jack said. "Speaking of competitions, what happened? You and Elle were skating circles down there!"

"She went to go get Bernard on the ice, and I decided to take care of my own party pooper," Jacqueline replied, hoping down the stairs. "So quit moping about and come skate with us, frost face!"

"Who're you calling frost face, slushy?"

"Giant popsicle," Jacqueline called back, running to the ice rink.

"You little _flurry_," Jack said. Hoping down from the balcony, he gave chase, tossing snowballs at his sister's laughing, retreating back.

He caught up to Jacqueline, jumping the same time she did. With a blast of icy blue magic, they both landed on the ice, skates magically on, and raced even more dangerously than the twins were between their friends, their family, and the elves.

Jack smiled to himself, dodging a magical snowball and tossing one back in his Legate's direction.

He was definitely going to stay for a while. Because finally, he was happy.

And there was nowhere else he'd rather be than right here, with his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Cue credits much similar to the ones from Frozen going with Hey Brother by Avicii playing in the background**

**Crystal Springs is finished. At 298 pages, 106,759 words (the stat on FF is a tad bit over exagerated thanks to my extremely long authour's notes *sigh*) and over 600,000 characters with spaces I give you the two week late ending! Last week was vacation week and so I didn't get to finish this when I wanted to. I finished it last night and wanted to post it then but it was 2 am and my mom caught me up so I had to make up a "my stomach is acting up" story which was half true. Ulcers, amirite? *heavy sigh***

**I'm feeling very bittersweet about this! I'm so excited that it's finished but also kinda sad because no more will I have it open in the background, typing away every so often when the ideas form properly. But man, after 7 years of development I am SO HAPPY with how it turned out!**

**A huge thanks to all my followers, and all those who favourited it as well! And to my lovely reviewers: etiquette-faux-pas, WinterFrost15, Ghostingncorn, bmmr, as well as the multiple guests who reviewed! (From memory they were: guest, Ally, candy cane...yeah those are the ones I can remember off the top of my head, along with bmmr but I already mentioned you ;D)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to still hear from you reviewers and dear friends every so often! **

**As for me, Crystal Springs still has many little stories to tell. After all, a horde of Legates are dying to make your acquaintance, waiting in the Dark Shadows of my head ;) **

**And now, before I close off with the disclaimers and the lovely white box, I want to give a huge thanks to Ana, or as you all know her, etiquette-faux-pas. If it wasn't for her using Jacqueline way back in The Emissary Clause, I can't guarantee that Crystal Springs would be where it was today! Thank you so much friend! Her PM's and our correspondences always made my day, and gave me that extra boost I needed to write away~ I urge everyone who read this to go read TEC and TEC 2: Defining Elle. They are both lovely and JAcqueline is featured in them ;)**

**Another huge thanks to WinterFrost15! A lot of their little things in reviews prompted me to write certain scenes the way I did (specifically Fiera smacking JAck across the face, and Jacquie calling him a pompous git). WinterFrost15 also gave me the theme song for this story-Hey Brother, by Avicii ;) So thank you very much for that friendola! I also urge you readers to go read WinterFrost15's story, _Frost and Fire. _It's like an angsty Crystal Springs AU, if I were to describe it any which way. They're borrowing a huge pile of my characters-the Frosts, the season Sisters, as well as the Legates-though WinterFrost's take on ym Legates are quite different than my takes on them (which you will all see one day. Like I said, Dark Shadows in my head, Legates prowling around shouting DANI! WRITE USSS!) AND alot of my concepts such as Rosehaven, magical laws...It's really great and you should go and read it like ASAP**

**Thank you all soo much for the support and reads! 2,001 hits! Awe yis! And now, for the final time, the disclaimers and that lovely white box waiting for your closing words and thoughts 3**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS<strong>

**I do not own _The Santa Clause_, nor do I own Jack Frost, Mother Nature, Bernard, Santa/Scott Calvin, the Newmans, Millers, or any other canon characters mentioned above. I am making no profit off of this, it is purely for my enjoyment as well as that of the readers. I do, however, own Jacqueline Frost, as well as her family: Blaise Frost, Winter Frost, Fino Frost and Fiera Frost; their evil Uncle Pyros, and their hometown of Crystal Springs as well as the Governing body of the magical city. Any resemblance they bear to any specific person/place/thing is purely coincidental; please do not use them without MY permission. **The Legate concept is also mine; I do not mind anyone using it, so long as credit is given where credit is due.****

**I also do not own Elle. She belongs to Ana, aka etiquette-faux-pas. I am merely borrowing Ms Connelly and have vowed to return her (relatively) unharmed.**


End file.
